Living With Vampires
by Red Pandas Dnt Eat Cheezits
Summary: Starts right after Eclipse. Some one will shop. Some one won't like McDonald's. Someone will drink a V8. Someone will see long lost relatives. Someone will get married. Someone will get pregnant. And everyone's in for a big surprise. Rewrite in progress
1. Shopping With Alice

Living With Vampires

Chapter 1 – Shopping with Alice

Walking through the lonesome halls of the two story house made me feel even lonelier than I already am. Edward has to go hunting, he should. His eyes are getting darker than I've ever seen them before. It's probably the darkest I've ever seen his eyes—darker than when we returned from the Volturi.

I sighed walking down stairs and stared at the inside of the refrigerator. There were a lot of leftovers but nothing to cure my craving for something sweet―something chocolaty . . . chocolate.

I fumbled around the cabinets looking for anything that contains an ounce of chocolate. Then I saw a package of pudding mix. Pudding! Perfect. I took out the milk and began to stir the faux pudding. After two minutes I plopped myself on the couch and turned on the TV to get Edward out of my mind.

Sure, he was an almost indestructible vampire but a girl still has the right to worry especially since we are going to get married in August. I realize that August is cutting it a little too close, but considering Edward's original proposal of waiting a few years before turning me I realize August of this year is better than August of two years from now.

I want . . . no, I _need _to be a vampire. I don't want a second away from Edward, or for him to watch me grow _old! _And even though society these days claims that women who are forty are still ravishingly beautiful, I doubt that. If he's doing to say in his teens for the rest of eternity, then so am I.

I sighed a little too loud. I am such a pathetic excuse for a human being. I'm here at home with a bowl of mixed pudding in my lap while watching reruns of Will & Grace. I do have a life. But that life consists of a vampire who is out hunting, stupid hunting.

"Ranting much?"

I gasped, surprised.

"Alice! What are you doing here? I thought you were out hunting!" I said while I tried to calm down my speeding heart.

She shrugged slightly, "I went last week. I got bored and said to myself, 'You know what I haven't done with Bella for a while?'" she grinned.

My eyes went wide in fear, "No, nuh-uh."

She smirked, "Oh, yes. Oh yes I am!" she grabbed me and slung me over her shoulder.

"Al_ice_!" I whined.

It was very demeaning to be carried over a person's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It's even more so when it happens as frequently as it does to me.

"Oh, calm down! We're already here," she put me down to my feet.

I stared at the huge mansion in front of me and uttered, "It's not like I have a choice or anything."

"Nope," she said grinning. It was clear she is going to enjoy the one of the last legal forms of torture.

I whined as she dragged me up the steps, "Come on Alice, I'll do anything except this. What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing, yet," she grumbled.

Alice pushed me a little too roughly on a chair as the transformation was about to begin...

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"You like it and you know it," she stated observing every inch of my body.

I crossed my arms, "I look ridiculous!"

And I did. I look like Abercrombie & Finch threw up on me. The small denim mini skirt with black leggings and three layered short sleeve t-shirts with the words Abercrombie & Finch written is large and small print everywhere. And I had on those gigantic rounded sunglasses the celebrities love so much. What was the point of sunglasses if it constantly rained in Forks? And the purse was a Chanel or Coach or something else with obvious value.

I hate name brands. For one, they were overly priced and the fact that the style was always changing. I always get left in the dust. So my t-shirt and jeans combo has never failed me and I'm sticking to it. No matter how many 'in' clothes Alice keeps on buying me on our shopping trips that could last days. It can even last a month if Rosalie came with us. It's easy for them because they don't have to _sleep_ eight hours a day like a certain human.

She waved her hand, "You are completely naive how fabulous you look in these clothes."

I tapped my foot on the wooden floor, "Are you done yet? I'm starting to get hungry."

"No silly," she giggled, "I haven't done your makeup yet."

Fifteen minutes later:

"What do I need make-up anyways?" I studied the smoky eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara combination Alice put on me a little too slow for her pace. I didn't want to admit it but it didn't look half bad.

"See," she smirked.

"Well, I see that you're done. So, I'll just be out of your way and leave," I started for the door.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," her smirk turned evil, "We haven't gone shopping yet."

My jaw dropped, "Shopping?"

"Shopping," she repeated smugly.

"Is this completely necessary?" I planted my feet a couple of inches in front of the next store that will undoubtedly take Alice an hour to find a couple of outfits.

"Yes it is," she dragged me inside with ease.

That really bugged me, especially since I used all my strength to pin my feet to the ground but all Alice did is use her index finger and her thumb and half pinched and half pulled me away.

"Alice!" I hissed.

She ignored me, of course.

"Look at this!" she pulled out a lacy tank top, "Which color should I get?"

"How about get one in each color?" I suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I'll get you the blue ones! I know you only wear blue because Edward likes on you," she stated almost professionally.

Alice grabbed the majority of the tops on the rack dancing around the aisles as graceful as ever.

I looked down and blushed, "I like the color blue."

Alice continued to dance around the racks looking for more clothing to purchase. She gave out a little giggle now and then. I think it was because she saw how my face was twisted up in pain.

"Hello," she said to the cashier. It was a man who looked about twenty-five. He stared at Alice with his mouth open.

"H-Hello," he managed to get out.

Alice grinned slightly, "We'd like to buy these clothes," she said slowly so he could understand.

"I-I-I- um, o-o-k-k-kay," he stuttered.

Alice gave him the huge pile of clothes that was about as tall as herself.

"Here you go," she gave him a wad of cash after he rung everything else, "Keep the change."

She winked at him and turned around carrying the bags with ease. Unlike myself who only had seven bags, not fifteen like Alice, was barely keeping her breathing steady.

"Damn vampires and their super strength," I muttered to myself.

Alice heard me and busted out laughing. Somehow she thought that my annoyance was hilarious, "Ah, Bella. You are something all right."

I sat on a bench by the fountain and sighed, "I'm exhausted."

"I'm just getting started!" Alice was already starting off to the next store.

"Hey! Alice! Human, remember? We humans do this thing called eat frequently, remember?" I panted trying to keep up with her.

She stopped abruptly making me crash into her. I fell while she stood standing, "Oh. That's right."

I groaned. My stomach ached from hunger, my whole front part of my body was probably bruised from running into Alice, and now my butt was bruised because of this stupid floor.

"Come on now!" Alice pulled my hand and helped me up, "Let's go to this one little place over there," she pointed.

"McDonald's?" I said questionably. I despised McDonald's and their overly greasy food.

The second we entered to fast food 'restaurant' Alice crinkled her nose in disgust, "What is that smell?"

"Grease," I retorted.

"Well, that is the vilest—"

"Hello welcome to McDonald's," a woman with a thick Spanish accent said.

"I'll have a number one with a Coke," I passed her a five dollar bill.

"Thank you," she replied robotically.

I waited for a second and then I got my bag covered in grease. We took a booth and sat down. When I opened the bag Alice made a gagging noise.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Alice grimaced. Her delicate face was a bit paler than usual, I noted.

"But I thought that you can't," the confusion is probably clear on my face.

"Oh, we can. Believe me. We can. Poor Jasper didn't know what ice cream was and had chocolate flavored once the whole house wreaked of chocolate," she gagged at the memory.

"Oh, well that's different. You can wait outside or something—"

Before I'd even finished Alice was outside gasping for the cool crisp air. Apparently vampires didn't like McDonald's.

"Finally!" I cried out of exhaustion. I lay on the soft couch and groaned, "No more shopping."

"Silly Bella, it wasn't that bad. I thought it was fun," Alice sat on the lounge chair next to the couch.

"For you maybe," I scoffed. I bet her feet aren't killing her since she's already dead.

The door opened and the other vampires entered the house. I got up and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and buried my face on his chest.

"Edward, it was horrible," I managed to get out.

He stiffened fearing the worst as usual, "What?"

"Alice took me shopping," I groaned looking up and gazed into his liquid topaz eyes, it was much better than his black ones he had earlier.

His body relaxed and he chuckled, "That's it?"

"It was horrible," I clutched on to him harder.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Bella."

I felt comfortable and safe in his ice cold arms. The next thing I knew it was black―I was sleeping.

* * *

A/N: This is the beginning of my rewrites. Yay!


	2. Grocery Store Part 1

Chapter 2 – Grocery Store Part 1

"Bella," Edward's cold sweet breath tickled my neck.

Has he ever heard of summer vacation? Vacation is a major key in that phrase. The beach, the sun-never mind. He's a sparkly vampire in the sun. No wonder he doesn't fully understand what summer vacation stands for. The sleeping in is a major key.

"Edward," I groaned."Have you ever heard a little thing called summer vacation? It's when it's okay to sleep in on the weekdays."

He chuckled, "Yes, I might have heard that phrase once or twice."

"Well, then you know that it's fine that I can sleep in," I turned away from him so I could try and catch a couple of more hours of sleep.

"Love," he whispered. "It's two-thirty."

I bolted straight up.

"It's two-thirty?! Are you sure you're not reading the clock wrong?"

"I don't know. It's so difficult reading digital clocks," he chuckled.

I looked at the clock. The neon green lights read Two-thirty. How could have I just sleep the whole day away. Did Charlie even notice that I never got out of bed? Probably not, then it dawned on me.

"What do you do when I sleep?" I asked carefully trying not to get my breath close. I probably had morning's breath and Edward was the last person I wanted to smell it.

He gave me a crooked smile never failed to make my heart melt, "You, Bella, are the most interesting person when you sleep."

"Oh no," I groaned."I was sleep talking again, wasn't I?"

"It's the one time I can really tell what you're thinking," he replied chuckling at whatever I said last night.

A sudden flashback came to my mind about last night's dream. Not good.

"I didn't say anything... Embarrassing did I?" I asked hesitantly. More like anything that was going on in my dream.

"I didn't think so," his smile grew wider. He was clearly enjoying this.

I winced. "I wasn't too loud? Like loud enough for Charlie to hear?" I asked carefully hoping that Charlie didn't hear. That was the _last_ thing—well one of them—that I'd want to Charlie overhear.

"No, he couldn't have," he got close to my ear and whispered, "He never stopped snoring the whole night."

I giggled and rolled over to my side. My stomach growled ruining the moment.

"Bella, you need to eat," Edward said in a warning tone.

"Ugh," I moaned, stretching before I went anywhere.

Reluctantly I got out of bed and went downstairs for something, anything to eat. I searched the cupboards for anything remotely appealing. I stared at the brightly colored boxes only to find that everything was either expired or is not edible enough for a human being. How did Charlie ever function without me? I made a mental note to herself that I needed to go to the grocery store later and buy actual food.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked curiously by my side.

The surprise of Edward's sudden appearance faded fast, "Oh, well. There's nothing to eat."

Edward looked confused. "But there's lots of boxes . . . ," he said trailing off for an explaination.

I shook my head slowly and giggled, "They're not good anymore."

It could be amusing sometimes to have a vampire boyfriend who doesn't fully understand the concept of expiration dates. Or that mustard does not go on ice cream - but that's not important right now.

I sighed annoyed about the lack of food in this house. "I need to go to the grocery store."

Edward shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The second we stepped into the store Edward immediately crinkled up his nose at the mixed smells of the different foods. I could have sworn that I heard him gag, maybe I made it up. Then I would also have to make up the fact that he stopped breathing.

"Something wrong?" I asked. It was hard not to laugh at Edward's face, but I was trying really hard. I obviously failed when my face turned red from trying to hold in the laughter.

He grumbled something indubitable and all I caught was, "how she eats." I snickered quietly at Edward's uncomfortable situation. It's not every day that you see a vampire cringe at the sight―err smell of the grocery store.

I slowly walked up and down the aisles for something to buy, anything really considering the reappearing fact that the only food at home could be mistaken for a sixth grader's science project.

An old lady pushed her cart in front of us and then Edward's body stiffened. On the floor was blood. His eyes grew wide apart. I could hear him grinding his teeth trying to take control.

"Edward," I warned grabbing his arm in attempt to pull him away.

His eyes were frozen on the trail of blood spatter on the floor. He wouldn't move an inch from his spot. And then, he pounced.


	3. Grocery Store Part 2

Chapter 3 – Grocery Store Part 2

"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He landed on the ground gracefully, as always. His perfectly sculpted face was on the floor licking up the bloody trail.

The old lady turned around to see Edward on the floor looking at the trail of blood her uncooked dinner left behind. She immediately screamed.

"Edward get up!!!" I tried to move but was frozen on the spot.

Edward stood up and gagged. His coughs were uncontrollable.

I tilted my head confused as his pale face showed a tinge of green. I looked at the old ladies basket and found that all her meat packages were still in place with no rips or tears. The only thing leaking was-

"Oh no," I groaned.

It was a V8.

x.X.x

I shook my head in disappointment. "You shouldn't of done that Edward," I lectured him in the car trying not to laugh.

His eyes were frozen on the road. His face tense, of course he was angry with himself for 1.) Making a complete idiot of himself. 2.) Almost blowing his well worked for cover. Plus, Edward was always working himself over something.

"Tsk, tsk," I muttered mockingly.

He gave a low growl, "How can you _eat _that stuff?"

"Easy. We close our mouths and chew. But for your case, drink," I smirked, "Just wait until Emmett gets a hold of this."

He used his index finger and his thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Bella," he murmured just loud enough for my ears to hear.

Was he begging? No, way. Edward was begging. What was the point? Alice probably already found out. Edward immediately scowled as if he heard my thoughts, which he can't. Oh no, it was Alice's thoughts.

Five minutes later the Cullens' house came into view. Walking up the steps I could already hear, not only Alice's but Emmett's, Rose's, and Jaspers. They were all on the floor rolling in laughter.

"Y-y-you," Emmett stammered from the laughter, "Ate people food!"

Edward gave him a cold glare that gave me shivers. It didn't have the same effect on the rest of them as it did for me; it only made the others laugh harder.

"It's true!" Jasper, gasping for air because of his laughing fit.

Edward just gave him a growl that vibrated the room.

Alice's musical laughter was the loudest of all, probably because she actually 'saw' what happened, "You should've seen your face when you licked it off the _floor!_"

Now, I could start the pent up laughter I kept in all this time. Edward disappeared and a large slam and an audible crash could be heard.

"Ooooh Eddie!" Emmett called, "Esme is going to get you for that."

His roar vibrated the house making everyone laugh even more. Behind his angry roar was just embarrassment and shame—more of the former than the latter.

Everyone got eerily quiet quickly. Edward was _pissed_, it was just that obvious.

I sighed. "I'll go up."

Poor Edward, he must feel like an idiot, a first time thing for him.

"Edward?"I walked over the destroyed door on the floor. He must really be angry . . .

And there he was, my Edward with his pale arms crossed over his chest and pouting. There aren't many times I get to see him pout. He was so adorable; even he did just slurp up a V8 off of the grocery's floor.

"Edward," I sighed sitting next to him on his over sized bed that only gets used when I'm here. "It isn't that bad."

He stared intensely at me with his liquid topaz eyes that were so helpless at the moment. "Yes it is."

He's so . . . convincing—stupid vampires and their stupid ability to dazzle people especially me taking advantages of my weakness with his bronze hair, his eyes, his face, his pouting . . . He wasn't playing fair at all.

I sighed giving up. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry," he rubbed his stomach like a three year old.

"You just ate!"

He shrugged, "And I thought it was food. Holding my breath remember?"

"But you shouldn't have been able to tell that it's a V8, not blood," I pointed out to him, with my eyebrows raised. 

Edward just rolled his eyes and gave me a soft lingering kiss; that totally dropped the subject.


	4. That Time Of Month

Chapter 4 – That Time of Month

Upstairs at the Cullens' house Edward was leaning over me, kissing me gently. I've never really thought of this before. But since he has to move really slow to keep up with my pace, does he have to go double that amount now? It's like he's restraining himself, then again he could hurt me if he just put a fraction of his weight on his hands and it could crush me and Baby Jesus only knows how Edward would react to that.

Edward's nose grazed up from my neck to my cheek bone. He suddenly froze.

_What'd I do now?_

It doesn't feel like I crossed our imaginary line. So what is it? His cold breath grew fast, and yet he wasn't moved an inch. What's wrong with him? His arms snaked his way around my waist protecting me, from something.

A crash was heard from downstairs and roars from the other vampires. I looked outside Edward's window to see Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie restraining crazed Jasper. His eyes are as pitch black along with the others, but why?

Of course, my period started. These things only happen to me. When I'm having an intimate moment with my vampire boyfriend with his vampire family downstairs, blood has to just start gushing out of me. Edward is right, I am a magnet for disasters, for trouble. Pick either one, I'm still a magnet. Why me? Why does it have to start _now? _As if it wasn't bad enough, I don't think they carry the proper supplies for this sort of thing considering that they have no use for it.

I groaned.

He gave a low chuckle. "Bella."

I frowned looking up and his perfect amused face. "What?" I asked irritated.

"You smell like blood," he gave me his lop-sided grin.

I rolled my eyes, "What, you've never heard of a period? I would think that you would have since you've been alive for so long."

"No, it's not that," his nose was pressed lightly to my neck, "You just smell _so_ good."

I flushed, "I - I - um, thanks?"

He frowned and pushed himself back, "I shouldn't have—"

"It's okay. See I'm fine, you said so yourself that my blood doesn't do anything anymore," I took a step forward. I needed to be in his arms again to feel safe, to feel complete.

He sighed, "Bella, love. I can't, I just—I'll take you home."

"Fine," I sighed reluctantly, knowing it was best not to protest and just let him carry me down the stairs like a helpless little girl.

Alice and Emmett were now holding down Jasper. Poor Jasper, I know it's not his fault. If anything it's mine. Well, not completely, but it's still my blood.

Edward bared his teeth at his brother and gave a low protective growl clutching me tighter to his chest. So tight that it was difficult to breathe. He opened the passenger seat and let me in his Volvo. Before I even got a chance to get in the car, there he was sitting in the driver's seat waiting for me to get in.

Edward, the love of my life seems wrong since, technically, he's dead and I'm going to die in a couple of months or so. So, he should just be my love. I can't live without him, and I doubt I'd be living without him. Even though he says my number was up when I met him, that's a lie. If I didn't meet him then I would have played road kill with Tyler's car. He just never wants to admit that or even think of that possibility. My poor Edward; I feel sorry for him because he worries so much and it doesn't help that I'm prone to disastrous events.

"Edward . . . ," I started. The silence was uncomfortable.

"We're here," Edward parked by the side walk.

I looked down not wanting to go in, "Will I see you tonight?"

He shook his head, "I don't think that's safe enough."

"But I thought that you said my blood doesn't affect you!" I whined.

He chuckled, "You can't be too careful."

I sighed biting my lip. He won't come... He always comes.

Edward shook his head in defeat, "Bella, if you get hurt—"

A smile played upon my lips. He was saying yes! He was giving in. I squealed and threw my arms over his neck. He was shocked by the spontaneous and out of character act. He relaxed and then chuckled.

"Bella," he smirked looking at me with his topaz eyes that made my heart melt.

"Hmmm?" I was lost in his eyes—as usual.

He whispered in my ear, his breath sending a jolt throughout my body, "Charlie is watching."

Quickly I released my arms and walked out into the chilly Forks rain. I was drenched head-to-toe by the time I met Charlie on the porch.

"Bella, what were you doing in Edward's car for so long?"

"Nothing," I said grinning like an idiot. I looked back to see him driving off I could have sworn that he was laughing. I guess I'd have to ask him later.

"Why haven't you been hanging out with Jacob anymore Bella? He really misses you, you know," Charlie kept on interrogating me.

He didn't even know that Edward was a vampire in, almost, control and that Jacob was a werewolf who couldn't be held responsible for his actions; especially when he transforms into a wolf.

Charlie also doesn't know that I'm engaged, and have been engaged for about a couple of weeks now. Something that Charlie can never know is that I, Isabella Swan soon to be Isabella Cullen, will be a vampire.

x.X.x

"This is so incredibly _frustrating!_" I hissed as I paced in front of Edward who was sitting in my old rocking chair. I could feel his eyes following me back and forward, back and forward.

"Bella it isn't _that_ bad," Edward attempted to calm me.

"Not '_that bad?_'I would like you to try to avoid your future in-laws because they might accidentally eat you! Oh, you're right. It's not 'that bad,'" I huffed still pacing.

Edward rolled his eyes at my over dramatic act, "Bella—"

"Don't you 'Bella' me! Did you see their face? They were going to eat me on the spot! It's my entire fault!" I nagged.

"Bella," he chuckled, "This isn't really something that you have control over."

I stopped in my tracks and stared at Edward. How is he supposed to know how embarrassing this is? How stupid I feel? How _human _I feel? How vulnerable I feel?

"Do you know how stupid I feel?" I bit my lip trying to contain all my pent up emotion.

"Overwhelmed," he suggested.

I scowled at him.

He sighed, then proceeded to wrap his arms around me, "It's okay, love. It's for just a week."

"Just a week of isolation and loneliness," I muttered into his neck.

"Just a week, besides you'll have me," he flashed me his dazzling grin.

I rolled my eyes letting my body relax against his granite hard body. "Just a week," I repeated morosely.

"Plus," he whispered into my hair, "It's a week free of Alice's games of playing Bella the Barbie or the hours of shopping."

I giggled, "True, very true."


	5. Moving OUT

Chapter 5 – Moving OUT

"Bella," Edward murmured while he stroked my hair.

"Hmmm?" I answered looking into his liquid topaz eyes and realized it was starting to get dark outside. It was easy for me to lose myself in our meadow. With just the two of us when we could forget about all of our problems and just be Bella and Edward for a little while.

"You haven't told Charlie yet," what was it about his tone that made me guilty? I guess he sounded disappointed, or was it hurt?

I sighed. "Edward, I don't think if you've noticed, but I don't think telling Charlie about our engagement would be a good idea anytime soon. He's not really your," I paused thinking for the right word, "biggest fan."

He chuckled. "He's going to find out soon. I mean the whole town will. You know being in little Forks and all the news travels fast."

He was right. And with the wedding soon, with me in the dust because Alice thinks I'm incapable of planning a wedding; which she is probably right about that, but that's beside the point.

"But, what if he doesn't go, or he," I closed my eyes tight trying to not think of the countless possibilities.

"Bella," Edward's icy cool breath never failed to send tingles throughout my body, "It'll be okay. Alice said that he'll walk you down the aisle, so he won't be _that_ angry."

It took me a second to register his words.

"Wait not 'that angry?' That means he'll be mad? He's going to kick me out won't he? Just because of what happened between him and Renee—"

"Bella, whatever happens it will be for the best," he tried not to hide his smirk, but was failing.

I glared at him. "Edward Cullen, you are—"

"—impossible," I finished. I looked around at my surroundings and I was in his shiny silver Volvo once again.

He just laughed at the way my face was scrunched up in frustration. I crossed my arms over my body and stared out my window. He's not telling me something. Then again, when did Edward tell me anything? Oh, yes he does do these things for my benefit, but I should know what's in store for me, shouldn't I? I should take advantage of what I have, and what I have is a psychic vampire named Alice.

"Just promise me you won't be too loud," Edward groaned.

"Loud about what?" I was begging for more information even though I'd probably find out in a little while.

"You'll see," he kissed my forehead. He looked at me for a moment, thoughtfully and sighed slightly in a sad kind of way—dejectedly.

We headed inside to see that Charlie was already on the couch watching the game.

"Bells, I ordered pizza, so you don't have to cook," he indicated towards the half-empty box in front of him that was resting on the coffee table.

"Um, thanks Char—Dad," I corrected myself. No matter what I couldn't let Charlie know I call him Charlie behind his back. It'd kill him.

Edward nudged me gently and gestured that I should tell him soon.

"So, Charlie this pizza is really good. Did I forget to tell you? Me and Edward are getting married!"

I went through in my head. No, no, that's not it. I'll give him a heart attack. Or what about, "Um, so Charlie, how's work? Oh, really? Hmmm okay. Oh, by the way me and Edward are getting married," yes a definite possibility.

"Bella," Edward whispered and I saw that the both of them were staring at me.

My cheeks flushed. "Um, Char-I mean Dad. Well, Edward and I—Um we are—You see..." I fumbled around for the right words, and as it seemed none were coming to me.

"Bella spit it out," Charlie was waiting patiently for something to make sense then again so was I.

"How's work?" It slipped out. It had nothing to do with anything, or at least anything I _wanted_ to tell him.

Charlie knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "Fine."

"Okay then," I started to walk away. Maybe I wasn't ready to tell Charlie yet. Maybe, just maybe the day of the wedding I just give him a card saying, _'go to the city's church_'_. _At least that's where I think it's going to be.

Edward yanked my arm and I spun around in the same direction I was facing a minute ago, but much closer to the couch.

"_Bella!_"hehissed.

"Fine!" I mouthed back to him. My stomach was twisted in a about several hundred knots. Why was I so nervous? Oh yeah, maybe because of the fact that Charlie might take out his gun and shoot Edward when I tell him that we're getting married and then I'll have to explain why he's not dead.

"Um, Charlie? I, um, and Edward," my voice was so shaky, "Are, um getting," in a whisper I said, _"Married_."

"What's that Bell? I couldn't hear you," Charlie said.

"We're getting married," I said with more confidence than I did previously.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN TO RUN OFF AND GET MARRIED WHEN YOU JUST FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL!!!!" His face was changing, quickly, from shock, fear, and then what scared me the most, anger.

Charlie paused, and said much more softly, "Don't make the same mistake your mother and I made."

"_**MISTAKE**_?!" I was expecting him getting angry but not for him to say _that,_"You think me loving Edward is a _MISTAKE_?!!"

"Bella, he hurt you and you could do better. Like with someone like—"

"Like Jake?!" I cut him off, "You think I'd be better off with _Jake_?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My eyes were burning, just daring to let out the tears.

"Yes, actually I would. He's never hurt you Bells and—" he shook his head changing his mind.

"YOU THINK HE WOULDN'T _HURT _ME?!?!" rage was filling my body. For some reason I had no control of what I'm saying, "He's a werewolf Charlie! A _werewolf!_ They kill without warning! Like Emily, that's what happened to Emily, she got attacked by Sam!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand when I realized what I'd said.

Edward shook his head, "This is what I was talking about."

Charlie's face turned from confusion then to . . . Why's he shaking? Is h—he's laughing! Can't he see that I'm completely serious?!

"Charlie! I'm serious!" I pleaded. I didn't want him to think I'm insane.

"Bella, you can't actually believe that Jake is a werewolf!" he turned serious at the tone of my voice.

I nodded vigerously.

His eyes darted to Edward, his eyes like daggers. But it didn't bother him at the least. "You did this didn't you?! You put all these thoughts into her head!" he accused.

"As a matter of fact," Edward looked in my direction, "Bella figured it out for herself."

"Bella, you can't be serious," Charlie was worried for me, it was too clear.

I crossed my arms in frustration. "Why can't you believe me?" I asked my father.

"Because Bella, it is the most childish non-sense I've ever heard of," he chuckled.

That was it. I snapped, "You'd believe it if Billy would've told you!"

"Now, Isabella. We both know he's superstitious, but—"

"Fine, I can see you can't take my decisions seriously so I guess I'll just leave," I huffed and walked hastily up the stairs to my room. There was already suitcases packed, thank god for Alice's psychic-ness and Edward super speed or else it might have taken me a longer time to pack.

"Bella!" Charlie ran after me when he saw that I was serious.

It was too late. Edward was driving us away in his silver Volvo. When we were out of his sight I started to cry. Sob, actually. These inhuman noises started coming out of my mouth that resembled gasps.

Why did I feel like this? Maybe because I'll only see Charlie at the wedding and then that's it or that he's so helpless that it was a wonder how he survived without me.

"Bella?" Edward said with a hit of worry in his tone, "Do you want me to go back?"

I took a large breath and shook my head no. "Edward, I had to do this sometime. And I guess that its better to just rip of the band-aid . . ."

He nodded not completely convinced. The rest of the ride was quiet. How else would we expect it to be? I just moved out of my Dad's house and ended it with a large argument. Lovely.

The Cullens'—I guess mine too—home came up to view. The little pixie-like vampire was waving her arms frantically. She was so excited bouncing up and down for my arrival. I couldn't let her down.

So I pasted on a smile and got out of the car trying to mirror her excitement.

"Bella! I can't believe you're moving in!" her voice was high pitched and full of glee.

"I know?! Great isn't it?!" my voice cracked.

Her face fell. "You're sad. I should have seen this," she muttered. "I should have been able to tell you'd be devastated . . . What didn't I make Edward warn you? Maybe you'd still be living with Charlie if I did . . . happier . . ."

"No, no," I said while forcing another smile,"I'm great!"

Alice cocked her head and studied me for a little while. She saw right through my facade like I knew she would. She shook her head.

"Bella," her tone was warningly.

"Alice really, I'll live. Its better this way! I didn't want to leave just leave a day after the wedding

with no trace of me left. I think it's better this way," my voice was wavering. Oh great, I'm going to crack.

Edward slid his arm into mine and led me in the house before Alice can pester me with anymore questions. I rested my head on his shoulder grateful. He was always saving me from something.

Esme extended her arms for a hug, "Welcome home Bella."

Home, my new home, it already felt more like home than when I lived all those years with Renee or with Charlie. Defiantly, this was defiantly my home.


	6. A Morning With The Cullens

Chapter 6 – A Morning With the Cullens

I groggily woke up. My surroundings were different... The sheets, they felt softer and expensive. How sheets can feel expensive is beyond me, but they do. And the air, it seems . . . cooler? Why did it feel out of place?

My eyes fluttered and I could feel Edward staring at me while he played with a lock of my hair. Okay, that's normal. Then I looked around the room. It wasn't my room. It was Edward's or I guess mine too now since we're getting married and everything. And the bed, it was the same bed he bought for me when I came over to stay with Alice while he was out hunting. It felt so strange not being in _my _room. Like I'm imposing, well I won't feel like that for long, I hope.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

"Yeah?" I answered turning over to my side so I could face Edward, "What is it?"

"What are you thinking?" he asked innocently. His topaz eyes where curious. I couldn't help falling for his dazzlingness.

"About your room," I sighed. He knitted his eyebrows together trying to figure out what I meant. "You know, the fact that I'm not in my room anymore I'm in _your_ room. Which feels kinda stiff and unused, no offense

"

Edward chuckled like I said something funny. "It's _our_ room, love. And it feels stiff because I never spent any time in this room, or this house for that matter, because you weren't in it."

My heart melted and I got that fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach. Edward leaned forward to brush his lips against mine . . .

An ear shattering crash caused me to jump making Edward to fall on top of me. He caught himself in the nick of time because his hands were holding him up, just inches from my body. He was so close I could smell his sweet, but cold breathing. He growled in frustration.

"ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" an unnaturally loud high-pitched scream tore at my ears.

Instinctively I covered them.

There was some stomping and crashing. The whole house seems to be vibrating. What the hell was going on?! Snarls and whimpers were heard.

"I am NOT coming out in this!" the voice was lower and I could recognize it as Emmett's.

Edward shook his head slowly in disappointment, or was it annoyance? Well, he still shook his head.

"What's going on?" I asked over the crashing and screaming.

"The normal Cullen routine," Edward muttered, "I think I'm going to start missing the mornings with Charlie. . ."

Emmet busted the door and amazingly it stayed intact. He looked different... And then it clicked. Emmet looked like he just stepped out of a magazine. A magazine for women that is; his hair was an unusual shade of blonde with high lights, his makeup was caked on, and the clothes! He had on a mini-skirt and a two tank tops, one was white and the other was blue. And I could swear that he had some sort of inflatable bra because it looked like he had more of a bust than I did.

"Emmet?" I managed I out over my laughs.

"I NEED TO HIDE!!!!" he said in a whisper that was a little too loud. Alice was going to hear, with her super vampire hearing she could hear him miles away.

Edward's face had turned up in a smirk, "Too late."

"EMMET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice's tiny body appeared right in front of Emmet. Her arms were crossed in front of her body, her heel tapping impatiently on the floor.

His eyes widened in fear and shock, "I-I-I" And in a flash he was gone.

Alice gave a loud snarl and ran after him, or so I assumed since in a nanosecond she was gone. I knew she did when Emmet's screams were heard. I peeked out of Edward's door, purely out of curiosity, okay fine. I was going to ridicule and humiliate him about it later, but I wasn't the only one because the rest of the Cullens' were watching as well.

"Now Emmet, say 'hi' to the camera," as several of flashes hit Emmet's eyes.

He was pinned down and gave up and pouted. "_Aliiiiiiiice_!"

Rosalie came down the stairs and giggled. "I see you've made an improvement to my husband."

"I try," Alice said chuckling.

My stomach gave the loudest growl. Everyone's eyes immediately turned towards me. I flushed quickly. Now of all times my stomach had to remind me that I'm still human. Alice started bursting out laughing. Then Rosalie and Emmett joined in as well. My face probably passed red and is now a weird shade of purple. I could just _feel_ myself blushing.

"What? At least I'm not genderly confused," I pointed towards Emmett's outfit.

He gasped for unnecessary air. "My embarrassment wasn't a choice," Emmett said defending himself.

"Like mine is?!" Ugh, my stupid blushing. I can't wait until I'm a vampire, no blushing necessary.

Edward was trying really hard not to laugh. I could see it in his face. Again, stupid blushing!!!

"Love, your face is . . . ," he paused to think of the right words. That's it. I will immediately find some sort of pill to fix my overactive blushing problem.

"Unusual?" Emmett tried to help.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Beautiful."

I flushed an even deeper color making everyone start laughing all over again. Frustrated, I sat on the couch.

"Aw, don't be like that Bella." Jasper said looking sincere. Then his face turned teasing, "You know, Edward really likes it when you blush. I mean _really_ likes it. I think it's a turn on for him."

The three vampires started laughing again. And I joined them. Me? A turn on for Edward and most particularly my blushing is a turn on? I don't think so.

Edward flashed his teeth and went for Jasper. Jasper quickly got out of the way, his laugh was still crystal clear throughout the room even though he couldn't be seen from his running. With a big slam Edward was pinning Jasper down who was still uncontrollably laughing. And for some strange reason, I started laughing even harder. My sides were starting to hurt. I want--I need to stop! Why can't . . . ? Oh great.

"Jasper!" Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and I, of course, screamed. We were on the floor involuntarily laughing. I don't know about the others, but my sides were going to split any second now.

"Jasper you dolt!" Rose slapped him over the head, hard, while laughing.

"I'm going to kill you," Emmett screamed with laughter.

Now, tears were coming out of my eyes. The pain was almost unbearable. Did this happen every day? How can they stand it when Jasper has an overwhelming feeling and can't control his power. I shuddered thinking about it, or at least attempted to but it just came out as hysterical laughs.

He slowly started to calm down.

"You know Jazz, it wasn't that funny." Alice pointed out when we all stopped laughing.

Jasper's smirk was huge, "It would be if you could tell what Edward was feeling."

I stifled a laugh of my own. I could tell what Edward was feeling. And Jasper could tell that I did too because he gave me a little wink.

Edward gave another growl and pounced on Jasper. And they were gone or at least for my sight. I could tell they haven't even left the house because stuff kept on being knocked down by 'itself'― ha, yeah right. More snarls and growls were echoed throughout the house along with a couple of crashes and the sound of breaking glass.

"How does is this house still standing?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I ask myself that question every day," Esme appeared shaking her head amused at her sons.

"Ah, nothing like a morning with the Cullens," Alice chirped.


	7. I have family?

Chapter 7

**_Before I actually start writing chapter 7 I want to thank Tinc and a couple of others for reviewing for almost every chapter. It feels great that someone actually takes the time to say just a little something about the story that they like. And again, sorry for my craptastic grammar but what can I do? I'm only fourteen. Anyway, back to the story..._**

"Bella, love, you know we haven't talked about the wedding," Edward said.

"I know. Don't worry we'll have a wedding." I gave a nervous laugh. Sure, the wedding was giving me the worst nerves ever possible but I couldn't help it. Look what an early marriage did to Renee and Charlie. Then again, no one in that situation was a vampire.

"I know," he kissed my forehead lightly giving me shivers. "Alice just wants to know who you want to be invited on the wedding list. Any family members we don't know about?"

"If there were, wouldn't Alice see them coming?" I asked. I knew she wouldn't because I haven't thought of inviting them. In fact I haven't thought of them since I moved to this rain-filled town.

"Not if you haven't been thinking about them," he raised his eyebrows. Damn, sometimes I really do wonder if he can read my mind or not. "What are you thinking?"

Then again, maybe not.

"If whether or not you can read my mind. You're very confusing," I stated. I was getting used to these type of questions. The constant,'What are you thinking?' with that innocent face of his it was hard to resist. He was hard to resist.

"Why didn't you tell me you had family?!" Alice was in the room face-to-face with me. It was scary how one minute I'm having a moment with my boyfriend and the next my vamp in-law is in here questioning me that or she's asking me to go shopping with her.

I shrugged,"It slipped my mind?"

She crossed her arms frustrated,"Yeah, right Bella. You 'forgot' about your family. Real believable. But let's say you did. Why didn't you think about telling me to put them on the guest list?!"

"Because Alice! You did everything without me," I whined. Why was I whining? I didn't want the wedding anyway. Not a big wedding at least. Or at least I thought I didn't.

Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise of my voice. Alice, however, still kept her same position. Glaring at me.

"So?!"

"So? So, what?" this whole thing was so confusing.

"So, are you going to tell me where she lives or what?!" Alice demanded.

"She?" I was confused. So I only thought of Anna, not the rest.

"There's more?!" her anger was growing on her face. Edward gave her a warning growl, but Alice ignored him. "That many?!"

"Yeah, well kinda. You know it's kinda hard keeping contact with family when this," I indicated towards Alice, Edward, and the whole house."Is happening."

"Good point," Alice's face turned back to it's normal pixie-like-self. Well, normal for a vampire that is. She started to walk off to where ever she came from.

"Don't you need the addresses?" I asked.

She looked over her shoulder."Silly Bella. I already have them," she pointed to her head.

Alice did have a point. She probably knew what kind of wedding presents we was going to get. But she keeps that to herself.

"Alice!!" Edward hissed. "I don't think you should be looking at _that_ particular part of my future!"

"Sorry," she giggled. "Can't help it."

Okay, maybe not all the time.

"So, I've sent the plane tickets via email," Alice announced. "And I think you should answer your cell phone Bella."

"Why?" Oh, great. She's having a psychic moment

"In five... Four..." she ignored me."Three... Two... One..."

My phone rang. It buzzed in my pocket. I was a little apprehensive to answer it. I don't even want to think about what's going to happen, but sooner or later I'll have to face her. So, reluctantly I fumbled around in my pocket looking for the phone.

I opened the red razor-like phone and answered without looking at the caller-ID. "H-hello?" I bit my lip nervously.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!" the loud angry, slightly, high pitched voice screeched making the Cullen's wince.

I sighed,"Hi, Anna."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" she screamed even louder.

"I didn't know a human could be so loud," Emmett whispered.

"Emmett!" I hissed.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Or angry. I can feel her emotions from the phone!" Jasper exclaimed. Alice hit him with a throw pillow. "Ouch!"

"Who's that!?" she asked again. She sounded older. How old is she now? Fifteen, sixteen? Wow, I've missed a lot of her life already. And not to even call her...

"My in-laws," right away I knew that wasn't a good thing to say.

"WHAT?!" she screamed once again. "They've met you and I just found out you were getting married!!"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Why didn't you even call me? For two years Bells," she whined. Knowing Anna too well I knew that she was covering her sorrow with anger. It was one big facade.

"Well I guess you're not coming then," I pretended that I was about to hang up the phone. She hated when I did that to her. Although, now she probably thought I was completely serious since she was lacking our goofing around for two years...

"Don't be stupid Isabella Marie Swan! Of course I'm going to be there! And I better be your maid of fucking honor!" I laughed. Same ol' Anna.

"Hmmm... I don't know, I was thinking about letting this one girl be my maid of honor. Her name's Lauren," I smirked. She didn't know who Lauren was, and if she did she would be laughing about now.

Alice and Edward however, couldn't help but to laugh. They couldn't even imagine her being at the wedding, even if she is invited.

"Ha! Lauren. Maid of honor!" Alice clutched her stomach from laughing.

I rolled my eyes,"Of course you'll be my maid of honor!" I looked at Alice for a second making sure I didn't hurt her feelings by not asking her. She just waved her hand like it was no big deal.

I heard Anna sigh in relief,"Great. That's great. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" my mouth gaped open.

"You didn't know?" I could just picture her tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"Your--sister-in-law is it? She sent tickets and the plane leaves soon. First class, can you believe it? At such short notice. Love ya!" she teased.

I heard a click at the other line.

Anna. Anna was coming here. Here. _Here_. Where was she going to sleep? Not with the Cullens! That'd be too awkward, especially them being vampires and all. Poor Jasper is going crazy with me being here twenty-four-seven, but for a coupla dozen or so long lost--okay, forgotten family members as well. No, I can't do that. And they can't all fit at Charlie's... I guess a hotel, but Forks isn't exactly known for four star hotel quality. Then again we're more like three or two star type of family.

"So you have family after all," Emmett snickered.

"And with some lungs," Rose said without looking up from her magazine.

"Shut up," I groaned. My family. Meeting the Cullens.

My eyes widened in shock. I almost forgot about Uncle Der, Anna's Dad. He was really superstitious. He's all into ghosts and stuff. And to think he'll be with actual vampires. What if he figures out they're vampires.

I scanned the room quickly. Alice was talking to a bored Jasper about how she wants to go to the mall. Rosalie reading Cosmo and Emmett being... Well Emmett.

No, I thought. I don't think he'll figure it out. I still shivered at the thought.

Edward gave me a questioning glance,"What is it love?"

He shook me out of my trail of thought,"Oh, nothing." I tried to ignore my nervous stomach. Forget the wedding nerves. I'm getting scarred-out-of-my-head-because-my-family-is-going-to-meet-my-vampire-in-laws nerves. And those nerves were way worse than the first.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review:D_**


	8. Abc, Easy As 123

Chapter 8

I waited nervously in Edwards car. What was taking him so long?! I made a quick glance to see how fast he was going... Forty miles per hour! Why is he driving so _slow_? I need to get to the airport! Anna's coming. She's actually coming to Forks.

My stomach was doing continuous flips over and over. I was nauseated even thinking about it. The one thought that was gnawing at me was, where was she going to sleep? She couldn't stay at the Cullen's, but how can _I_ not be there? And Edward can't sneak in with her there, otherwise it'd be a little awkward. Just a little.

The airport came into view. I wasn't so sure that Anna coming so soon was such a good idea anymore. I mean what if she trips and falls and then cuts herself? Poor Edward and Alice. They'd go crazy for sure. Sure, Edward got over the smell of _my_ blood, but that means blood over all doesn't effect him. Does it?

I shook my head,"Are you sure the flight's today?"

"Yes Bella," Edward answered patiently next to me.

"What if the plane crashed?" my voice was filled with panic.

Alice just rolled her eyes,"Don't you think I've would've seen it crash?"

I bit my lip,"Still. What if she didn't get on the plane at the last minute. Or something happened that she didn't decide and--and--"

"Bella," Alice said calming.

"Yeah?"

"Do us all a favor and shut up," Alice hopped out of the car and headed for the airport.

I wasn't ready for this. Maybe in three years or so. Yeah, I'll post-pone the wedding for three years--oh wait a second. I'd be... Twenty-two! Never mind.

"Coming or not?" Edward held his hand in front of me.

I grabbed it and gave him a grateful smile. I leaned against Edward's granite-like body and entered the building. It was colder inside the airport than outside. I shivered slightly, but it came mostly from the nerves.

I bit my lip as I scanned the crowd for Anna. Where would she be... Then I saw a tussle of brown straight hair. Her dark skin stood out in the crowd. Anna was half-African-American and half-white. People used to stare at us at the mall but we used to ignore them because no matter what she was still my little cousin. My eyes widened. I almost cried, but instead I gasped.

Edward stiffened at my side thinking danger was near. Oh, how wrong he was about that.

Anna turned around and a huge smile appeared on her face. She came running with her bright pink luggage by her side,"BELLA!"

"Anna!" We practically collided in our embrace. I looked down at my little cousin. We could see almost eye-to-eye now. Wow she's big. And different. Is she wearing make-up?

"I can't believe your getting married!" she squealed.

I beamed. I can't believe it. She's here. Anna is _here_. My little Anna Smitts is here. In little old Forks that I've grown to love.

"I know," I managed to get out. It was strange how much emotion I was feeling right now. I'm glad Jasper didn't come or else he would've passed out in the car and again now.

She let go and studied Edward for a second. She smirked. I could tell what she was thinking and sadly Edward could too. He looked at me puzzled. I just looked down and flushed.

She raised one eyebrow at me,"So this is him?"

"Yup. Edward, this is Anna. Anna Edward." I said without looking up.

Ugh, my cousin can be such a big mouth. Or in this case a big thinker. She just _had_ to think that one thought. She _had _to feed Edward that piece of information I never told anyone other than her. Then again it wasn't completely her fault, she didn't know.

"I'm Alice," Alice opened her arms for a hug. My eyes widened in fear. I love Alice and all but in one wrong move my cousin could turn into jelly. I immediately felt guilty for thinking that. Of course Alice wouldn't do something like that.

Anna went in for the hug and I cringed a little.

Alice giggled,"Silly Bella. I won't hurt her."

Still I held my breath until they separated, which was quick. It only lasted a second, but it was longest second in Bella's life.

"So bestest buddie," Anna linked our arms together and skipped happily outside. I had to jog to keep her pace. "How's life--"

And immediately when we went out she gasped.

"Its too _green!_" she whined.

Alice, Edward, and I bursted out laughing. I couldn't help it. None of us could. You see Anna lived in Phoenix, so like me she was used to the hot dusty Arizona.

"What?!" she looked at the three of us confused and slightly hurt.

Edward gasped for unnecessary air,"You see. Bella said the same thing when she first got here."

Anna just rolled her eyes,"Same old Bella."

We walked to the car. Edward pulled out the keys and used the clicker to unlock the doors.

"Nice ride," Anna observed.

"Just wait until you see the rest of their cars," I muttered.

Edward obviously heard and shot me a dirty glance. Alice just giggled.

"Where's your car?" she asked innocently.

I shrugged,"At home."

"What is it?" she asked excitedly. One thing hasn't changed for sure, Anna wanted a car.

"A truck," that's what I know for sure.

She raised her left eyebrow,"Really I thought you said you wanted--"

"Don't say it!" I tried to stop her from saying it.

Edward started laughing.

"But--" she tried to finish her trail of thought.

"Don't even think it!!" I yelled desperately.

Alice joined in, she probably saw the car in the driveway and my face.

"Too late," Edward chuckled.

"Thanks a lot Anna," I grumbled.

"What'd I do?" she asked innocently.

It got quiet in the car really fast. Maybe it was because Alice's eyes were closed and it looked like she was having a vision. Edward kept on giving me glances that made Anna a little panicky. But the main thing was that I couldn't really tell Anna anything without spilling the beans. And I don't think that she'll take it lightly that my best friend's a werewolf and fiancé's a vampire.

Wow, my life sounds crazy. I'd probably get myself locked up in some sort of asylum for thinking like, regardless if its true.

Anna started humming. I knew the tune right off. I smiled. That one tune brought back memories all right.

"ABC," she sang.

I couldn't help but to giggle,"Easy as..."

Edward gave a quizzical look from the reflective mirror. I had to focus all my energy on the song not to laugh.

"1,2,3," we both sang.

Anna: Or simple as...

Me:do re mi

Anna: ABC, 4123, baby, you and me girl!

Me: ABC

Anna: Easy as...

Me: 123

Anna: Or simple as

Me: do re mi

Anna: ABC...

Both: Baby you and me!

Me: come on, let me love you just a little bit!

Anna: come on, let me love you just a little bit!

Me: ima going to teach how to sing it out!

Anna: come on, come on, come on. Let me show you what its all about!

Both: Reading writing and arithmetic. Are the branches of the learning tree

Anna: your education aint complete. T-t-t-teachers gonna show you

Me: show you, show you

Anna: how to get an a!

Me: ABC

Anna: ABC, its easy!

Both: Easy as 123. Its like counting up to 3. Or simple as do re mi. Sing a simple melody. That's how easy love can be!!

Anna and I started laughing.

"What was that?" Edward asked confused.

"He doesn't know Jackson 5?" Anna said in mocked horror failing to hold a giggle.

"Poor Eddie." I sighed. I whispered to Anna even though he could still hear,"He's culturally deprived."

That made Alice, Anna, and me giggle even harder. Edward scowled and said something intelligible.

"Does he do that often?" she asked gesturing to Edward who was pinching the bridge of his nose with with index finger and thumb.

"Way too often," me and Alice giggled, making Edward grumble some more. But I could tell he didn't mind because a smile was tugging on the sides of his mouth.

* * *

**_Lol, I don't know why but I love this chapter. It's not my favorite but it's funny if you met my cousin. We actually do things like this! The next chapter Anna meets the rest of the Cullen's!! Review, Review, Review:D_**

**_Fixed most of it! And if you couldn't tell that was Jackson 5's Abc._**


	9. Anna, Meet Alice

Chapter 9

Anna's excited chatter comforted me. If this was two years I ago I would've told her to shut up, but I haven't heard her talk for so long that I just want to soak it all up; to preserve the memory because I will become a vampire soon. And I'll never be able to see her again. Ever.

Tears swelled up in my eyes clouding my vision. I would never see my family ever again. I wouldn't even be able to see Jacob again. Or Anna, that's what mattered the most. Anna.

Anna cocked her head and looked at me curiously,"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing." I had my arm.

I could see Edward's left eyebrow rise from the rear view mirror.

My tears were soon forgotten, by Anna at least, when the Cullen's large house came into view. Even up to this day I'm in awe out of how beautiful it looked. Kind of Victorian.

"Whoa," Anna's started a gape at the house.

"Like it?" Alice asked smiling at Anna's obvious amazement.

"It's... Big and wow." she didn't take her eyes off the house.

"Yup, I helped designed it." Alice stated proudly looking at the house like she built it herself, which she probably did.

Anna finally looked away from the house to look at Alice confused,"But it looks over a hundred years old! You can't be _that_ old."

"Why thank you," Alice smiled sweetly and turned back around to face the front.

Anna's face was still screwed up in confusion. I shook my head slowly, _Poor Anna._

Alice danced up the steps and opened the huge door. I watched Anna's expressions carefully as she stepped into the house. Her mouth was open the whole entire time staring at the mansion.

"Welcome to our home," Esme said kindly giving Anna a small hug making sure not to crush her fragile body. I didn't wince as before, but I still held my breath.

"This is Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." I pointed out to the other Cullen's who came up and gave her a light handshake or a small meaningless hug, in Rose's case.

"I'm sorry you couldn't have met Carlisle. He's at work," Esme stated warmly.

Anna took a seat nervously and examined the room. I knew how she felt all right; nervous about meeting the parents. But in her case she was meeting her cousin's in-laws--people that she would never see again after the wedding. Or myself for that fact. Guilt plunged into my stomach. I feel so guilty for leaving her so alone, but what can I do? I could-

"So, Anna. You excited about Bella's wedding?" Alice intended to break the ice.

Everyone was seated slightly away from Anna, except for myself. I was the only one remotely close to her, but for reason that Anna didn't know. Oh, I hope she doesn't think that they don't like her! It's nothing personal or anything, but she has blood and they don't.

"Oh, yes very. Although," she looked directly into my eyes. "It would've been nice to know a week _before_ the wedding what was going on."

Everyone grew silent again.

"Anna, it's been really..." I struggled for the right word.

"Difficult," Edward finished for me. "Poor Bella's been having a hard transition from Phoenix to Forks. She's been busy from... School work to graduated."

I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrow to say as if,"Like she's going to believe that."

"Oh," Anna whispered quietly.

Another quiet pause filled the room. Why was the Cullen's so quiet? Their usually full of life, and doing the most strangest of things. The silence was getting really uncomfortable; so I scanned everyone's faces quickly. I saw that Jasper kept on rustling his feet nervously, Rosalie was twirling a piece of her hair--clearly somewhere else--, Emmett was staring intently at the table top, Alice was staring intently on Anna as if waiting for her to say something, and Esme was waiting patiently for someone--anyone to talk.

"So, anyone hungry?" Emmett asked while Jasper snickered.

I knew for a fact that my stomach didn't grumble so it had to be... I looked at Anna who was blushing, of course! The other human in the house did it. Poor Ann didn't realize that the Cullen's could hear her stomach really clearly, too clearly.

"I'm fine," Alice said.

"Me too," Rose sighed continuing to twirl her hair.

Emmett just shrugged.

"I'm hungry," Jasper licked his lips.

Everyone--except Anna--whipped their heads around and glared at Jasper. Immediately getting the message Jazz seemed to shrink into his seat in embarrassment.

"I was just kidding," he whimpered.

A book went flying in his direction. Alice hissed,"Not funny Jazz." Then she whispered something too quick for my ears to hear, but it made Jasper sink even lower into his seat.

"Sure you were," Emmett scoffed.

Anna sat there--once again--confused. Jasper, poor Jasper.

"So, hungry Anna?" I couldn't help but to tease. This happens to me every time I come over, mainly because I lose track of time, and my ginormous stomach begins to growl.

"Yeah," she said bashfully, her head hung low.

"Come on! Let's go!" Alice wrapped her arms around Anna and me; me being on the left and Anna on the right. She skipped joyfully towards the car to be followed by Edward.

Alice looked over her shoulder,"Nuh-uh-uh! Girls only."

Edward just rolled his eyes.

Alice led me into her bright yellow Porche.

"Omigod!" Anna's eyes grew huge.

"It's my pride and joy," Alice stated letting her hand glide one the car as she hopped in the drivers seat.

"I don't think so." I shook my head. Alice driving her Porche was the last thing I needed. Anna would run away screaming for sure.

Alice rolled her eyes,"Kill joy."

Anna took a seat in the back admiring the upholstery. She gingerly touched the car as if she pressed too hard she'd break it.

"Let Alice drive, it is her car," Anna pointed out.

"Your funeral," I muttered taking the passenger's seat. I quickly put on my seat belt and hung on to my seat to prepare for the ride ahead.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Oh, nothing." I said while Alice giggled.

With one light touch to the gas pedal we were off going 80 miles per hour. Rose could really fix up a car. I looked over my shoulder to see how Anna was taking this in. The color from her face had drained; her nails digging into the seat for her dear life. I warned her, but did she listen? No.

"Alice?" Anna whispered.

"Yes?" she replied sweetly looking over her shoulder with one hand at the wheel.

"Can you go a bit slower?" her eyes were shut tight to not see the blurry images passing by.

"Too late, we're already here," Alice said while parking her car to a space right in front of the little diner.

It was a cute little place that looks like it could use a new coat of paint and elbow grease. It kind of looked like a little cottage plunked down in the middle of Forks--which is possible because of the fact that this place is so green and all.

Ann stared at the diner in distaste,"Can't we go to McDonald's instead?"

Alice's body went rigid; I could've sworn that her face turned that exact shade of unusual pale like that day she took me into McDonald's. Her eyes seem to flicker slightly, towards what and for what reason I don't know; I had a feeling that I didn't want to know either.

"What did you say?" Alice finally managed to get out.

"McDonald's. They're bond to have one here." Anna's voice made a kind of whine.

"No, this is good. Better than McDonald's." I tried to say before Alice went crazy like she did before. My poor McDonald's crazed cousin had no taste in real food, fast food and steak an' rice are the only things she'd eat gratefully. Grease, grease, and more grease. No amount of grease in the world is enough for the Smitts! I shuddered at the thought.

"Okay," Anna said skeptically.

We stepped into the diner; I noticed right away that Alice no longer breathed. It's still hard to get used to that, the not breathing part. Actually, it could get to down to awkward at times. The hosted seated us immediately because there was only a couple of people there, that probably had to do with the fact that it was that time right in-between lunch and dinner.

We took a seat at the booth, Alice sitting by herself with me and Anna on our own side. I studied the menu for a second and decided what I wanted quickly.

"Are ya girls ready ta order?" the waitress whipped out her little pad and pen ready to write down whatever orders we'd have.

"Yeah," I took one last glance at the menu so I don't screw up my order, like I usually do. "One hamburger and fries with a Coke." And yes, I had screwed up that order before. I said,"Ham_boogers_ and fries." The whole place, okay table, and waiter laughed at me.

"I'd have the mushroom burger, with an order of onion rings." she smiled sweetly. "Oh, yeah!" she called before the waitress could leave,"I want a large chocolate milkshake too!"

Alice raised her eyebrows surprised something so small and fragile could eat so much food.

Now, I know for a fact that Anna wasn't used to paying out to eat, so she's used to order whatever she wants at whatever cost. Well, I only had enough for two regular burger meals and maybe a sundae. But her meal alone cost five dollars extra. Then the onion rings another ten dollars. Not, my budget.

I saw Alice daze out for a second and then gave me a sympathetic smile.

"No."

She rolled her eyes,"Bella, be reasonable."

"No, absolutely not! I can fend for myself." even though I knew I couldn't; Alice knew it too because she probably had a vision of me fumbling around in my purse for loose change.

Anna gave us mysterious glances back and forward trying to figure out what we were talking about.

"Oh, come on Bella. We're practically family," once again Alice rolled her eyes for me to her point.

I sighed,"Fine, but I'll pay you back, right?"

She just laughed softly.

I guess that means a yes.

"Here ya go," the waitress, who's name tag read Honey, said. She turned towards Alice,"Ya sure you don't want anythin' darlin'?"

Alice just waved her hand slowly,"No thank you. I'm not hungry." Although I could see clearly in her eyes that she was. Her golden eyes were starting to darken. Anna seemed to notice too.

"You have the most prettiest eyes," she admired.

Alice managed to give Anna a small smile,"Thank you."

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" I pressed.

Alice glared,"Yes, Bella. I'm fine."

"I don't think so."

"Bella," she hissed.

"But you are," I pointed out.

She managed a weak chuckle,"Yes, but not for burgers."

"How 'bout something else then?" Anna tried to be helpful.

"Uh, no. It's okay. I'll live," she smirked. I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

Anna just shrugged and took a sip of her chocolate shake.

"So... You're from Phoenix right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. It was," Anna paused thinking for the right words so she wouldn't offend Alice. "Different."

"Different how?" Alice leaned in.

I could tell that even Anna could fall for the Cullen's charm, men or women. At this moment she'd tell her anything. I can relate.

"Not as sunny," Anna slurped up some more of her shake.

"Ah, but that's exactly why we moved here." Alice pointed out.

"Afraid of the big bad sun?" Anna teased.

"No, not really of the sun. But what the light does." Alice sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It dries my skin out like crazy! Plus with all of the skin cancer stuff going around." Anna moved her hands so Honey could set the onion rings in front of her.

Alice couldn't help but giggle,"Yeah. Something like that."

_Riiiight_ the Cullen's are afraid that the sun's going to give them cancer. Or dry out their vampire skin. Yeah, I don't think so.

I stirred the Coke and ice mixture. I took a slow sip.

"So, how'd you meet Edward?" Anna asked out of curiosity. Alice, of course, already knew the story but listened anyway.

"Biology."

Anna cocked her head,"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm," I took another sip.

"So you hit right off?" she crunched on an onion ring. And to Alice she asked,"Want one?"

Alice shook her head.

"Not really. I didn't think that he even liked me. He acted very... Strange the first day I came." which was the absolute truth. Or that's what I thought until he actually told me about me smelling good and him almost eating me in class. But I'm not really going to tell her that.

"Really? I wouldn't be able to tell by the way he looked at you," she shifted her stuff so that the burgers Honey just brought could fit.

I immediately turned a bright shade of red.

It wasn't until the moment the burger was placed in front of me that I realized how hungry I was. My mouth watered at just the smell. I quickly inhaled the whole burger and fries quickly. I didn't even had a chance to taste the food. I just chewed and swallowed; chewed and swallowed. When it was all gone I gulped down the last bit of the Coke and sighed.

Alice's and Anna's mouth was gaping open. I looked down at my empty plate.

"Hungry much?" Alice smirked.

"Shut up," I whimpered.

"So... Where you going to college?" Anna asked. Her voice tried to hide out the true meaning of the question, Am I going to college in Phoenix? Well, no. As a matter a fact I don't think I'm going to go to college for a while. With me being a possible threat to anyone near, that contains human blood that is.

"Um, well I was planning to go to a college in Alaska."

Eventually...

"Oh," the disappointment was clear on her face.

I felt bad for lying to her. For feeding her all these lies, but I don't want to promise that I'll see her again next year when I'm not. Next year if I got near her I'd tear her to shreds. And I really don't want that to happen. So, telling the truth would make her think I'm, and the Cullen's, are insane or if I keep on lying to her I can see her disappointment. Neither has a great out come. Unless...

Unless, she could get bitten too. But I had to convince Edward to bite me for what felt like forever. It'd take me an even longer time to convince him to do that to Anna. But how could I even think of condemning my little innocent cousin into that? It's unfair, unjust to make such an important decision without consulting her first. But then she'd have give her the dirty details and that wouldn't be good either. So, the idea was immediately dropped at the moment.

"Done?" the waitress asked. She picked up our plates before we could protest and left the bill behind.

I reached for the slip, but Alice beat me to it.

"Alice, let me pay. You didn't even eat anything." I complained. I didn't want to feel like a baby, even though we both knew I couldn't pay.

"Don't be silly Bella," she rolled her eyes playfully. She whipped out the cash and gave it to the waitress. "No change," she said.

We left and headed back to Alice's car.

"I'm driving." I held my hand out for the keys so Alice knew that I was completely serious. She nodded and tossed me the keys; she probably saw what'd happen if she didn't.

"How 'bout we go to the mall?" Alice suggested, her smirk did not make me feel comfortable at all.

"Yeah! I need to go to a decent shopping place." Anna was practically jumping up and down in joy.

"No, way!" I groaned. "The only decent shopping place is in Seattle."

"Then I guess you have to go on the highway then silly!" Alice giggled. She then turned her attention towards Anna who talked about clothes and fashion. I turned on the radio to try and get my mind off of the trip to hell that awaited me.

_[CHORUS:  
Well you know that it's going to be alright  
I think it's gonna be alright  
Everything will always be alright  
When we go shopping _

Well you know that it's going to be alright  
When we go shopping  
It's always lalalalala...  
Shopping spree begin  
It's always lalalalala...  
Everybody wins

So shutup  
And never stop  
Let's shop  
Until we drop

[CHORUS

It's always lalalalala...  
Shopping never end  
It's always lalalalala...  
Shopping with our friends  
Shopping once again

It's always lalalalala... [x4

It's never enough  
Until you've got all the stuff  
When the going gets rough  
Just shop with somebody tough

[CHORUS (x2)

It's always...  
When we go shopping [x3

It's always lalalalala... [repeat to fade 

Alice and Anna started laughing at the song that blasted on the radio.

So not funny. I cursed at the music gods who obviously thought it was fun to torture me. I groaned because the song reminded me about the torture ahead.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" I called into the dressing room from the twenty-ith store we visited. 

"Not yet!!!" Alice called. I heard a bunch of giggling. I really didn't want to find out what they were looking at or who they were looking _for_ if you know what I mean. Knowing the two of them they were looking for something for themselves _and_ me.

"Done!" Alice rang. She danced to the cashier and paid.

Alice drove home, so we were there in no time.

I went past the mass of Cullen's at the door and flopped on the bed in Edward's room. At that moment I didn't care where Anna was going to sleep, or how many presents they bought me. I needed one thing and one thing only.

Sleep.

That and maybe my Edward.

* * *

**_Ooooh! Look at that! It's loooong! 13 pages! Whoa. Well I hope you liked it and don't forget to review:D And the song's "Shopping" by Barenaked Ladies!_**


	10. Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter 10

"Bella!"

I turned around in my sleep. No, that wasn't Edward. I'm sure of it. Edward's voice isn't high pitched and girly... He also doesn't jump up and down on my bed while I'm _sleeping!!_

I snapped my eyes open. There Anna's face was now directly in front of mine.

I screamed.

Edward bursted through the door expecting danger only to find Anna and me laughing our heads off. He just rolled his eyes, getting used to our goofy-ness and left the room.

I smacked the pillow to her head.

"Ow!" she rubbed the tender spot on her head. "What was that for?"

"You know better than to wake me up _early!_" I complained. My head was still foggy and my limbs sore from all of the walking and, ugh, shopping.

"Guess what?!" she said excitedly.

"What?" I didn't want to disappoint her completely so I didn't yell at her like I wanted to.

"Rosalie is going to give us make-overs!!!!" she squealed.

I cocked my head a little confused,"What?"

"Rosalie, you know. Your soon to be sister in-law?" she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

But Rosalie? Wanting to give me and Anna a make-over. Wanting to do anything with me and Anna was a complete surprise. Rose is kind of... How can I put this nicely? Self-centered. Very self-centered, and for her to want to do with something that has nothing to do with her is surprising, amazing even.

Perhaps it is a sign of the Apocalypse?

"Bella, come on!" Anna whined. "Esme made pancakes!" she licked her lips,"And I don't want Emmett to eat them all!"

I gave a light laugh. Emmett? Eating pancakes? That was something that I can see without a problem, but afterwords would be a laugh. And it'd give me nightmares until I'm a vampire.

"Fine," I dragged myself out of bed.

Walking down the steps carefully, in attempt to not fall, I made it safely to the kitchen. I gasped at the scene that I saw, every member of the Cullen family was eating food. _Food._ Actual food that is cooked and slathered on with sauce or spices, in this case syrup and butter. It was so bizarre that I didn't notice I was still standing there staring at the most unusual thing I have ever saw, and I've seen much, with my mouth hanging open.

"Well Bella or you going to sit and eat, or what?" Rose asked poking at her stack of pancakes. It looked as if she had a bite or two then gave up on eating.

I closed my mouth and took the seat next to Edward.

"You're using the dinning table?" I whispered. He gave me his lop-sided smile and put his finger to his lips.

Ahh, it's all a facade. I see. Sort of. Kind of. It's sweet, really. The gesture that they'd eat people food and actually ingest it, or at least I hope their ingesting it. But I didn't think that they'd do _this._ What would they do when they need to hunt?

I thought about that some more not even realizing the scene in front of me. I snapped back to reality to see that Emmett was having another plate of pancakes. The rest had barely finished, or even touched, their first plate.

"Emmett! Stop being a pig!" Rose slapped the back of his head. Her face was wrinkled up in disgust.

Jazz shuddered at that display his brother was showing,"I don't know how you eat that crap."

Anna looked at Jazz curiously,"You don't like pancakes?"

"Not at all," Jasper poked at his meal.

She just shrugged,"It's okay. I rather eat meat and rice for breakfast."

Hearing meat the Cullen's raised their eyebrows expected.

"Cooked meat!" I whispered harshly so that only they could hear me. Understanding, they went back to torturing their meal.

"Bells! Come on!" Anna was already upstairs with Rose waiting for me to go and get over with this make-over.

I jogged up the steps watching my foot hit the wood. The slight tap made me grow even more suspicious of Rose's behavior. There was some strange reason to why she's doing this and I'm going to find out! Sooner or later. Most likely at the precise time it's happening...

"Come on Bella," Rose said sweetly. When was Rose sweet? Last time I checked she hated that I'm choosing to become a vampire and not be a human. Being a human and to have a family is what Rose wants; it's the one thing that I have that she wants.

She lead me to the Cullen's large bathroom and changed me into some sort of outfit. Okay fine. I'll admit it, it doesn't look _that_ bad, but it wasn't exactly my thing either. I had on this floppy black hat, brown suede looking pants that hung below my waist, a gold and brown t-shirt that had some sort of delegate pattern with a soft brown frill and an added bonus it had a collar, and over that I had a darker brown, zipped partially down, vest that also had a collar. For some strange reason I knew that this is what Alice and Anna bought yesterday. And for another strange reason I knew they were planning something. The three of them.

Then, it was time for the make-up. They painted the make-up on me like a was some sort of empty canvas. The layers of glop was done, and again I was scarred to admit it didn't look half as bad as I thought this would turn out.

"Where are you taking me _now?_" I complained half curious where they were taking me and half reluctant to go.

"You'll see," Rose gave a smile that showed all her teeth that made me flinch. She just giggled at my response and pulled me ahead.

That's when I saw a car. It wasn't familiar, and yet-

HOLY CRAP!!!!!

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He was there in a flash.

"Yes love?" he was smirking.

"When did he get here?" Anna asked.

"What's this?" I indicated towards the incredibly shiny black Lamborghini. I wanted to sit in that car so much that it pained me not to touch it. And it was clear on my face because it just made Edward's smirk grow.

"You don't like it?" he tried to look disappointed. His devilish grin reappeared,"Do you want me to take it back?"

"NO!" I screamed. Not my baby!--Oh great, I'm already attached to it.

"I thought so," he kissed me on my forehead.

Then, I also noticed another car filled entirely with suitcases. Hah! They're... Moving? Going on vacation?

"So, Bella. Are you going to get in the car or what?" Alice persisted appearing on my right.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked impatiently. No more games.

"To your bachlorette party silly!" she giggled at my naivety.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**_Like it? Love it? Or did it suck? Review! And... tell me the places that you want them to have their bachlorette party at! No place is crazy enough for me!_**


	11. Surprise, Surprise!: Ping Pong

Chapter 11

**_Now, I'd like to thank wingedspirit for this idea. I was checking on my reviews when I saw hers. And I thought, hey why not? It sounds like fun. So I did it and it turned out to be a whole chapter. I hope you like it! And for my grammar mistakes, can you be specific? I want to know what I'm doing wrong._**

Anna's POV

There she was. Sleeping, now. Bella talks in her sleep, but she still manages to snore. Knowing my cousin very, very well I know that she only snores when she's really tired. Exhausted. And last night she was so worn out that her eyelids were too tired to keep her eyes open; she fell asleep in the car! Well, for a second at least. And then we were at the house.Wow, Alice really knows how to drive! I mean from Seattle to Forks that quick?! It's impossible.

The thing that I've realized about the Cullen's in my short stay is that they are really pale. I mean they're all _really pale. _The palest people on the planet. Bella looks as dark as I do when she stands next to them! And their eyes! Man oh, man! Those are some killer eyes. I can't tell Bella this or else she'll think I'm crazy, but... They change colors! The eyes I mean. It's _so_ weird! One minute they're like, yellow. The next there more of a dirty blond-ish hue.

I started to get impatient, sure her cousin should sleep, but she's been sleeping for so long! My stomach grumbled. That and I'm starving. Esme made pancakes; I can smell them from here! And to think, I thought they were some sort of weird monster that didn't eat.

So, as years of experience I know what can wake her up--fast. I jumped on her bed. Still jumping I started singing, I am completely aware of the fact I can't sing. Actually, no one in my family can sing well. We are a bunch of tone death wackos.

Bells turned around and mumbled something that sounded like,"Shut up, I'm sleeping."

I giggled. That's good, phase one is complete. I placed my face close to hers, so close I could feel her breathing on my face. Poking her nose with one finger, Bella turned around sharply. Her back was towards me and her side was poking out from her t-shirt. Perfect. I pinched.

"Bella!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She tossed and turned in attempt to get away from me and stay in slumber land. Too bad it didn't work. Jumping on the bed I saw her stay in one place for a little too long.

She's going to wake up! I realized. I made a quick drop so, again, I was face to face with Bella. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. They, the eyes, widened in surprise and horror.

She screamed.

You'd think that since I've been doing this for twelve years she'd be used to it. Well, she's not. I cracked up laughing. Her cousin is so gullible! And such an easy target.

Her finance busted through the door. None of the bronze hairs on his head were out of place. His shirt nor his pants were wrinkled. Not even a slight trace of drool on his chin. What is with this boy?! He's so insanely perfect it's scary! And his face when he walked in the room, you'd think he was suspecting to find a murder or something. God, he has to just _relax!_

Edward's POV

She screamed.

I felt a rage and worry fill through me. Could it be the Vourtili? Had they finally decided to come and wreck havoc on my Bella? My sweet, innocent, fragile Bella? If they would hurt her or take her away from me, I'd--I'd track her down. Although, I've recently figured out that I'm not going to be in the running for 'all time best tracker' anytime soon.

I busted the door open, not caring about what damage I could do to the door, or anyone near the door. Baring my teeth slightly to intimidate whoever made Bella scream.

And to my surprise no one was in there, at least no one new. No one who wanted Bella dead. No one who wanted Bella to be a vampire and serve them for an eternity. Only thing I found was two girls laughing, at each other.

_Damn that boy runs hella fast!_

I heard. I whipped my face in Anna's direction. What a strange girl she is. All this time I've been with her there has been no vile thoughts of me in her head. This was a change of pace, and a good one at that. It's so annoying, human's self-absorbed devotion or ones yearning for those who are beautiful makes me sick. How can such a creature be so vain?

I sighed, out of the girls easy amusement and of my own stupidity. Who am I to talk about being vain and selfish? I want my Bella so desperately to be a vampire, but I cannot tell anyone about it. How can I do this to such a perfect being? She deserves so much, that those things she deserves to have I cannot possibly give her. But how can I just give her away or toss her aside? I tried that once and it didn't work out too well for the both of us.

What Bella doesn't realize is that I went crazy after I left her. Sure they told her and I've told her, but I can see in her eyes that she doesn't believe that I went insane. Without her presence I fell apart, emotionally and physically. And so, the only thing that didn't drive me over the edge was following Victoria. To picture her dying for wanting to cause Bella so much angst. To picture her cringing in the sight of me when her final hour is up...

I walked downstairs and met the others to prepare to have our pretend breakfast. The were all in their places--Esme at one of the long ends, Alice, then Jasper, then Rose, at the other end sat Emmett taking Carlise place, then I sat there with two empty chairs at my right. Foot-steps were heard down the stairs.

"And action!" Alice sang.

Alice's POV

Oooh! I can't wait for them to come down! We are playing human today, what fun! To not have to worry about worrying about accidentally eating someone! The joys of humanism.

Rose's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. All for silly Bella who can't possibly see that being a human is so much better than a life as a vampire. The constant thirst, and the feeling of you cannot ever have a family of your own...

Emmett's POV

PANCAKES!!!! YAY!

Jasper's POV

My head is swirling from everyone over-whelming emotions. People, keep your emotions to yourself! I rubbed my aching head.

And the pancakes didn't help either. The smell was making my stomach do flops that I didn't realize it could do. How can someone eat this--this--ugh. I shuddered at the very thought of my lips touching the warm-too-sweet fluffy stuff the humans call food. To make matters worse they put fat on it. Fat, lard, the yellow stuff called butter.

This is going to be a long, _long_ breakfast.

Anna's POV

I skipped down the steps, smelling the pancakes already. I haven't had pancakes in a long time. As a matter of fact, the only reason I ever ate pancakes was because Bella loved them so much. And now, she seems worried and scared. Is she scared of pancakes? I laughed, now that just dumb, no one is scared of pancakes.

I waited at the foot of the stairs. There was Bella being her usual Bella self. She stared at each and everyone of the steps before stepping on it. Each and every inch was carefully thought of before she pressed her foot down on the wooden stair. If I remember right, she fell and twisted her ankle when she was nine. At the time I was, five? Yeah, five. I remember I tried to write, "Get Well Soon!" But most of the letters turned out backwards or so illegible that no one could read it. But Bells told me she loved the little dog that looked more like a hot dog with sticks for legs.

I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for her to finish walking down the steps. I rolled my eyes melodramatically so she could see. She stuck her tongue at me as she reached the final step. I smirked, sure she was nineteen and getting married, but she acted like a kid. I think I'm the only one who she can do that with, act like a kid and be free I mean.

I sat in the free seat across from Alice. She smiled and I returned the favor. I saw that Emmett was the one eating the most and everyone else was barely touching their food. Were they all anorexic?

Rose's POV

I still can't believe I'm doing this. I stared at the weird fluffy stuff they called food on my plate. I took a little bite and swallowed quickly making sure it didn't touch my tongue. Too bad the horrible taste was still in my mouth.

What is she doing? I stared at Bella who was just sitting there staring at us. Her face was all scrunched up in thought. I can see that she's trying to use that tiny brain of hers.

Edward gave me a sharp quick growl, too fast for the humans to hear.

I smirked, he was so over protective. I imagined myself in numerous outfits, I felt Edward immediately out of my head. Ha, he thinks he's so smart!

Anyways, Bella just sit down and pretend that this is what we do everyday! I tried to mentally send to her. She's going to blow our cover. I have to do something at least.

"Well Bella or you going to sit down and eat, or what?" I said impatiently. That snapped her out of her trance. I poked and prodded this stupid meal they call pancakes. I still can't believe I agreed to this.

Emmett's POV

I looove pancakes! Maybe I should get Rose to make these? Or Esme, probably Esme. Rose can't cook to save her life. Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes...

Edward's POV

Bella sat down next to me. Her scent filling me up. She stared at each and everyone of us in curiosity and confusion.

"You're using the dinning table?" she whispered so only I could hear. Although the others heard because of our, as Bella puts it,"Super vampire hearing."

Her breath hit me hard, I gave her a smile. I put my fingers slowly to my lips, indicating to keep it quiet. She nodded, understanding.

I went back to the maneuver Alice showed us, stab and swallow, stab and swallow. Do it slow enough so Anna could see it happening, but fast enough so he couldn't taste much. It hit my stomach hard. How can they eat such things?

Stab, swallow, stab, swallow, stab, swallow, stab, swallow...

Jasper's POV

How can something so tiny and fragile eat something so vile? And so much of it?

Anna's been eating so much pancakes, drowning them in syrup and lathering each and everyone of them with butter.

"Emmett! Stop being a pig!" Rose slapped the back of his head. Her face was wrinkled up in disgust. Her disgust and Emmett's embarrassment hit me hard.

I shuddered at that display his brother was showing and the amount of emotion,"I don't know how you eat that crap."

Anna looked at me curiously,"You don't like pancakes?"

"Not at all," I poked at this pathetic excuse for a meal.

She just shrugged,"It's okay. I rather eat meat and rice for breakfast."

What?! Meat? She eats meat for breakfast like us? What a strange human. I wonder, does she cook her meat--ugh I don't know why they do that--or does she eat it raw. Hmmm... Raw, meat. Bloody warm fresh meat.

"Cooked meat!" Bella whispered harshly so that only we could hear her. Understanding, we all went back our meal.

Okay then, that answers my question, and everyone else's.

Rose's POV

It was time. Bella's going to have the surprise of her life.

"Bells come on!" Anna called to Bella.

What Bella doesn't know is that we're going to get her ready for her honeymoon. Maybe, through this experience she'll learn being a human is much more fun--at times--than being a vampire. Then, she'll run away and have the things that we can never have.

"Come on Bella," I said sweetly. I have to play along with this charade, who knows? It might be fun. She gave me an odd look like she suspected something. Although I doubt that much could go in her head. After all her wedding is soon and all she's probably be worried about that. I know I would be if I was her.

I lead her into our large bathroom that doesn't get used. Yes, we occasionally shower, but we give off a sweet scent so we really can't smell bad. We gave her the clothes she and Alice bought yesterday. I can't believe they bought stuff only for Bella, what about _me?_ I haven't done anything wrong. After she changed we did her makeup quickly. Every single shade complimented Bella perfectly. She looked suitable for going out for once.

We started walking downstairs.

"Where are you taking me _now?_" she complained.

"You'll see," I sang teasingly. I gave she a smile that made Bella flinch. I giggled at her reaction. Bella is usually fearless. But over one tiny-weeny smile she turns into a chicken.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw the glint of the car. Her mouth dropped open.

Didn't expect this did you?

Edward's POV

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!"

I smiled. So she's discovered my present. I got it overnight. I think she likes it. I ran to my Love's side. I was there in no seconds flat, grinning.

"Yes, love?" I smirked at the look on her face. Surprise, slightly angry, and she was trying to hide it but she was happy and excited over her car. I knew I could buy love something she'd enjoy. I was swelling with pride.

"When did he get here?"

I ignored the little human.

"You don't like it?" I made my face fall in disappointment. I couldn't hold my grin anymore,"Do you want me to take it back?" I couldn't help but to tease her. I loved the way panic went across her face.

"NO!" she screamed.

"I thought so," I kissed her forehead softly. I knew she'd love it! Ha, I knew there was something in the world that she wanted that I could buy for her to show my appreciation. It just took a fourteen year old girl to feed me the information.

Alice's POV

Perfect, just like I saw in my vision. Every thing's going according to plan.

"So, Bella. Are you going to get in the car or what?" I popped at Bella's side. The sooner we leave the sooner vacation will start.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Bella whined. Poor Bella, she's not going to be happy about this. Although, I will...

"To your bachelorette party silly!" I giggled. Silly little Bella, you're mad now, but just wait!

"WHAT?!"

I couldn't stop giggling at Bella's surprise, she really thought that I'd plan a wedding, but not plan a bachelorette party? Ha! Silly human.


	12. Shut Up and Drive

Chapter 12

* * *

**_Okay, before I actually start this chapter I have to make something clear about the last chapter. The tittle was Ping pong, now some were confused to why the tittle was called Ping pong. Well, you know the game ping pong, right? The different paddles hit the ball? Well think of it this way, you are the ball and all the different paddles are Edward, Rose, Anna, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and possibly Carlisle, and Esme (and unrevealed characters) later. So, now when I'm rewriting a chapter with different POV's I'll call it Chapter -Ping pong. That way you'll know that it's basically the same except in different POV's.

* * *

_**

_"So, Bella. Are you going to get in the car or what?" Alice persisted appearing on my right. _

_"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked impatiently. No more games. _

_"To your bachelorette party silly!" she giggled at my naivety. _

_"WHAT?!"_

"You heard me!" Alice said defiantly.

"You're serious!" I felt my eyes go wide in shock.

Yeah, sure I knew they'd do this eventually, but isn't it a little soon? What month was it? June, right? End of June beginning of July. Somewhere around there. And when's the wedding?

Oh my god. I don't know when the wedding is. I don't know the date of my own wedding. I don't know who's coming. I don't know what my dress is going to look like! I don't even know what type of flowers I'm going to have! Or the color themes!!!

I gasped.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"She's worried," Jasper grunted.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed to him.

And I was. I didn't want him to feel the way I'm feeling. I mean the color scheme could be teal and burgundy for all I know. And my dress could be Versachi or whatever. And then some perverted uncle might be invited. Even though I'm pretty sure I don't have a perverted uncle... But that's not the point!

Why am I worrying about this? I never worry about stuff like this. I usually hate stuff like this, a big fancy-smancy wedding. But now...

"What is it Bella?" Edward nuzzled my neck concerned.

"I-I don't-" I decided against saying that,"What day is it?" Everyone gave me strange looks, but I ignored them.

"Well, for starters its a Saturday," Emmett started,"And it's a full moon. Then, in five days it's fourth of July. After that, it's my birthday on the 3rd." He grinned in spite of himself.

Alice elbowed him hard,"You forgot the most important date!"

"And what would that be?" he asked confused.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Riiiiiight!" he managed a nervous laugh."I didn't forget that! It's on the..."

Alice rolled her eyes,"It's on July twentieth."

"See! The twentieth!" exclaimed Emmett. "I told you I knew!"

"Right Em," Rose shook her head at her husband's spontaneous stupidity.

"So?! I bet you, Bella didn't know!" he whined as Rose pulled his ear to talk to him inside.

I opened my mouth to protest, but I couldn't. I didn't know my wedding date until this very second. So I closed it fast and flushed.

"That soon?" Anna said surprised.

"I guess so," I shrugged."I let my wedding planner do all the details." Alice beamed at this.

"Really? Who'd you get?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Me, of course!" Alice was swelling with pride.

"But why so soon?" Anna repeated the question.

"Because, we have a deadline." Alice stated it like it was the simplest thing.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Anna screamed looking to me in shock and to Edward in disgust.

"No, no, no! I can't! It's impossible! I can't! NO!" I started stuttering. How could she think that? I can't be pregnant! It's impossible, I'm a--and Edward is a-

"Oh, I just thought..." she looked down embarrassed.

Rose giggled. She an Emmett were back. "Hah! Bella and Edward! Having sex together?!" Anna flinched at the word sex. Rose just laughed like it was the funniest things in the world. "Do you know long it took Edward to feel safe with Bella? To touch her? None the less even _kiss_ her."

I crossed my arms. That wasn't fair. He was being careful, although... That was one of the most agonizing things I had to go through.

Edward growled at Rosalie, for offending him and myself.

Anna stared at Edward with her nose slightly crinkled,"Did you just growl at her?"

Edward's face turned expressionless,"Why?"

She shrugged, not feeling intimidated by Edward at all,"I don't know. But aren't you a little old to be growling at people?"

Everyone stood rigid. It wasn't really their fault that they growl, or purr. It was a reflex. And, I thought, it was adorable. Especially when Edward purrs. His voice was even more silkier than usual when he purrs...

"What? You don't anyone who growls?" Alice defended her brother.

Anna just shrugged,"I guess it's a Washington thing."

Or a vampire thing... At my side Edward's eyebrows raised in curiosity. I wonder what he heard. It better not be anymore information about me that Anna has stashed in her head. She knows too much, and knows nothing at the same time.

"Well, get in!" Alice indicated towards the car.

Reluctantly, fine okay. I wanted to sit in my new car. To feel the black leather interior. To feel the way it drives. But I don't know where I'm going! For all I know I could be going to Florida! I doubt it, too sunny. Way too sunny. Too much sun, ugh. Sun. Sun and vampires equal glitter, lots and lots of glittery skin. And that might draw a little too much attention. Just a little.

"But I still don't know were I'm going!" I complained.

Rose rolled her eyes,"Then follow the GPS system! Come on!"

The temptation was too great, I had to stall.

"What about Edward?" I pouted.

"Don't worry about him," Rose waved her hand like it was nothing.

"He'll be fine," Alice reassured. "He's just going to go in the other car with Emmett and Jasper."

"And the luggage," Jasper groaned.

"And the luggage," she gave Jasper a small smile.

The Jeep was the Jeep. Sure, it's big. But with all that luggage, not so much. And who knows where we're going? Or how long it'll take us. Okay fine, maybe I'm the only one who doesn't know, but that's not the point!

"Fine," I grumbled. I opened the door and slid in the seat. It was surprisingly roomy. Too bad there was only two seats. "Where are you guys going to sit?"

"Oh, I'll be following you in my Porshe." Alice winked,"Don't worry we won't lose sight of you."

I ran my fingers on the leather. It was so smooth and it smelled like new car.

Alice stood on her tip-toes and whispered something to Anna's ear. She giggled and nodded.

"So, are we going to go or what?" Anna asked.

I nodded. This is my car. My car. This tiny little detail I can't get out of my head. I put the key that happened to be in my hand and started the engine. It purred! You could barely hear it. Major difference from my truck. I love that thing to death, but this car takes the cake.

Pulling out of the driveway I felt an exhilarating rush. It felt good. So I speeded a little, okay a lot. I was surprise I could--would want to--go this fast. No wonder the Cullen's liked fast cars.

Anna pressed a little button that slowly made the top go down. I gasped. No way. A convertible? I laughed for no apparent reason. Just the surprising joy of my super cool shiny black car. Who cared if I'm going on a bachelorette party and my finance is going to his bachelor party? I have my shiny car, that's a convertible. Did a mention it's a convertible?

I flipped on the radio.

_I've been lookin' for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean _

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)

I got class like a '57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive with a whole lot of boom in the back.  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?

[Shut Up and Drive lyrics on you can baby boy then we can go all night

Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)

Cause' you play that game, got what I got (get it get it)  
Don't Stop, It's a sure shot  
Aint no Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive) 

_BY RIHANNA_

I smirked, the whole way Anna was singing along with the song. Not, very well, but defiantly better than I ever could.

"Your fiance sure has a good taste in cars. And money, how else did he buy this?" Anna turned down the music so she didn't have to shout over it.

"Um, well. Carlisle is a doctor," I said. That's partially true. That and he's been saving money for a hundred years...

"Riiight," she said,"But really, I thought you said you didn't like guys like Edward."

"What do you mean?" I tried acting dumb. I don't want to go over this. Not now, not yet. They could hear us! I looked at the rear view mirror, there was Alice and Rose smirking. Then behind them, if I looked hard enough there was Emmett and Jasper rolling with laughter in the Jeep. Edward's lip was curled, no doubt he was growling.

"You know what I'm talkin' about," she nudged my arm.

"No, I seriously don't." Why can't she just drop the subject? You tell a girl your preference if men and they'll never forget. Errrr!

She rolled her eyes,"Yes you do." She was clearly annoyed now. "You know perfectly well that you didn't like guys like that."

I clenched the stirring wheel harder,"Oh really? And what guys did I use to like?"

Please, please, don't say it...

"You know, pretty boys." she said casually.

She did not just say pretty boy. Tell me she did not just say pretty boy. Anything else but pretty boy...

I could _hear_ Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose's laughter from here. And they're about fifty or so yards away.

"You didn't just say that," I groaned. I fought my reflex to scream and put my head in my hands.

"Why?" she cocked her head curiously.

"Ugh."

"What?" she whined,"It wasn't like they heard me or anything."

"Ha." I scoffed,"Right, didn't hear..."

My sight flickered to the rear view mirror once again. If I thought they were laughing hard before... Even Edward is smirking! Chuckling! Ugh! I'm surprised that they didn't need to pull over. Then again, they are perfect in every way possible.

Anna shifted so she could see what I'm looking at,"Wonder what's so funny."

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? Okay-ish? Review! Don't forget to help me find grammar mistakes! Be specific! _**

**_P.S.-I need ideas for road-trip songs!!!_**


	13. VAMPIRES! DUCK AND COVER!

Chapter 13

_Living easy, livin' free_

_Season ticket, on a one - way ride_

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

_Taking everything in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_Going down, party time_

_My friends are gonna be there too_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_No stop signs, speedin' limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me 'round_

_Hey Satan! Paid my dues._

_Playin' in a rockin' band_

_Hey Mama! Look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promise land_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_Dont stop me!_

_Iau!Iau!yeah_

_Highway To Hell, AC/DC_

I've been driving along 164 for what seems like hours. I followed the GPS' directions and merged to I-90 East towards Bellevue Spokane. We've been on I-94 for some time And I wonder what it'd sound like if I went faster?

I pressed the gas peddle a little harder; after all no one was in front of me or anything. Plus, it'd be fun to see if Alice could catch up. It _roared_! And it was kind of exhilarating to go that fast. I didn't get nauseated. Then again after the motorcycle episode I didn't mind speed that much. So, I pressed harder. The engine was so loud! After a while I couldn't see Alice's Porche anymore. It kind of disappeared for a while.

"I think you should **PULL OVER!!!!" **Anna attempted to yell over the roar of the car.

"WHAT?!"

"**I-THINK-YOU-SHOULD-PULL-OVER!!!!!!" **her face was turning a disturbing shade of purple from the yelling.

I hit the brake hard making a loud screech that pounded my ears. It sounded like the sound effects on a movie or that race car video game Emmett loves so much.

I waited on the side of the road in the car for Alice and Emmett. That sounds weird... Waiting for Alice and Emmett, like they're slow or something, which they are so not.

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth,"Why didn't you say so?"

Anna rolled her eyes but she could repress a smirk,"Omigod, Bella I didn't know you could drive like that," Anna breathed a little loudly.

"_Ahh_, yes. That's right you didn't hear about the cliff diving incident."

"WHAT?!" her eyes were wide in fear and shock. It was like she didn't believe that I would do something like that, but I did. I know I did it.

"Never mind," I turned around and squinted to the horizon. I could barely make out Alice's Porche in the sunset. She was hitting the pedal hard, she was trying to keep up with me. Ha, with me? Super klutz? I'm the one who's prone to disasters?

She was coming closer, and closer. I can make out the look on her face, oh she's mad. Or surprised. It's a bit of both.

She stopped to a screeching halt. Her perfect hair was slightly messed up. Her face was a little flushed.

"_Oh, Aliiiiiice_," I sang. I couldn't help but tease her. Finally, the human has the upper hand.

"What?" she hissed.

Oh yes, defiantly the upper hand.

"Why were you going _soooo_ incredibly slow?" I asked innocently.

She narrowed her eyes,"Really now? Because I had to go over a hundred miles and hour to catch up to you!"

"_Really?_"the corners of my mouth turned up into an involuntary smile.

The Jeep was now coming close to our cluster of cars. It was amazing that no one else was on the highway.

"What the hell Bells?!" Emmett shouted from the window.

"What's wrong? Did I go _too_ fast?" I pouted my lip.

Emmett chuckled slightly,"So I see you're enjoying life in the fast lane."

"_HA!_"Jasper scoffed. "That's an understatement!"

Edward's face was full of worry, but of something else. Was it approval or excitement? "Don't go too fast love, your reflexes aren't that good yet," Edward warned.

"You think that I can't handle it?" I said a little too defiantly.

"No Bella-"

I didn't let Edward finish,"Fine then, let's race. First one to the next city wins."

"Fine then, but when I win I want a mountain of pancakes!" Emmett said. His foot was on the gas making roaring noises.

"Don't hurt yourself Bella," Alice grinned. She loved a challenge. Too bad my Lambo is going to whip their Jeep and Porche's butt bad.

I pressed my foot on the gas pedal lightly, with that slight pressure my Lambo gave a menacing growl.

"GO!" Jasper shouted over the roaring engines.

I pressed on the pedal going at full speed. They were far behind, I had nothing to worry. I looked over to my side and Anna's nails were digging into her seat for her dear life.I laughed and lowered the pressure of my foot on the gas pedal, just enough so that you can kind of make out the shapes around us.

_I am the passenger_

_And I ride and I ride_

_I ride through the city's backside_

_I see the stars come out of the sky_

_Yeah, they're bright in a hollow sky_

_You know it looks so good tonight_

_I am the passenger_

_I stay under glass_

_I look through my window so bright_

_I see the stars come out tonight_

_I see the bright and hollow sky_

_Over the city's a rip in the sky_

_And everything looks good tonight_

_Singin la la la la la-la-la la_

_La la la la la-la-la la_

_La la la la la-la-la la la-la_

_Get into the car_

_Well be the passenger_

_Well ride through the city tonight_

_See the citys ripped insides_

_Well see the bright and hollow sky_

_Well see the stars that shine so bright_

_The sky was made for us tonight_

_Oh the passenger_

_How how he rides_

_Oh the passenger_

_He rides and he rides_

_He looks through his window_

_What does he see? _

_He sees the bright and hollow sky_

_He see the stars come out tonight_

_He sees the citys ripped backsides_

_He sees the winding ocean drive_

_And everything was made for you and me_

_All of it was made for you and me_

_cause it just belongs to you and me_

_So lets take a ride and see whats mine_

_Singing..._

_Oh, the passenger_

_He rides and he rides_

_He sees things from under glass_

_He looks through his windows eye_

_He sees the things he knows are his_

_He sees the bright and hollow sky_

_He sees the city asleep at night_

_He sees the stars are out tonight_

_And all of it is yours and mine_

_And all of it is yours and mine_

_Oh, lets ride and ride and ride and ride..._

_Singing..._

_Passenger, Iggy Pop_

_I've been drivin' all night, my hand's wet on the wheel_

_There's a voice in my head that drives my heel_

_It's my baby callin', says I need you here_

_And it's a half past four and I'm shiftin' gear_

_When she is lonely and the longing gets too much_

_She sends a cable comin' in from above_

_Don't need no phone at all_

_We've got a thing that's called Radar Love_

_We've got a wave in the air, Radar Love_

_The radio is playing some forgotten song_

_Brenda Lee's comin' on strong_

_The road has got me hypnotized_

_And I'm speedin' into a new sunrise_

_When I get lonely and I'm sure I've had enough_

_She sents her comfort comin' in from above_

_We don't need no letter at all_

_We've got a thing that's called Radar Love_

_We've got a light in the sky_

_(Instrumental break)_

_No more speed, I'm almost there_

_Gotta keep cool now, gotta take care_

_Last car to pass, here I go_

_And the line of cars drove down real slow_

_And the radio played that forgotten song_

_Brenda Lee's comin' on strong_

_And the newsman sang his same song_

_Oh one more radar lover gone_

_When I get lonely and I'm sure I've had enough_

_She sents her comfort comin' in from above_

_We don't need no letter at all_

_We've got a thing that's called Radar Love_

_We've got a light in the sky_

_We've got a thing that's called Radar Love_

_We've got a thing that's called Radar Love_

_Radar Love, Golden Earring_

My stomach began to grumble, and not to my surprise I could see Anna fighting to not show her hunger. Poor Anna, she doesn't have a chance. I could see she was starving and desperately needed a pick-me-up. I checked the clock on the dashboard.

6:30

Man, I didn't realize how much time has passed. It didn't feel like hours. Then again the whole entire time I was listening to music, I tend to get lost in it. Anyway, I was starving. My stomached ached at the thought of food. No crappy fast food either. No matter what I'm not giving in the Anna's McDonald's temptations.

For some reason this little town called Roseville seemed to stick out. And since Alice is psychic I think she could see me making the decision on turning here and eating something. And sleeping, I'm beat.

Sure, they won't be tired, but I sure am. I've been driving all day long. My butt sores had sores.

The Old Country Buffet looked promising. I parked the car. I'm sure Alice would understand we eat without them, it's not like they're going to eat or anything. Okay, Emmett maybe will, but Emmett's Emmett.

I locked the door and pressed the little button to pull down the hood of the car. I was filled with satisfaction with the stares I was receiving because of my car.

We headed inside the little buffet. It was a nice little place. The regulars were there. Their stares were a little uncomfortable, but it's not like I haven't had those before.

We were seated in booths. Anna and I sat across from each other. This was our first meal together in two years. And it was uncomfortably quiet. Which is strange because Anna alone can talk for hours; myself with her, well, let's say we've never ran out of topics. Until now.

"I'm going to get food," I mumbled a little awkwardly.

I stood up and waited in line for food. I played with the plate in my hands. Why was this so weird? I scooped up mac & cheese. It was never this awkward. And I was so nervous!

No Bella, I commanded myself. You will go back to the table and act like it's old times.

But it can never be like old times can it? I can never go back. I'm stuck in this world of vampires, werewolves, and who knows what else? The thing is, I don't really want to get out of it. I wouldn't even want Edward to be a human, him being a vampire means something. That this is supposed to happen. That everything that is happening is suppose to happen. He's supposed to be a vampire. And that's how it's going to be.

I headed back to our table. I see that Anna's got up and grabbed food too. On her plate was simple. Rice and meat, fried chicken to be exact. All that girl ever eats. My plate had made no sense at all. It was disarray of foods. Mac & cheese, salmon, a piece of corn, and mash potatoes.

"So," I managed to get out.

"So."

"School?" I attempted.

"Ehhh, same ol' stuff," she scooped the rice on her fork and shoved it in her mouth.

"Boyfriends?" I saw that she gave a small grin. Jackpot.

"Well..." she grinned while she played with her rice.

"Give me all the dirty details," I encouraged.

"You see there's this guy, and he likes me..." she rambled on.

Apparently Anna's got a huge love life back in Phoenix. I was never that popular there. I was hardly noticed there. I was invisible, but she always been the prettier one. Three guys are after her. Good luck with that.

"What do you think I should do?" she begged.

"Go with the one you like," I said.

"I know, I know, but there all a bunch of asses." she grumbled.

"Ah, that's different," I nodded pretending to know what I'm talking about. In reality I'm clueless. "Then just wait. Don't even go there, it's not worth the fuss."

"Hmmm," she nodded listening to my every word.

"So, yeah." I stirred my Coke with the straw. "Friends, what about friends?"

That got her off again. She had a lot of friends. Tons. Millions. And there I barely had any. I guess that's more of her town than mine. I was barely noticed there. There was this little restaurant there where I'd go everyday. And it took five years for the workers to figure out that I did go there. But then I moved here. And everyone has heard of Isabella Swan.

My cellphone buzzed in my pocket. Giving the caller I.D. a quick glance I knew immediately it was Edward.

"Love? Where are you?" he sounded panicked.

"At some restaurant," I looked around for some sort of sign that could tell me where I was. "I'm at the Old Country Buffet."

"Good, good. That's good," he talked a little too fast. "Well, we're at a hotel trying to get a room. And it's not going that well. We might have to stay at a Holiday Inn or something."

"That's okay," I reassured him.

I heard Alice's high-pitched screams. They were directed towards someone... My guess was the cashier at the front desk at whatever hotel they're trying to get at.

"Bella, I'm sorry but me and Edward have to go and prevent a murder!" I heard Emmett yell. The last thing I heard was a beep, telling me that the call has ended.

A second later I got a text from Rosalie:

srry bout tht, alice bein alice. meet u da holiday inn. very close by u

Okay... I thought to myself. That was a little strange, but okay. I let Anna continue ranting about 'that skank Mary.' Meanwhile I tried to figure out what pushed Alice to do something like that?

Alice's POV

We were walking in the four star hotel that looked promising. I didn't' receive any bad vision about coming to this place, so why not go in and ask for a room? With our luck the attendant at the front will be a man. Then we'll have an advantage. If not we'll just sic Edward and Emmett on him. If it's a girl, same thing.

I walked up and looked at the counter. It's a girl. Darn it. I frowned. But as her face looked at mine I gave her one of my dazzling smiles.

"Hi there," I grinned showing all my teeth. I hope she's a lesbian. But by the way the shock registered and she looked bored I'm guessing she's not. "I was wondering if you have three rooms available?"

"Sorry we're all booked," her tone was dull, almost robotic. It was as if she was staring through me and to whatever's behind me.

Edward!

I sensed his head snap up in my direction. Good I have his attention. I turned around and gave him an evil grin. All he has to do is go up to the counter and talk to that chick and boom! We got three rooms.

Edward narrowed his eyes.

_No way Alice._

_Well then, use your super mind reading powers! Hmmph! See if I care!_ I stuck my tongue out.

_But you're still going up to talk to her!_

I saw him roll his eyes and sigh. That's a good sign. Smiling in content I skipped over to where Rosalie was. Then a vision hit me hard.

Edward's POV

I still can't believe she's making me do this. I can't believe I agreed. Then again Alice is Alice and Alice gets what Alice wants--always. I rolled my eyes and sighed. She skipped her way over to Rose. I couldn't care less.

I went over to the front desk. The girl was about Bella's age. She gave an immediate response to my presence.

"Hey," she looked at me. Her eyes lingered at one spot a little too long for my comfort.

"Hi," I said. "Do you have three rooms open? My brothers and I need three rooms for a night."

"Do you and your brother... Look alike?" she asked.

_I hope they both look like you so I could-_

I restrained myself from shuddering.

"Sort of, EMMETT!!! JASPER!!!" I yelled. They were there in a flash, for human eyes at least.

"What? Who's on fire?" Emmett was stood straight and erect.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Emmett can be so-

"Excuse my brother," Jazz rolled his eyes at Emmett.

"Sometimes he can't restrain himself from saying whatever comes to mind." I said. That made her giggle but she couldn't take her eyes off of Jasper.

Poor Jazz, he could feel the lust that's practically radiating off of her body. It was pathetic really, people think it's such a turn on...

"You need rooms right?" she looked at Jasper,"You can just stay at my place..."

"No, no I'm fine." his eyes were wide in fear. At least he couldn't hear what this girl was thinking! I couldn't restrain this shudder. She was wasn't very creative either.

"That's fine," she scribbled her number on the pad of paper that just happened to be laid down in front of her. I saw her hand it to Jazz, her hand brushing on his arm. He was frozen not wanting to move too fast.

I sighed, humans were so predictable.

Jenna, her name tag read, then leaned in and kissed Jasper on the lips. Hungrily. Now, that was a bit unexpected.

Alice pushed the two apart.

"Excuse me what were you doing!?" she demanded. Her eyes were darkening with every second.

"Kissing this hunk," her eyes pointed in the direction of Jasper.

"Well that hunk happens to be my husband!" Alice shouted in her face. Now, Alice maybe tiny but she's strong. She probably as strong as Jazz.

"Well honey, he seemed to enjoyed the kiss." she gave Jasper a little wink.

The guy was hiding behind Alice. Alice looked like she was going to kill the girl, and that I think she can do without a second thought. Her pixie-like complexion was turning dark.

She bared her teeth,"Oh really now? You think your so smart in your last season fuzzy boots and your tiny skirt. For god-sakes, we can see your thong you know! And that shirt!" she shuddered. "I guess you didn't get the memo but cloth is in this year, not bare skin."

"Oh, really?! The guys seem to like it! They can't to keep their eyes off of me!" she shouted.

More like we can't keep her eyes on her.

I decided to call Bella. It was already eight. She was probably tired and wanted her rest. Humans, they have so many restraints. Like sleep. Who needs it? Although, it'd be a nice reprieve from this never ending life. But with Bella it's been so much better.

"Love? Where are you?" my voice came out a little panicked. I hoped she didn't hear what was going on in the background. It was getting a little ugly. Alice had to restrain herself from actually hurting Jenna.

"At some restaurant, I'm at the Old Country Buffet."

"Good, good. That's good," I said a little too quickly. I'm going have to intervene soon. "Well, we're at a hotel trying to get a room. And it's not going that well. We might have to stay at a Holiday Inn or something." Those places so bad of smoke that he couldn't help to wonder if the humans can smell the vile stuff, I doubted it.

"That's okay," her voice was calm.

Emmett grabbed the phone out of my hands and yelled, "Bella, I'm sorry but me and Edward have to go and prevent a murder!" He slammed it shut,"Come on! Alice is going to tear her to pieces!"

"Fine," I grabbed Alice from the shoulders. I lifted her a couple of feet from the ground so I could speak to her eye-to-eye. "_Alice_," I said slowly. "_DO NOT KILL THE LITTLE HUMAN. I REPEAT, DO NOT KILL THE HUMAN_."

Alice snapped back to reality. She hung her head in shame. "Sorry," she mumbled walking out the door. "We aren't going to Holiday Inn are we?"

The girl was completely confused, human? Weren't they all human? Sure, they looked like gods, but they're still human, right? Her mouth hung open at what she just witnessed.

"I'm afraid we are," I said solemnly.

"And I thought you were the psychic one," muttered Rose.

She stared at us while we walked out of the door. I couldn't help to laugh to myself. Hey why not have a little fun for once like everyone keeps telling me? So I looked over my shoulder and bared my teeth at Jenna. Her eyes grew wide in panic.

"VAMPIRES!!" she screamed out to everyone in the lobby,"They're vampires! DUCK AND COVER! RUN FOR THE HILLS! THEY'RE VAMPIRES PEOPLE!"

She recieved strange stares from the well known people that filled the lobby. People were wondering if the attendent needed to be medicated.

We chuckled, like they'll believe her.

* * *

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	14. No More Betting Against Alice

Chapter 14

"Are you sure you don't have one room left?" Rose asked fluttering her eyelashes. The man at the desk was cracking. Under that cool exterior he was falling for the Cullen's charm. It was obvious when his hand started shaking and sweat started appearing on his upper lip.

"Look at that," he whipped his disgusting mustache. "We have exactly three rooms left." He rubbed his balding head. I was nauseated at the thought that this old guy who was probably as old as Charlie had the hots for Rosalie.

"Thanks," she gave him a wink and skipped off. "Here you go!" she handed Edward and Alice a key.

"Where you going to stay with Bella?" Rose asked sweetly.

Who was I going to stay with? Who was staying with whom?

"Lovely, Rose. You realize that you got rooms with two beds each! There's not enough beds for us separately!" Alice said in a faked panic. Like they really needed all those beds-

Wait a minute, who _am_ I going to be sleeping with? I mean of course I have to sleep with Edward there I mean, it's hard not to. Last night didn't count because was so exhausted I just wanted to sleep. But Anna, dear, dear Anna. Little Anna who I will only see for a couple of more weeks then, poof! I'll be gone. She will never see me again. Never ever. Guilt gnawed at my stomach.

"Anna, I think we should share a room." Plus, we'll be the only ones sleeping...

"Are you sure? You don't want to spend the night with Edward and... And... And do whatever engaged couples do?" she spoke a little fast and her words got jumbled together.

"Ask Edward," I looked at him. He froze for a second not sure what to say.

"Bella, stay with your cousin. I'll just, I'll just spend the night with Alice and Jasper." his topaz eyes flew in Alice's direction.

She just shrugged,"Sure."

Stepping out of the elevator the smell of smoke burned my nostrils. It took all my self-control not to gag. The smoke hung over the air like a thick blanket. I wasn't the only one to notice. The Cullen's immediately stopped breathing when they stepped out of the elevator. I hope more than anything that Anna doesn't notice.

"It stinks," I pinched my nose with my index and thumb. Edward gave a light chuckle and shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing, Bella. It's nothing," he continued to smirk.

The nose pinching didn't help much. I could _taste_ that disgusting smoke with my tongue. I couldn't choose what was worse. The smell or the taste. The burning ashy taste. Ugh, ashes. The whole entire air was seemed to be filled with ashes. My eyes also burned. Someone must've been smoking recently--or still is smoking--to have this effect on me.

I had no problem with Holiday Inns in anyway, it's just I have the most horrid of luck and get stuck with the floor with all of the smoking rooms, just like today! Imagine that.

"You had to get the floor with the smoking room," Jasper complained.

"Hey," Rose glared at her 'brother,' "I didn't see you doing anything to get us a hotel."

"I did my part at the other hotel," he stated. Alice gave a low hiss. "Sorry," he gave her an apologetic smile.

I turned my head to one side, what did I miss? It felt like something big or important happened and I missed out on it. Oh well, if I know Em he'll tease Alice and Jasper about it sooner or later, so eventually I'll find out. But it still didn't help that strange empty feeling I had.

"Here's are room," Alice chirped, seemingly a little better.

Our was smack dab in the middle of the three other rooms. Edward, Alice, and Jaz's room was to the left when I sat on the bed and Rose's and Emmett's was on the right. There were two beds, very small beds. And in the middle those two beds--resting on the wall--was a medium sized T.V. There was, of course, a bathroom equipped with the usual toilet, sink, and shower.

"So, I was one of the last to know, huh?" I could see her lying on top of her pillow from the mirror.

I spit in the sink and rinsed,"You weren't the _last_ to know. I still haven't told Aunt Adda."

"She's dead."

"Oh," Wow, was I certainly out of the loop.

Anna rolled her eyes,"Seriously. You could've called."

That's why she's been acting like she has! She's mad at me. But wouldn't I be mad at myself if I'd ignore me for two whole years with no phone calls what-so-ever.

I shook my head from my confusing thoughts.

"I didn't mean to," I sat on the bed next to her. She immediately curled up into a protective ball. I felt a pang through me.

"Oh really?" I could tell she was trying to fight the tears.

"I kind of forgot..." my voice faded at the end. What was I supposed to say? It was true after all. I did forget. But I couldn't tell her specifically why I forgot.

"Like that makes me fell better," she scoffed. "You forgot about me. Yeah, Bells thanks." She broke out in sobs. I rubbed her back as she slowly uncurled and rested her head in my lap.

"The hurt, it goes away," I attempted to comfort her.

"What?" she manged to get out between the sobs.

"Edward," I swallowed. "He left me. I know the abandonment you're feeling. The fact that you can't get over how they left you and that everything was fine and then--poof! Nothing. Just nothing. Every trace gone, except the pictures. The pictures was all I had left." my voice quavered but I continued on,"That was torture, and it was hard when he came back. But as you can see," I winked to try and lighten the mood."Everything's fine now."

"No way," her eyes were wide, and her brown eyes were all red and puffy from the crying.

"Yes way," I stoked her hair. She looked so small and innocent. She looked like that twelve year old I left in Phoenix.

"Your too good for him," she said in a harsh tone to protect me.

I heard a laughter from the left wall.

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the phone book that laid on the dresser. I through it against the wall.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Hale... Jasper!!!" I screamed,"You guys better not be listening to our conversation!"

I heard a rather loud snicker that I think came from Jasper.

I rolled my eyes,"Ignore them."

"They can hear through the walls?" I panicked. What was I supposed to say?

"The walls are just thin," was all I could think of.

She raised her eyebrows paranoid,"Right."

"Bella," Alice's sweet voice said. Her knocks on the door where rapid.

"What is it Alice?" I opened the door a crack.

"You guys want to switch rooms? I think it'd be best," she said hinting something that she wouldn't say.

"Why?" I challenged.

"Because Bella!" she whined. "For your own sake trade rooms!"

"Alice, I can't see anything wrong with our room," I knew it was very bad to bet against Alice, but just once wouldn't hurt. Plus, why was she being so persistent?

She narrowed her eyes,"Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I closed the door.

"What was that about?" she asked whipping the tears off of her face.

"Oh, that nothing. Alice just wanted to change rooms," I flopped on the second bed.

"Hmm, wonder why," she wrapped herself in the blankets.

I let my head sink into the cheap pillows. I fell into a deep sleep fast...

* * *

"What was that?" Anna bolted up.

My eyes shot open,"Ugh, no..."

"Is that...?" her eyes widened in fear when she figured out what was happening. "Rosalie and Emmett?! Aren't they..? But they're...!!!"

"Adopted," I groaned into the pillow. They had to choose this time of all to start 'getting it on.'

"But-!"

The banging on the wall got harder. The contents on that side of the wall was on the floor. Now, unlike Anna who was worried about that next door a 'brother' and 'sister' were having sex, I was worried about my sleep intake. Would I get a wink of sleep?

By the sound of the banging of the wall I doubted it. I pressed the pillow to my head even harder in attempt to muffle out the sound. Well that part wasn't too hard, I could barely hear anything. But I can _feel_ the vibrating. I can _feel_ the walls pounding.

"UGH!" I screamed,"I can't sleep with this going on!!!"

I looked over at Anna, her face was full of shock and disgust. I think the disgust part came from the fact she has a brother and can't imagine doing it with him.

"Why didn't you switch rooms with Alice?" she grumbled.

"That's it!" I announced to mainly my pillow,"I'm never betting against Alice again."

* * *

**_Yes, it's short I know. But I have a reason! You see... When I originally planned out chapter 13 this was in it. But it was Halloween and I was typing incredibly slow so I didn't have enough time to type it all up, it'd be about 4,000 words all together, so yup. I'll work on the next chap. asap!_**

**_By the way, does anyone remember whiether or not I named Anna's brother/Bella's cousin?_**

**_Don't forget to review! It makes me happy. :D_**


	15. Skyscrapers And Girl Talk

Chapter 15

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT -- no matter how much I wish I owned Edward..._**

* * *

**_Omigosh, I am so sorry. No amount of words can express how sorry I am. Please don't be mad, because god knows I can be mad enough for the both of us. Well, I've really done it. The computer didn't crash, however we had over 1,500 viruses and it didn't work as well as it should have. So, we had to clean the hard drive completely. I managed to save my fics on a CD, so there they are! But it took FOREVER to fix. I uploaded it yesterday, but because of the fact that I had karate I didn't get to finish writing. So, after school I went straight to the computer and started typing. Again, I AM SOOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY! I FEEL YOUR PAIN. I was misreable the whole time I couldn't write. _**

**_On with the chappie!_****_

* * *

_**

It took me about twenty or so hours but I figured out where I was going. Now, maybe because of the fact that there was a sign that said, "Welcome To The State Of New York," but I had a hunch that we were going to New York City. Maybe it was the fact that I've been sleep deprived that I haven't figured out where I was going for the past two days. Or, maybe they put drugs in the pancakes -- they did taste a little funny.

"Anna," my hands gripped the wheel tightly.

"What?" she woke up from her sleep.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Hmm?" it was obvious that she was still groggy from the sleep but I need my answers, now.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked again a little hastily.

"Yeah," she groaned. "Alice told me we're going to New York City before we left. She said that we're going to go shopping," she had s slight smile forming.

"Oh, really?" the anger on my voice was clear. "So everyone knew where we were going except for me?"

"Yeah, but that's not it." she was giving out information freely, it was obvious she didn't realize it.

"Where else?!" I demanded. She planed on taking me somewhere else! But where?!

"What?!" she seemed snap out of her strange little trance. Was she sleep talking? Can someone else other than me sleep talk? Hmm... That's weird, I've never heard Anna sleep talk before.

"You were going to tell me where we're going next," I said a little smug.

"Did I-Did I...?" her eyes were in a wild panic.

"No, not yet." I took my eyes off the road for a second to study Anna. Her hair was sticking out in all sort of directions. It was also frizzy, not it's usual straight. And she had no makeup on.

"Oh," she gave a relieved sigh. "Good, good. That's good."

I looked back at the road, there's no point of causing an accident.

"Tell me," I tried to make my voice sound serious.

"No."

"Tell me," I whined. Only Anna can bring the child out of me.

"No!" she crossed her arms defiantly. She wouldn't tell a bit of the information that I desperately crave -- no need. If I was going to be kidnapped by the people I trust and love, I, at least, want to know where I was being taken to.

"Come, on. You can't even give me a hint?" I stuck my lower lip out in order to get a sliver of information out.

She rolled her eyes, no longer able to keep anything from me. She could never keep a secret. Alice of all people should've figured that one out. So could've Edward, but nooo. Oh, well. This works to my advantage.

"We're going..." she paused.

"M-hm," I looked away from the road and intently to Anna.

"To..."

"Yeah."

"A..."

"M-hm."

"City..."

"Get on with it!" I screamed a little too loud. I'll admit it. I'm frustrated, tired, and cranky. I've been sleeping in low quality hotel bedrooms. Not only was the pillows lumpy and the floors creaked but there was a spring that, I swear it did, poked my side. It just tore my skin, no blood was shed -- _thank god._

She rolled her eyes and giggled at my response,"We're going somewhere that _I_ always wanted to go to."

I made a list of all possible cities in the world that Anna would ever want to go to. Orlando? No, the Cullens can't go there... New York? No, she's already been there, plus we're headed there right now. How about London? No, but I had a feeling I was getting closer... Then suddenly, as if all of the gears in my head clicked into place, I knew where we were headed.

3 3 3 3

I stared at the beautiful city in front of me. The big apple. Why was it called the big apple anyway? Not the point, it seems like there's nothing else like it. The tall sky scrapers that seem to brush the passing by clouds. It was amazing, all that hype about New York was right. This city is one of a kind.

And all the people! It's amazing that one city can contain so many people, and of so many variety as well. In here Anna and I's acknowledgment would not be something new.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Breathe."

I must have forgotten to breathe when I was staring at the towering buildings before me. I took a large gulps of air as Edward chuckled. I glared at him for a second when I remembered I was here because they somewhat-kidnapped me against my will. That just made him laughed harder.

I crossed my arms defiantly,"I don't see what's funny."

He shook his head at my human-ness,"Silly Bella." He wrapped me in his arms putting his lips on my forehead for a second. But none the less, my heart stopped for that second. This was the first time I've actually touched Edward in a day and a half?

He moved away for a second to walked towards the building ahead of us. A whimper escaped from my mouth.

"What was that for?" Emmett asked wondering why I whimpered.

"I haven't been with Edward for a day," I said ashamed what just happened. Stupid body. It's always giving everything away. I bet they also heard my heart stop when Edward kissed me.

"Geez Bella," Rose rolled her eyes and walked inside.

"Bella, we do have to go inside you know," he indicated to the large revolving door ahead of us. I took an actual look at the building towering over me. It's a hotel! Oh, okay. I get it now.

"Plus," Alice connected her arms with mine and Anna's. "It's _our_ bachelorette party! No boys!"

I raised my eyebrows,"None?"

"Well not _no_ boys, but no Cullen boys," she waved her hand over Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. "Plus, you really thought this was our only stop?" her musical laughter rang in my ears.

"Well, kinda," I admitted.

She giggled again,"Silly Bella! We're going _other _places."

"Like where?" geez, they are so stubborn! They can't just tell me where they're taking me. Too bad I already know, but I still have to act like I don't know, "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because! It wouldn't be any fun if we told you where we're taking you to!" Alice said. "Plus, you're funny when you're confused."

Edward rolled his eyes just rolled his eyes and walked inside. He got the keys in the front a little fast, but who's complaining? Oh right, I am.

The lobby was elegantly decorated, no doubt this was Alice's choice. As we passed through that we headed to the elevator. It was big and decorated with gold trimmings. Even the carpet was fancy.

"Hmm-hm, hm-hm-hm-hm, hmmmm," Emmett hummed to himself. "Hmm-hm, hm-hm-hm, hmmmm!"

"Emmett, sweetie. What are you doing?" Rosalie looked at her husband like he was insane -- well, more so than usual.

"Singing along with the song," he pointed out cheerfully. He continued,"Hmm-hm, hm-hm-hm-hm, hmmmm, hmm-hm, hm-hm-hm, hmmmm!!!!!"

"Emmett," Rosalie said. "Emmett, we're out of the elevator, you can stop now."

3 3 3 3

I stared out of the window view. It was a breath taking sight. This is an amazing hotel, it was like an apartment room. There was four beds, enough for all of us. It had a cool little kitchen and a giant sized bath tub, with jets. They're spending way too much money on me. Why? I mean, they know I hate it, when they spend so much money on me. It makes me feel so bad, so what if they had an enormous amount of money? I still feel so guilty when they spend so much unnecessary money on me.

The harsh whispers I've grown accustomed to had a different voice added in. I glanced back and saw that the three of them -- Alice, Rosalie, and Anna -- were whispering. I was positive it was about me because their eyes keep on flickering in my direction. So, that would explain that creepy feeling that I was being watched. I kept my eyes straight ahead, I had to keep them out of my mind; they were after all kidnapping me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice was staring at me from the bed. She had issues of Vogue and some other fashion magazines laid our on the bed. She, Rose, and Anna were engrossed in every issue.

"Oh, nothing. Looking out the window," I said. When are we leaving for our 'next destination?' At least I know where we were going. And thank god Edward can't read my mind. I don't want to completely ruin Alice's fun. Unless... Alice already knows that I know and she's changed where we're going... But what if she knows I'd find out and then she decided to just go there?

"Bella?"

"What, Rose?" I looked up when I she said my name.

"Stop it," she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What?" I was slightly curious.

"Thinking, your face is all scrunched together. It makes you look even less attractive," she sniffed.

"Ignore her," Alice mouthed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep," I announced.

Finally, rest in a bed that wouldn't risk breaking my skin.

"Oh, no you don't!" Alice appeared at my side, grabbed my elbow and spun me so I face facing the bed the others were currently occupying. She gave me the lightest push she could, but it'll still leave me bruises, so I landed stomach down on the bed.

"Why?" I moved so I sat up with my shoulders slumped. I was really looking foreword to some sleep.

"Bella," Rose rolled her eyes,"In case you haven't noticed, but you are at your bachelorette party. So what if Edward is a floor away? Your party starts _now_." Her voice was full of authority that it was nearly impossible to say no. It didn't even matter if she was preoccupied with her glossy magazine, her tone still gave me the chills.

"Now I'm aware of this... Tradition," Alice said, her eyes were mischievous. I was surprised, usually Alice's emotions were in check and she always seemed... Jolly? Overly happy? Cheerful? I don't think there's a word that can express Alice's persona.

"What tradition?" I asked icily.

"Let me finish, will you?" she said, but in a chipper tone. "Anyway, it's called girl talk."

Anna raised her eyebrows in surprise that she didn't experience girl talk.

"Okay..." Anna's voice was skeptical.

Alice's smile grew wide,"Bella?"

"Does it even matter what I say?" I mumbled.

"No," the three of them said at the same time.

"Okay, so you know my answer." All I want to do is go to sleep. Is that so much to ask? Plus, they're going to raid me with millions of questions. What fun is that?

"Bella, have you spoken to Jacob recently?" Alice asked innocently, or at least that's what her face said.

The name made a knot in my stomach. I felt incredibly guilty for not even calling Jacob. Then again it wasn't like he would talk to me. He's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since the day we kissed -- the day he found out I was engaged.

"No," I hung my head ashamed. "Why?"

She shrugged,"Oh, I don't know. It seemed like he had some importance in your life and I'd think you'd talk to him."

My jaw dropped,"I-um, ugh." I put my head in my hands frustrated.

"Look what you've done Alice," Rose muttered not the lease interested in my sake. "You've made her cry."

I raised my head up, my eyes burning with anger,"I'm not crying!"

Rose finally glanced up from her magazine to raise her eyebrow,"I doubt that."

I realized then that my eyes weren't burning from anger, but they were as a matter of fact burning from the tears. Great. I'm crying, over Jacob of all people. Didn't I say I wouldn't cry over Jacob Black anymore?

"How's Zack?" I asked suddenly whipping the tears from my face. It was the only distraction I could think of.

Anna was taken back from the random question,"Um, fine. I think. I don't know... Do you really think I pay attention to _my brother's_ life?"

"No," I gave out a nervous laugh.

"So why even ask?" she asked giggling.

"Bella, your averting the question." Alice raised her eyebrows in impatience.

"What question? You didn't even ask a question," I said for Anna's sake. I knew she probably _meant_ to ask a question, but may have been confused from a sudden vision and reality. It can happen.

"Oh," she gave a light laugh, that had no trace of nervousness in it. "Silly me. Why are you sad?" Then she mouthed quickly, but slow enough so I could tell what she was trying to ask,"Don't worry, Edward can't hear."

"Well..." my eyes glanced nervously to Alice then to Anna.

"Who's Jacob?" Anna asked suddenly as if she forgot to ask a couple minutes ago.

"My best friend, he lives in La Push." And he's a werewolf, but I couldn't possibly explain that part, now can I?

"That sounds like there's a story behind it," she said with a curious glint in her eyes. Knowing Anna, she's probably wondering if I had a bad experience with him, and if I did she'll take the first plane back to Forks and find a hit-man -- that would need weapons of mass destruction -- to kill him.

"It's not important, really." I tried convincing her, and mainly myself.

"Really?" Rose raised her eyebrows highly skeptical that what I'm saying is true. "Because I would've thought otherwise after, well, everything." I was surprised that Rose even cared about what happened in my life, that she even paid attention.

"And when did you start caring about Bella, Rose?" Alice asked, even she was suspicious.

"Just now," her flawless voice was defensive.

"Fine, fine, fine," I said exasperated. I didn't want to be a cause of a petty fight. "He just, you know. Had a crush on me, that's it. End of story."

"Again, Bella with the lies." Rose sniffed.

"Ugh! What else is there to tell?! Nothing else important happened!" I huffed. I was sure no one else other than Edward new that Jake kissed me. And I kinda kissed him back. But in the end my feelings towards him didn't change and will never change. Edward, is my Edward -- vampire and all.

Alice shrugged,"Edward seemed to implied that there was some sort of game between the two of them. Who's to win Bella's heart? But since your getting married and all your decision is clear." And in her eyes I knew what she was saying is true.

"Alice, what do you think the weddings going to be like?" I asked. Honestly I didn't want to know. I just wanted to get on with it, but maybe, just maybe, there is a tiny side of me that yearns for a large elaborate wedding.

At the start of the question Alice's face grew dark,"I don't know."

Rose snickered,"You never liked it when the dogs are involved, do you Alice?"

She hissed.

"I thought you were the wedding planner; so why don't you know what's going to happen if you planned it? And what do you have against dogs?" Anna asked in confusion.

"Oh, that's what we call the La Push boys, dogs. They tend to live in a pack," I couldn't help to giggle at Alice's words. "I know what's it going to look like but I don't know what's going to happen."

"Well, no one does," Anna tried to help Alice out, but it only made her pained expression even more solemn.

"Usually I can, make an educated guess about things, but when they're involved I can't," Alice's perfect nose wrinkled up in a grimace.

"Oh," Anna yawned.

"Time for humans to sleep," muttered Rose annoyed.

Now, either Anna was too tired to make a comment or notice that Rose just implied that they weren't human. But it didn't matter. We went to our beds and slept as Rose and Alice walked into the large T.V. room for our privacy.

My dreams were of Edward -- as usual -- and my unresolved problems with Jacob were soon forgotten.

* * *

**_Did you like it? I had half of it done and wrote the other half in the past two days. That's why it might have sounded a little funny. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!_**


	16. It Started Out As A Craving

Chapter 16

* * *

**_This Chapter is dedicated to MichRun and everyone else who wanted a little Edward and Bella fluff. I always wanted this scene in here, I myself was getting a little impatient. So, here it finally is!

* * *

_**

I had no idea what time it was, but it was still dark outside. It was a miracle that I snuck past Alice and Rose, as a matter of fact they weren't even in the hotel room. I guess this works to my advantage. For some bizarre reason I had an incredible craving for one of those drumsticks ice cream and celery. I usually don't even like celery except in a soup.

I tip-toed out the door, just in case Alice and Rose were in the room and I just couldn't see them. Alice is after all psychic and could possibly see me sneaking out. Then again, it wasn't like I wanted to do this forever, it was in impulse, right? So she wouldn't be able to see me doing this, right? But she did see me jumping off the cliff, and that wasn't planned, at least going by myself wasn't the plan...

I shook my head, no. Just don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it... I repeated this sentence in my head so many times it was engraved in my brain. But telling myself not to think about it made me think about it even more.

I opened my door slowly not wanting Alice, Rose (if they're even here), and Anna to wake up. The creek of the door gave me the chills. Even this elaborate hotel managed to look creepy at night. I closed my eyes and stepped out in the illuminated hallway.

Of course, I tripped on the carpeted floor and stumbled on the ground. But, what I wasn't expecting was _not_ to fall. I was fully prepared to fall flat on my face, or any other body part, like I always had. Instead cold, granite like arms held on to me securely.

"Ah, Bella," a deep throaty chuckle erupted from his mouth.

I looked up and saw his perfect face. The pale cool, complexion. His flawless features turned up into a smirk. I was relieved to be in his arms for once. It felt right.

"Can't you go on a single day without causing a mini-disaster?" he picked me up so he could carry me properly.

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't have you to come and save me," a leaned my head to cool chest. His scent was radiating off his chest, it made me light headed, and dizzy. No matter how long I could be with Edward he still has that dazzling effect on me.

"Bella," he rolled his eyes teasingly,"I would be here with or without your disasters." Then his face became puzzled,"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I got hungry," I looked up innocently to his topaz eyes.

"Why didn't you just order room service?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because I wanted a drumstick," the wrinkles on his forehead increased trying to figure out what a drumstick was. "And celery."

His face turned back up into a mocking smile,"Celery?"

"Yes, celery." I crossed my arms.

"I didn't know you like celery," he stated cheerfully. I didn't' get it. It was just celery.

"I don't," I snuggled deeper into his chest.

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but quickly closed it, changing his mind.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed, but there was only a certain amount of annoyance I can feel when I'm with Edward.

"What's a drumstick?" his eyes grew curious and mocking.

I giggled,"It's ice cream."

The tiniest mention of ice cream made Edward flinch. I remembered my conversation with Alice a couple of weeks ago, Jasper wretched when he ate, what was it? Chocolate flavored ice cream, yes. That's what it was.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing perfectly well that he was thinking about that time with Jasper. His face had the tiniest tint of green in it.

"Oh, nothing," he tried to compose his facial features, but I can see his nausea through his facade.

It had me giggle even harder.

"What is it love?" he asked curious.

"Oh, nothing." I raised my head so my lips were closer to his ears,"I was just thinking about getting chocolate ice cream."

He froze for a second, then laughed with me,"Who told you about Jasper?"

"Alice," I told him.

"And you don't know _everything_ that happened?" he asked curious and slightly embarrassed.

"No, she just said that Jasper ate it," then at his sheepish smile I realized what he didn't want to tell me and what Alice wouldn't dare tell me. "You had some! You _ate_ chocolate ice cream."

My Edward Cullen had ice cream, chocolate ice cream. And he threw it up as well! My beautiful Edward puking his guts out because of ice cream. I found this extremely funny and laughed incredibly loudly in the elevator.

His eyes showed that he was embarrassed,"I saw how you kept on eating it when I followed you for a while and thought, 'Why not?' I was incredibly wrong, for the first time --" His words were quick and hard to catch. I had to concentrate on every word not to miss anything. He paused to smile,"Jasper and I never fully recovered from the smell of chocolate, or ice cream for that matter. You don't know how much I have to compose myself when you indulge in that horrid treat. Honestly, how can you stand the stuff?"

Before I could answer he placed his cool lips to mine. My stomach was immediately filled with the flapping of butterflies wings -- my hunger forgotten. His lips parts just so that his breath entered my mouth. My head became even more cloudier and dazed than before. I grabbed a handful of his bronze hair and knotted my fingers through it. As usual he pulled back before I was even close to finishing.

I groaned in exasperation.

He chuckled,"What's wrong love?"

I suddenly realized we were in a little cafe in the hotel. We were sitting across from each other, the only thing separating us is the small circular table. He held out a tiny drumstick reluctantly.

I grabbed it and opened the wrapper hesitantly. His reaction towards the ice cream intrigued me so I did it slowly. His expression was pained from the smell of the sweet ice cream.

"I'm afraid that I won't see you again, for a long, long, _long_ time," I admitted looking at my ice cream. And I was. I didn't want to part from Edward. No, way.

Edward pushed the ice cream gently out of my hands and lifted my chin so I can look him shamefully in his eyes.

"And you think I want to part with you?" his eyes were brutally honest.

"N-n-no," I struggled to get that one word out.

"Isabella," Edward rarely calls me by my first name. He's probably the only person that I allow to call me by my 'real' name. "I will _never _leave you."

"But, Alice-"

"I will _never _leave you," he pressed harder, his eyes were smoldering. Then they turned playful as he leaned foreword to whisper in my ear, "I shall always be close, you just have to look real closely."

I shivered as his lips touched my ear softly. What did he mean he'll always be with me? What can he possibly mean by that?

"But I thought Alice said we were going separate ways," his words confused me.

"Shhh," he put a finger on my lips. "I wish I can tell you, love, but I cannot even consider it." In a low, unintentional, seductive whisper he added,"Not for your sake, but for Alice's. I have to play with the holes in her visions."

I was piecing the little pieces. Edward does not want to leave me. Edward doesn't want Alice to see what's he's planning, so he's doing everything to not let her have a vision...

Edward then pushed a small strand of hair that had fallen in my face. His face was so close I forgot all of my previous thoughts. He leaned in extremely slowly. And kissed me gently with my face in his hands. I did the best I could to get closer to Edward, but the small table kept me from doing so. As his kiss began to deepen ever so slightly my ice cream plopped gently to the floor as my hands reached up to stroke his flawless face.

He paused for a second to whisper to my lips,"I shall always love you."

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again _

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you 

_311 "Love Song"

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it! **

**amanda**


	17. New York Day

Chapter 17

* * *

**_Okay, so here's chapter 17. I've been a little busy, and my Dad & I has been having a little dispute about computer time, so I've been going on later to write. I only have an hour or so. And I have to divide with writing/reading. So, It's hard to get everything done. And for that I appologize. _**

**_Oh, and before I forget, I made a blog that I've been meaning to make. So, if anyone is curious at all, go on my profile, and the link's there. Just in case you're curious. Yup. That's it. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

"Come one Bella!" Alice's cold hands were shaking me awake.

As I slowly came to I realized that she was holding me several inches above the ground. My eyes were wide with panic.

"ALICE!" I nearly screamed. "What are you doing!?"

"You _have_ to get up! We've got to experiance New York in one day!" she dropped me expenting for me to land on my feet, she was horribly wrong. I fell flat on my butt.

"Ow," I grunted looking into Alice's eager eyes.

"Oh, stop whining," Rose rolled her eyes.

"I heard somewhere that's it's nearly impossible to see all of New York in a day," Anna stated.

Everyone was dress very chic, obviously by top notch name brands. And knowing Alice and Anna they probably switched out my clothes for whatever they bought for me. No t-shirts or jeans, not good enough for the fashion divas.

"Here," Alice threw an outfit at me. "You can't go out dressed like that." Her nose wrinkled probably at what I _was_ going to wear, not my baggy sweats and over-sized sweat shirt that I call my pajama's.

I rolled my eyes, but to my dismay I obliged. I changed into the extremly short black skirt and the multiple vests over my chest. [A/N: Link is on my site

I sighed as I walked out, Alice smacked her lips satisfied.

"Better, she said. Much better," she grinned.

As the four of us drove in Alice's car the crowded and noisy streets of New York I found that it seemed that no one person was alike. I was amazed at the complete diversity. No, not in race, but style wise.

"I take it that it's your first time in New York," Alice stated the obvious.

I knodded as my eyes went from the people to the buildings.

"Stop it," Anna whispered. "You look like, such a suburban!"

"But, I lived in Phoenix the majority of my life." I protested.

"Yes, but Forks has changed you dispotion completely," Rose added staring directly ahead. "Turn here."

"I know where I'm going!" Alice hissed.

"You obviously don't if you missed the turn!" Rose glared at Alice.

"You were supposed to turn at Park Drive!" she accused.

Alice rolled her eyes,"That way has too much traffic. Plus, I can turn at East 58 Street!"

They bickered about the 'right' turns. Then a large white building appeared with a small section of white with black font that read, Chanel.

I rolled my eyes, what else was I expecting?

"See," Alice stuck her tongue out childishly. "I told you I'd get us there."

We walked into the lit room with the millions upon millions of clothes. I stood there reluctantly. I really didn't want to be here. I could tell I was giving off that vibe because not only was Alice, Rose, and Anna was giving me disapproving frowns, but so where the uptight saleswomen!

"Friendly much," I whispered harshly.

Alice gave a low hiss,"Bella, try and enjoy yourself."

I grunted, wearily following the excited Anna. She was practically jumping in excitement. I didn't want to completely disapoint them, but how much can a girl can take? I'm absolutely posative that they are going to take me shopping the whole entire time. What fun is that? I sighed.

"Oh, come on Bella," Rose said. I noticed she was the only one standing next to me next to the dressing rooms. I was positive that she'd be changing with Anna and Alice. For all I knew she could have...

"What?" I said a little defiantly.

"Stop whinning," she said looking straight into my eyes.

"I am not whining. As a matter of fact I haven't said I word since we got here except for,'What!' " I was agrivated that Rose was even implying that I was whining! Sure, I was thinking it, but she cannot possibly hear my thoughts.

She rolled her eyes unamused,"It was clear you were thinking it." Her face grew the softest I've ever seen before,"Just pretend to enjoy it. It'll mean a lot to Alice." She took a quick peak at the two commenting each other's outfit,"And Anna too. They want you to be happy, and they're doing it the way they think is possible."

My mouth must of dropped to the floor because her face grew puzzled. I quickly collected myself,"S-s-sure." I walked over towards Anna and Alice.

"Niiice," I said still bemused by Rose's words. And was that really a smile I saw on her face?

They quickly turned confused, but that didn't last long. They quickly piled numerous of outfit on me, not giving me a second to rethink my descion -- not that I would.

Rose's comment made me think, honestly think about what they -- Anna and Alice -- do. They have done these sort of things with me since I've known them. I've always thought they've done with for their benefit, but I was wrong. They did this for me. They wanted me to have fun. Which makes sense since I was -- and am -- always at home reading. They wanted me to be happy in the only way they know possible.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked her face shinning in happiness.

I gazed into her bright topaz eyes and Anna's brown ones.

"I love it," and I smiled, probably the most genuine smile I've ever gave either of them while we were shopping.

3 3 3

I stared at the large green woman as I drove by. No, not a living person, but the Statue of Liberty. It's amazing to think that the immagrants that came from the east saw this magnificent piece of rusted metal. Yes, rusted metal. It's mindblowing that no one has had a chance to put a bit of graffiti on it -- probably from the tight security. Even though it's a piece of tin standing in the ocean, it gives some sort of pride that this is ours. It belongs to America, it is America -- even though the French _technically_ made it.

"Bella! Watch the road!!" Anna squeeled.

I looked in front of me to see that I was getting exremely close to the car in front. I stomped on the brakes as fast as I could. I made it just on time. It was a miracle that I never hit the car ahead of me.

"You almost hit that car!" her breathing was heavy, mine was the same. I rested my head on the wheel for a second to calm myself. Edward was behind me, I could practically see him wanting to check on me while Emmett and Jaz restraining him.

"Bells?" Anna angled herself so she could see myself better.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I assured her as I started up again.

We drove the rest of the way in nervous breathing. I wasn't completely sure if it was my breathing or Anna. I bit my lip trying to stop being so incredibly and unnessicarily nervous. Why I am I so nervous anyway? It's not like I'm never going to see Edward again.

Familiar pain ripped across my chest. I clenched my fists to the wheel hurting my own hands in the process. Perhaps this is some sort of sick masochistic way of redirecting the pain. And it seemed to work. The harder I grabbed the wheel, the more my knuckles strained, I felt better. I knew this is the worst way to try and solve things, but a girl can try.

"Bella?" Anna's voice was quiet.

"Hmm?" I looked away from the road and into her anxious eyes.

"Are-are you okay?"

I realized when her voice stuttered that there were tears streaming down my face. This was so idiotic, I never cry this much.

"Fine, I'm fine." I said a little too quickly.

Anna stared disbelieving, unknowing what to say. I whipped my burning tears off of my face. I peeled my eyes off Anna's innocent face.

"Seriously, I'm fine." I tried to look at the on-coming airport. It was big and gray like everyother airport. I had to use all my energy to look at the boring gray building.

"You don't look fine. You were crying, Bells. Crying. You don't cry. Is it because of the bachelorette party thing? We don't have to do it you know, we can just-" her words were fast, as if she didn't get it all out now that she'll lose them forever.

"No, it's not that. It's just-"

"Edward," Anna stated a matter of factly.

I stared in disbelief. I know she was only human, like myself, but how could she possibly know? She's never had any relationship as strong as ours.

"No it's not-" I paused knowing that ignoring what's true wouldn't solve anything. "What if it is? I just, dont' want to leave him. I don't know if I can."

She shook her head slowly,"Bella, how are you supposed to do anything if you just cling yourself to Edward scared that he'll leave you again. Can't you see that he won't? It's totally obvious. I mean you might not, you know, kiss or show any PDA, but your guy's relationship is deep. I mean totally deep. I wouldn't be surprised if it was stronger than my parents," she stopped realizing what she said.

"It's okay, Anna. I got over Renee's and Charlies divorce." I assured her.

"You sure? You can't be too careful..." she trailed off not wanting me to get offended.

"I'm sure, go on." I wanted to hear more about what she thought. And the more that I think about what she's saying I realize she's right. I am scared of leaving Edward even for a second, afraid he'll leave once more. It's riddiculous because I know he wouldn't.

"Later," she said wistfully.

That's when I saw that I had to pay to get in the parking lot. I have them twenty dollars. When I recieved my change I parked in the nearest space.

We walked out of my car waiting for Alice and Jasper to park. I saw conviently, they parked in the two spaces besides us.

"Let me get your bags," Edward said as I reached for them. Of course, before he asked they were in his arms. I could see in his eyes that he yearned to tell me something.

I followed them into the brightly lit building. The light made my eyes strain to make out the shapes.

When my sight came to I could see we were heading for a private plane. Of, course. This shouldn't surprise me at all. I stared hesitantly at Edward's golden eyes. Leaving him was the last thing in my mind, and yet here I am. Leaving. I can hardly believe it.

Alice, Anna, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett must have gone on their separate planes to give us privacy; I could tell because they were no longer by our sides.

Edward kissed me softly; I leaned on my toes for more. I wanted more before I left. I wouldn't be able to see him for so long, I wanted this moment to keep me going for a week or so. His lips were cold as usual, but they turned up in a smile when he could taste my desperation.

His lips then skimmed to my ears to whisper, oh so softly,"Dont fret, love. I will be close." He pulled back and winked. He kissed the top of my head, pausing for a second to inhale my scent. I felt like electricity was sent through my body as he exhaled his cold icy, breath.

I was expecting to hear his infamous words that he always recited when we parted. Those two words that ment so much to me, 'Be safe.'

Instead he kissed my nose gently,"Have fun." And even softer he whispered,"Remember, I will always be with you."

With that he put his hand on my lower back to guide me to the entrance gate. He handed the woman my ticket; he stepped back and gave me his crooked smile that still sent tingles down my back.

Ignoring the woman at the desk who was ogling my husband to be -- husband! I can't believe I just thought of that word. I looked back every single step of the way. And there he was, in all of his perfection, there he was. Waiting for me. With that smile.

3 3 3

"Bella?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Hm?" I was too busy going over Edward and mine's good bye that I didn't even realize how much time has passed by. We were still flying, I could tell because I was feeling unusually light-headed. An hour or so must have passed by. And knowing little about how long it'll take from point A to point B I think it's six or so hours from New York, to our 'mystery' city. And I think we have three hours to go, I'm not completly sure.

"What was the question?" I asked.

"What do you want to drink?" the stewardess asked. It was obvious that she was being paid a plentiful amount of money to deal with us and my spacing is irking her.

"Uh, lemonade." I muttered without really paying any attention.

Our plane was more like a private jet. It was huge. Our seats were actually couches. And there were tables and seats, TV's, and other nessesities. It lookes like something you'd see in a celebrities backyard. And the decorating, it's insane! It was all pink and fuzzy, really girly. I think it suits Anna, Alice, and Rose fine. But me? Well, I'm trying to get used to the fancy gold toliet with a fuzzy pink cozy.

"You like it?" Alice asked excitedly. "We bought it for whenever we're going out."

Attack of the pink fuzzy things much?

I sighed. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, I'm so excited! I just hope all of this pink stuff doesn't eat me first!' I think that would be taken offensively.

"Great," I tried to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

I spread my legs out on the bed placed in the middle of the jet. I rested my head on the pillow as I tried to fall asleep. The buzzing of Alice's and Anna's conversation eventually fadded away and my dreams of Edward replaced their perky jabbering.

"Bella! Seriously Bella! GET UP!"

"Can't you people ever LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. For the past couple of days this is all I've heard,'Bella! Get up! Get, up Bella!' I am sick of it!

"Oh, come on you big baby." Alice actually scooped me up in her arms and carried me out the plane.

"ALICE! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed. She couldn't just pick people up! Especially people who were sleeping.

She rolled her eyes and placed me gently to the floor.

We were outside of the hotel gazing at the city before us. It was beautiful. Even more breathtaking than New York. New York is like Forks compared to thiis. It was late. I knew that. About... Five o'clock or so back in New York. But here it's only _nine! Nine!_

Alice had her arms out-stretched,"Welcome, to Paris!"

* * *

**_Like it? Love it? Expect it? Tell me! _**

**_Amanda_**


	18. A Hunter And His Prey

Chapter 18

"Edward, you have to be insane to try something like this," Emmett shook his head at me. Like it mattered, nothing was going to stop me, especially not Emmett or Jasper.

"Especially with Alice, do you know how she'd react to this?" Jasper harshly.

"Don't think about it!" I hissed. "The last thing I want is Alice to do is have a vision about my... _Plan_."

"Then why did you ever tell us, or Jasper at least. He can barely hold anything from Alice," Emmett scoffed.

Jasper flashed his teeth in Emmett's direction. I could tell he was about to pounce, in the car. Which isn't a very smart move on Jasper's part, the car would tumble and be crushed with the two fighting. The last thing we need is a scene.

"Stop it!" I said in a harsh whisper. I loosed my hands on the wheel, if I held on any tighter, I would surely crush it into a million tiny pieces. I relaxed my arms, and closed my eyes for a second. Rubbing my temples with my finger tips I said angrily,"You two will ruin everything! Just, calm yourselves! We have to concentrate so we don't let Alice have a vision!"

"You're one to talk about calm," Jasper scoffed.

My eyes flew in his direction, behind me, I gave a loud growl. I was in no mood for this, how did everyone think I'd react to this? Not, well let me tell you. They tried oh, so hard to shield their thoughts, it didn't work. Everyone thought I was going to do something rash. Well, here I am, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, proving them all right. I will do anything rash to be back with my Bella. Anything.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled. "The wheel Edward! Grabbed the wheel!"

When it finally dawned on me what happened; I have let go of the wheel and now going to cause an accedent. Of course, we wont be hurt. How could a mere car crash harm us, vampires. Although, how would we explain that to the police? We would be held responsible of the other people's deaths. Plus the factor that blood will be shed, and with Jasper that's a disaster waiting to happen.

So, instinctivly I whipped around, faster than any human can see, and grabbed on the wheel and swirved back on the left lane.

"Close one," Emmett sighed.

_Again, again!_

I shook my head in disapointment. Emmett was saying one thing, yet thinking another.

"Hey," Jasper nudged my shoulder. "Perfect," his teeth glimmered.

We caught view of our prey, and like any good hunter, we would stalk them until it was time for the kill.

* * *

**_Okay, I'm sorry. This is cruel. But I had to do it. I was writing the original chapter 18 and I thought, wow. A teaser, maybe that'd be fun! And so, here it is... XD I know, I'm oh, so mean. Tell me if you like it!_**


	19. Hysteria

Chapter 19

* * *

**_Okay, so here's the next chappie you've been waiting for. I hope it reaches expectations.

* * *

_**

I as I roamed the streets of Paris all I could think about was Edward. In spite of Anna's and Alice's many attempts to make me completely forget the tiniest thing made me remember him. Especially my bracelet with the little diamond charm, every time it sparkles it makes me think of his perfect cool skin...

_It's bugging me, grating me  
and twisting me around  
yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
and turning inside out _

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control 

Which makes me wonder, why aren't Alice and Rose aren't glistening in the sun? I couldn't ask them right now, no matter how much this tiny little detail is bugging me, I wouldn't want to freak out Anna.

"Is this all we're going to do?" I asked Alice after walking into the thirtieth store today. My feet had blisters all over, my caves ached from all of the walking. It didn't help that I was jet-lagged. I can feel my eyelids drooping. It was only three, but since I didn't even get a nap, I was exhausted.

"Of course not! Silly Bella," Alice patted my head giggling. "This is only for an other hour or so, the fun continues!"

I tried my best to smile, but it was fairly weak because every inch of my body ached for sleep. This made Alice giggle even harder for some obscene reason.

"Here, I picked this out for you." she gave me this tiny little blue cocktail dress.

"Um, thanks?" I said holding it up trying to see how long it would be; shorter than my knees. How's a person supposed to sit in this?

"You have to try it on first," Rosalie said shaking her head.

I made an 'o' with my mouth, I was about to say something but Anna shoved me in the dressing room before I could say anything.

"The other ones in there are for you too!" Anna called from behind the door.

This had to be about the biggest dressing room ever. I had so much space, it was insane. Are all French dressing rooms like this? Or only the ones that Alice goes to?

I squeezed, literally squeezed, into the dress that Alice handed to me. It clung to my body like a second skin, thankfully it was a soft and smooth material, so it didn't chaff. It was black with two thick white stripes around the waist and a thin one in the middle of the two. It was tiny, but somewhat comfortable.

"Bella?" Alice knocked on the door. "You see the boxes over there? Open the first one and there's a pair of shoes. Put them on."

I looked and there was a box of shoes. A lot of shoes. They must have picked all of this out while I was spacing out. I picked up the pair of silver heels. I put them on my feet and I wobbled to the giant sized mirror for a good look.

Not too bad, nothing that I would personally wear. It's a little on the short side...

"Come out Bells!" Anna pleaded from behind the door.

"It's kind of a custom for the friends see what you are wearing you know. And then we say how you look," Rose pointed out.

I sighed, as I stepped -- okay fine, I pathetically wobbled out of the dressing room.

"Bella, you should wear stuff like that more often!" Anna gushed.

I felt a sudden rush of excitement, which was really odd. Extremely odd since I know how I feel right now, so why am I feeling so happy?

I giggled and twirled around, showing off my itty-bitty dress,"I love it!"

Alice smirked, clearly pleased,"Hmmm... I knew it'd turn out perfect."

I went a little too fast into the dressing room and found this satin midnight blue dress. It was about the same length as the previous dress. This sleeveless dress had a little hole in the chest area of the dress. I opened the second box of shoes which contained a pair of black strappy heels.

I hobbled out of the dressing room once more, giddily -- for some strange still unknown reason.

I twirled around in a circle modeling for them. They all had genuine smiles that I was finally getting in the spirit of things. This puzzled me, but I just accepted it. As I twirled for a second time I felt my foot hit the other one, with the heels I began to lean more and more to one side. I started to fall, then Alice caught me.

"Nice catch," Anna stared in amazement. Her eyes however, seemed as if she had a strange... Theory about what was going on. Anna may not be a genius, but she is not dumb. I gnawed at my lower lip wondering how long we can go on keeping such a immense secret from her. She's bound to figure it out. Sooner or later, hopefully later. Much, much, much later.

Alice pushed me back up as gentle as she could. When I regained my balance the giddy feeling had completely disappeared. I then felt annoyed, we had been shopping for how long? I had a dozen more dresses to try on -- hey, but why not? I mean might as well make do of what I have. Again the excitement overwhelmed me.

Maybe I was PMS-ing...

I modeled the rest of the dresses for them. The longest was this black vintage lacy dress with a feathery bottom, halter. There was another, sleeveless, blue. Very plain and simple, the only problem that it kept on slipping dangerously low. But Rose insisted that it was supposed to be like that. My personal favorite was this blue satin dress. Very simple with tiny spaghetti straps. Comfortable, and flowy. I liked it. Everyone else, however, said it was too plain. There was another nice one, black on the chest, then it turned to this flowy thing, the top layer white, almost transparent, and the bottom black. There was this grey on with a black belt in the middle. On the torso there were black sequins and on the bottom a deep shade of purple, except it looks like it was spray-painted on. It was amazing actually. It turned out to be on of the favorites of them all, at least with Anna, Alice, and Rose. I honestly couldn't care less, a dress is just a dress.

We walked out of the store, they were chatting meaninglessly about some new fad, or something like that. The streets were filled with sunlight, this only made me remember my previous question that I didn't get a chance to ask a couple of hours ago.

There was this cute little cafe down the corner. Alice pointed it out, the whole entire environment was warm, very comfortable and at the same time very modern. The walls were painted a warm brown and the furniture was black, white, hues of brown, and red for a splash of color. Sadly, no one there spoke English, so we had to use Alice and Rosalie for a translator.

While Alice and Rose ordered for me and Anna we took a seat in a four-seated table by the huge glass window. I leaned my head against the window, feeling the heat warming my head. I stared out into the crowds, there were people, lots of people. Lots of tourists, you could just tell. There's wasn't a lot of diversity like New York, there were mostly Caucasians... But like it honestly mattered, well not to me at least. I watched as a couple were kissing in front of a movie theater, a pang struck my chest. I looked away immediately and saw a little girl tugging on her mother's expensive jacket. I could see she really wanted to go into a toy store, but her mother looked like she was heading to the store that we were previously at. I watched in sympathy knowing exactly how the little girl was feeling.

In the crowd I could see a pale face that seem to stand out from the rest, of course it would. It was so beautiful and perfect in every single way possible... And the bronze hair -- wait a minute. It couldn't be... could it? All the way here. And yet, it was, wasn't it? I mean, who else look exactly like him?

His refined lips moved to form the words that I desperately craved,"I love you." Even though I wasn't able to hear him, I didn't have to. His voice was imprinted in my head, in all of it's perfectness.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)_

I had to do it; no matter how hard I tried not to, for I was afraid that he'd disappear, but I had to; against all my will power I just had to.

So I blinked. And he was gone. I blinked again, and he still wasn't there. I was sure he was there. I was absolutely positive that I saw him. No one, no one, could look like my Edward. My Edward.

Surely seeing things is a sign of insanity? It honestly wouldn't surprise me, I mean after all I've been through it's honestly no surprise. Right?

I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. Maybe this is what Edward was waiting for, me to go insane and be locked up in some asylum...

"Bella?" Anna nudged my arm gently.

"Hmm?" I realized that Alice and Rose were sitting across from us. Alice was turned in the direction I was staring at trying to see what I saw. She obviously couldn't see any trace of what I saw, so she scowled.

"What were you looking at?" Alice looked back at me. She had ulterior motives for asking, and I wouldn't give her the answers she needs.

"Oh, nothing," I said quietly, almost to myself.

Sure she didn't' see them, but what if Edward was really there? If he was, then he's here. In Paris, for me. There could be that tiny little hope that I needed. Or, maybe I am going insane...

Rose raised her left eyebrow incredulously,"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. A person can't stare off in the distance?" I said defensively, maybe too defensively because this only made Alice, Anna, and Rose even more suspicious.

I felt their eyes during the whole meal there. Never the less, I tried to stare at my salad like it was the most fascinating thing in the universe, which, inevitably, it wasn't. Actually, it was rather boring. The green, orange, brown, red, white, and red of the salad blended in my mind into one green-ish mass.

"Where to next?" Anna asked excitedly. She couldn't wait to see what store we are going to visit next. No doubt to make me try on an other million clothes.

"Oh, well we are going to the Eiffel Tower," Alice responded casually.

This is when I finally snapped out of my green-trance.

"What?"

"Eiffel Tower," Rose pronounced each syllable slowly like I was mentally incapable of understanding if she spoke 'normally.'

"I know what she said," I snapped. Sometimes -- no, all the time. Rose can just be a complete pain. "It's just that Alice said that the Eiffel Tower was a boring, meaningless, tourist trap and it was a complete waste of our valuable time."

Alice tilted her head to the side, as if she was surprised that I even listened,"_Did I_?"

I could feel my eyebrows knitting together in frustration,"Yes, yes you did."

"I don't remember that," her long pale finger tapped against her not-so-delicate chin.

Just thinking about it gave me a headache. I clearly remember her saying that. Why would she change her mind? Alice _rarely_ changes her mind...

"Okay, Alice," I finally relaxed my face so it wasn't crinkled up. "Whatever you say; the Eiffel Tower it is." The three of them smirked simultaneously, it was rather creepy. And all of their smiles _matched_, that made it even more eerie.

"Yes!" she giggled. "But remember, no matter what, you agreed to go. You gave us permission."

Before I could even think of refusing Alice said with a sinister grin,"Good."

Everyone started to get up, so reluctantly I followed. I moved where ever I saw the familiar blond and black hair. When they shifted left I shifted left, when they crossed the street I crossed the street. I was there physically, but for my mental state, I kept on thinking of Edward.

_It's bugging me, grating me  
and twisting me around  
yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
and turning inside out _

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control 

Where ever we walked, every store we passed I kept my eyes out for that familiar tussle of penny colored hair. I was desperate for another glimpse of him, even if it was just an illusion. Right about now, an illusion would be better than nothing.

_It's not what I can see  
It's not what I can hear  
It doesn't trouble me  
But still it's around _

You know what I'm thinking  
And when I'm celebrating  
I feel your eyes on me 

I was the last one to step in the latest death trap, when I had this eerie feeling that someone was watching me. That someone was following me, then I saw his face again. Exactly the same; it was turned up in my favorite lop-sided smile. My stomach did it's usual somersaults. I stepped foreword needing to get near him. Only to touch his cool skin, to smell his sweet scent, to feel his cold, hard, yet gentle lips...

_Everywhere I go you're there  
Everywhere I go you're there  
Everywhere I go you're there  
Can't you see you're driving me insane? _

I'm not advertising  
Or am I criticizing  
But if I had a choice  
You'd leave me alone

It's not that I've done wrong  
I never think I'm wrong  
But when you're watching me  
I feel so guilty 

"Bella, where are you going?"

Anna's voice startled me, I turned around without thinking. There the three of them stood, Anna in the front, then Alice to her left and Rose to her right. I felt incredible guilty and embarrassed that they found me actually looking for Edward, especially since he might not actually be there. Even more so if he was there and they now can find him and prevent him from saving me.

I looked back, and he wasn't there. Once again, he disappeared. I sighed in exasperation.

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone I kn--" I rethought what I was going to say,"I thought I saw someone famous."

Alice noticed my change of wording and gave me a curious glance. Her nose twitched. Alice's eyes gleamed in anger, then as fast as they got angry, they turned mischievous.

"They've found us," she smirked at Rose.

Rosalie put her hands on her hips and sighed,"Well, it was about time. I mean how long would it take them to find us?"

"What?!" I was confused, I thought they didn't expect the boys... What did they know...?

Alice's eyes flickered in every direction,"It's safe, for now. But we've got to go..."

I nodded my head and followed her back in the car. Alice drove with her eyes flickering every so often to her rear view mirror.

"What-"

"Shh!" her harsh whisper made me quiet really fast. Alice took a sharp turn every so often making me clutch on to my seat even harder. Her overzealous reaction made Rose laugh harder every time she hit the pedal harder. Apparently Alice's overreaction was hilarious to Rose.

When Alice finally slowed to 80 miles per hour she felt -- knew, it was safe to talk,"The boys found us. They're playing a game... They're _hunting_ us, per se." At that she gave an unusually evil smile, it made me shiver.

"They want us, more specifically Edward wants you," Alice's eyes were facing right at me; the wheel was forgotten. She turned back to the wheel,"And you know how stubborn he can be at times."

Rose rolled her eyes,"Bella, you have no idea."

I just nodded patiently waiting for them to continue.

"So you see, we shall play the game with them, we will make it appear that they are winning, but actually make them our prey," Alice explained.

"In other words, we're going to get them." Rose gave a devious smile.

"It sounds like you've done this before," Anna said with a smile of her own, it wasn't as evil as theirs, but it was just probably because of her ignorance and innocence.

"Oh, we have," Alice's smile, amazingly, grew wider in reminiscencing.

"And we've always won." Rose stated proudly.

"Quiet!!" Alice yelled in a panic.

Everyone immediately became quiet. It looked like a false alarm since we've been sitting there in quiet, the only sound was the humming of Alice's Porsche that she made the jet carry. But, when I was about to say that no one was there, a shiny silver Volvo came into view.

There Edward was in a furry state trying to catch up. I could see Emmett yelling something at him and Jasper twitching, probably from all of the emotion swirling around in the car.

Rose busted out laughing, I don't know how she found this funny, but she laughed anyway. Even harder when the boys faded into the background.

"That was close," Anna said not knowing whether to be scared or to laugh like Rosalie.

"Don't worry, that's as close as they'll get. We were off guard. I didn't even know they were in France, but now that I do, we'll get 'em." Alice winked,"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't play dirty."

* * *

**_Did you like it? I know I ask this every single chappie, but you know. It's always nice to ask. You know... The songs that appear in order: Muse: Hysteria, Blink182: I Miss You, The Muffs: Everywhere I Go. Don't forget to review. amanda_**


	20. Hysteria: Ping Pong

**T**Chapter 20

* * *

**_Okay, so this chapter is for two people: one being ForeverIndebted and the other Dr. Cullen. ForeverIndebted for letting my rants turn into an idea and Dr. Cullen for reminding my of my idea without knowing it. It's 11:03 Western Time. I doubt anyone is up, and if you are/were I am sorry I am not posting it now because 1.) I have to work on the next chapter 2.) The number of other people up is slim 3.) And I can't get a larger number of readers if I post so close to midnight on every Friday. Has anyone else notice that? So, I'll have to wait. And so will you. But anyways, here is my Ping Pong #2!_**

* * *

I stared intently at them, dragging her in every store. Why, oh why must they do this? They know how much this provokes my beloved Bella, my fragile, sincere Bella. They have no right to do this. Out of all of the things Alice has ever done, this is by far the worst. I glared as Anna pushed Bella in the dressing room. I looked through the glass window as the three girls were giggling, which makes me wonder for some strange reason, is Alice and Rosalie even considered girls? They are way over fifty, although they lie about their age, women... nothing ever changes. 

"Edward, dude, stop grinding your teeth like that it's freaking me out," Emmett was in the farthest corner of the car, it looked like he was trying to get as far away from me as he could, frankly I don't blame him. The last couple of hours I haven't been acting... well, my best.

I glanced, for the first time which felt like an eternity -- which is ironic since I am in fact a vampire and time usually flies by, but now without Bella it goes too slow -- Jasper was in the back curled up in a, what looks like, a terribly uncomfortably position. He was grasping his blond hair, no, grasping is such a gentle word to describe what he was doing. Pulling it out of his roots were more like it. And was he? Yes, he's whimpering.

"Jasper?" I asked half-heartily. It was obvious he could tell too, because she shot me a venomous look.

"For the love of Carlisle! Can you _attempt_ to keep you emotions in check?!" Jasper spat.

I hissed, he was too loud! Surely the girls will hear us, and Alice finding us is the last thing we need. The very last thing. Alice will change her plans, and then I'd have track her down -- and my tracking skills are in no way in acceptable condition. In fact, they are down right non-existent -- and Bella thought I was good at everything.

"Do you want them to hear us?! Do you idiots possibly know what Alice will do if she sees us here?!" I whispered low enough for them to hear, but quiet and quick enough so neither Alice nor Rose could possibly pick up.

"What are we doing hiding from women?! We are men! We are strong! We rock!" Emmett stood erect, sticking his chest out. "Plus," he added flashing out his teeth. "They can't catch live without our charming features and manly magnitude."

Jasper rolled his eyes,"You are so arrogant Emmett. Remember _last_ time?! The last time we played this cat and mouse chasing game?"

Emmett froze in his seat and let out this high pitch squeak.

Quickly, we glanced at the window to see if they had seen us. Thankfully not, but Rose was looking too close in our direction.

"Emmett," Jasper said too quietly or quick for any human can possibly hear. "Your wife suspects something."

"No, she just sees a bird or something..." Emmett said.

"Ah, so a bird or something scared you; is this why you are hiding like a little girl behind the dashboard?" Jasper asked.

Emmett shot a warning glance, but didn't go any farther than that. We needed no more attention, Rose does look suspicious. We do not, absolutely do not, want the same thing to happen again. It is a very complicated matter, but for a vague description it dealt with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and myself. Add in a forgotten anniversary, the girls were filled with vengeful thoughts. And it all was directed to Emmett... And Jasper, and of course myself since we helped him out. Instead of spending time with his wife because he completely forgot, he decided we needed a 'guys night out, to be men.' Well, that wasn't the brightest idea. And even _that_ wasn't the first time, but it was definitely the worst. In fact, I'm sure we are still unforgiven...

"Edward, drive! They're moving!" Jasper whispered.

And he was right, they were moving to a different store. I started up the car and followed them to a cafe that I was familiar with. I knew where they'd be sitting, Anna has already decided where she is going to sit. And now, to bring Bella over the edge. As cruel as that sounds, I am not doing this to make her insane, in fact. I'm doing this so we can go home. I opened the door ever so, cautiously-

3 3 3

Rose's POV:

"Remember... _last_ time?! ... cat... mouse... chase... game?!"

I strained my ears to hear who was talking. The voice was oddly familiar, but with all of the layer of walls and the millions of other voices, it was difficult to concentrate on the muffled speaker, whoever it may be.

I heard a high pitched squeal. Now, that wasn't as muffled as the talker, clearer definitely, but not enough for me to distinguish who it is. But I was so close to placing it... I just needed to go outside, but I didn't want to bother Alice, no matter how much it would be pleasing on my behalf. But I did promise Edward, I can't do anything to provoke either Alice, Anna, or Bella. What a fun-sucker.

Instead of stepping outside I looked out the window. I tried my best to pin-point it. All I could see however is pigeons, humans -- they don't know how lucky they are -- and cars. Nothing else. That silver Volvo does look familiar, but the license plate is not the same, so no. It can't. Unless... No, the boys aren't dimwitted enough to follow us here. They know perfectly well what would happen if they do.

Unless...

Unless, they are dumb enough to think that they can follow us. Ha! That's funny. Them thinking they are a better tracker than us.

But could they possibly forget what happened the last time we tracked them down? It was all Emmett's fault, really. If he just remembered our anniversary, but I guess that factor never changes with men. So, instead of spending it with his wife, he decides a boys night out would be so much more interesting. And _none_ of them -- _none!_ -- even mentioned to him that he did have an anniversary was coming up. Oh, no. Instead they traveled all over the world. They had to buy that stupid book of 1000 Places to Visit Before You Die. How idiotic can you get? We cant' die, we don't have to visit them now, we have forever. And only one anniversary a year. Men, I swear. Becoming a vampire hasn't changed they're intelligence at all. It's still as low as ever -- or at least in that department.

So, as the devious women Alice and I are, we devised a plan. We followed them around the world, without them knowing. We continued to sabotage them in various of ways. I personally think they are too cruel to mention, and I am all up for cruel and painful things to people, to an extent. I maybe cold, but I am not heartless. I don't see why people think I lack compassion. I really don't, it's just that I show it differently than others.

Anyway, we made them do... Things, yes. Things is the proper -- PG -- way of putting it. And also, they had to dress however _we_ thought was fit, for a century. Or else we would, um. Kind of torture them... Not in a bad way or anything. But let's just say the on of the types of torture I was talking about was Emmett not getting his _Special Time_ with me for a while. And I honestly didn't think he'd be able to handle that. This is why they wear those sweater vests, ect. They despise it, and if they even think about changing, well... It wouldn't be pleasant. For any of them.

"Rosalie!" Alice whispered too fast for the humans to hear. "She's coming out! Look this way!"

And so I did, forgetting momentarily at least because all was forgotten when Alice gushed over how Bella looked when she came out wearing the next dress.

And for my own sake I had to say something, especially since I picked it out. And so since I did so, it turned out perfect, even with Bella's ordinary-ness.

3 3 3

They would have to stop and eat. I know they did. Whenever I leave Alice alone with Bella I have to constantly remind her, she is still not use to the fact they eat more often than us; I even heard her wonder how they can eat so often and barely gain any weight. I had to laugh at that, my past life might have been distant, but it is not completely forgotten.

As I stood downwind so they wouldn't be able to sniff me out, although I could _smell_ them. Most importantly I could _smell_ Bella. This tiny -- almost insignificant -- fact made such a huge difference. How much I yearned to be close to her, to smell the fragrance up close. To touch her once more. But I had to refrain myself, I could not ruin it. If I did, they will relocate Bella from all of the locations I know they are going, most of them at least, and it will take me forever to find her. I just need to see her, no matter how incredibly selfish that is. I almost feel sorry for Emmett and Jasper, but without them it wouldn't feel right.

They stepped in the restaurant. It pained me for Bella's scent immediately disappeared. I had to use every bit of self-control I had not to chase after her. Amazingly I had it and I just stood there on the sidewalk watching her every move inside the cafe. It didn't matter that I was in the middle of the sidewalk. People walked around me, it didn't even matter that cars blocked my vision every so often, it was worth it.

I watched as Bella's eyes looked around to the people by me. It was only a matter of time until her eyes would discover me. And I wanted her to. There was the possibility for her to cry out when she sees me; a normal human would do that, but Bella has never been normal, has she?

Her intelligent, warm, wise brown eyes met mine, they went wide in what looked like disbelief and shock. I can never be quite sure with Bella. No matter how long I will be with her, she will remain a mystery. I studied every single feature of her face, her hair so it could be further imprinted in my mind. It would be fresher than the one from yesterday.

I could hardly contain myself. I need to talk to her; take her away. I need my Bella...

So I mouthed,"I love you."

Alice was coming. I couldn't linger any longer, but I needed one last glimpse of my love. I could still see Bella's expression. Because she was after all human I could tell she needed to blink, but she wouldn't allow herself to. When her eyelids were closed I left, not completely of course. I just moved to a safer spot where I could not be seen by human eyes or vampire ones. But the hurt on Bella's face was almost unbearable.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing," the other voices in my head were humming into nothing when I heard Bella's. I shivered from pleasure. That was what I needed to survive for a while. That's it.

The rest of the time I followed on foot, I didn't want to waste time with the car; besides, Jasper was cruising close by. I can see Bella looking in my direction every so often. It was amazing that Alice and Rose did not notice, but this worked on my behalf. It was astonishing though, that Bella knew exactly where I was without really thinking about it.

"Where to next?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Oh, well we are going to the Eiffel Tower," Alice responded.

That was all I needed for now, besides I was getting dangerously close. Alice is bound to hear my foot-steps. I had to casually lay back until I could see that Bella was looking for something; that something being obviously me. So, for her gratification I obliged to her silent request. Which was where everything fell downhill.

Bella stopped. Why did, love stop? She has to keep walking. When she saw me a smile played on her soft warm lips. I stopped as well, I told myself to keep walking. To keep walking because in the long run it will be better, but somehow my heart believe otherwise. So I stood there, smiling myself.

Until Alice's spiteful eyes caught mine. They were accusing, and I did not even need to read her thoughts to know that.

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You are spying on us! You will pay, I swear to you._

Rose smirked, probably on what she was planning to do to us. Her thoughts weren't any easier than Alice's.

_You're going to wish you'd go to where we planned..._

Alice's thoughts shifted quickly, and I ran for it. I knew none of them could catch up to me. But it didn't make me feel any less in peril. They already had a plan so fast.

I almost yanked to door off of my own Volvo,"Jasper, hit it!"

The screeching of the rubber on cement burned my ears, but we needed to get out _fast_.

"Don't go too far!" I yelled no longer caring if they could hear us. We -- I was spotted and they know. They know. They have the higher advantage, they had Bella.

Alice's tried in vain to escape us, but we drove just a bit faster. We could almost touch Alice's Porsche, when the car started to slow down. The change in speed was ever so small that if it wasn't for my enhanced senses I wouldn't even been able to tell.

"Jasper! Speed up!" Emmett yelled.

"I... Can't!" Jaz pressed on the petal harder trying to inch the car faster, but when I looked at the gas meter, we were empty.

"JASPER YOU DIDN'T EVEN FILL THE TANK WITH GAS!?"

"_Carlisle_, Edward! You never told me to!" Jasper complained.

"If it get's low, you refill!" my shouting got louder. "It's basic logic!"

3 3 3

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett started fading from view. But why had they slowed down? Why did they stop? They were so close that the Volvo could scratch the Porsche if it wanted to. But they just stopped.

I peered to the side mirror and what I saw was an episode of the three stooges featuring Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Jasper! Speed up!" Emmett yelled his arms were waving in all directions. His face was frantic.

"I... Can't!" Jaz pressed on the petal harder trying to inch the car faster, but when I looked at the gas meter, we were empty. His face was blank in fear.

"JASPER YOU DIDN'T EVEN FILL THE TANK WITH GAS!?" Edward's face was blazing with anger.

"_Carlisle_, Edward! You never told me to!" Jasper complained.

"If it get's low, you refill!" his shouting grew louder and more frantic. "It's basic logic!"

I couldn't help but laugh at their bickering. It was impossible not to. The rest of the yelling were cursing, even directed towards myself since they knew I could hear. This set me off even more. But sadly, no one else could hear except for Alice who was too busy focusing on the road and for a vision. Now, profanities were being shouted out to one another, none knowing who to blame. Ah, boys. They will never learn.

* * *

**_This being the second time of doing different personalities, be merciful. Please. But what I didn't get to mention is Jasper's POV, it didn't seem to fit. So, maybe I'll post it as an excerpt or something tomorrow with the new new chapter._**


	21. Effiel Tower

Chapter 21

* * *

**_Okay, so some -- all of you -- maybe a bit upset because of the fact I haven't updated in a week. I would be too. In fact, I am infuriated with myself if that helps. Because, in fact I am. Do you realize I didn't get to write for an entire week. This is because my sadistic teachers enjoy the demise of my free time. They want my schedule to be filled with homework. I have been swamped with Algebra homework, Art Projects, an English essay, English homework, a Science Test (which I Aced), and a Computer Project. Thank god, it's all done. And I have the break to work on this. HOWEVER, my parents are so completely, ugh. There are no words. (My mind will change after Christmas, no doubt about that.) They decided to take 1 1/2 weeks off. Knowing my mother she'll make us go somewhere. She does not know the fucking definition of vacation or relaxation. I am in hell. Or, will be in hell. It is 11:58 West Coast Time and I am going to put up this chapter now. Usually I'd do it around noon tomorrow, but of course like an idiot I forgot that I promised my little cousin that I'll go shopping with her tomorrow. So, I can't.

* * *

_**

_"Don't worry, that's as close as they'll get. We were off guard. I didn't even know they were in France, but now that I do, we'll get 'em." Alice winked,"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't play dirty." _

"You're serious," I stared in disbelief.

Rosalie rolled her eyes impatiently,"Of course we're serious!"

"But-"

"Bella! Just relax! Actually have some _fun_," Anna said exasperated.

"My life's exciting," I contradicted.

"Aw, but you don't have time for fun," Alice pointed out.

"You always take things way too seriously Bells. I don't think you even know the definition for fun." Anna said crossing her arms in from of her chest.

I was about to argue when it dawned on me, that Anna and Alice is right. My life may be extremely exciting and filled with spontaneous action, but I have no time for any fun. Sure there's those precious moments with Edward, but that's about it. The rest of the time I'm trying not to provoke crazy vampires or sensitive werewolves. I never get a chance to have _fun_, to do something just for the heck of it.

With a mischievous glint in my eyes that matched Alice's I said,"Let's do it."

Alice looked shock for a second,"Really? I would think that you'd be against it."

"Why would I?" I asked offended. I mean, I know I disliked somethings they did, but I always went with it. I never completely protested against something.

"Because you wouldn't possibly do something to something that would upset your Edward," Rose said raising her eyebrows teasingly, or at least I hope it was teasingly. Otherwise she's accusing me of being clingy to Edward.

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is, and you know it," Rose accused. Okay, so she wasn't teasing, she meant it. "You seriously have to have fun like Alice said. Being human is something you should treasure, honestly. I don't get why you would throw that away."

My jaw dropped, did she just saw that in front of Anna? Anna, who doesn't know. Anna who can't possibly know otherwise she'd find out that everything her Dad said was true, when of course I know he's wrong. Vampires may be blood thirsty creatures, but they have hearts. If they didn't then why do the Cullens eat animals and not humans? Why do they feel compassion, love, and pain? And they most defiantly don't burn up in the sun Instead, they sparkle...

"What?" Anna asked with raised eyebrows. I didn't notice that I was staring at her. I relaxed my face since it was all twisted up in thought.

"She didn't mean human, she meant-"

But Anna cut me off,"I already know."

"WHAT?!"

I wasn't sure to be more shocked, surprised, scared, worried, or what. She knew. Anna knew. I mean, it was about time. Actually, deep down inside I wondered if she knew all along. I mean, it did seem peculiar -- the Cullens that is. I mean, their perfection, the fact that they don't eat, the fact that they don't sleep either is kind of, you know, mind boggling. But she's never said anything before. If anything, she didn't mind the fact that they never seem to sleep, or eat. Or that they were so perfect.

As a matter of fact, Anna, always acted differently towards the Cullens. She didn't ogle at them like all other normal human being do. She didn't treat them any differently like any other person would, sure she was polite to them, but that was just because she didn't know them that well, and the fact that they're opening their house to someone that they don't even know. She treats them like people, which is freaky, and unusual.

I think she always knew that they were different. She reminds me of myself, the fact that I always knew that they were different, except unlike everyone else, we treat them as if they were just another person. That should have tipped me off, that small insignificant detail, but maybe since it was so minor to me, that it didn't even matter to me, maybe that's why it didn't matter to me, because it didn't matter to her; because their difference never matter to either.

"Bella?" Anna asked nervously.

"You knew?" I looked her in the eyes wanting only the truth.

"Yes, I kinda always did," -- wow, right on target -- "But it didn't matter. I just because their vampires doesn't mean they're people. I mean, Alice is the perky shopping sister, Rose the self-center but fragile one, Emmett the strong funny one, Edward the perfectionist, Jasper the emo one, Carlise the cool Dad, and Esme the compassionate and sweet Mom. You guys are, like, a typical family. So, the vampire part doesn't matter." Alice nodded in pleasure, she obviously saw this coming.

"Although," she added with a cunning smile, but her eyes were dead serious,"I think we should keep this away from Dad."

I gave a nervous laugh, it was my first reaction. She was right if Uncle Derek ever found out, well. It wouldn't be pretty. My biggest fear is that he might run around the house screaming,"Vampires!" While throwing garlic, crosses, Holy Water, and whatever else he thinks of.

Oh God.

What if he tries to put a steak through their heart? Sadly, I can see him doing something like that. What would the Cullens do? Run away I hope. Or knock my dear uncle out, subtly of course. Otherwise people would think that I'm getting married by... crazy people.

"But do you know about their..." I was unsure what to call it.

"Special abilities?" Alice offered.

"Yeah, those," I asked nervously.

"Yeah, Alice kind of told me about those when she saw that I knew," Anna added sheepishly.

"What?" I didn't see why she looked so embarrassed.

"Well, you see. I was going to tell you because I thought you didn't know. But it turns out that you did know, Alice had to calm me down." she flushed.

"But I did," I put in. Why would she think that I didn't know? Everything is so painfully obvious that it was hard not to, but the way the Cullens hid it you had to look closely; closer than anyone would want to go -- everyone except for myself, of course.

"I know that _now,_" she rolled her eyes, but smiled so I knew she was just teasing. "Alice explained _everything_ to me. _Everything_," she stressed once more.

My eyes grew wide in shock,"Everything, everything?"

Rose rolled her eyes,"Of course everything. You honestly thought we'd keep everything from her? She has a right to know _everything._"

"You can't be serious," I said. "I mean, why?"

"You didn't want to tell me?" Anna's face was filled with hurt.

"Of course I did! Don't be stupid," I sighed. "I just, didn't want you to know that this is the last I'll see you. If it was, you'd act differently. Plus," I added teasingly,"You were never good at keeping a secret."

Anna opened her mouth and let out an offended noise,"Liar!"

"It's true and you know it!" I yelped when Anna threw her purse at me.

"You're one to talk! You were about to tell me that the Cullens were vampires!" Anna squealed when I threw the purse back at her, messing up her hair.

"But I didn't."

"But you were."

Rose turned around in her seat to look at the two of us,"Can you calm down already?! We're almost there anyways."

"I don't see the Eiffel Tower," I pointed out. The three of them just laughed at me. "What's so funny?"

Seriously, I don't get it. There is no large tower made of metal before us, instead it's a bunch of buildings. I did notice that it was getting dark. The neon signs were everywhere. Then it hit me when we parked outside a large building.

"It's a club," my eyes were wide in surprise when I saw the letters Eiffel Tower in neon pink and green letters. The club was one of those underground ones.

"Why else do you think we got you dressed up for?" Alice stated the obvious.

It did make sense when I thought about it. The Eiffel Tower, did I honestly think Alice would go to the Eiffel Tower? A club made much more sense. And my outfit they made me change into when they thought it was safe made sense as well. I mean a mini-skirt -- one of which I doubt I will ever wear again, since after all it was a mini-skirt -- with a tank top and a 'chic' vest. It does make sense. More sense than the Eiffel Tower that is.

"I'll stay here and watch the Porcshe, you don't want anyone stealing it, you know." I positioned myself firmly on Alice's Porsche's black interior.

I will not move, I will not move, I will not move...

"Now, Bella," Alice said ever so sweetly that it was frightening. "We both know that you are going to get out of this car. Now, it's your decision if you're coming forcibly or by your will. Your choice."

I hesitantly got out of the car. I really didn't want to do this, I mean we could just go back to the hotel and sleep -- err... At least Anna and I could. But of course they all out vote me, and out strengthen me.

"Good girl," Alice said satisfied that I've gotten out of the car. I followed them cautiously, one can't be too safe with them. I'm not afraid of getting killed or anything, that's just silly. I mean, them kill me? Ha! But what they will make me do, now that's terrifying.

I entered the club, honestly this is the first time I've ever been to one. I try to avoid things like this because I just can't dance. There's no trying to deny that fact.

The bass was so loud it almost hurt my ears, but at the same time it was kind of comforting in a strange way. It was dark, but light enough to see. The lights were flashing, even the dance floor was made of flashing lights. There was of course a bar, and several seats and tables for people who aren't dancing to sit. There were a couple of booth seats, mainly for couples making out, but there were some groups of girls sitting waiting to be asked for a dance. And of course, there had to be a DJ playing the music.

The number of people dancing was overwhelming for a first timer like myself, but even Anna was more relaxed than I was -- and she's fourteen! What am I, some sort of leper?

The beat to an unknown song flowed through the air. I stepped through the crowd staying close to Alice, Anna, and Rose not wanting to get separated in a club. I didn't know anyway back if we got separated. And who knows what's in the purse Alice handed me before we got here. I hoped that it contained the phone that they bought me after graduation. I'm pretty sure that this is the only present I've ever used so much, or have left. I mean, I destroyed the radio after they deserted me.

"Bella!" Anna yelled over the music.

"Hm?" I looked over to my left, where Anna sat. We were currently sitting in one of those booths. It was really comfortable, even though people don't come here for the comfy seats.

"Let's dance!" Anna said giddily. Her hands were fidgeting, meaning she was extremely excited. So much so that her body was facing the dance floor and not me when she was talking. She had to crane her neck to look at me.

"It's okay, you can go. I really don't feel like it," this is what I wanted to say. But instead. The "I" in "It's" was as far as I got. Anna dragged me out before I could even protest.

I stood there awkwardly in the middle of a mess of French people dancing. The language barrier didn't bug Anna at all. I knew she didn't understand a single word coming out of those pumping speakers, but she still danced to it anyways. It was amazing how it didn't bug her one bit, but then again she was always one of those go with the flow types. Me, no so much. Alice on the other hand, seemed to know the lyrics to every song and sang along.

Then there was techno music pulsing through the air. I don't even have a taste for techno. But I started tapping my foot. It was no where as, outrageous like the people next to me. I could see that in the strobe lights. It was a little sad really, that I wasn't dancing like, well, everyone else in the room. Then to my astonishment, words flowed from the speakers that I could, make out as English.

_Keep it together  
Try to keep and staying alive  
And to keep and staying alive  
Staying alive, staying alive_

Anna screamed something over the music. I couldn't tell what she was saying. We were close to the speakers so, it was pointless trying to make any verbal communication.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Alice just rolled her eyes and grabbed me with her cold hand. She started dancing in front of me. As in her butt a little to close for my taste. Then, Rose seemed to understand what Alice was trying to do. So, unlike her usual self she started dancing behind me.

Keep it together  
Try to keep and staying alive (7)  
Keep it together try... 

I yelped. I think I yelped, I'm not positive because I couldn't hear myself yelp.

-- INSTRU TECHNO -- 

Anna decided not to be left out so she started dancing on one side of me. So, there I was. Surrounded by a bunch of insane people trying to make me have a good time. Rose, surprised me the most. Why did she even do this?

I give up, I thought to myself. I started to imitate Rosalie's, Alice's, and Anna's dance moves. Two words: not easy. I barely could keep up. And it didn't help that they were laughing.

_  
Haha Haha Haha Haha  
And to keep and stay...  
_

Why is Rose doing this? You know, maybe Alice made her. Or, what if she actually wants to have fun for once? I don't know. Maybe she's finally warming up to me.

_  
Keep it together  
Try to keep and staying alive (3)  
Keep it together try..._

Before I knew it, I fell. Surprising backwards. Wasn't Rosalie behind me? I looked behind me and there she stood with her arms across her chest,"You didn't honestly expect me to catch you?"

Haha Haha Haha Haha 

There's there Rosalie I know. I got up, with no help from Rose. Big surprise. When I got up, I started dancing again.

Keep it together  
Try to keep and staying alive (8)  
Keep it together try... (7) 

This is kinda fun.

Haha Haha Haha Haha [A/N: That was Mondotek's "Alive" 

_[F.T:  
Hé on est pas des putes à frange! _

_[Yelle:  
C'est clair! _

_[F.T:  
Et on va leur dire! _

_[Yelle:  
Ok _

_Parle à ma main! _

_[Refrain :  
Tu fait trop pitier, tu m'soule, vas-y parle à ma main.  
Si t'as pas compris, ca veux dire oublie moi, hum, hum.  
Jt'écoute pas, t'existe pas donc vas-y parle à ma main.  
Si t'as pas compris, ca veux dire non merci, hum, hum. _

Actually, this is a lot of fun.

_[F.T:  
Avec mes biatche, j'me déanche dans la rue.(pia pia pia)  
Derriere nous un gars, il me matte le cul.(oh le relou)  
Oué c'est normale j'suis bonne, en MissXtri taille basse.(c'est clair)  
Il moule trop bien mon boule, avec juste avec le string qui depasse.(huhu)  
T'sais j'ai que 16 ans mais j'fais d'jà 95 B.  
Grace a mon sous-tif Etaham, que j'ai trop bien rambouré.(huhu)  
Bref le mec m'acoste, dans son pauvre survêt Lascoste.  
''Hey, mademoiselle, t'est charmente, ca te dirait une glace à la  
menthe ?''  
Ah, ah. P.I. : Pas Interessé ! _

Maybe the most fun I had in a long time.

_[Refrain :  
Tu fait trop pitier, tu m'soule, vas-y parle à ma main.  
Si t'as pas compris, ca veux dire oublie moi, hum, hum.  
Jt'écoute pas, t'existe pas donc vas-y parle à ma main.  
Si t'as pas compris, ca veux dire non merci, hum, hum. _

I mean genuine fun. Yeah, This is fun.

_Parle, parle, parle a ma main c'est bon tu m'lache.(daccord)  
Parle, parle, parle a ma main maint'nan degage.(ok).(x2) _

I danced harder, posssibly as good as Anna. I will never get as good as Alice or Rose, but possibly as good as Anna. Possibly... I finally broke free of my shell and now is finally allowing myself to have fun with or without Edward. And I will have fun. Nothing is going to stop me.

_[F.T:  
Les mecs ils sont tous nuls, (a wai)(x2)  
Les mecs, les mecs, les mecs ils sont tous nuls.(ba pourquoi?)  
Les mecs ils sont tous nuls ils pense qu'a nous mettre des doigts.(a degueu)  
Ils font que nous trompé jl'ai lu dans biscavita.  
Mes parent aussi ils sont trop pas opé.(oh les boules)  
Ils veulent pa que je fume et ils veulent meme pas divorcé.(ma pauvre cheri)  
J'en ai vraiment marre d'etre leur bouquet mistere.(tu métone)  
Ils comprennent pas que pour survivre j'ai besoin d'un scooter.  
Si sa continu j'te jure j'vais fugué en boite.(ta trop raison)  
Et pour bien les faire chié je rentre qu'a 2h du mat'.  
Huhu ç.c : ça crain _

_[Refrain :  
Tu fait trop pitier, tu m'soule, vas-y parle à ma main.  
Si t'as pas compris, ca veux dire oublie moi, hum, hum.  
Jt'écoute pas, t'existe pas donc vas-y parle a ma main.  
Si t'as pas compris, ca veux dire non merci, hum, hum. _

_Parle, parle, parle a ma main c'est bon tu m'lache.(daccord)  
Parle, parle, parle a ma main maint'nan degage.(ok).(x2) _

_Hmmhmm, ok, c'est bon tu m'lache  
Mais pour qui tu t'prend c'est bon t'es pas mon pere  
Hmmhmm, ok, c bon T'arrete!  
Mais pour qui tu t'prend c'est bon parle a ma main _

_[Yelle:  
Girl power,huhu  
Alors va t'acheté une vie, t'es pas dans ma liste d'ami  
UN j'te baffe  
Puis DEUX tu flippe parce qu'a TROIS chui deja parti  
Moi, moi, moi et mes pine-co  
Pas un seul kilo en trop  
UN on couche  
Puis DEUX on t'note  
Et TROIS on sl'envoi en texto.(wai)  
Rien qu'quand tu m'parle tu m'véner  
Ferme la c'est moi qui gere  
UN on commande,  
DEUX tu paye  
Et TROIS tu m'enmene au concert  
Arete de m'suivre comme un chien, les mec sa sert trop a rien _

_[F.T:  
Wai c'est exactement ça ma cheri on a qu'a d'venir homo: O.M.O _

_[Yelle:  
Euuuuh F.B.I.: Foss Bonn Idée _

_(refrain) _

_Parle, parle, parle a ma main c'est bon tu me lache.  
(aller mad'moiselle balance ton numero)  
Parle, parle, parle a ma main maint'nan degage.  
(oki daccord ta gagné, j'te lache mon numero)  
Parle, parle, parle a ma main c'est bon tu me lache.(tu note?)  
Parle, parle, parle a ma main maint'nan degage.  
(c'est le 118218 ahahahah o la gueule) [A/N: "Quelque Part" by Sheryfa Luna._

_[Translation (the best I could do): _

_Hey it is not in fringe whores!  
[Yelle:  
It's clear!  
[FT:  
And we will tell them!  
[Yelle:  
Ok  
Speak to my hand!  
[Chorus:  
You made too pitier, m'soule you, go for it speaks to my hand.  
If you do not understand, ca mean forgetting me, hum, hum.  
Jt'écoute not t'existe not therefore go ahead spoke to my hand.  
If you do not understand, ca want to say no thanks, hum, hum.  
Actually, this is a lot of fun.  
[FT:  
With my biatche, j'me déanche in the streets. (Pia pia pia)  
Behind us a guy, I matte arse. (Oh the relou)  
Oué is normal j'suis good, MissXtri size bass. (It is clear)  
It mould my ball too well, with just with the string that exceeds. (Huhu)  
T'sais I am only 16 years old but already 95 of j'fais B.  
Thanks to my sub-tif Etaham, I too well rambouré. (Huhu)  
In short m'acoste the guy in his poor survêt Lascoste.  
''Hey Miss, t'est charmente, ca you say to the ice cream  
Mint?''  
Ah, ah. PI : Not Interested!  
Maybe the most fun I had in a long time.  
[Chorus:  
You made too pitier, m'soule you, go for it speaks to my hand.  
If you do not understand, ca mean forgetting me, hum, hum.  
Jt'écoute not t'existe not therefore go ahead spoke to my hand.  
If you do not understand, ca want to say no thanks, hum, hum.  
I mean genuine fun. Yeah, This is fun.  
Speak, speak, speak my hand is a good m'lache you. (Agree)  
Speak, speak, speak my hand a maint'nan degage. (Ok). (X2) _

I danced harder, possibly as good as Anna. I will never get as good as or Alice Rose, but possibly as good as Anna. Possibly ...

_  
[FT:  
The guys they are all zero, (a wai) (x2)  
The guys, the guys, the guys they are all invalid. (Ba?)  
The guys they are all invalid they think that we put fingers. (A dégueu)  
They deceived jl'ai that we read in biscavita.  
My parents also are not too opé. (Oh balls)  
They want pa that I smoke, and they want not even divorced. (My poor cheri)  
I really get tired of being their bouquet mistere. (You métone)  
They understand that in order to survive I need a scooter.  
If his continuous j'te jure j'vais escaped boxed. (Ta reason too)  
And to do well that I go shitted 2h the mat '.  
Huhu ç.c: it Crain _

_  
[Chorus:  
You made too pitier, m'soule you, go for it speaks to my hand.  
If you do not understand, ca mean forgetting me, hum, hum.  
Jt'écoute not t'existe not therefore go ahead spoke to my hand.  
If you do not understand, ca want to say no thanks, hum, hum.  
Speak, speak, speak my hand is a good m'lache you. (Agree)  
Speak, speak, speak my hand a maint'nan degage. (Ok). (X2)  
Hmmhmm, okay, it's good you m'lache  
But for you who is good t'prend t'es pas mon pere  
Hmmhmm, okay, good T'arrete c!  
But for you who is good t'prend spoke to my hand _

_  
[Yelle:  
Girl Power, huhu  
So goes t'acheté a life, you're not in my list of friend  
A j'te baffe  
Can you flippe TWO THREE because that chui deja party  
Me, me, me and my co-pine  
Not a single kilo overpaid  
A layer on  
Then on TWO t'note  
And on sl'envoi THREE en texto. (Wai)  
Nothing qu'quand you m'parle you m'véner  
Close mine gere  
UN on command,  
TWO you pay  
And you m'enmene THREE concert  
Arete of m'suivre like a dog, the guy has nothing serves too _

_  
[FT:  
Wai is just that it was my cheri qu'ad'venir homo: OMO _

_  
[Yelle:  
Euuuuh FBI: Foss Bonn Idea _

_  
(Chorus)  
Speak, speak, speak my hand is a good tu me lache.  
(Go mad'moiselle balance your numero)  
Speak, speak, speak a maint'nan degage my hand.  
(Oki daccord your won, j'te lache my numero)  
Speak, speak, speak my hand is a good tu me lache. (You note?)  
Speak, speak, speak a maint'nan degage my hand.  
(118218) (It's as best as I could get!) _

_Que vingt-quatre heures, c'est trop court dans ma journée  
Et mon bonheur, oh je cours après.  
Je bouge mon (hum), je conduis la voiture.  
La route à prendre, je n'en suis pas sûre.  
Après le bip, on se parle et on se fait du mal  
A ne pas se comprendre, (à ne pas se comprendre).  
Je mets la clé, je déploie mes ailes, sous mes pieds, c'est chaud... _

Je vais vite, je m'entraîne à ne pas perdre une seconde.  
Je vais vite, mais je freine quand je vois que tu tombes.  
Je vais vite, car je sais que le chemin est long.  
Je vais vite, tous mes mots, dépassent le mur du son.

Que vingt-quatre heures, c'est trop court dans ma journée  
Et mon bonheur oh je cours après.  
Je vis dans la confusion des sentiments.  
J'suis pas la seule, c'est dans l'air du temps.  
Après le bip, on se parle et on se fait du mal  
A ne pas se comprendre, (a ne pas se comprendre).  
À toute vitesse, on oublie d'avoir peur.  
A toute vitesse, fais pas battre mon coeur.

Je vais vite, je m'entraîne à ne pas perdre une seconde.  
Je vais vite, mais je freine quand je vois que tu tombes.  
Je vais vite, car je sais que le chemin est long.  
Je vais vite, tous mes mots, dépassent le mur du son.  
Je vais vite, je m'entraîne à ne pas perdre une seconde.  
Je vais vite, mais je freine quand je vois que tu tombes.  
(Dis oui et tu allumes ma vie, quand l'avion plane)  
Je vais vite, car je sais que le chemin est long.  
Je vais vite, tous mes mots, dépassent le mur du son.  
(Dis oui, que tu allumes ma vie, ton avion plane !)

Le mur du son, le mur du son, le mur du son,  
Le mur du son, le mur du son...

(Je vais vite... Je vais vite,  
Je m'entraîne à ne pas perdre une seconde, je vais vite, je m'entraîne)

Je vais vite, je m'entraîne à ne pas perdre une seconde.  
Je vais vite, mais je freine quand je vois que tu tombes.  
Je vais vite, car je sais que le chemin est long.  
Je vais vite, tous mes mots, dépassent le mur du son.

Dis oui et tu allumes ma vie, mon avion plane.  
Dis oui, que tu allumes ma vie, mon avion plane !

Je vais vite, je m'entraîne à ne pas perdre une seconde.  
Je vais vite, mais je freine quand je vois que tu tombes.  
Je vais vite, car je sais que le chemin est long.  
Je vais vite, tous mes mots, dépassent le mur du son.  
Je vais vite, je m'entraîne à ne pas perdre une seconde.  
Je vais vite, mais je freine quand je vois que tu tombes.  
Je vais vite, car je sais que le chemin est long.  
Je vais vite, tous mes mots, dépassent le mur du son. [**"Je Vais Vite"** Lorie 

_[Translation:_

_That twenty-four hours is too short in my day  
And my happiness, oh I run after.  
I move my (ahem), I drive the car.  
The road to take, I am not sure.  
After the beep, we speak to one another and there is evil  
Do not understand each other, (not to understand).  
I put the key, I deployed my wings, under my feet, it's hot ... _

Let me quickly, training myself not to lose one second.  
Let me quickly, but I slows when I see that you fall.  
Let me quickly, because I know that the road is long.  
Let me quickly, all my words, beyond the sound barrier.

That twenty-four hours is too short in my day  
And oh my happiness after I run.  
I live in the confusion of feelings.  
J'suis not alone, it is in the air time.  
After the beep, we speak to one another and there is evil  
Do not understand each other, (a not understand).  
At any rate, we forget to be afraid.  
At any rate, do not beat my heart.

Let me quickly, training myself not to lose one second.  
Let me quickly, but I slows when I see that you fall.  
Let me quickly, because I know that the road is long.  
Let me quickly, all my words, beyond the sound barrier.  
Let me quickly, training myself not to lose one second.  
Let me quickly, but I slows when I see that you fall.  
(Say yes and you light my life, when the aircraft plane)  
Let me quickly, because I know that the road is long.  
Let me quickly, all my words, beyond the sound barrier.  
(Say yes, as you light my life, your plane plane!)

The wall of sound, the sound barrier, breaking the sound barrier,  
The wall of sound, the sound barrier ...

(I will soon ... I will soon  
I elicits not wasting a second, I shall soon myself)

Let me quickly, training myself not to lose one second.  
Let me quickly, but I slows when I see that you fall.  
Let me quickly, because I know that the road is long.  
Let me quickly, all my words, beyond the sound barrier.

Say yes and you light my life, my plane plane.  
Say yes, as you light my life, my plane plane!

Let me quickly, training myself not to lose one second.  
Let me quickly, but I slows when I see that you fall.  
Let me quickly, because I know that the road is long.  
Let me quickly, all my words, beyond the sound barrier.  
Let me quickly, training myself not to lose one second.  
Let me quickly, but I slows when I see that you fall.  
Let me quickly, because I know that the road is long.  
Let me quickly, all my words, beyond the sound barrier. 

_please don't stop the music  
please don't stop the music  
please don't stop the music  
please don't stop the music_

Something remotely familiar, and in English too! My luck day.

It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah) 

I felt something on my left shoulder. I looked around to find that Alice, Rose, and Anna had moved away from me and I was dancing by myself.

Then this guy leaned in closely and said,"_Hey sexy voulez-vous danser?_"

"WHAT?!" I asked. I had no idea what this guy just asked. He was about a foot taller than me and he had black hair. It looked as if he was around in his twenties. Not _bad _looking, but I felt nothing looking at him. The only words I understood is "Hey" and "sexy." So I'm assuming it's not good. I even feel sorry for him if Edward showed up and heard him.

Alice poped out of no where and sneered,"_Pourquoi ne pas vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre de fouiller vos petites mains? Quelqu'un qui n'est pas engagé pour mon frère_."

"What'd you say?!" I asked Alice who started dancing again.

Who knew,  
That you'd be up here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't 

"Oh, nothing. I just told him to find someone else for him to pry his claws into. Particullarly not one engaged to my brother," she said it as if it was nothing at all.

"Really? What'd he want?" I had a feeling that I didn't want to know.

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face 

"He asked if you wanted to dance, but his descion was to do some thing much more. Even though I saw it in my vision I knew you'd never say yes," she yelled in my ear.

I got the idea, and dropped the subject.

I wanna take you away  
lets escape into the music  
Dj let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
lets escape into the music  
Dj let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
lets escape into the music  
Dj let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
lets escape into the music  
Dj let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
lets escape into the music  
Dj let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
lets escape into the music  
Dj let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

please don't stop the music  
(music music music)

please don't stop the music  
(music music music)

please don't stop the music  
(music music music) ["Don't Stop the Music" Rihanna 

"Come on, let's go," Alice grabbed my wrist with a soft, but firm grip.

"Why? We just got here!" I pouted. I was just having fun too, which is a surprise. Not only for myself, but to Alice who raised her eyebrows in surprise that I was protesting on leaving.

"Don't be silly Bella, we've got other places to go," Rose appeared at my side. It was like they were heading me out.

I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Anna?!" I asked still yelling, not realizing that we were outside.

"Stop yelling will you?" Rose winced.

Alice rolled her eyes at Rose's sensitivity,"She's in the car Bella. She's fine."

I stepped inside the Porcshe,"It's twelve-thirty! Where are we going now? Some people have to sleep you know."

"Bella, for the whole entire time we've been here you've said that how many times? I think it's engraved in our brains that you need your sleep. However, you have tried to stay up all night, correct? Well, think of this like that. Except your out with Alice, Anna, and myself. After all, _Nous allons tout au long de la nuit partie, Bella. Et il n'ya rien que vous pouvez faire pour nous arrêter._" Rose chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked curious.

"It's for me to know and you to find out _découvrir stupide petite fille_," Rose said. Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she had a smug smile on.

That's it, I decided to learn French after this. That way I wouldn't be completely lost when they talk in French. It is so frustrating to not know what's going on.

"We're here," Alice announced.

That was fast. A little too fast, then again Alice was driving, enough said. I stepped out. Strangely I wasn't tired. I blame it on the adrenaline from the club. I could feel it pumping in my blood.

I looked at the building. It was unmistakable. You would have to be some sort of idiot, and/or illiterate, to not know what this building was. The red wind mill was a landmark everywhere. And then those famous words in not only white lights, but red as well. One cannot not tell it was the Moulin Rouge. This place was basically a strip joint. For men, since it's the women who shed their clothes-

Oh no.

They wouldn't dare.

Alice wouldn't dare.

Anna wouldn't.

Rose wouldn't.

"_Bienvenue Bella, du Moulin Rouge._" Alice said with open arms in front of the building.

"I can see that, but what are we doing here. I mean, unless we are going to perform. And we all know that, _that's_ not going to happen so, what are we going to do?" I said hoping that we took a wrong turn along the way.

"We are going to perform."

I shook my head slowly,"That's what I was afraid of."

I slowly began to figure out what we're going to do. There are four girls: Rose, Alice, Anna, and myself. And we're here at the Moulin Rouge, to... dance. Alice is slightly predictable in her semi-unpredictable. So, four girls. Four American girls. What is that one song, from that movie? That one song... The one in that famous 2001 film? That one song with P!nk, Christina Aguilar, Lil' Kim, and Mya?

Oh, yes that's right,

Lady Marmalade.


	22. Lady Marmalade

Chapter 22

* * *

**_Merry Christmas everyone. Well, technically it's Christmas Eve. And if you don't celebrate Christmas this doesn't even matter to you... But, anyway, this is my gift to you. A new chapter before I go to Sacramento to visit my dear, dear grandparents. Or at least, I think we're going there... Anyways, hope you like it! And happy holidays!_**

* * *

"Alice, are you serious?"

I blinked.

Nope. I'm still in front of the Moulin Rouge. I could smell the smoke coming from the inside. I didn't want to go in. No one can make me go in that vile place and make me do a little dance for lonely old men. I just won't do it. I will not go into a place that is the founder of the infamous strip-tease. (A/N: Did you know that the stip tease was made by some chick who was taking off her clothes incredibly slowing to find a flea? Just a random fact from Amanda. ;D)

"Come _on_ Bella."

And with a tug on my arm, curtieous to Rosalie, I was dragged into the Moulin Rouge.

I looked into the full-sized mirror. I couldn't believe what I was wearing. It was a dark blue corset, with silver flowers on the bottom with silver trimmings on the top. I also had black lacy panties, which were a bit uncomfortable. Then I had black tights and blue "stripper" boots that matched the color of my corset like my satin gloves. I had this gigantic silver head-piece on, probably to push back my heavily teased and crimped hair out of my face. The strangest part of my outfit was probably the piece of material that hung out of the back of my corset.

They expect me to walk outside in this? To dance in this? They all must be insane.

"Come one Bella!" Anna whined.

"Let's take a look at what you look like," Alice pleaded.

"Hurry up! We only have fifteen minutes to teach you the choreography!" Rose grumbled.

I sighed and pulled back the satin curtains. I pleaded for a separate dressing room for privacy purposes. I didn't want to change in front of everyone.

My eyes shot up in surprise at everyone outfits. At least I don't feel so alone with my strange Moulin Rouge outfit and heavy makeup.

Thankfully Anna had the most clothing on. If she didn't I might not look at my fourteen cousin the same ever again. Her corset was red with black stripes. She had lacy black and red gloves and a lacy neck-piece as well. Her underwear was a vibrant red with a silver and black belt. Her tights were also black and red. Anna was incredibly lucky, her heals were only an inch or two long. Mine were two times her size.

Alice had on a gold bikini like outfit. Her gold neck-piece looked like it weighed a ton, but it probably felt like nothing to her. Her tights, boots, and even fishnets were gold!

Rosalie had on a black bikini with silver sequins on it. Her bottoms were black & sliver as well. Rose's tights were pink and blacks stripes. Even Rose's black choker had sequins on it. Rose had a funky pair of pink and black boots that made her several inches taller. Even her long blond hair was died pink like P!nk's hair. Her black top hat had the letter R in sequins. Even Rose's fishnets were pink and black.

"You look good Bells!" Anna gushed.

"I told you she'd look great," Alice had a smug smile on.

"Sure, she looks the part, but can she sing it? Or dance it?" Rose raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Sing?" my voice cracked. No one said I had to sing. I sung horribly! I can barely carry a tune! Anna can't sing either. How are we supposed to sing without getting booed off the stage?

"I can't sing!" I groaned.

"Yes you can!" Anna pleaded.

"No, no I can't! And you can't either Anna," I said with my head in my gloved hands.

"Yes, you can," Alice said. And with that the subject was dropped.

"The physic has spoken," Rose said. "Now come on! We have thirteen minutes to teach you the dance, and god knows we need three days to teach you."

Rosalie pulled me next to her. She swayed her hips to the left and to the right. I tried to do the same, but failed horribly.

"Ugh," Rose shook her head in frustration. "Alice, Anna, come over here. We need to do some serious damage control."

"_Et toute la longueur, de l'Amérique, est de quatre jeunes filles faisant un numéro appelé Marmarlade Dame de l'American film Moulin Rouge_," a man with a strong and assertive voice said.

Alice whispered in my ear,"He said,'And all the way from America, is four girls doing a number called Lady Marmalade from the American movie Moulin Rouge.' "

Then the music came on. My stomach twisted and turned. I was nervous, how could I not be? I knew I was going to mess up in front of all these people.

Alice stepped out into the lime light and sang,"_Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear ya flow sisters_."

Her voice was smooth and flawless. I would sound like an elephant next to her. The audience clapped loudly for her.

And that's the last I saw from her. I stayed behind the curtain. I knew I only had a moment until I too had to come out.

Anna stepped out dancing and singing,"_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge. _

_Strutted her stuff on the street. She said, 'Hello, hey Joe, You wanna give it a go?' ooh._"

Rose nudged my arm indicating that it was our turn to present ourselves on stage. I took a big breath and danced my way out like the way Rosalie taught me to. I sang into the microphone that was placed near my face just minutes before. The lime lights were so bright I could not see into the audience, but I pretended like I could.

_"Gichie Gichie ya ya da da ( hey hey hey ) Gichie Gichie ya ya here ( here oh ) Mocha chocolatta ya ya ( ooh yeah ) _

Creole lady Marmalade ( ohh)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi" 

_"He sat in a booth while she freshened up, boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin jeans is where he gone to freak, yeah,"_ Rose sang soulfully into the crowd. She swayed her hips skillfully. If I tried to do anything like that I would hurt myself. Her dancing was not the only thing perfect, her voice was sweet and perfect like honey. She recieved catcalls and whoops from the male population of the crowd.

_"Giuchie Giuchie ya ya da da  
Giuchie Giuchie ya ya here  
Mocha chocolatta ya ya _

Creole lady Marmalade ( ohh)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi" 

We all sang. I tried to keep in rhythm with Alice, Anna, and Rosalie but I was always just a second behind.

Alice took center stage and belted out,

_"Yeah, yeah, ah. They come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, "Why spend mine when I can spend yours?"  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry, I'm gonna keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high-heeled shoes, getting Love from the dudes, four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge."_

Anna came up next to her, they were back to back, and sang,"_Hey sisters, soul sisters, betta get that dough sisters_."

Alice sang,_"We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
you wanna _

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now."

"Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..." They all harmonized, but me. 

This was the last possible second to realize this, but I'm supposed to sing Christina's part. As in Christina Aguilar. How am I supposed to do something like that? Oh, god. How can they possibly think I can do Christina's part?!

I took a large breath, closed my eyes, and sang as loud, and as possibly the hardest I've ever done,

"_Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more!"_

My eyes were wide in surprise. I almost forgot to dance along at the same time. It turned out good. Maybe not perfect, but the best I've ever done. Even Anna looked surprised at my performance.Even the audience liked it and I recieved more cat-calls than Rosalie. _Rosalie!_ This thought made me giddy.

_"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5," _Rose came up next to me and swayed her hips near mine. I did the same, surprisingly having fun once more.

Anna came to my other side and sang,"_Sleepin' the grey flannel life." _

_"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more," _I sang proudly and strongly. My dancing finally keeping in rhythm with everyone else's. We strutted up stage and did the same dance that Christina, P!nk, Lil' Kim, and Mya did in the music video.

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade _

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (CMon! uh)" We all sang in harmony. 

Rosalie sang,"_Bella...(oh Leaeaa Oh)"  
_

_I sang,"Rose... (Lady Marmalade)"  
_

_"Alice...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Anna...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here..." _Rose finished.

"Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..." We ended. The lights dimmed out and then there was cheering. I couldn't help but giggle as the lights turned back on and finally looked into the audience. I giggled with Anna, Alice, and Rosalie."Wow," Anna breathed out in relief. 

Like in the movies they threw roses an clapped for us. I stood on the stage smiling hard. And I thought I had fun at the club! I took a look at every single person in the audience since I could now see them. There, in the front, was none other than Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

* * *

**_Okay, I am so sorry. This is a terrible thing to do. A cliffy... Hm. Oh, well. I guess you guys have to wait to find out. ;D Again, Happy Holidays!_**


	23. Drousy

Chapter 23

* * *

**_I have great great great news. And slightly bad news that is only temporary. The good news, I got a laptop for Christmas, as some know, and I get to write more often without interruptions. Which is fantastic because I get to write a lot, a lot. Even now, I already have half of Chapter 24 done. It's going so fast! The writing, not the story. Did you know in the story it's July 2nd then 3rd in this chapter? Not that much time has passed by... This fic is going to be a little long. Oh, well. No complaints here. Oh, yes. Bad news. Well, I don't have a wireless conector thing, so I can't connect to the internet. I have wi-fi, but my house doesn't have a wireless thing, so wi-fi is useless for me. I need a wireless connector thingy. I have to go to my parent's room and connect from their DSL connection thing. Which is uncomfortable. But I have to deal for a little while. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

_**

Is he really there? Is that really Edward? I thought I saw him before, it turned out to be really him. But what's strange is that I wanted to see him, but I didn't even want to see him this time... Do I? I mean, I haven't yearned for him for a while. By a while a mean a couple of hours. But still, I haven't wanted to see him for a little while, so surely it must be him. It must be Edward.

And then Edward, Jasper, and Emmett turned into three men in top hats. I couldn't have sworn...

"Bella?" Anna asked.

The room started spinning. Why was it spinning? I mean it's turning around, and around. And I thought those curtains were red, not green.

"Bella! I've got you!" Alice grabbed me from behind. Her icy cold skin made me flinch.

"Alice..." I said slowly. "I'm fine."

Alice rolled her eyes,"Give it a second..."

And then the world went black.

Anna's POV:

Wow, that was amazing. Just the exhilarating feeling I get on stage, it's amazing! There's nothing like it. I defiantly want to get into acting after high school. That or fashion. Maybe Alice and Rose can give me tips along the way. Those girls _got style! _If anyone knows anything about style it's Rose and Alice. Their outfit, not the outfit they're wearing for the show, but their actual skirt must cost a couple hundred dollars at the least.

"What's with Bella?" I asked Rose who was closest to me. But Rose was too busy smiling and shaking what her mother gave her to even listen. We're done. I wonder when they'll kick us off stage?

Bella was staring at this table with a bunch of old dudes on there. Why bother looking? The only reason they're getting laid is because they're getting rich. And her face, it's all scrunched up. Is she shaking?

"Bella?"

Bella turned around when I said her name. She looked exhausted. Her eyes look empty. I hope we didn't push her too far, she wasn't ever any fun at sleepovers; she always fell asleep early on. And if she didn't she'd pass out.

"Bella! I've got you!" Alice leaped forward and grabbed both of Bella's arm bracing her for the worse.

Oh no. I think, think, Alice just had a vision about Bella fainting. Now this family knows how to make a scene alright.

"Alice... I'm fine," Bella groaned. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was stoned, but Bella isn't like that. Plus, she gets tired easy.

Alice rolled her eyes and tapped her floor impatiently,"Give it a second..."

Bella went limp in Alice's arms. The audience gasped and a couple tried to come up stage to check if Bells was alright. The guy who announced us does not look happy. His face is turning a weird shade of purple, kind of like the color that Bella turned one time...

"Well, I think it's time to get off stage," I suggested to no one in particular.

Rose turned around to pay attention to something for once that does not involving people ogling her,"You think?"

Alice POV:

"Is she still out?" I asked Anna turning around in my chair to look behind me. She looked a little startled that I didn't keep my eyes on the road. Honestly, you'd think humans would be more trusting!

"Yeah, she is," Anna shook her head slowly smiling. Bella's head was on her lap, so she was lying down on the seat vertically.

"I can't believe she actually fainted off on stage," Rose scoffed. I shoved Rose gently, so she didn't make a dent in my car. She just rolled her eyes unamused.

"We tired her out, but I didn't think she'd pass out on us," I turned around taking hold of the wheel again. "Remember Anna," I warned.

"I know, I know," she murmured. "Don't think about what happened. Think about clothes."

I grinned,"Oh I'm not so sure that, that rule applies this time. But when I give you the signal think every single little detail about our little adventures tonight."

"You, sure?" Anna asked a bit skeptical. I could hear her fidgeting with her fingers.

I turned around once more and gave Anna a mischievous grin,"Oh, I'm sure."

Bella's POV:

The light's hitting my eyes. My body's so weak. And stiff. How long have I been lying here? Wait a minute... I don't remember coming back to the hotel... Let me think...

I sat up slowly in the bed. I could feel multiple pairs of eyes looking at me while I think. I shut my eyes even tighter trying to figure out what happened.

"Ugh," I banged the back of my head in frustration. Why can't I remember?

"G'morning sleepyhead," Anna giggled.

I opened my eyes slowly. The bright lights of the florescent lamps made my eyes ache. They were all sitting around my bed waiting for me. Which was, undoubtedly very creepy. But they are all here for my benefit, thanks to Alice of course.

"Thank god you woke up!" Alice said exasperated from waiting so long no doubt. She got up from her seat. "I thought you'd never get up! But, of course I knew you'd wake up in time. Let's go before we're late!" and with that Alice and Rose walked off into the living room in our suite.

Alice's head poked through the doorway,"Anna, don't forget to give her the clothes."

Anna nodded, her attention quickly was directed towards me,"Do you remember what happened last night?"

I rubbed the top of my head trying to squeeze out any information that is deep within it.

"Well... I remember the club and he dancing..." I started images started to slowly creep back. It was foggy, the details smugged. But slowly it was becoming clearer and clearer.

"Uh-huh... Is that it?" Anna interrogated.

I squeezed my eyelids shut thinking,"Oh god!"

Realization washed over me,"I fainted didn't I? I passed out in front of all those people in the Moulin Rouge! I feel like such an idiot." I slapped my forehead.

"And then," I continued. "I thought these old guys sitting up close in the front row was Edward! Ugh! How can I possibly think that? I mean they were old and wearing top hats for godsakes!" I shook my head trying to make myself forget.

"You were hallucinating," Anna said calmly.

I took a quick glimpse of her face, Anna was biting her lip so hard to keep from laughing. The roaring of Alice's and Rose's laughter made me cover my ears. They are all insensitive.

"I don't see how that's funny!" I crossed my arms. My face turned hot, lovely. I'm turning red like a tomato now. I grumbled in frustration.

"You thought some old geezer was Edward. How is that not funny?" Rose called from the other room.

I rolled my eyes in defeat. I have a feeling that they aren't going to make forget this.

Anna threw a pile of clothes at me,"Come, on and change. And take a shower," Anna wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You smell like really bad perfume and hairspray."

"In other words," Alice said from the other room. "You smell like the Moulin Rouge!"

I rolled my eyes at Alice's comment, no matter how true it is.

I trudged my way back into the bathroom that was only a few feet away from my bed. I took a quick glimpse at the mirror. I couldn't help but to give out a scream. Sure, I was wearing my holey pajama's which means that they changed me. But they could have done something with my hair! Its huge! It was still teased like last night. Which is such a horrible thing since it was a hundred times it's size! And now one one side it's flat and the other is huge. Bigger than before! How am I supposed to fit my hair through the shower door? I don't think it can fit.

I turned the shower on so it can warm up a little bit.

I grabbed as much hair as I could and held it as tightly as I could. When I released it it sprung back to life. That's not going to work... I held my hair as if I was going to tie it up in a pony tail, but instead I kept on holding it. I stepped into the small shower that fitted one. I had to pick to go in the smallest bathroom with the smallest shower. Don't let that make you think it's tiny, it's huge. But the actual shower was not big enough to contain my heavily teased hair.

I held my breath praying nothing will backfire. Sensing I was safe I let go of my hair. And then I let out a ear-piercing scream.

"I can't believe I trusted you to get dressed by yourself," Alice shook her head in disappointment. She held a blow dryer in her hands.

"Alice-"

She cut me off,"It is a mistake that I won't make again."

"Alice, you're going to have to let me change by myself sooner or later," I grumbled as she yanked my hair with a brush.

"Oh, don't be so sure about that," Alice stated smugly.

"I don't think Edward would let you do that," I said squinting because Alice was letting the hot air blow on my face burning my eyes. I coughed smelling the burnt hair smell that blow-dryers always give off.

"I have ways to get past Edward," Alice gave me a wicked smile that I couldn't miss, not even with my squinting eyes. It frightened me. The concept of Alice dressing me for who knows how long and Alice's smile. Mostly her smile. I kept my mouth shut the rest of the time and just sat there as Alice tugged on my hair for what seemed like hours.

"Alice, we are seriously going to be late! I cannot miss this show!" Rose growled opening the bathroom door.

Alice flashed her teeth at her 'sister,' "We won't miss it. Just calm down."

"Never question the physic," I said softly to myself.

Rose's eyes flickered in my direction filled with some sort of strange fury. They quickly vanished after Alice whispered something harshly, and too fast for my ears to hear. I wondered what she said because Rose stomped, without the loud noise, out of the room.

"Come on," Alice said, her voice as chipper as ever. "You're done."

Alice gave me a light push up. I think she did that purposely so I could take a look in the mirror, but whether or not that was intentional I looked anyways. My hair was finally under control. It wasn't frizzy, out of control, all over the place, stuff like that. It was finally under control. It looked like something a person would see in the magazines. Perfection. That's what it looks like. Perfection. With the slight human flaws here and there of course, no one can look like the Cullens, but is was as close as I could get. Well, since Alice did it, it's really no surprise.

"Let's go!" Alice grabbed me by the wrist. "I never took you as the vain kind Bella. Really, we've got to go. We're going to miss the show."

I tilted my head slowly to the side,"Show? What show? Everyone keeps saying something about some show. And why am I so dressed up? I feel like I'm wrapped in expensive cloth. Just tell me," I pleaded.

"Fine," Alice stopped for a second for our bags and then kept on walking quickly towards the elevator. "Since we're going to be there soon anyways I might as well tell you."

"Slow down!" Anna panted.

Alice gave an amused sigh as she slowed her pace,"Okay, okay. The show, is a fashion show. I would say the designer's name, but I doubt you'd know it."

I stopped,"Alice..."

Alice stopped annoyed,"Please Bella, you know it's true."

I couldn't argue with that so I just stepped in the elevator expecting an awkward silence. And an awkward silence I received.

Alice rolled her eyes,"You are so absurd, you know that? And so peculiar. You never do anything like normal humans would. It's frustrating. Edward is right, you're not normal at all."

I stood there awkwardly unsure what to say,"Um... Thanks?"

Alice gave an amused laugh,"We're going to the Chanel Fall Fashion Show."

* * *

**_ This was cruel, but no matter how much I wanted Edward to be there he couldn't. It's supposed to be this way no matter how much I didn't. tear Buuuuut, have no fear! Edward is near!_**

**_Did you like it? Even if you didn't review, review, review!_**


	24. Fun Interrupted

Chapter 24

* * *

**_I'd like to thank every1 for their awesome reviews! Thanks so much!

* * *

_**"I knew who that was," I said. 

"Liar," Anna whispered in my ear.

Rose snickered,"It's pointless really making her go to these things. She doesn't even appreciate it Alice."

"She will. Not now, but she will eventually," Alice gave me that same eerie smile she gave me earlier.

I just leaned my back to the elevator wall. Why did we have to get a floor so high up? It takes forever to get to the main lobby. I don't want to listen to the three of them discussing my strange behavior issues. I have no escape from his elevator. At least I have a chance of running away in a lobby. Hey, if I did it once I can do it again.

The ding of the bell indicating we reached the lobby. I walked quickly eager to get away. Sadly, Alice grabbed my arm before I could take more than three steps.

"You aren't going anywhere," she gave a light laugh at my sad attempt to escape.

I really should have known better. I followed the three of them to Alice's car barely aware of my surroundings. Everything around me was blurred out, I wasn't paying attention to anything except the pavement below my feet.

"Damnit," Alice hissed. Wow, she's not happy. But the question that I can't answer because I was so out of it is, what she worked up about.

"Do you know how long I waited to go to this? And now they choose to show up. We're not even prepared," Alice growled.

We were going faster now, faster than before. Faster than usual. Which is a bit scary since she goes over one-hundred miles per hour regularly. I took a look behind us, just following this nagging feeling I had, and there they were. The boys. But instead of the silver Volvo they were driving before, this time they were in a sleek black Mustang. Edward was at the wheel trying to go as fast as he could. I don't know much about cars, but I'm pretty sure that Alice's Porsche that was "upgraded" by Rose is faster than a regular Mustang.

"Ugh, of course. They come when we go to the fashion show," a little louder Rosalie added,"_Typical!_"

"Aw! I really wanted to go," Anna sighed. Her life was fashion. I pitied her a bit, I don't want her to feel disappointed because we didn't go. Then again, I don't have to go...

"Well, if you were looking foreword to it so bad, maybe he heard your thoughts and expected you to be there. So he could ambush you," I said without thinking about it. As matter of fact, it was more thinking out loud than anything.

"You know," Rose said uncharacteristically kind. "She does make a good point, even though it did come from her." -- not everything lasts forever -- "Edward probably heard you talking about this months ago. These tickets aren't the cheapest to come by."

"How'd you get the extra ticket?" I asked.

Alice was still focused on the road, but she shrugged,"I used a couple of favors, some money, and then we were in."

"Interesting," my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You guys didn't have to do that for me," Anna said modestly.

"Any family of Bella's is family of ours, or at least everyone minus Rose," Alice snickered. A laugh couldn't help by escape from my lips. Which was a bad idea because Rose turned around to give me a menacing glance, that made me shut up.

Alice cursed silently under her breath.

"What is it now?" Rose ask uninterested.

Alice used her eyes to indicate what the problem is. From the review mirror I could she that she was pointing to the gas gage which told how much gas we had. Oh no, we're out of gas. We're out of gas...

"Honestly Alice, you're no better than them!" Rose pointed a perfectly manicured finger to the car behind us.

"We're going to slow down and die. We are going to die," Anna mumbled into her hands hysterically.

"Anna? We aren't going to die. In fact, the opposite of that, we are going to win. We always win," Alice said as the car started to slowly come to a stop.

"And how are we going to do that?" Anna asked, all hope was lost in her voice. "We are running out of gas, how are we suppose to escape?"

Alice's face looked like she was thinking of every possible design and looking at each possible outcome. I wonder if she ever gets a headache with all of those thoughts zipping in her head. I know I would.

A smile crept on Alice's lips,"We think."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"We think, it's so simple!" Alice laughed in glee.

I still didn't get it. Think? Don't we always think? I'm pretty sure I'm thinking right now.

"Well, not you Bella. It wouldn't work for you, but for us it will," Alice winked in Anna's direction.

"Oh, I get it," Anna said understanding.

"Well I don't," I grumbled to myself. I think the lack of sleep has made me irritable. And delusional.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in annoyance,"Come on Bella. _Think_. Anna's got it for the love of Carlisle! Why can't you?"

Some people can be so rude, then again we're talking about Rose here. I really shouldn't be surprised. Maybe her recent change in character around me made me forget how she really is. Which is strange because I liked the Rosalie that I've come to known. Maybe this is some strange lapse in her new persona. I hope so. We were actually having fun, not fun but we weren't bickering all the time.

Then, the stress on of the look that Rosalie was giving me reminded me of the same one she gave me last night. The one before we went of stage. It hit me, last night. That's what they're going to think about. I don't know how that's going to help, but I guess I'll just have to wait and watch. My thoughts don't help, no one can read them, or manipulate them. Which I think is a good thing.

"Here we go," Alice muttered to herself as the car came to a slow stop.

I heard the three of them take a large breath, reminding me to take one of my own since I seemed to forgot how to breathe just thinking of meeting Edward again. Even though I'm supposed to be on the girls side, I have a soft side for Edward. And I'm assuming they all have a soft side for their husbands like I do for my... fiance.

Alice stepped out of the full of confidence, but at the same time she was calm, cool, and collected. Having this strange glacial, but smug radiance coming off of her. She wasn't the only one. Anna and Rose was giving off that same effect. I think it was to psych Jasper out. I wish I could produce an effect like that. My emotions are confused, excited, hungry, dizzy, tired, and slightly embarrassed for reasons that none of them know -- yet.

I stepped out of the car, dazed, but I stepped out. I tried to imitate Alice's confidence, but wasn't able to completely duplicate it. My knees started shaking as we got closer. Thankfully, we were at an unpopular street, so there wasn't a lot of cars. In fact, there was none around us. Which worked well, since we can have this weird little stand off.

"Alice," Edward said through gritted teeth.He was holding some sort of grudge against Alice, I think it had to do with something that she took me away from her. But one can't be so sure.

"Edward," Alice acknowledged.

"Rose," Edward said with the same tone as he did with Alice.

"Edward."

"Emmett," Rose said towards her husband.

"Rose."

"Alice," Jasper seemed to plead.

"Jaz," Alice said strangely sweetly, which only lasted a second.

"Bella," Edward said. His voice was weak.

"Edward," my voice cracked a little, but I lifted my chin high to show who's side I was on.

"Anna!" Anna called out.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What? Can't a girl be able to scream her name every once an' a while?" Anna flushed from embarrassment.

Jasper shook his head slowly,"Honestly, I don't understand humans. They never make any sense."

"Believe me," Emmett grumbled. "I don't either. I mean a normal person would run from us, but those two. Nooo, instead they stayed and wait for the wedding. To a vampire. Ugh, it's giving me a headache."

Rose stood rigid and silent, more than usual. I have a feeling that she's fighting the urge to go and comfort, or acknowledge her husband.

"So, how you want to do this?" Alice flashed her teeth.

Edward narrowed his eyes,"Ladies first."

A menacing grin surfaced on Rose's perfect face making her seem more like the predator she really is,"Oh, you're going to regret that."

"I think not," Edward said fully confident of himself.

"Fine then, but if we win this then we swap cars," Alice stated.

Edward lifted one eyebrow in confusion,"Why would you want to do that?"

Alice face was filled of innocence,"You think I'm not merciful?"

Edward narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what Alice was up to.

Alice chuckled,"Nuh-uh. That's not going to work Edward."

"Just do it man! We get the Porsche! Do you know how fast it is? We could be faster than them," Emmett whispered, rather loudly in Edwards ear.

"I don't know," Jasper said analyzing all of our emotions. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Oh, come on!" Anna said exasperated. "Some of us age you know."

Edward gave a light laugh,"Okay, fine. Deal."

"And we agree what we need to do?" Alice said, her mask of chillaxity. _**(A/N: My uber cool word. Chill and Relax in one word. That and smexy... But I seriously doubt I can squeeze that in here...) **_

Edward's eyebrows raised in... surprise? And replied with,"Whenever you're ready."

It seemed like I was the only one who doesn't know what was going on. Even _Anna_ seemed to know what was going on. It would make sense that they've told her since she's an earlier riser than most normal people. I just stood there as each side glared at each other.

Alice opened her mouth to form words. It all seemed to go extremely slow. I could hardly wait to finally understand what was going on.

* * *

**_Hope u liked it!_**


	25. Face Off?

Chapter 25

* * *

_**Happy New Years everyone! I hope you have a good one! ;D

* * *

**Alice opened her mouth to form words. It all seemed to go extremely slow. I could hardly wait to finally understand what was going on. _

"Girls, think," the words finally escaped her mouth.

I could only stand there waiting. Waiting for a reaction. Waiting for something to happen. Waiting so I could do _something_. Just standing here useless was boring. Especially compared to all of the excitement from last night when I _did_ something. I wasn't able to do anything, my thoughts were nothing to Edward. Well, not nothing, but he couldn't read them, so they don't exist for him. In a way...

Edward stiffened. A reaction! Finally. His eyes grew wide, and his jaw clenched. Was that bad or good? It must be bad since Alice was using it against Edward, right? Or is it good and make him suffer?

"Alice..." Edward growled.

"Oh, did you like that?" she said smirking. "We still have the outfit."

She added,"And if you want a reenactment you can just ask Bella here." She gave me a wink,"She can _never_ say no to you."

Edward gave a small growl.

"_Or_," Rose continued. "You can borrow this."

In Rose's hands was a tiny CD. I blinked slowly. It can't be, can it? They wouldn't dare...

"Oh, yes," Rosalie chuckled. "I may not be the mind reader of the family, but I know what you're thinking Edward. And yes, it is a tape of last night. Of the _whole_ performance."

"If you want it, to even _look _at it," strangely it was Anna who said this. The authority and tensity of her voice frightened me. I had no idea that she could be so assertive and demanding. It scared me, and by the looks of it I wasn't the only one. "You have to give us what we want. And you know what we want," she stressed.

What is it they all want so badly?! And why won't any of them just _explain _to me what this is? I mean, what has that much value that they would fight over it? Certainly something that's unique and different. If they can buy whatever this mystery object is, surely they would. Wouldn't they?

Edward gave a loud growl in frustration. Then slowly, too slowly even for him, he shook his head in what seemed like disappointment.

His perfect lips moved to form words,"You think that I would give up? Ha!" His laugh was mocking.

"To retreat and just sit there watching? I won't give up," Edward took a step towards me. I was frozen in my spot. My instincts told me to run towards him, to embrace in. But in my mind I knew I couldn't.

Another step. I couldn't breathe. It was as if my lungs closed up in excitement, or was it fear? Not fear of Edward, that's just so irrational beyond words. But the fear of losing, the fear of disappointing the girls, that's the fear that would close up my lungs.

Another step. He's getting closer, and so slowly. Why couldn't he just run at his vampire speed and sweep me off my feet? Then we'll run -- okay, he'll run and he'll carry me -- forever. We'd never stop. And that'd be okay because we would be together. I would finally be in his arms, where I belong. Where I always belonged...

Another step. Shut up Bella! I scolded myself. Remember whose side you're on. Remember whose side you're on. Remember whose side you're on. You don't want to disappoint the girls. Besides, I need to prove to myself that I can have a life without Edward, for a little while at least.

Another step. But I _need_ him. I _love _him. I need him to breathe. Edward is my everything. And god knows I'd go insane without him.

Another step. Get yourself together Bella! Remember whose side you're on. You are a woman. As that one famous feminist said,"A fish needs a bicycle as a woman needs a man." You can do this, just... Don't mess up.

Edward's face was inches from mine. I could smell, the smell that was simply Edward. I inhaled in slowly, making the memory fresher in my mind... So I would never forget...

No, no, no, no!

Edward's lips were centimeters away from mine, I froze into place, not knowing what to do. I yearn so much for him to touch me, but at the same time repulsed from it, because my reaction would be anything but subtle.

"Bella, love," he said. His breath caused tremors along my body. "Come with me love, we can go anywhere, together. Surely this is what you want."

My mouth gaped open, afraid of what words would come out,"No."

It was clear on his face that Edward was upset and shocked at my reply, and he wasn't the only one. I could hardly believe I denied him, I said no to something that I want to do. Something that I've been waiting to do. And proud, I kept my word.

I lifted my chin a bit so I could look into his eyes, they were full of pain that I rejected him. "Edward, do you honestly think I was just going to give up so easily? I'm hurt that you think I have no self-control -- you're not the only one with it you know. You're going to need to do more than that to shake me up." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave in a smug smile to prove my point.

That lop-sided smile I love so much slowly surfaced Edwards flawless features as he chuckled slowly,"I guess you're right. I did play too easy, but don't think I'm giving up. In fact I'll just play harder." Edward winked with playfulness in his eyes,"I'll be back."

"You've won this round," Emmett said gruffly. "But we'll get you my pretties, if it's the last thing I'll do! And you're little human too!" That's when Emmett started cackling. I didn't know whether to laugh harder than I already was or to run away in fear.

"Emmett," Rose shook her head slowly at her husbands display.

Alice shot a wide smile,"We win, so we get your car."

In her lithe movement Alice danced her way to the car. She opened the door as she and Edward switched keys.

"You know those tickets were expensive," she growled.

Edward grinned,"Yes I know. That's why I'm getting so much pleasure out of this, because you see, I'm not the only one who's missing something very, very important." His gaze flickered in my direction briefly as he stressed on the "important" part.

My breath got caught in my throat. Am I what they're fighting for? Am I their silly prize that has infinite value? That seems so... unreasonable, illogical. And yet... it fits, doesn't it? I mean they certainly can't buy me, they've learned money has no value to me. And there's not another me in this world that I'm aware of. It does make sense. I mean, they both want me: Alice to throw a bachlorette party and whatnot and there there's Edward who strangely, but thankfully craves and needs my company as much as I need his -- or more so as he thinks.

I followed Rose and Anna into the car. Alice revved the engine and started her up as fast as she could go. And before we could even see the boys roar in frustration because the Porsche wouldn't start, we were already gone.

"Alice where are we going now?" I said exasperated and tired, not from the "fighting" because frankly I did nothing. But from my little epiphany.

Alice took a glance at me from the review mirror in the unfamiliar car,"To the fashion show Bella. Where we were headed in the first place."

"Why waste perfectly good tickets?" Rose mused.

"So, we're going to be fashionably late," Alice smirked.

"Wow," Anna said slightly sarcastic. "Fits right in with the theme."

* * *

**_I'm sorry, that it was short... but, what can you do? I hope you liked in anyways... :D_**

**_Amanda_**


	26. Strut Your Stuff

Chapter 26

_"Alice where are we going now?" I said exasperated and tired, not from the "fighting" because frankly I did nothing. But from my little epiphany. _

_Alice took a glance at me from the review mirror in the unfamiliar car,"To the fashion show Bella. Where we were headed in the first place." _

_"Why waste perfectly good tickets?" Rose mused. _

_"So, we're going to be fashionably late," Alice smirked. _

_"Wow," Anna said slightly sarcastic. "Fits right in with the theme."_

"I can't believe you guys," I scoffed.

"Why not? I mean I had to do so many favors to get these things," Alice droned on.

"You called and asked someone you knew for thirty years Alice, you didn't use any 'favors,' " Rose sneered.

Alice glared at her sister taking her eyes off the road to hiss,"That's _besides_ the point. We are going."

"So, I have no choice in this?" I asked half interested. I knew there was no sense of arguing, I was going to go. Alice's determination cannot be stopped by anything living, or dead.

"When do you have a choice during this entire time?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Never," I said gruffly.

"Exactly, so stop whining and just deal," Rose looked into her compact that she carries everywhere. It's a little eerie that she takes it everywhere and then whips it out when she's bored.

I sat in my seat watching the scenery change so quickly that it was almost a blur, courteously to Alice's deranged driving. How long could it take to get to this Chanel fashion show? And why even bother showing up when we are so incredibly late. I don't see the point. But obviously, these things do not have any importance to my life, so I really, honestly, bluntly do not care.

"Bella," Alice said slowly. She was opening my door, we stopped? I didn't even noticed we stopped. "How can I say this nicely? I really don't want to offend you, but-"

"The annoyance and anger you seem to be radiating is really dampening everyone mood. Plus, they might kick us out if you keep acting uninterested," Rosalie finished for her.

"Exactly," Alice nodded.

"Where do we sit?" I asked.

Most of the seats were taken, there wasn't any room left for four more girls. In fact, there were no more seats left. There were absolutely no seats left. Where are we suppose to sit? This is a fancy-smancy modeling show, or whatever they call it, and they don't _save_ people's seats?

Alice giggled,"Sit? _Honestly,_ Bella!" Alice patted the top of my head like a dog. "We don't _sit._ That's for the common people," Alice used her eyes to indicate towards the mass of people sitting in the crowd.

"Alice, common people don't get to go to..." I trailed off trying to recall the name of the specific designer who was holding this particular event.

"Coco Chanel," Anna sighed disapprovingly.

"Right," I flushed a bright red. "Coco Chanel."

"However true that may be, what fun is it to just sit in the crowd and watch models parade on stage? We should be the ones on stage," Alice's musical voice stated.

"G'day Ms. Alice, Ms. Rosalie. Now, who are these two fine young women?" a man holding some sort of pink and purple colored clipboard. The man himself was wearing a strange suite that must have been designed by that Coco Chanel person. With plastic black and white glasses with the thin rectangles and the word Chanel on the sides. He was balding slightly, but it was hardly noticeable.

"This is Bella and Anna," Alice said. In a whisper she added,"Bella's engaged to my brother, Edward."

And in a not-so-quiet-whisper Rose added,"It's their first show."

"Congratulations. And nice outfit," he observed my attire like a vulture does to a carcass, if anything it frightened me.

While we walked into the models' changing area Alice explained to Anna and me,"That was Jacquire, Coco's personal assistant."

"If it wasn't for us, he wouldn't even have his job," Rose added. "We used all of our connections to get him in. Alice's... guesses were right, as always."

"Like she's ever wrong," Anna scoffed.

"You're late!" a woman screeched. Not a single strand of her burgundy red hair was out of place in her short bob. Even her sweater vest and skirt combination. It was creepy really, her perfection was a pathetic imitation of Alice's and Rosalie's. Sure, she was pretty -- they were all pretty, but nothing, _nothing_ can compare.

"Jennings, we are here aren't we?" Rose said uninterested and half-hearted.

Jennings narrowed her eyes until all they were was slits. When she finally could enable brain function she replied,"You think you're all that, when you're not. Rules apply to everyone, whom ever arrives late, no matter who the person, no matter what social, or current status, they cannot participate on the runway. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Anna scoffed barely audible.

"Rosalie! _Dahling_, it's so good to finally see you again. Ahre you gohing on soon?" some unnatural blond came up and gave Euro kisses to Rose. Her European accent was obviously fake.

"It _has_ been too long, hasn't it?" Rose gushed towards the model. She imitated the kisses on alternate cheeks that never touch, skin to skin. Which is probably for the best, so the model wouldn't touch Rose's unusually icy skin.

"Ah wondered whahre you went," she giggled after flickering her long -- but not even close to Rose's length -- hair. "You never cahme vahck during tha summer for the summer shows. Coco was _devastated_. You and Alice were so beehootifool, she wanted to keep you two for ever. And then, you stopped coming."

"That's because _she_ came along," Rose rolled her eyes in my direction.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," I muttered, to mainly myself.

Rose was too busy animatedly talking with her old model friend. Then there was Anna and Alice who were looking at everything they possibly could. Every thing that can be worn on the human body, they were gazing at. And I was here. Standing there. In the middle on nothing. Doing nothing. Maybe this isn't my world... Maybe I don't belong here, maybe I belong somewhere else with Edward. Maybe he was right. I--

"Bella!" an unmistakable musical voice said.

"Hm?" I looked and gazed into a of topaz eyes. The _wrong_ pair of topaz eyes.

"Bella, change. You have to change quicker!" Alice urged.

She was shoving some sort of strange concoction that was imagined by Chanel, then eventually created into this... thing, from cloth and whatever else material it is.

Without even thinking about it, without even looking at it. I tore off my clothes, realizing I was dressing where everyone else was I flushed. I wasn't the only person nude in there. I am no prude, but I have some decency. I don't undress completely with people I've never met. And then no one even gives a second thought about it... So, to hide my embarrassment -- even though the blushing did not help that at all -- I went on undressing myself like it was perfectly normal.

Throwing on the other set of clothes that Alice threw at me as fast as I could. Although I had a bit of trouble putting it on. I needed five people to get me ready. Two putting on my clothes, one doing my make up, and two doing my hair. They must pick the best because I was done in a matter of seconds. Seconds.

"Bella," Alice sang. "Watch me, swish your hips side to side. Come on." Alice walked a couple of steps in high heels with perfect balance. She sashayed a yard, then walked back.

"You try," Alice chirped when she came back.

I took a deep breath. I attempted at replicating her exact movements. Which weren't as easy as it sounds, especially in three inch heels. I stumbled on to the carpeted floor.

"Oh, god," Rosalie groaned in clear hopelessness.

"_She's_ the one who's going to marry Edward?" the tall thin blond model Rosalie was talking to earlier sneered. "She can't even _walk! Sacre blue!_" she giggled maliciously.

I looked up from the floor in her direction.

"Bella," Alice's hand was in my face. "Come on."

I grabbed Alice's hand, not taking my eyes off of the blond who for some erratic reason hates me. If I recall correctly I haven't said a word in her direction. Now, why would she possibly hate me for just... existing?

"She despises you for the fact that you captured Edward's attention, and she didn't," Alice whispered into my ear as she pulled me up. "But it doesn't surprise me at all, she has no individuality or brains for that matter. She's incredibly dull to talk to, it's no wonder she and Rose are such good _acquaintances_."

I snickered and tried to walk once more. This time, thankfully, I didn't fall down. Stumbled once or twice, but didn't completely fall down. Which, in my case is an exemplary accomplishment, but not enough for Chanel models' standard because they snickered each time I tried. I kept my head held high, because in the end... in the end I will have something they do not have. People who love them. People who are competing for their attention for who they are.

"Not bad," Alice observed for the last time. "We're on! Follow my lead."

I nodded, wide eyed and nervous of making a complete and utter fool of myself, I followed Alice's and Rose's lead. Anna was standing next to me, he breathing was only a beat steadier than mine; her fingers were tapping against her waist.

"I can't believe it," Anna said breathlessly. "We are in Paris -- _Paris!_ And in a Chanel fashion show! No one back home is going to believe me. This must be a dream, some sort of weird, long dream that you went to Forks and met the Cullens; when I wake up I'll be back in Phoenix wishing that it really happened."

I laughed quietly, so only Anna could hear,"Believe me, you stop thinking that after a while."

"By a while you mean, like, never, right?" Anna answered under her breath.

"Exactly," I smiled, and a genuine one at that.

Anna was now on the opposite side of me, behind the other curtain. I watched as Alice and Rose strutted up the stage; only pausing a couple seconds at the end for pictures. When they came Alice gave me a wink and a slight push to get me started.

Breathless, I took a cautious step. My black shoes had a massive contrast to the white carpeted runway. As I was walking, it dawned on me that I am on stage. I was walking on stage wearing Chanel. I am walking on stage and people are taking pictures, of me! They are showing interest, which in a drastic change in comparison to what I was just experiencing. And I was suddenly overcame in an unexplainable and undeniable giddiness that I was floating. This may be due to the fact that Jasper may be near, but I couldn't find his unmistakable blond hair, so I'm assuming that what I'm feeling is entirely my own. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself, I don't want the need of Jasper's powers to be the only thing that keeps me happy in my time away from Edward.

So, I strutted, I sashayed, I tried to look as chic and as glamorous as I possibly could. I paused at the end of the runway, Anna and my pace was perfection -- I think this has to do with the fact that we used to do dance together and practice endlessly together. The only thing that came out of that is that our moves were almost sychronized -- nothing close to Alice's lithe dance or Rose's utter and clear perfection, but it was as close as humanly possible. I smiled, then pouted at the camera, using different angles to show off what Alice calls my "good side." Anna and I took a sharp turn and sauntered back to the other side.

"Oh, my _God!_" Anna squealed jumping up and down in her Chanel heels. "I can't _believe_ we just did that!"

"I know," I said blandly.

"And you're going to do it again," Alice appeared in front of my eyes. "Well, go! You're not going to get dressed yourself."

After what felt like twenty changes, we were done. But of course, we weren't done. We were just done modeling for the people with cameras. Now we have to go say hi to all of Alice's and Rose's little friends. Which, to no surprise is everyone.

"Why, Alice! It's fantastic to finally see you again!" some woman gushed. "Where did you sneak off to?"

"America no doubt," some other brunette chuckled humorlessly.

"Why, of course! Where else would we go? We are American, after all. That and the boys just love baseball and American football. Men," Alice scoffed. "What can you do?"

"_Oui_," one chuckled.

"Who is this 'ere Alice?" the other one asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, this is Bella," Alice said proudly, as if I was something special. "She's a dear, dear personal friend of mine _and_ she's engaged to Edward, you two remember Edward?"

"How can you forget?" the brunette purred.

I froze, I should be use to this, considering my fiance looks like Adonis. But somehow, I am still territorial. Especially since I'm going to get... _married. _But I forced a smile in her direction.

"Yes, she is. And it's no surprise really, Edward is blinded from Bella's presence. I've never seen anything like it, really. I wouldn't be surprised if he just pranced through that door looking for her, to see her, just for a second," Alice defended.

The two gave a faux laugh that made my skin crawl,"You're hilarious, Alice."

"Actually, I'm quite serious," Alice's face was immobile, and unfathomable. I would've laughed if I wasn't scared stiff.

"Um... er... Yes, of course," the brunette looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"And this is Anna, Bella's cousin," Alice said with a smile.

"Well, err... Bella, Anna, it's great meeting you-oh! Is that Gabbana? Gotta run, Alice," the other one said after they scurried off.

"Well, Alice," Rose muttered. "By the looks of it, you've scared away, once more, two more of our very little number of friends we have that actually has class."

"Look who decided to show up," Anna's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Rose turned to glare in Anna's direction,"Well excuse me, if some people decide to talk to others."

"Mm-hm," Anna snickered. "Keep telling yourself that, Pumpkin."

Rose's glance sharpened, but it had no drastic effect on Anna like it would on me, if it was directed towards me. Anna, however, just brushed off her shoulder and turned her attention back towards Alice and me.

"Alice, you know so many people," Anna giggled.

"And," Alice added. "We get to keep the outfits."

"_Seriously?!_" Anna drew in a sharp breath. "We get to keep the outfits. All of them?! We get to keep them, as in _keep them?!_" Anna started jump up and down in excitement.

Alice laughed,"Yes, of course we can! Why wouldn't we? I mean, Coco always let me keep the outfits."

"Wait a minute, Coco?" Anna gasped. "As in Coco Chanel? You've _talken _to her?! No way!"

Alice rolled her eyes,"How else do you think I got the extra ticket?"

"Black mail?" I suggested.

"Illegally?" Anna guessed.

Alice rolled her eyes once more,"Of course not! Well, not for this. Ooh! There she is! Oh, Coco!"

Anna's eyes grew wide,"No way." Her voice was barely a whisper,"She did not just call after Coco. And _called_ her Coco!"

"Alice," a smile spread across her face. The woman glided her way through a crowd full of people. "Alice, _darling_! Now where has my favorite model and muse been up to?" When she reached Alice they gave each other Euro kisses.

"Oh, nothing important. Just a little bachlorette party I'm throwing for a close friend and future sister-in-law," Alice waved her hand as if it was nothing, but the grin on her face suggested otherwise.

"Really, now? And who's the lucky bride?" Coco asked in that refined voice of hers.

Alice put her icy cold hands on my shoulders,"This is her. Bella Swan-soon-to-be-Cullen."

"She's beautiful!" Coco gushed. "And I feel so bad. I have no bacholorette party or weddings gift. What size are you? You!" She pointed to the blond model who's been talking to Rosalie all day. "You, go get Bella measured! You _must_ let me give you something! The entire line of the fall line? No? You _must_! You are now a relative of Alice now, no? Yes, yes! And a dress. Alice, why didn't you call me? I would've made her a dress."

"Aw, Coco. I wanted to, but Bella doesn't like me spending too much money on her," Alice struggled. "She's very strange that way."

"_Darling,_ you must! Luckily I have a dress somewhere in the back, you are lucky, mademoiselle. But since you're a friend of Alice, you are a friend of me, no? Go on then, Bella. Go get sized," Coco pushed me to the models arms.

"This is so unfair," the model droned on. "I've been here forever and Coco doesn't even know my name, and she's known you for what? Three seconds and she's giving you a wedding dress and the whole fall line!" She took measuring tape and used it to measure my waist, thighs, shoulders, and to my dismay, my breasts. Her faux European accent mysteriously disappeared as she got even more frustrated. "I don't even to take a scarf home! And you get all of that?! Ugh!"

I just stood there paralyzed.

"And Edward! You aren't even that good looking. I mean, like, look at you! I bet if it wasn't for Alice you'd wear clothes from... From a," her face twisted up in disgust."A _department_ show."

Now, this girl was started to freak out, I wanted to run and never stop. She was just giving this feeling that she was going to murder me on the spot. Thankfully, if she decides to kill me, Alice will see it and prevent it. Hopefully...

"I mean, I'm pretty! I'm sexy! I bet you're a virgin, for Christ's sakes! Ugh!" she spat. "I don't know why he talks to you, but not me! And now he's engaged to you! What do I have to ugly myself up for him to notice me?!"

"Alice," I whispered. And then she appeared at my right. "She's scaring me."

Anna appeared too,"I think she wants to shank you."

I turned to Anna and said sarcastically,"Thanks Anna. You're just so nice."

"I know, I know. You love me," Anna smiled.

"You're just saying that so you can wear my clothes, aren't you?" I sighed.

"Of course," she chuckled.

"Of course," I giggled.

"Bella, you'll look fabulous in my wedding dress! How 'bout we send it to you, no? Alice would you give me your address? How about you're home and hotel, no?" Coco sang.

Alice took out a small piece of paper from her purse and a pen. She scribbled down both addresses and quickly handed it to Coco.

"Coco," Rose sweetly said. "I don't know if you can tell, but Bella doesn't really like designer brands."

"Oh, but it's changed now, no?" Coco's attention was directed towards me.

"Oh, um, well," I stuttered. "Yes, _of course_."

"See, Rosalie?" Coco raised her eyebrows. "My work changes point of views around the world."

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed knowing she would not win,"Of course, Coco. What was I thinking?"

"Obviously not at all," Alice snickered.

* * *

**_Hoped you liked it. It's kinda short, and a little of a filler chapter... But this is what happens when you're awake at twevle-three o'clock in the morning. ;D If anyone has suggestion or pics if a fav Chanel wedding dress for Bella, tell me. Review, review, review!_**


	27. Purple Tights

Chapter 27

_**Okay, this is just a tiny little chapter. But I hope you like it! It's meant for minor humorous purposes. I felt like it needed just a little bit of funny. But that's just my opinion -- which is, let's face it. A bit STRANGE, a stress on a bit. ;) **_

_**I'm curious, what are your guys' fav parts in the story? Like fav little quotes and stuff. I like gathering a lot of quotes, I probably have quotes from YOUR story. :D I don't know, I'm just wondering because, I don't know... Just curious because I have 90 readers, which to me is A LOT. I just wonder why, because it's really random stuff that I put together so my head isn't swimming in so many ideas. I mean 90 readers... So I'm going to list some of them: **_

_**doubleXmyheartt **_

_**wingedspirit **_

_**ForeverIndebted **_

_**breakin'dawn **_

_**xLookingForMyEdwardx **_

_**JaspErsWilDmaGE **_

_**ohhitznicky **_

_**BellaBooTwilight **_

_**Kat Kat B. **_

_**Remember The Darkness **_

_**shadowgirl.water **_

_**Kyan'sPrincess **_

_**kireseylee787 **_

_**xedwardxxloverx **_

_**Head-in-the-Clouds **_

_**PixiStix52 **_

_**MoonsilverTwilight **_

_**book.babe15 **_

_**Lycaon188 **_

_**LoverofEdward **_

_**iloveTwilight-kk **_

_**j3nn **_

_**theHeartoftheOceanx32 **_

_**Dr.Cullen **_

_**mewXmewXnah **_

_**theonechildleftbehind **_

_**BlaireVolturi **_

_**Thanks for all of your positive reviews that kept me writing. These people have reviewed really recently (and some of them giving mucho positive and negative feedback, which I need), and if you for some reason want your name in the beginning of each new chappie and it's not on the list now, then review! Review a lot, and I'll notice! **_

_**On with the Chappie!**_

_"See, Rosalie?" Coco raised her eyebrows. "My work changes point of views around the world." _

_Rose rolled her eyes and sighed knowing she would not win,"Of course, Coco. What was I thinking?" _

_"Obviously not at all," Alice snickered._

Rose shot Alice a venomous glance,"Alice, was that completely necissary?"

"Rose, stop being so sensitive," Alice faked a yawn. "Oh, look at the time."

"It's five Alice," suspicion creeping in my voice. Something was not right.

"Exactly," Alice nodded. "I'm so tired, Coco, I'd love to stay but I think I should sleep early. As the saying goes, 'Early to bed, early to rise.' And such," Alice waved her hand indicating that it was no big deal. "Plus, I'm _starved._" My eyebrows shot up in surprise and at the same time I heard a couple of models gasp from shock that a fellow model would even indicate that she was planning to eat.

"I see," Coco raised her eyebrows possibly wondering how Alice stayed so slim if she ate regularly, like a human being. "Well, go on then. We'll send them to your hotel room tonight. You were never one to sit still, now were you Alice?" she gave a false laugh. "See you soon darlings!"

"I'm actually going to miss her," Rose said solemnly when we reached the hotel.

"Really?" Anna asked surprise.

Rose lifted her head up slightly to show superiority,"Of course I will. Those were my dear human friends in there. They were naive and possibly mentally incapable to realize that eating keeps you alive. But, then again, it was easy for Alice and I to blend in. We didn't have to pretend to eat, which is a relief frankly," Rose gaged,"Pancakes are disgusting, I don't know how you can tolerate such a vile pile of foul smelling, _food._"

"I happen to like pancakes," I pouted slightly, remembering that pouting has no effect whatsoever on Rose. Maybe on Alice on things not involving clothing...

"I have to agree with Rose, they smell weird," Alice wrinkled her noise at the mere memory of pancakes.

"But your husband likes it!" I reasoned.

Rose chuckled,"Yes, but Emmett also likes wearing this little cowboy outfit at home and made Carlisle buy a sheep and a horse so he could heard them."

"Really?" Anna said in disbelief.

"Oh, yes," Rose nodded. "But, as we all know, Emmett isn't the most... _Practical_ person."

"He's eccentric," Alice corrected.

"Wait-wait a minute," I started. "What happened to the sheep and the horse?"

A smile appeared on Rose's lips, a smile that made me question why I had asked that question in the first place.

"Well, we all got a little hungry... and the rest is history," Rosalie said.

"Emmett ate them all." And in a whisper Alice added,"He has no control of his stomach around things we can eat -- you know, animals and apparently human food."

"At least my husband isn't as emotional as a pregnant woman," Rose sniffed.

"We prefer the term, sympathetic," Alice corrected once again.

"More like fervent," I muttered. Which was true, I mean his life was ruled by others emotions and it wasn't like he could do any ting about it. That's why I thought Alice's cruel stare was unnecessary.

"Well, Edward's a perfectionist, and to be frank _boring,_" Alice said. "Before you came along that is. He always use to look a bit preoccupied too. Like he was waiting for something to happen," Alice said.

"He was such a goody-two shoes," Rose added.

"Perfectionist?" I snorted. "Now, that's an understatement.

"And that's not the only thing," Rose snickered.

"What?" I looked at Rose direction, a bit startled at her tone. It sounded snub.

"No, no, no," Rose shook her head chuckling quietly. "Nothing _bad,_ I suppose. But Alice won't be so happy about this, it'll risk everything."

That's when I noticed that Rosalie was leaning against the frame of the full length window which lead to the balcony. She was looking outside that was obviously amusing her, I mean she was chuckling and shaking her head. It has to mean something. Something has to be extremely funny to make Rose laugh. Even if it's just a snort.

"I better be smelling, hearing, and imagining things," Alice snarled.

"Oh you're not," Anna smirked, she was peering over Rosalie's shoulder to see what captured Rose's attention. And apparently what ever those two saw was amusing and managed to piss Alice off. It _must_ be the boys.

"Honestly," Alice flashed her teeth. "You'd think that they'd get the point! They are not going to win," Alice looked at me the entire time she said this.

Anna's smirk grew wider,"Well, it looks like they can't take a hint. Can we poor something on their heads? Hair dye! We have to have hair dye!"

Alice moved at a blur to sneak a peak at who was lurking outside, and not surprising to anyone she growled in frustration. Out of curiosity I looked too. I don't know why, I knew who was outside. I knew they'd be there.

But I looked. And when I looked my eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Are they...?" I trailed off not sure if what I was seeing was true.

"Yup," Rosalie giggled.

"But... But it's purple!" my eyes must have been bulging out of its sockets and my jaw to the ground. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I must have been dreaming. Otherwise I will _never _forget this. Then again, I don't they would either. Jasper doesn't look very happy...

"What is he thinking?!" Alice groaned.

"That wearing tights turns Bella on, I guess," Anna snickered.

I closed my eyes and then opened them making sure I wasn't seeing things again, but if I was then Alice, Rosalie, and Anna was too. And I don't think vampires can pass out from lack of sleep... And I don't think Anna can ever pass out, she's this ball of energy that never stops.

"Bu-bu-but..." I stuttered. This is one of the strangest thing that has ever happened to me._ Strangest._ And believe me, plenty of strange things happen to me.

"But your future husband is wearing tights and a skirt... Are you sure hies mental state is, well, close to normal?" Anna asked raising her eyebrows.

Rose gave a loud snort,"You're husband is wearing a skirt Bella! Alice, where's that camera?"

Alice handed Rose a camera that appeared in her hand, which proves that she did move, I just couldn't see it.

"Rose, but your husband is wearing a skirt too," I attempted to say without my voice quavering from shock -- it didn't work.

"Yes, but he does that frequently when he _thinks_ we aren't looking," Rose sighed. "You should see how many clothes I have to replace because Emmett wants to 'try it on.' "

"No comment," Anna muttered.

"Exactly," Rose nodded. "Edward for that matter, Jasper even!" Rose let out a laugh.

"I wouldn't say it's a skirt," I cocked my head to the side studying each of their outfits. "I wouldn't say it's a skirt..."

"Bella's right," Alice said in a bit of a better mood, but not enough to actually crack a smile. "It looks like those ridiculous costumes I made them wear that one year on Halloween. Remember Rose? It was that 1800's theme. If I do remember correctly, they swore that they would never wear it again.."

"I guess they were lying because they're wearing them now," I said in a huff. What were -- oh god.

"M'lady," Edward said into a headset he was wearing. People in the street started to stare and point. I would too if three men were wearing attire that was cool in the 1800's. "I'm afraid I cannot come upstairs to you, my beloved," Edward called in a fake English accent which sounded so realistic, I wouldn't have known it was fake.

"Really?" I smiled innocently. "Why not?"

I heard Emmett snort. I saw that they'd put up speaker ever where so that they practically echoed. Thankfully no one could hear me, except for the boys that is. Otherwise... Otherwise, I don't know an otherwise, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't turn out good.

"You know why not," Edward called out with a hint of nervous hidden in his voice.

"Alice would kill us," Jasper grunted.

Alice gave a cynical laugh,"Not exactly..."

Everyone, including the Cullen boys, stared incredulously at Alice's statement.

"What?" Emmett stared in awe that Alice would consider letting them off the hook.

"Really?" Jasper's face lit up with hope.

"Of course not! I'd just punish you for the rest of your eternal life," Alice's laugh gave me chills.

"Okay then!" Emmett said. I could see his face full of fear from this high up. "I guess we'll make ourselves comfortable here."

I couldn't help, but to laugh. But for that I received a harsh look from Alice.

" 'I believe — I know that ghosts _have_ wandered on earth. Be with me always — take any form — drive me mad! only _do_ not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you!' " Edward recited. Wuthering Heights, I can't believe it! Edward remembered, it's my favorite. Has been my favorite, for years. Am I really, that predicable of what would make my heart soar? Yes, yes I am. And the dreamy smile that played on my lips satisfied Edward who continued," 'Oh, God! it is unutterable! I _cannot_ live without my life! I _cannot_ live without my soul!' "

"Maybe we should leave early," Alice said quickly. "Edward's persistence is starting annoy me."

I whispered to myself," 'Alice, I _am_ Edward — he's always, always in my mind — not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself — but as my own being — so, don't talk of our separation again — it is impracticable.' "

"Aw, but it's cute Alice," Anna sighed staring out the window, no doubt wishing someone would love her like that. Sure, she's had a large number of boyfriends, one hundred times mine -- Jake doesn't count either, he was more of a friend than a boyfriend; he was always more than a friend, his love is nothing in comparison to Edwards, but it's still love -- but none of them _loved_ her as Edward loved me. And I doubt she loved anyone of them as I love Edward.

Alice's face softened to the usual soft, perky Alice-ness,"It is, isn't it?" She gave out a regretful sigh,"But, he is interfering. Edward of all people knows better than to interfere."

Edward smiled, that's when I knew he had us -- that and the grinding of Alice's teeth -- so he recited," 'His own enjoyment, or his own ease, was, in every particular, his ruling principle.' "

" 'A man does not recover from such a devotion of the heart to such a woman! He ought not; he does not,' " Edward's musical voice dazed me on the spot.

"Alice...," I groaned.

Alice head whipped to my face,"You better not even _think_ of it."

"I wasn't," I said truthfully. "But if I do decide, can you hit my over the head with a pan or something? I don't want to go."

Alice's smile spread across her face,"_Good_. Good, good."

"Er..." Rosalie looked at Alice with a strange expression. "What are you thinking?"

Fear, that's what it was. That's why it looked so strange upon Rosalie's face, she's never afraid -- or at least shown it in my presence. So whatever Alice's up to is clearly freaking Rosalie out, and Rosalie never get's freaked out. Which, is frankly freaking myself, so I'm freaked out. Then Anna's freaked out because, well Anna's Anna.

"Oh, nothing. Just of the plentiful of possibilities that can occur in the next hours, even days, about my next decision," Alice's smirk went wide.

"Which is...?" I asked cautiously, unknowing why Alice was acting stranger than usual.

I heard a loud growl. I couldn't make out Edward's expression, but by the sound of his growl, he wasn't happy. He probably heard whatever Alice was thinking about. Which, means, by his furious growl was not pleasant. Or, at least that's what I'm assuming since she's being so mysterious. Hopefully, when she sees the boys leave, she'll tell us.

Rose's face grew cross,"Mary Alice, you better not be..."

Alice frowned,"And why not?"

"Because," Rose said over dramatizing the rolling of her eyes. "If you do, do whatever you might think of doing then-"

"Then what?" Anna asked.

"_Then_," Rosalie stressed. "Then, Edward will kill us for buying her to one of those things."

Alice giggled,"Exactly. The whole point. But, I don't see why he hates strippers so much. They aren't bad, they're actually really fun."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. A _stripper?_ Alice wants to buy me a _stripper?_ Good luck with that. Rose is right, Edward just might kill them. But, I think -- hope -- she was just teasing. Alice wouldn't seriously pay a stripper to come and strip. To actually take off one's clothes and throw them around while we watched...

"What about Anna? She's too young to see a stripper," my words jumbled from my nervousness. I don't really want a stripper, not that I'm prudish or anything. But it's just the fact that an actual stripper is going to come here and strip for_ me._ It's kind of creepy, in a strange way. Sure, it happens all the time. But the things that happen to me so often, really doesn't happen to anyone else.

"I don't mind," Anna had a smiling saying that she didn't minded _at all._

"Yes, yes you do," I hissed in her ear.

"No, I don't. I think it'd be fun!" she giggled.

I just glared at my cousin. She obviously couldn't the shut-up-vibe that I was directing towards her. She was never really that good at figuring out vibes. Or hints. Like giving away too much information because she didn't understand that the banging of the elbows meant,'Shut up!!'

Alice sighed,"Maybe. But not tonight. Maybe another one." Alice check outside the window to see if the boys were still waiting out there. And of course they were. I don't think they'll move, it's not like they'll get tired.

"We have to go eat, now don't we?" Rose reminded Alice.

"That's right," Alice nodded. "So, can you handle yourselves?"

"I think we can manage," I muttered.

"Lovely," Alice commented.

That's when I noticed her eyes were pitch black. Her self-control must have grown a lot since she's met me because she hasn't really hinted that she was starving. Well, except for the fact that her eyes were as black as onyx and there were highly noticeable purple bags under them. I don't understand how I couldn't see it before. That's probably because they weren't as bad earlier. I wonder why... I looked at Rose's eyes, and they were in the same state, except she was giving a harsh glance in Anna's direction.

Alice danced out the door, her head peaked back in for a second,"Be good humans! Get some sleep, tomorrow we are headed for a plane!"

I smiled and waved goodbye, but internally I was groaning. This little bachlorette party isn't over yet? With the wedding only a couple of weeks away at that, shouldn't we go home and discuss it? Alice is already done with all the plans, sure. But it'd be nice to know what's going on in my own wedding.

"I thought they'd never leave," Anna snickered.

"What?" I asked confused. I didn't know that Anna wanted Alice and Rose to leave so badly. It looked like she enjoyed their company.

"Oh, not them," Anna flushed when she saw my reaction. "I meant your future hubby."

"He's not my 'hubby,' " I pouted.

Anna laughed,"Yes he is. You might not say it..."

I narrowed my eyes. She doesn't make any sense. One minute she's completely unaware of her surroundings -- many others reactions towards her actions -- and the next she's practically reading my mind. Which she can't possibly do because, frankly, no one can.

I took out a tank top and simple pajama bottoms and changed. Anna did the same. I looked at her curiously when Anna was staring at her pants so intently. Like she was having an extremely intriguing conversation with it, only, she was frowning.

"_Damnit!"_ Anna cursed loudly causing me to jump. Which caused me to fall off the bed I was sitting on.

"What?" I asked curiously as Anna threw her pants to the wall. It crashed to the ground.

"Ugh!!!!" Anna screamed. "Of all the times...!"

I watched unable to look away at the fuss Anna was causing. Her frustration was almost amusing. I would've laughed if I wasn't so afraid Anna might bite my head off afterward. She trampled in the bathroom grumbling and cursing. Her loud footsteps could have been heard downstairs. I have a sudden potty on our downstairs neighbors.

"BELLA!" Anna yelled with unnecessary anger. "Why don't they have any freaking _TAMPONS_?!?!?!"

_**So, they're off somewhere else. Where will that somewhere else be? Any guesses? ;) Here's a hint, they aren't leaving Europe -- yet...**_


	28. Periods Makes Her a Little CrAzY

Chapter 28

_**Sorry for the long wait. I mean a week is a loooong time. You see, I got sick on Monday, the day we came back to school and I wasn't feeling so hot. So I missed Tuesday and Wednesday. You'd think I'd have 48 hrs to type, but on the contrary I had no time. I slept through all of Tuesday and I was too exhausted that I could barely walk around the house. None the less even type. On Thursday I had so much makeup work -- not fun. Friday, Alana's birthday, cousin. It was a sleepover & I couldn't bring my laptop. :( Yesterday I was so tired from the sleepover that I couldn't stay up, I fell asleep on my bed when I came home and woke up around 8. So I typed when I woke up. I had to take some Cold Tydonel so I could fall asleep and get some sleep. I know, not the best method, but what can you do?**_

_**But being depressed because you can't read some of my stuff? I recommend reading:**_

_**A Lesson in Poker and Seduction**_

_**Midnight Forever**_

_**Meeting Again**_

_**YOU DON'T KNOW ME ANY MORE**_

_**what happens next?**_

_**Waning Moon: Only the begining**_

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Just a Pretense**_

_**Readers: xxPellinoriaxx**_

_**estrellegoddess**_

_**Yay readers!!!!!! XD**_

_**On with the story...**_

_"BELLA!" Anna yelled with unnecessary anger. "Why don't they have any freaking TAMPONS?!?!?!"_

So _that's_ why they're so moody -- Alice and Rosalie, at least. Hmm . . . Must have happened recently too because if I recall correctly Alice's eyes were their remarkable topaz ones during the show. Wow, they must have wanted to eat us. Which is bad, of course. I'm touched though, and upset. They care enough to try and fight something that is clearly their nature, just to be around me. Just to keep me alive. But it's my fault their lives are so much more stressful. I feel incredibly guilty for that.

"Why don't you just go to the store in the lobby?" I asked Anna from the bed. I honestly didn't want to go downstairs. I had enough of downstairs. I wanted to lie on my bed and actually listen to Alice's advice for once.

"Don't be stupid Bella!" Anna's voice was full of venom. I can see that she get's really bad PMS like her mom did. Poor Uncle Der and Zackie, is all I have to say.

"Okay, then. I won't," I sighed hugging my pillow. Before -- aka yesterday, which is starting to feel like such a long time ago -- I didn't miss Edward as much. The pain, was bearable. Maybe it was the fact that Alice and Rose were there and they were my connection to Edward in some strange way. But now, they're gone. So the pain's worse. But I know he didn't leave or anything. He said he'd never leave. He promised me. An evil little voice in the back of my head reminded me he had left me once. It reminded me that he hurt me so badly. It sounded like Jacob...

"We can just call the front desk and ask, tell them it's the Cullens," Anna said. "Before you say it, it's not a lie. You are practically a Cullen! You are considered a Cullen now! I bet you the Cullens accept you as a Cullen. So?! What are you waiting for?!"

Really bad PMS. And possibly even cramps.

"And get me some Tylenol too!" Anna grumbled from the bathroom.

Wow. I cease to amaze myself. _Right._

I rolled over on my stomach so I could reach the nightstand that not only held the phone but a phone book. And on the phone book was the hotel number written on the cover. Convenient. I dialed, and heard the dull steady ring tone.

"Hello? Alice Cullen, is this Alice Cullen?" some woman asked in the front. Her peppy voice sounded a bit dull, like she had to say that no matter how much she'd rather be doing something else.

"Um not exactly, I'm Bella . . . Cullen. I would like some tampons. LOTS of tampons. I would like to be swimming in tampons," I said in a oh-so-not-suave voice.

"And Tylenol!" Anna reminded me.

"And Tylenol," I repeated.

The woman chuckled on the other end,"Someone having period trouble?"

"Not me, but my cousin," I said a bit too hastily.

Which, wasn't entirely my fault. If she wouldn't pester me with personal questions then I wouldn't have been surprised. Honest. I didn't actually expect any kind of response other than,'Sure, right away. And thank you for staying at whatever-hotel-we-are-staying at.'

"Oh really? Is it your first time Sweetie? Because if it is, then I can send someone up there to help you. Do you want me to come and show you?" I could practically see her smirking on the other line.

"Excuse me?" I was appalled at the thought. I know how to use a tampon! I'm eighteen for god-sakes! I'm about to be married! This is not my first time using it! I'm not even on my cycle!

"Are they coming?!" Anna whined.

"Sweetie, I'll be right there, okay?" I heard a tiny laugh escape into the phone.

"But I'm not-"

Dial tone. Just great. She's coming up here to show me how to use a tampon. _Lovely._ I groaned. Is is she even bothering? Except that she might be expecting a generous tip from some rich kid left alone without any parents, but with a lot of money. Oh, how she's going to be disappointed.

The buzz of the doorbell rang. Did I mention that this hotel room has a doorbell? Well, it does. It's fancy really. And there's a TV in the bathroom, plasma. Which makes me wonder, who honestly watches TV in the bathroom? Maybe in the bathtub I guess, but not when someone's actually using the toilet.

"That was fast," Anna commented.

I thought so too. Too fast. This made me highly suspicious that this wasn't that freaky woman who thought I was eleven having my first period. Which, is not only embarrassing, but also degrading. I headed towards the door opening it without looking who it was.

"Love, how-" it was Edward. Of course it was Edward. And he wasn't wearing his tights. That's disappointing considering that I wondered how he looked in them up close.

Edward remained frozen in place until he realized what he smelled,"Is Anna okay?"

I laughed nervously,"She's fine."

"But there's blood . . . ," Edward trailed off.

"Period," I stated a-matter-of-factly.

"I see," he nodded slowly. "Can I . . . ?"

"Oh!" I blushed. "Yeah, yes you can."

Jasper was looking hard in one direction. He wouldn't look away, it was like he was fixated with the next room. The very room I came out of. The very room which held two beds and one of the many bathrooms. The very room which held Anna, who was currently leaking out blood. He continued staring intently on it like he was planning to burst through there and . . . And I don't want to think of the possibility of someone I love get killed by someone I love.

"Jasper!" Edward hissed so Anna couldn't hear.

Jasper snapped out of that strange trance he was in and looked down sheepishly at his feet,"Sorry."

I nodded my head slowly acknowledge the fact that he was sorry, or at least that he was trying to be sorry. Sorry that he was even thinking of what he was thinking.

"Bella, I don't have much time," Edward warned.

"Of course you don't," I said harshly. Edward looked surprised and a confused at my tone of voice. "Alice would've seen you coming. She would've seen my decision to open the door. She'd know. And if it wasn't for the fact that she has to feed her hunger because it's someone's time of month," I paused to stare at the bathroom door. "She'd be here by now."

"Bella," Edward sighed in exasperation.

"Yes?" I looked into his golden eyes. They looked darker than they normally do, but not completely black.

Edward leaned in slowly, his icy lips on mine. I responded eagerly, not wanting to stop. Not wanting it to end. And, he did the same. He kissed almost as eager as I did, but with the self-control I lacked. He hesitated for a brief second, while I gave a barely noticeable whimper. Edward chuckled at my humanness, or at least that's what I think he was chuckling about.

Apparently I had some self-control buried deep, deep in my because I leaned away from Edward. I knew what he was up to. Edward was trying to dazzle me, and then when he had me dazzled he'll sweep me off his feet -- he'd win. I cannot have that possibility. I need backbone. I need to feel . . . Independent -- as if I didn't feel independent all those years before. Even though, I yearn so much to just stay with Edward. To just run away with him like he's about to plead. I know he will.

"Isabella," he looked at my under his dark and irresistible eyelashes. "Have I done something wrong?"

And I knew he was toying at me, because his eyes flickered mischievously.

"No, of course not," I tilted my head to the side.

"Then why did you push me away?" Edward asked hurt.

"Because, I was curious," I fought the urge to grin. Edward looked a bit confused, I have him eating out of the palm of my hands.

"About what love?" his head was tilted upright so he didn't have to look at me from underneath his eyelashes. Instead he was looking me in the eye trying to figure out what I was planning, what I was going to do.

"About, whether or not you'd like to see the outfit I wore for our skit. You remember don't you?" I asked innocently. "It was this blue little number, I think we have it around here. Want help me look for it?" I fluttered my eyelashes.

Shock was all over Edward's face. Shocked that I'd fight back? That I wouldn't give in into his . . . power to hold me in his control -- via dazzling. And anxious, he looked anxious . . . to look at me in my outfit! He must have seen it when the girls were giving them a play-by-play of the show, but he actually wants to _see_ me in it. _Me_.

"Really?" Edward collected himself quickly. "Well then if you want to wear it I guess we are going to have to look for it . . ."

I was about to cave in, I was going to start uncontrollably laughing, and laughing. I need something to make me occupied so I don't laugh. Something so compelling that I'm not able to think.

So, I kissed him. I grabbed the back of Edward's head and I jumped on him -- it really was the only way I would reach him since he was so much taller than I was. I kissed him hard on the lips. Edward stood there rigid, registering what had happened. And when it finally occurred to him that I was dangling several feet off the ground he lifted me up so I was up against one of the walls in the room. Even though I was the one pinned to the wall, I was in full control. Edward followed _my _movements, as if he was dazzled by me.

"Hello . . . ?" a feminine voice asked. I recognized it from the phone -- the lady at the desk.

"I have your tampons," the woman said again. She pushed open the slightly closed door finding Edward pressing me to the wall.

Edward snickered -- probably hearing her thoughts. I sighed resting my head on Edward's so our noses touched. Reluctantly I wriggled out of his iron grasp, Edward didn't looked too pleased himself to let me go.

"Um, hi," I made a weak attempt to smile. "We talked, on the phone. About tampons, remember?"

The woman looked down in embarrassment for:

1.) Assuming I was just a kid and that I didn't know what I was doing. Which is funny since she looks like she's a college student trying to pay off her rent by working at the front desk and running errands for the guests. So, she isn't that older than I was.

2.) For coming in without knocking so she saw Edward and I making out -- which regrettably doesn't happen often, so I try and cherish the moment. Not that it was incredibly bad or anything, nothing XXX rated, just a engaged couple making out type of kiss. The one saying that they couldn't wait to be married. Sure . . .

3.) I'm not completely sure on this one, but the fact that Edward and I were together and she possibly hit on him. Actually I was pretty sure she did hit on him when her gaze flickered in Edward's direction flirtatiously. But thankfully, Edward didn't notice because he was looking at me.

"Riiight," she said hastily. "I've got a couple of samples here if you want to try different ones, and I have a coupla charts to explain about the mention cycle and stuff."

I rolled my eyes impatient at her persistence,"For that last time, I'm not the one on my period --"

"ARE THEY HERE WITH MY FREAKING TAMPONS ALREADY?! IT DOESN'T TAKE FOREVER TO GET A DUMB BOX OF TAMPONS!" Anna appeared at the doorway, her face red from anger, only wearing a pair of underwear. I felt Edward stiffen at my side, and I clutched harder to his arm.

"_She_ is," I noted, my voice sarcastic.

"Ah," the woman murmured. "I see. So," she took her large bags filled with 'supplies' and herded Anna into the bathroom.

Edward seemed to relax slightly, and started to shake in a silent laughter,"Oh, she's going to regret that."

"Regret what?" I asked curiously.

"Shhh," Edward put two fingers on my lips. "Just watch."

"WHAT?!" Anna's high pitched scream was unforgettable. It was much like the sound the day she called me when she got the invitations to my wedding, which wasn't that long ago. It was such an ear splitting scream that even Edward winced at the intensity of it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm--"

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY!" Anna pushed the twenty-year old outside. "Treating me like I've never had a period before, _as if!_"

Anna was shoving her out of the hotel room,"And to think you were going to show me _diagrams!_ Do I look like I'm ten?! I've taken my Health class and passed it like everyone else! Why do you think I'm any different?!"

Anna threw her out the door. She ran back into the bathroom to get these gigantic posters of the woman body that detailically shows how to insert a tampon, how the woman body works, ect. She threw them out as well. Anna slammed the door hard against the wooden frame, only to open it once more.

"Oh, by the way. Thanks for the tampons," Anna thanked sweetly as she closed the door gently and skipped back to the bathroom.

"So, I think I've figured out what she's going to regret," I said conversationally.

"That's fantastic Bella," Emmett commented.

"Where did--?" I asked confused looking at Jasper and Emmett who just reappeared at my door frame.

"No time for questions," Jasper said quickly.

"Man," Emmett said with wide eyes. "Alice is coming!"

"So if we want to live, I think its the best if we got out of here," Jasper stated.

Edward looked down at me sympathetically, as if he didn't want to leave,"Next time, Bella. Next time. . ."

And just like that, he was gone. There was no indication that Edward was ever there except for that precious moment that remains in my head that tells me otherwise. That he was here. That Edward did let me be in control.

"Hey, where did Edward go?" Anna looked up confused of the vacancy of the room.

One minute a couple of people. The next, nada. No wonder she was so confused.

"He left," I sighed, somewhat regretfully because Anna gave me this irritated look.

"You are such a romantic you know that?" Anna muttered as she sat on a black leather couch that rested a couple feet away from her. "What?" I looked at her still dazed.

Anna lounged comfortably on the couch,"You know exactly what I mean." She rolled her eyes at my bemused expression,"Seriously? You never knew you were a romantic. It's so obvious. I mean it's obvious that you and Edward are completely devoted to each other. And that you guys just want to spend time together like people do in the movies. You know, the ones where the dude and the chick are separated for such a long, long time. And the dude pops up for quick visits, but they can't stay for long because the wicked step-mother, evil witch, _whatever_, is always there. And then the dude in shining whatever comes and saves her and they live happily ever after."

"Your point?" I asked.

"My point," Anna sighed. "Is that you are waiting for Edward to come and 'save' you from certain death of shopping or whatever you're thinking. I can just see it in your face. You're waiting for Edward to save you."

"I'm not," I said. But I had this strange feeling that she was right. That is fourteen year old may know myself better than I actually do. Now, that's scary.

"Let me guess, I'm the evil witch?" Alice asked with her arms crossed over her chest wearing a smug smile.

"Oh, look!" Anna said. "It's Alice and Rose. How was dinner?"

Rosalie gagged,"Nothing exceptionally tasty. In fact it tasted a bland. You would _think _that it would taste phenomenal, but believe me it's not the least bit as appetizing as-"

Alice elbowed Rosalie in the stomach.

"What was that for?" Rose sneered, not either taking the hint or caring.

"It's okay Alice," Anna sighed. "Human," she pointed to herself. "Human blood, I get it. I'm just sorry that I'm smell so goddamn tasty."

I shook my head slowly, clearly Anna is insane. And so is everyone else I know because they started laughing.


	29. Sux

**_Okay, nobody say anything. I suck. I suck and I know I suck. No, before you start spazing out or something, I am not deleting this fic. Why would I? I love it too much to do that. However, finals are coming up. A week and a day. And I really, really, really don't want to fail. You can understand that right? I mean, if you know me the least bit, personally, you'd know that I, myself, have been spazing out because of it. I only give myself a momentary break on the weekend. Like one day. So, I'm probably not going to post for a week and a three days. And if I do, it'll be a miracle. _**

**_The writing withdrawl is killing me, probably as much as the fic withdrawl is killing you. But don't give up hope! I'll write, I swear!_**

**_I love you all, my faithful readers, don't give up hope!_**

**_amanda_**

If you don't have hope, then you dont have anything. If you don't have anything, then hope you will get something. Jordan Kai Simmons If you don't have hope, then you dont have anything. If you don't have anything, then hope you will get something. Jordan Kai Simmons

Remember there is always hope. Jermaine J. Evans "He that will have a cake of the wheat must needs tarry the grinding."

William Shakespeare, _Troilus and Cressida_ act I scene II 

"though patience be a tired mare, yet she will plod."

**_William Shakespeare_****_ - Henry V act II scene I _**Time is a son of a bitch. **_Tupac Shakur_****_, in "Strictly For My N.I.G.G.A.Z." I think the second you stop fighting it, time really is on your side. J.D., __Scrubs_, unidentified episode What is time? If nobody asks me, I know; but if I were desirous to explain it to one that should ask me, plainly I know not. Augustine of Hippo **


	30. Welcome

Chapter 29

_**Yes, yes. I do realize I suck. I haven't updated for, a long long time. And my life has sucked just as well. I had a bit of a writers block as well as a shortage of time. So it pained me to stop. But I think the break has given me more ideas, I guess. And that's probably all I needed, a break that is. Anyway, this is a short chapter, I'm trying to get the habit of writing this again.**_

"That wasn't so long," I said.

"For you maybe," Anna groaned. She massaged her temples with her index and middle fingers.

Anna had gotten a little air sick. Thankfully, she didn't throw up. But I couldn't go to the bathroom because it had the metallic nauseating smell of blood. I wasn't the only one who was avoiding the bathroom. I noticed that Alice and Rosalie always leaned away from the bathroom. It's not that I blame them, it smells like Anna's blood. And Speaking of smelling her blood, I'm starting to feel a little woozy. Thank goodness we're getting off, now.

I stepped out of the light.

"This," Rosalie announced. "Is Rome."

It was so bright and friendly. Everyone here was so tan; I wish I could sport some sort of tan, but of course I can't. I've lived in Phoenix for Pete's sake and I've never been able to tan. Burn, yes. But that is a completely different concept. Something that Anna has no idea about, at least personal experience. She's naturally dark, her skin is incredible looking. She doesn't look like an albino like myself, however, on Alice and Rosalie they make it look. . . perfect, because they are.

"So this is Rome," Anna observed taking in the scenery as much as I was, except her scenery consisted of the male population, but it was the scenery none the less.

"Ah, yes," Alice grinned. "Rome, many good times here. Not as fun as France, I admit, but definitely better than Fiji."

"You've been to Fiji?" Anna asked in shock.

"And your surprised about this, because. . . ?" Rose rose her eyebrows incredulously.

"Because, I thought the sun was suppose to. . . you know," Anna trailed off.

"Make-up," Rosalie stressed each syllable.

Anna nodded her head up and down automatically, her focus was on the Italian guy passing by. With his long black hair, amber eyes, and tan skin.

"Anna," I hissed.

"Hmm?" she looked up dazed.

I rolled my eyes chuckling,"Wow Anna, you really, don't change."

"You mean she did this when she was twelve? Check out random guys?" Alice asked a bit shocked.

"Of course not!" I snickered. "Since she was ten."

Rosalie's eyebrows went up in surprise and admiration.

"Ten? Isn't that a little young?" Alice commented.

"Well. . . " Anna sighed, her eyes still on the Italian guy who's friend was conveniently a couple of yards away.

"Anna was always and early bloomer," I said, with a smirk. All of the guys have always liked Anna, I can't recall one that didn't.

Alice nodded with a sly smile,"I see. . ."

I wondered what Alice meant by that, but I couldn't dwell on that long because I looked right in front of me. It puzzled me at first, but that stage was soon forgotten because a wave of wonder over ruled that. I stared in awe at the sight before me. Honestly, I was surprised we were here, in fact this is one of the very few places I'd expect us to end up in Rome. It was in front of a rather large building. The architecture was breath taking, but at the same time it--the architecture--looks fairly new.

"I'm finally going to look at Italy," I mumbled, for my own benefit.

Anna seemed to hear because she perked up slightly,"You've been to Rome?"

"Errr . . ." I stared at the ground unknowingly. "Not Rome, but, what was it Alice?"

"Oh, we were visiting the Voultri, but I don't think their too happy if we come back. . ." Alice's body froze for a second. She quickly recovered to what looked like a smile. But the smile looked as if it was forced. In the corner of my eye and saw Rosalie looking a little anxious, which is strange because Rose doesn't look anxious, ever. Something must be wrong, incredibly wrong.

"Alice?" I asked cautiously, unknowing of what might happen.

"Hm?" she asked perkily, but her eyes were hard and cold.

"Are you. . . " I trailed off taking in every inch of her expression, something was off. Something was wrong. I could tell from the way her right hand, tapped on her thigh somewhat impatiently.

"Okay?" I finished.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Alice smile looked almost painful.

"Errr. . . Come on Bella, let's go in the theater, I have our tickets, let's go and let Alice have her episode," Rose flashed three tickets in my face and guided Anna and me, without touching us, inside the large building.

As I stepped inside the breathtaking building, I could see that there were some shows in English, but the majority of them were in Italian.

"Which one are we going to," I asked, more out of the sake of saying something than actual curiosity.

"This one," Rosalie handed the ticket to the man standing at the door.

I didn't even looked at the large unfamiliar words that were written across the door; I just walked in, and sat automatically at the seat next to Anna's. I stared ahead, wondering.

"Can't Alice see the future?" Anna's breath tickled my ear.

"Yes," Rosalie cut me to the chase.

"Then what did she see?" Anna asked, no longer in a whisper.

"Oh, nothing important," Alice said appearing at my right.

I flinched, startled from Alice's sudden appearance. Which, in all honesty, didn't surprise me. I was expecting Alice to pop up when we started talking about anything relatively important. But, none the less, it freaks me out.

I lifted my hand off my throat,"Holy. . ."

Alice grinned to herself,"Shhh. Its can start any minute now."

And at that exact moment, the lights dimmed and the show began. The thick red curtains slowly began to separate causing the cast to flow onto stage, singing in Italian I'm presuming.

"Man is that freaky," Anna muttered.


	31. Suprise?

Chapter 30

**Hey, look at that. An update after what . . . ? How long has it been? Since February! Jesus. . . Well, for those of you how haven't given up on me, thank you. And for those of you how have, well, I don't blame you. But regardless, here's a chapter. And a thank you to : CrypricCorpse, latuacantante4him, Kasey Elizabeth, Lorrin, ForeverIndebted, and Life goes on without you for reminding me to update by reviewing me and reminding me to update. So yeah. Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Oh, and I don't own Twilight. Disclaimer**

"That was," Anna paused. "Interesting. . ."

"You couldn't understand a thing, could you?" asked Rosalie with a smirk.

"Well," Anna looked down sheepishly.

Rose gave a self-assured smirk,"See, you couldn't understand a word."

"Which is _fine_," Alice sighed. "Because _they _didn't have several decades to learn multiple languages like _we _, could they?"

"Very true Alice, but didn't she hear when the announcer was talking that if we wished we would have some sort of headphones to plug into some sort of socket so we can have the translated version? If we wanted a translation of course," Rosalie pointed out with her head high.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Geez, what's stuck up her ass?" Anna whispered to me.

"Its more like, who isn't stuck up her ass," we giggled.

Rosalie stopped abruptly, "You do realize I can hear you, right?"

"Yeah, we know," Anna flashed her a devious smile. "And frankly, we don't care, Pumpkin."

I expected Rosalie to grimace, or to say some sort of snappy comeback, but she didn't. Instead, Rosalie broke out in an almost evil and proud smile.

"You know what? You've got guts kid," Rose gave out a chilling laugh.

Anna mirrored Rose's smile perfectly, "Oh, I know."

"You know what, you're not that bad. Considering your a human and all," she said genuinely.

Rosalie then did the complete unexpected, she took her arm, and placed it on Anna's shoulders in a friendly matter, and started whispering in her ear. Then they started laughing. _Rosalie Anna _laughing! _Together!_I mean it really isn't surprising that Anna laughed. She laughs too much. Well, not too much but frequently. . . anyway, its just strange that the combination of the two are laughing . . . Together. And I can't help but wonder that they are planning something.

I am paranoid. No one is planning anything for me. I should let it go. Then again, this whole stupid trip is a plan. So why not?

It seemed that we have been walking forever. I don't see why we didn't just get a cab or something. Its not like it'd be too expensive to pay. My feet were aching from the very low heels the three of them forced upon me. I don't even know why they did. Its just about hopeless for me to walk in heels.

"Come on Bells, pick up the pace," Anna called from. . . very far ahead.

"Maybe if you guys slow down! You're walking too fast!" I called back watching my every step.

"We aren't walking too fast, you're just walking too slow," Alice's voice rang from a distance.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, none of you have to watch your step in heels!"

"That's because we know how to walk dear Bella," Rosalie said.

I kept quiet knowing that we could just go on forever, and ever and our little argument might never end.

I noticed that they had stopped at a seemingly harmless store, shop, or whatever. Actually, you couldn't really tell what it was because it looked like any type of building. It didn't even had the name of the store/ shop/ whatever. It just had a number on the side of the building in gold.

"Where are we?" I asked them, as I rubbed my sore feet.

Anna looked at Alice, "Is this the right place?"

"Of course it is!" Rosalie answered for Alice. She opened the door and marched right in as if she owned the place.

"What she said," Alice gave out a light laugh and headed in after Rosalie. Anna just shrugged and followed in after the two of them.

Reluctantly, I followed them into the unknown building. I didn't really _want_ to go. But I wanted to find out what it is. I don't know exactly why I wanted to know so badly, I just did. But since I _did_ want to know, the curiosity drove me crazy.

So, I went in. I opened the plain wooden door and stepped into the strange building. And I found that it was completely dark. There was almost no light inside the room. I felt a cold hand grip my arm. I froze immediately, knowing who it was of course, but the fact that I couldn't see Alice scared me.

" Alice!" I hissed. "Let _go!_"

"Shhh," Alice's frigid voice gave me chills.

I think my instinct is trying to tell me something. That she. . . that _they_ were up to something. They were up to no good. Whatever they were planning, is _evil_. Not James and Victoria evil or the Volturi evil. Its more of a mischievous kind of evil.

"Sit here," this was Anna's voice. I could tell right away that she was just seconds away from bursting out from contained laughter.

I tried to see something, anything. But I couldn't. It was like a thick black blanket was covering my eyes enabling me to see anyone or anything. It was such a pain. But I tried to use my other senses to figure out what was happening. Instincts told me that there were more than Alice, Rosalie, and Anna in here. There was someone else.

I was pushed down to a semi-soft chair with a loud thud.

"What are you guys doing?" I huffed. I tried looking at someone to complain to but I couldn't find anyone.

" Can she ever be _quiet?!_" I could practically see Rose roll her eyes.

"Shush! Both of you!" Alice commanded. Its amazing that something that looks so tiny and fragile can be so commanding and authoritative.

The lights came on and blinded me momentarily. I instinctively started to throw my hands up to my eyes to shield them, but I found that I couldn't. My hands were tied down with. . . _silk?_ Who ties down a person with a silk scarf? Oh yes, my fashion-crazed future and present family, that's who. Regardless, I couldn't find my way out of the outrageous knot. I squirmed and wriggled as much as I could, but all I found out is what I already knew; that I was stuck.

"What are you guys doing?!" I struggled to get my hands free to shake them all silly. What are they doing and thinking?!

"Shh," Alice cooed.

"Be quiet! And _watch,_" Anna's eyes were wide in excitement. She was practically jumping up and down in glee.

"Seriously, what are you guys doing?" I grumbled still fumbling around with the silk scarf. I have to hand it to them, they may look kinda weak―which I know they aren't―but they tie a good knot.

I took a better look at the room that I was in. It was fairly large I guess. And the whole entire architecture of the place was strange. The tables, chairs, stage, and poles. . . Poles. Oh god. Poles.

"Oh god," I muttered in sudden realization of where I was. Well, I didn't know _exactly_ where I was, but I knew what type of joint I was being held hostage at. It wasn't an exact science, but I have a theory that I might be at a stripper's joint. And considering how everyone here likes _men_ I have a feeling I will be seeing male strippers. But, I can never tell with these three.

"Ooooh! Its gonna start soon!" Anna squealed in utter excitement.

"What is this your first time or something?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow in scrutiny.

"Duh!" Anna gave a mischievous smile. "What do you think _I_ would be at a stripper's joint before? Or _see_ a stripper before?"

"Honestly," Rosalie admitted. "I wouldn't be surprised with you."

They just laughed at that.

"Hello?" I called out trying to remind them of my presence. "Do you remember me? The one your holding _hostage?_"

They all turned to me.

"What is it now Bella?" Rosalie asked sounding bored with me.

"I am being held hostage Rosalie, what do you think?!" I indicated to my tied wrists.

"Oh that," she said with a strange expression on her face. "Well how else do you expect us to bring you here?"

"But I don't _want_ strippers Rose!" I whined.

She sighed clearly annoyed with me, "So you can preform _like_ a stripper, but you cannot simply _watch_ one?"

I opened my mouth dumbfounded unable to say anything.

She smiled smugly, "Good girl. Now sit there like a good person."

I slumped in my seat and waited for my torture to begin.

The lights kind of dimmed and Anna started to squirm in her seat. I began to feel embarrassed _for _her. I saw some figure appear slowly from the shadows. They sauntered their way towards us. I was too focused on my fear to look at anyone else's expressions. I closed my eyes not knowing what to expect. I opened them slowly, unknowing what would appear before me. My eyes adjusted slowly so I could make out the faces in front of me.

"Edward?" my breath caught at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?!"

Alice stood up trying to make herself taller than she was. "Yes, _brother,_ what are you doing _here?_"

"Alice you are so predictable," he rolled his eyes.

She stuck her tongue at him and demanded, "But _why_ are you here?"

"To prevent you from corrupting these two," Edward's hand indicated to me and Anna.

"I _wanted_ to be 'corrupted' thank you very much," she grumbled in disappointment.

Jasper let out a slight chuckle.

"Alice," Edward growled. "Come here."

Edward grabbed the petite girl and they started to talk in harsh whispers, too fast for me to understand a single word of it. As they talked, er. . . whispered, Emmett began to untie the complicated knot that they placed on me.

"What did you do to the strippers?" Anna asked, the disappointment in her voice was clear. I kinda felt for her, even though the reason she's disappointed is that she didn't get to see a bunch of twenty-something year old guys prance around us in their underwear, but still.

"We took care of them," Emmett said with an evil grin after we let me go. I stood up and rubbed my raw wrists.

"Emmett!" Rosalie gripped him hard with her nails embedding his skin. "Those people were our friends doing us a favor! What did you do?"

Emmett just whimpered in pain. But I'm guessing the pain will be a lot worse when Rosalie catches him by himself.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Nothing. We did nothing."

Rosalie glared in disbelief as she dug her nails deeper into Emmett.

Jaz winced at the pain, obviously sensing it, "We gave them hundred bucks each so they could leave."

"We would have given them more," Rosalie said.

"And," Jasper let out a little grin. "We took them to a stripper's bar―for men."

"Oh, so its okay for _you_ to go to see a stripper, but no for us?" Anna demanded.

"Its not that," Alice said.

She and Edward's conversation was obviously done and something serious must have happened for this game to be over, or interrupted.

"There are greater things at risk here, and I think its time to go," Alice's face was grim.

I felt that something was horribly wrong.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, love," Edward wrapped his arms around me, but not in the loving way he normally would, but in his over-protective manner. Which, in itself, is a bad sign. A bad bad sign.

"Your lying," I whispered in his ear.

He gave me a smile that a kid would give his mother after she found him in the cookie jar. That's when I knew he was lying.

"Come on," Edward announced. "I called the jet, and its ready. Alice, you and Jasper go pack the stuff, and fast. We're leaving as soon as we can."

"What is wrong Emmett?" Rosalie demanded.

Emmett pulled Rosalie aside and whispered to her, "The Volturi."

And I thought the strippers were my biggest issue.

**Okay so I hope it reaches your high expectation, and I'm very sorry. I hope you forgive me. And yeah. I plan on updating a lot sooner. So, bye bye now. ;D**


	32. Volturi?

Chapter 31

**See?! I updated! A lot sooner than I did before. So, without further adieu, here's the next chappie! Oooh! And happy 4th of July!**

"What did you just say?" and I couldn't help the panic in my voice. "What did he just say?" That just made Edward draw me in closer than before.

My eyes in a wild panic went across the room.

"He's kidding right?" I looked at Edward, begging him to prove me wrong. "The Volturi isn't really after us, right?"

It was quiet. No one uttered a single word. Now, that's fantastic. The all looked at Edward, unsure what was safe and unsafe to say.

"Who is the Volturi?" Anna asked completely confused by everyone's reaction to a single name. A name that means so much.

"They are a high anarchy of vampires. They kind of rule our kind in a way. . ." Jasper tried his best to explain.

"So? Its not like they live here or anything right? I mean, that'd be kinda dumb for us to come here if you guys know they live here, right?" Anna said laughing nervously. She immediately stopped when she looked at the morose faces that everyone wore. "Oh my god. They do live here!"

Alice walked over to Anna to comfort her, "No, they don't live _here_, but they live near here."

Anna's eyes went wide in horror, "Oh god. That's great. Just great. We're going to die. That's it, _I'm_ going to die by a bunch of crusty vampires. _Fantastic!_"

"We aren't going to die Anna," Edward said reassuringly.

I looked up at Edward, to look into his topaz colored eyes. "Really? Are we not going to die Edward?"

"No," and I could tell from his eyes that he wasn't completely sure of that.

"Come on, we can't just stand here," Edward ordered. "They won't get you Bella," Edward vowed. I hoped he was right.

"Bella," Edward's silky voice soothed. "You should have some rest. They won't get you here."

I turned my wide eyes to Edward, "Are you serious? You want me, _me_, to fall asleep at a time like _this?_ Now? While we're being hunted by the Volturi, I don't think so."

" Well," Alice said a bit nervously. Wait a minute, Alice doesn't get nervous like this, not like she's . . . she'd lie or something; she wouldn't of course, Alice doesn't _lie._

"'Well' what?! This better be worth missing Italy," Anna grumbled aggravated that her vacation around Europe had been cut short.

"Well, the Volturi isn't exactly on our trail," Alice went about the jet, readjusting items that were already in perfect place.

"_What?!_ " Anna and I screamed in unison.

" You see, I had a vision foreseeing them _sensing_ us. And so Edward and I here thought we should leave, so that they wouldn't pick up our trail, because they didn't find us―yet of course," Alice sounded perfectly calm, but there was a _slight_ trace of panic behind her words that took me a couple of years to detect, but I can hear it now.

"You mean we didn't have to _leave?_" Anna stared hard at Alice. "You mean we could have _stayed?!_"

"Yes," Alice said a little guiltily. "But no. Anna you couldn't possibly imagine the things that the Volturi are capable of. You do of course Bella." Alice looked at my for a spark of hope. "You understand don't you? How we could not risk either one of you to the fate they would choose for you."

I shivered at the thought knowing exactly what fate Alice was talking about.

"Besides, you're family has arrived a bit earlier than expected," Alice noted looking me in the eye accusingly.

"Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it," I claimed.

Even though I hadn't thought of calling up the relatives for the wedding, it does seem like a good idea now. Seeing how Alice is rushing to get back because of their arrival―and because of the Volturi's threat―it was a get out of free jail card.

Alice sighed, "It was fun while it lasted I guess."

Jasper soothed her with calming words, and probably something else, making Alice smile in content.

"I still can't believe we could have stayed in Rome. You know how long I _wanted_ to go to Europe?" Anna ranted.

"Forever," I mumbled as I snuggled closer to Edward's embrace.

"_Forever_ ," Anna continued like I didn't say anything at all. "And now, my chance gone! Just like that. I mean sure, it was awesome going to Paris―I've always wanted to go to Paris―but there was so much else to see! So many things to do! And it was all cut short because of a few crusty vampires! Ugh, I mean, they're old, how bad can they be? They're probably just dust. I bet _I_ can even take them, don't you think so Bella? I think so," Anna went on endlessly.

I just inhaled Edward's scent and felt complete. Safe. Sighing in content, I slowly let myself enjoy a relaxing nap.

I woke up in Edward's room, um, _our_ room, and saw Anna sitting on the couch tapping her foot impatiently for me to wake up. Quickly, I closed my eyes hoping that she wouldn't notice that I woke up. But I saw a flicker in her eyes, registering that I was awake.

"Bella, come on!" Anna jumped off the couch walking close to the bed.

I turned to my side curling up in a ball trying to make her go away and just let me sleep. I wanted to avoid my family meeting the Cullens. I love the Cullens, of course, but there is the issue of my overly-superstitious Uncle. I was not ready for that just yet.

"Don't make me jump on you Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be, Cullen," Anna demanded.

"You better not," I grumbled.

She pounced on me, immediately knocking the breath out of me.

I opened my eyes in shock, "What was that for?!"

She moved so that she was no longer on top of me, but she crossed her legs on the golden comforter.

"To wake you up," she rolled her eyes. "And its about time. Come on, let's get ready so I can say hi to my Dad!"

I trudged my way to the bathroom, grabbing the clothes that Alice and Anna undoubtedly picked out for me. I slammed the bathroom door a little too loud and dressed quickly. I gave my teeth a quick brush and emerged from the bathroom as ready as I ever would to meet the inevitable.

**Its a bit short, but that's it for this chapter. Sorry. . . But, I'm already half way done with the next one! That means a slightly quicker update. Review Review Review!! ;D**


	33. Meet The Family

Chapter 32

**Another chapter. Yay. This one was fun to write. I would love to thank my crazy and dysfunctional family for incredible inspiration. XD And I want to thank the real Anna―who's grumpy that I re-named her Anna for the fic. I also want to thank all the readers who kept on reading my fic, through my tough grammar times and all―I reread my fic recently, and wow, I kinda suck. **

**I also want to thank those new readers, for being new readers. **

**And to thank those people who kept on telling me that they love my fic and keep writing because you'll get more readers eventually. So now I have. . . 123 people who put my fic on their alert and 93 people who favorited it and 336 reviews!! You guys rock so much! I don't know what I'd do without you, well, I'd still write, but it wouldn't be as fulfilling as it is when I see the numbers grow. I don't know, maybe they might, maybe they might not. . . But what can you do but hope for the best, right?**

**xoxoxoxo**

My breaths were shaky. I'm not ready for this. Maybe if I try delay this for a couple of days, weeks maybe. Then I'll be ready. Hopefully. I wonder if they will be able tell if I was faking a coma. Probably. But I will have to take my chances.

"Bella?" Edward asked observing every detail of my face. He placed his hand on mine. "What's wrong."

I looked at him hesitantly in the eye, "Um. Well, I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Really?" amusement sparkled in his eyes.

I glared at him, "I don't get what's so funny."

Edward just shrugged trying to contain his laughter, "Nothing love. Its nothing."

"Its something." I pressed, "What is it?"

Edward caressed my face gently, his touch was so cold that it burned.

"Just the fact that you could handle that my family and I are vampires and that most of La Push's population are werewolves rather well, but when it comes to seeing your family, you. . . freak out," he grinned, sending butterflies to my stomach.

I shook my head, "Edward, you don't know my family. They're kind of. . . strange."

"I met Anna didn't I? If I could handle her, I'm sure I can handle the adults." Edward's carefree laugh caught me off guard, leaving me so speechless that I let Edward usher me out of the car.

"See? That wasn't so difficult," Edward kissed me on the lips tenderly, making yearn for more. Making forget the urgency of what I was going to say.

I followed him into the fancy restaurant, I couldn't see anyone at first. Edward went up to the woman at the front.

"Reservations for the Cullens," he said.

The hostess checked her chart quickly.

"Yup. Cullen/ Swan part of . . . thirty?" she said incredulously. "Um, the rest of your party is waiting for you."

"You invited the entire family to the dinner?" I left my mouth open in shock.

Edward wrapped his arm around me, "Of course not silly Bella. Only the family that we haven't met yet and Charlie. And Anna of course. And then there's my family. That's only because your mother and Phil are coming a day before the wedding."

I nodded slowly digesting the fact that thirty people that I haven't spoken to or seen in a couple years are in a single room waiting for me to appear. Waiting to meet my fiancé. The nerves are getting the better of me, and the glowing exit sign seems more tempting by the second.

"Oh and before I forget, I think you'll be needing this," Edward said a bit mischievously. He brought something tiny out of his pocket.

I immediately recognized it as my engagement ring.

The ring glinting in the florescent lighting as Edward slipped it slowly on my left hand. On the finger where it belonged―forever. I shook my head at the thought. It felt strange, but I was slowly warming up to the idea. I studied the ring momentarily, looking at it at a bunch of different angles.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Edward gave me my favorite half-smile, "Good."

Edward lead me to a private room, he opened the doors and revealed a huge white clothed table with maroon colored clothed napkins, some still on their plates. There were multiple knives, forks, and spoons―none of which I knew how to use. And then there was a wine glass, water glass, and a different beverage for each person. I could also see that the hors d'oeuvres were already present―it was a fancy arrangement of cold cuts and olives. The roses and candles seemed a bit much, but I didn't think too much about that until I saw the gigantic chandelier above everyone's head. It was huge and it was definitely the show-stopper.

I looked down at what I was wearing, thinking that I was dressed way too formal, feeling awkward in the car, but once I took a sight of that everyone else was dressed similarly I felt a slight weight lift off my shoulders.

I took a step forward on the intricately designed carpet to look closely at every single face before they noticed my presence. There was the Cullens, of course, looking as perfection should.

Then there was Anna sitting by an empty seat. She sat next to her brother, Zack (who's a year younger than me by eleven months and twenty-three days), and I'm guessing the tanned skinned girl with dark hair across from him is his girlfriend. Then there was Uncle Jordon, and across from him my Aunt Julie (my dad's sister) and their kids Jennie with her freckled thin self and brown hair (sixteen or so), Jason his beefy figure and multiple freckles (eighteen, but still younger than me), and Jenna her blunt brown bangs hanging in her face(thirteen) sitting next to Zack. Each of them brought dates, except for Jenna.

Then there was Charlie and Uncle Derek (my dad's close cousin). . . He looked a bit like Charlie I guess, except instead of letting his hair bald, he shaved it all off revealing a shiny pale head. They were the ones I'm really worried about seeing. Across from my African-American Aunt Elsa. Then my Uncle Mark his slightly aged face, white hair and glasses and Auntie Grace who is a short, but stout woman with dark hair and glasses. Then my, Aunt Jennie–my mother's sister―and my uncle Robert and his fiery red hair and their son Tyler that had his dad's hair, but mother's eyes. My Great Aunt Pearl (my Dad's Mom's Sister) and my great Uncle Frank. Next to them Great Aunt Clara and my Great Uncle Leo. It was so weird seeing all of the at once.

"Bella!" Anna jumped up at the sight of me.

All the heads turned at once to take a look at me. I stood frozen in fear, and I felt Edward's grip on my tighten. There was a mixture of happiness, surprise, and a bit of bitterness amongst the crowd. Some emotion are more prominent in others.

"Um," I said nervously. "Hi, uh, everyone." I smiled nervously not knowing what to expect―an angry mob or a overly happy mob; either way, knowing my family, there will be a mob.

Chorus' of, "Bella!" or "Isabella!" were heard around our private room.

I went around the room with Edward by my side, welcoming everyone. Receiving and giving a lot of hugs and kisses. Edward was right, I did need the ring, since everyone wanted a glimpse of it.

"Ah, Bella!" my aunt Pearl gasped. "Its beautiful! You found yourself a good man, no?" She admired my ring.

"Look at that Mom," Auntie Julie said. "Its bigger than mine!" she said jolly, but there was a bit of resentment in her voice.

Tyler couldn't contain his excitement, and jumped from his chair. I caught him, but I fell on my butt in the process, causing a roaring laugh from everyone at the table.

"Bella!" he said my name in glee, his blue eyes sparkling. I rubbed my nose with his and he bubbled with laughter.

"Look what you've done! You've made me fall!" I teased.

" No," he shook his head in defiance. "_You_ made you fall!"

"Look Tyler," I got up slowly holding the five year old. "This is Edward."

"Hi," Edward cooed gently.

Tyler buried his face in my neck, sneaking a glance at Edward.

"He's scawy, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"No, Tye he's not scary," said hesitantly worried that little Tyler might blow Edward's cover. What if the little kid _knew_ what he is? Or had a feeling?

I just shrugged off the thought. I guess not _everyone_ can be dazzled.

"Scawy. . ." me mumbled to my neck. I chuckled, and gave him back to Aunt Jennie.

"Ooh, Bella!" Jennie sang. "I can't believe your getting married!"

"I know," I said, the fake cheeriness in my voice was being replaced with actual happiness. I looked up at Edward, who was also surprised at my complete change in attitude as I laced my fingers through his.

"I remember you used to always say how you weren't the dating type, and how you used to joke about getting married when you're forty," she joked. Too bad what she said was true. This caused the whole lot to laugh, making my face turn bright red.

"Um, right," I looked at Edward who was struggling to contain his laughter.

"Can I see the ring?" she asked excitedly. With my free hand I showed her the ring that Edward reminded me that I owned moments before. "Omigod, its gorgeous! I want one like this!"

"It was my mother's, my birth mother," Edward said a little proudly.

" Its beautiful." Jennie took a quick glance at my fiancé and then whispered to me, "Omigod Bella, he's so. . . Yum! But I didn't know you liked the _pretty boys._"

I winced at her comment, "Um, thanks Jennie?"

I took a peak at Edward and he looked like he was about to burst, so was the rest of the Cullens obviously hearing what she had said. Do we need a reminder that I like 'pretty boys?!' _I_ don't think so.

"Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Max," Jennie stared dreamily at her beau who was stuffing his mouth with olives and a number of assorted cold cuts and cheeses, lovely.

Jason grunted a polite congratulations, but that was all. Not even an introduction to his girlfriend, or whatever relation she was to Jason. He was always like that, a bit cryptic and unusual in his own way. I always just left him to himself.

"Zachary," I looked at my cousin, my voice was even, but I knew my eyes gave away my playfulness.

"Isabella," he said evenly, with a slight smirk appearing on his face.

" I see you have a _girlfriend_," I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

" Um, yeah?" he sighed, tired of my games. "And I see you found a _boyfriend_, finally."

Anna and Jennie stabbed him with their elbows.

"Hey!" Zack glared at both of them. "Stop it!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing at him.

Edward suddenly drew me in closer, for some odd reason. Then I saw Zack's girlfriend eyeing Edward suggestively.

She cleared her throat. "Zackie," she whined. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Um yea," Zack said. Ha! The girl's got him whipped. "Carrie, this is my cousin Bella, and this is her fiancé. . . Um. . ."

"Edward Cullen," Edward stuck out his free hand to shake Zachary's like he did with everyone else's.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen," Zachary repeated.

I allowed myself to raise my eyebrows and smirked a bit to tease him silently. He just glared in return making me giggle.

I went back to greet my Aunt, "Hi Auntie."

Auntie Elsa was the only one to get up from her seat. She hugged both Edward and I at the same time, squeezing me until I couldn't breathe. She finally let go and I took in a deep and welcomed breath of oxygen.

" Oh! My baby girl is getting _married!_" she squealed in happiness. "Let me see the ring, girl." My aunt held out her hand so she could inspect the ring like a professional.

I placed my hand in hers, and she looked at ever aspect of the ring. She eyed it carefully, making sure she doesn't miss a millimeter of the ring.

Finally, Auntie Elsa smiled in approval, "Its lovely. He's a keeper." she gave Edward a wink.

"You're Bella's Aunt Elsa, right? She couldn't stop talking about you," he lied smoothly. "But I must say, you are much more beautiful in person," Edward gave my aunt one of his dazzling smiles. He fed similar lines to everyone in my family.

"Oh, quit sweet-talking me boy," my aunt giggled loving the attention.

Then, there were the two men I dreaded seeing the most. Uncle Derek and Charlie. Why did they have to be so difficult? I took a deep breath in, an exhaled.

"Uncle Der?" I said, kissing him on the cheek. "This, is Edward, my fiancé."

Uncle Der observed Edward from head-to-toe with one eyebrow raised. He stared directly into Edward's eye, causing Edward to stand completely still―frozen in place.

"Lemmie ask you boy," his voice gruff, and deeper than usual. "Do you love my goddaughter here?"

Edward nodded his head, the turned his head to look into my eyes, "I do love Isabella. I intend on loving as long as I exist." He paused. "And I would do anything, _anything,_ to protect her from harm no matter how small or large it is," Edward vowed, his voice was completely serious, and slightly frightening.

My Uncle Derek nodded, "Hmm. . . Okay boy, but we're going to talk later, you hear me?"

"Yes sir," Edward said without hesitation.

My Uncle Derek is the type of person that you would automatically call _sir_, just because he may be a bit short, he still has an enormous sense of power and control you can't help but notice.

" Good," Uncle Derek made a face, that I knew meant he was trying to hide a smile. I noticed that he leaned in to mutter in Charlie's ear, "He doesn't seem _that_ bad Char."

Charlie merely grunted.

"Dad," I looked at him, hoping he'd forgiven me.

"Isabella," his eyes were on mine, hard. I looked down in discontent.

"I'm back," I said horsely.

"I can see that," he retorted, looking back at the Champagne menu in his hands.

"Um, okay. I'm going to sit now . . ." I headed to my seat with Edward.

" That was _horrible_," I cried for only Edward to hear.

Edward kissed the top of my head, "No it wasn't Bella. It was fine. Everything is going to turn out perfect."

"Not with my family it isn't," I muttered.

I took my place between Anna and Alice, sitting on the black wooden chair with its perfectly white seat, as Edward took his place between Jasper and Carrie.

"My dad doesn't suspect a thing," Anna whispered in my ear.

I took a quick peak at Uncle Der, who was eyeing the Cullen family. It gave me the shivers just thinking of what could possibly happen if Uncle Derek would find out. Most of my imaginary scenarios that have replayed in my head a countless number of times today aren't pleasant. But hopefully he doesn't find out. Or perhaps he is no longer superstitious and I'm worrying over nothing. Hopefully. . .

"Are you sure about that?" I whispered back.

Anna also looked at her dad and regretfully said, "No."

There was a number of conversations going at the same time. Usually, my family would be talking, then they'd sneak a peak at the mysterious and beautiful Cullens who were sitting perfectly composed and silent. The happy chatter was mostly gossip and things like that.

"Relax Bella," Edward put his hand over mine. That's when I noticed I kept on fiddling with my charm bracelet with the wooden wolf and diamond heart. I stopped and molded my fingers with Edwards.

"How can I?" my eyes flickering towards Uncle Der, then back to Edward.

Edward sighed, running a hand through his perfectly messy bronze hair. The very same hair that I'd like torun _my_ fingers through.

"Nothing bad is going to happen Bella. I promise," Edward said only to comfort me because I knew it was a lie.

" Hello, and thank you for dining with us tonight," said our cheerful male waiter with dark eyes and hair. He seemed a little overly cheerful, probably he knows he's going to get a _big_ paycheck tonight due to our unusually big party.

"Right now I'm going to serve you the Hackleback caviar with an assortment of crackers," he announced.

At that exact moment, a half-dozen waiters with their black pants, white shirts, black over-coats, and white aprons flew through the doors carrying trays that contained plates of the Hackleback caviar. They placed each tiny plate, in front of each person gracefully and at a fast speed.

I looked cautiously at what was on my plate. It was arranged skillfully, but I still couldn't help to shiver at the thought that I'm going to eat fish eggs. I looked at the deep black tiny balls on my cracker. Hesitantly, I brought the strange concoction to my lips and took a tiny bite. It was strange. Slightly fishy, with the texture of slimy tapioca. I swallowed it quickly, not wanting the taste to remain on my tongue―I'm not really a fish person.

From the corner of my eye I saw that everyone else did the same; take the tiniest of taste, then discreetly made a face, then discarded the caviar. The Cullens on the other hand, took tinier bites than everyone else did―which is _very_ small―then quickly discarded it. Everybody was on their bet behavior, trying to act proper and neat.

"So Bella," Jennie asked curiously. "How did you and Edward meet?"

I gnawed at my lip a bit, careful not to draw any blood.

"How do you think we met?" I counter-asked.

Jennie looked bemused at my question-answer to her answer.

"Well, I'm assuming that you two met by someone fixing you together; or you Bella fell on Edward's lap and you two _fell in love_," Jennie fluttered her eyes teasingly.

"Ha. Very funny," I scoffed. Turning a slight shade a red from the echoing laughter. "But no. Edward and I didn't . . . get along the first time we met, in Biology."

"Oh," she said slightly disappointment. "So you guys didn't have Chemistry together?" her eyes glinted in humor.

"Uhh. . . No," I forced a smile on my face.

"But you still had biology!" Auntie Grace howled with laughter.

I cringed when I heard that laughter multiply as each person slowly got the joke. I wasn't the only one too, Edward's smile twitched at the ends. He removed his hand from mine and placed his napkin on his lap, looking directly in my eyes the entire time.

"Bella!" Anna elbowed me hard in the ribs. I gasped at the unexpected sharp pain that slowly traveled up my body.

"What that completely necessary?!" I hissed.

"_Listen!_ " she looked at me with slightly panicked eyes. It couldn't be that bad could it?

"I remember one time, Bella was so excited for her birthday party. She was six you see, and so when she was jumping up and down in excitement she _peed _in her pants," Auntie Grace announced to everyone. Everybody erupted with laughter, even the Cullens! _Edward_ was laughing at me!

My jaw hung open in disbelief, "What are they doing?!"

"Bella, they're telling . . . _those_ stories about you!" Anna's perfectly made up face was scrunched up with worry and alarm.

"Did you parents. . ." I trailed off. "And don't even _think _of the story." I warned her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Edward can. . ." Anna made strange hand-gestures towards her head, but I got the point. "I know! But we have to do something before they do! I mean, they more than _that _one. You know? What about the time, with the hair . . . ?"

"Oh god," I buried my face with my hands to hide my reddening face.

"Ooooh, we saw Isabella being born you know?" Uncle Derek exclaimed jovially.

"Yes we did!" Auntie Elsa turned to Edward. "We were in to visit her mommy, and when we opened the door. . ."

"There she was! Popping out of Renee! Oh boy!" his carefree laughter, along with the gasping laughter from everyone else was causing me to sink lower and lower in my seat. "I could see her _head!_"

My aunt laughed joyfully, "Oh, it was _messy._"

"That's why I have only one good eye you know," Uncle Der indicated towards his lazy eye good naturedly.

"Oh really?" he managed to get out after laughing. He looked at me, tilting his head to the side; no doubt imaging me as a baby coming out of parts of Renee that I rather not think about. "Bella, you never told me _that_ before."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "It slipped my mind."

"Well, Mr. And Mrs. Smitts, Mr. And Mrs. Johnson, Jennie, Jenna, Jason, Anna, Zachary, Ms. Smitts, Mr. And Mrs. Smitts Sr., and Mr. Bennett what other things had slipped Bella's mind?" Edward's tone was curious, playful, and mischievous all at the same time.

"Well, there was this one time. . . remember Julie? Grace? It was at my house I believe, our hold house, right honey? Bella was. . ."

And all of the Cullens leaned in out of excitement and curiosity to listen to my forbidden tales. There is a reason I forgot them, because I didn't want to remember them. Even Rosalie pretended to lack interest in the many embarrassing tales they told, but her eyes would flicker with amusement or fascination from time to time.

"Oh! I remember there was this one time, at one of our sleepovers, remember Jennie? Bells tried a mixture of Chinese food, Oreos, peanut butter, chocolate, coke, and barbecued chips in the blender. She mixed them all together and drank the _whole _thing!" she was tearing with laughter at the memory.

"Too bad she was throwing up for _days_," Jennie gagged at the memory.

"I know! At _my _house too," Anna said. The room filled with laughter at the thought of sensible Bella doing something incredibly stupid and reckless.

"Traitor," I hissed in Anna's ear while everyone was still laughing.

So far, two soups have been served. One heavy and one light. Then there were oysters. After that, there was this strange green sorbet-like stuff―which I didn't particularly liked. Some Quail, fancy mushrooms stuffed with. . . stuff, beef―Uncle Der's favorite part of the meal―and salad. I was surprised that the Cullens took miniature bites from their meals. But what I couldn't help but to notice, is that the vampires ate more food at the table than some of the humans did. Like Zack's girlfriend for one, Jennie, and Jenna. I could care less about Carrie, but I didn't realize how their appetite has. . . vanished and how inhumanly thin they look.

Our waiter's plastered on smile still hasn't faltered―whatever he's thinking about buying from his soon-to-be big pay check must be extremely good. I noticed something familiar being passed out in large fancy crystal dishes. Chocolate pudding. . . Yum.

But the pudding was simply not enough. Even Edward's casual caress of the hand wasn't enough, especially when I saw the humor and teasing in his eyes. Besides, there was way too much valuable information―embarrassing information―was being thrown out for everyone to hear. I had to find some sort of way to stop it all. Some sort of way to distract them. A way for everyone to drop the subject of me. Even Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie started to contribute to the mountain of stories that began to pile before my eyes.

A brilliant and almost completely fool-proof idea struck me. I felt confident in my idea. It was perfect! Now. . . Things just have to go accordingly. Alice stopped her merry laughter and froze at my side, foreseeing what was to come in a matter of seconds.

"Bella. . ." Alice warned. "I'm wearing _expensive _clothes!" Alice indicated towards her attire. It just wasn't enough incentive for me to stop.  
I'm sorry pudding.

I grabbed a handful of the chocolate pudding, it mushed through the cracks of my fingers, but I had _just _enough. I turned my head towards Anna slowly. I felt hysterical grin slowly appear slowly on my face.

I took a correct angle, and chucked the pudding at her face. The pudding was splattered all over her face, in thick amounts; causing it to drip from down her face to one of the many expensive outfits she bought at Paris.

"_BELLA!!_ " Anna screamed taking a handful of her own pudding and flung it at me.

I ducked, on time―thank god. Alice, foreseeing this, ducked as well. Too bad it landed on _Rosalie's _face. Her usually composed and smug face turned dark in a matter of seconds. She shot daggers at Anna. Rose dug her pale hands into the cool pudding, until she heard her husband laughing.

"You think this is _funny,_ Emmett!?" she screamed pointing at her clothes. "This is _one of a kind!!_" She irrupted. Rosalie quickly switched targets, instead of throwing the pudding at Anna, she decided to throw it at Emmet, causing a horrible splattering sound.

Jasper clutched his stomach in laughter.

"What?!" they snapped simultaneously.

"You're. Face." Jasper's unnaturally pale face became a strange tint of red that I've never seen before.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other, agreeing on some sort of unspoken plan and both threw a mound of pudding at Jasper at an incredible speed. He uttered a loud piercing scream of terror, scrapping the chocolate mess off his face.

Meanwhile, On the Other Side of the Table. . .

Jennie was crying from laughing, ignoring the scolding she was receiving.

Anna removed some pudding from her eyes. She glared at her laughing cousin. Anna gasped some pudding in her hand, the excess pudding squeezing out of her hand, and smashed it all over Jennie's face.

"How do you like me now?!" she shook her hands from the extra pudding lingering on her fingers with a triumphant grin.

"What the hell!?" Jennie's high pitched shriek pained my ears.

Zack's deep and loud laughter caused Jennie and Anna to tear their attention towards him.

"Shall we?" Jennie asked with a handful of pudding.

"Hell yeah!" Anna agreed.

They both got either sides of Zack, making the chocolate pudding drip from his chocolate colored skin.

"You Twinkies are going to get it!" Zachary vowed, he flung pudding everywhere, not caring to aim.

Soon enough pudding was being flung across the room. People were either trying to hide behind plates and flowers; or they were the ones throwing the pudding. No one was just yelling for someone to stop, and even if they were begging for peace, it wasn't like they weren't throwing pudding as well. I mean, even my Great Aunts and Uncles were throwing pudding! I could hardly tell who was or wasn't throwing pudding anymore. The air was filled with chocolaty pudding bullets of death.

I leaned back in my chair breathing the satisfaction. Everybody stopped talking about me didn't they? I smiled in content, not caring if the pudding hit me in the face, or neck―which it did. But what did I care?

Giddy from the. . . unusual event taking place in front of me I took the remanding amount of chocolate pudding in my dish and leaned across the table slowly so it could pour all over Edward's unsuspecting and occupied head.

Edward's mouth was open in shock and the―what he thinks―horrible chocolate being poured on his head. But his playful, but deadly half-smile tugged slowly upwards on his flawless features. He leaned in closely kissing my lips gently, making want more. I hadn't kissed Edward in. . . more than a day. Which is a lot. That bachelorette party prevented a lot of contact with Edward, physical or any other type. I needed it so badly. So I kissed hungrily, they way I I'm not supposed to. But Edward kissed back the same way, making me curse at the table that was preventing me from getting closer to him.

Edward stopped kissing me, but strangely he didn't pull away. Instead he grinned against my lips, like he remembered an inside joke. Out of the blue, I felt a whole bowl full of pudding was being poured down my head, most of it going down the ridiculously expensive outfit. I shriek playfully against Edward's lips, feeling the extremely cold pudding sliding into the deep crevices of my outfit.

The last memorable thing I saw was the waiter's face when he saw what we had done. The pudding fiasco. Hey, it could have been a lot worse, right? No one was in any danger. Besides, the look on his face―priceless. And the fact that he dropped about a gallon of ice cream on the floor, before he ran out of our private room screaming, was perfect because some of the braver ones ran to the tub and started flinging it at each other. Emmett on the other hand, started chasing Jasper around with the ice cream, trying to force Jaz to eat it.

But the last thing memorable I felt, was Edward pushing the contents of our side of the table across so he could pull me into his lap and kissed me endlessly.

Xoxoxoxo

**Eep! That's Bella's family. Interesting bunch, aren't they? You know, I recently read a fic and the author kept on threatening to stop posting chapters until people reviewed. And they only reviewed when lots of reviews came in. That sounds very tempting, doesn't it? ;D jk jk. (But its still tempting isn't it? I mean, I get at least sixty or so hits a chapter the same day I post an update, but why do I only get 5 or so reviews? The math doesn't add up! xP) **

**I'm rambling. . . Oh god, I hate it when people do that. . . Then, sometimes there's more ramble than fic! . So, I hope you like it, and don't forget to review!**


	34. The Unexpected

Chapter 33

**This took me a little more time to update because I had a bit of writer's block after the first paragraph. Then, I was way too busy to write when I realized what to write. I hope you guys like it!**

xoxoxoxoxo

Apparently, Alice had made plans without me―again―and now I'm throwing a sleepover. For the next couple weeks or so with my insane cousins. Only the girl ones of course. So its Anna (who was already staying with us originally), Jennie, and Jenna. I'm not sure who Alice is going to fit two extra humans in the house, especially with Jasper. I love Jasper, but accidents are prone to happen, especially with me around. I might accidentally cut _them_ or something like that causing a blood-shed. Or worse, they'll make me go shopping. You would _think_ that with all the shopping Anna and Alice had previously done would satisfy them, but it doesn't. It never does. . . I swear, those two are just one step away from me dragging them to Shopaholics Anonymous―I've even checked out their website, its still a possibility.

As Edward drove down the usual dirt trail that lead to the Cullens house, I could sense the awe that Jennie and Jenna were feeling. Edward drove a little further, and the house was in view. I warned Edward about driving at an appropriate speed limit. Something that is not over seventy.

"Omigod, is that your _house?_" Jennie looked in disbelief at the, honestly, breathtaking house. It was as perfect as ever.

"Its the family's house," Edward answered. His eyes glistening with humor.

"Its . . . _perfect,_" Jenna admired.

Anna just rolled her eyes, and stuck her head in between Edward and I. We both stared at her, dumbfounded by her action.

"They are so. . ." she whispered aggravatingly. Anna spends most of her time with the Johnsons. So she isn't really patient with them.

Edward coughed disguising a laugh, which made me giggle.

"So. . ." Jennie said mischievously. I'm guessing whatever Edward heard in someone's thoughts earlier was Jennie's. "Are the _boys_ going to stay with us?"

"By 'boys' you mean. . . ?" Edward turned around, toying with her. I knew that he knew which boys she meant. Even Anna knew that he knew. Edward was just playing with her mind.

"I mean, like Zack, Jason, _Mike. ._ ." Jennie trailed off dreamily.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe you're going out with a guy named _Mike_."

I saw Edward's lips twitch, probably thinking the same thing _I_ was about a particular Mike Newton.

"Why? I think Mike is a _sexy_ name," Jennie crossed her arms protecting her man's name. I heard Jenna gag.

"What?!" Jennie said when no one said anything. "It is!"

"Of course it is sweetheart," Anna patted Jennie's shoulder sympathetically.

Jennie narrowed her eyes and looked out the window annoyed.

"And to answer your question, your boys aren't sleeping at our house," Edward answered a little too late.

"What?!" Jennie cried snapping out of her fake, and over exaggerated, trance. "Why not, that's not fair!"

Edward turned around to observe Jennie, she was obviously over doing her emotions to convince Edward.

"And why not?" Edward asked with his brows raised.

"_Because!_ Is it because they're boys? That's not fair! You're a boy and _you're_ sleeping over!" Jennie whined.

Edward looked at me, one side of his mouth raising up, sending an army of butterflies to my stomach.

"Well, I _do_ live there Jennie, so I think its fair I get to sleep inside my house," he replied teasingly.

Jennie stopped, forming an 'o' with her mouth. "Oh, I guess that's true," she admitted in defeat.

"Nice going stupid," Jenna muttered under her breath.

Jennie heard it anyways, so she leaned to her right, across Anna to smack Jenna. And there was this whole fight going on in the back of the Volvo. I was a little too scared to look behind me. I did, curiosity got the better of me, and I saw Jennie and Jenna smacking each other wildly and Anna stuck in the middle screaming in protest claiming that peace is the solution for everything.

Edward turned to me, his eyebrows raised with a questioning look on his face.

"Its okay, they're harmless," I said trying to act carefree.

But at the same moment those words came out of my mouth Jennie screamed, "Jenna! You scratched me! Stop! You're going to make me _bleed!_"

Edward darted his eyes to my cousin and back to me in complete disbelief.

"Well you know what I mean," I grumbled breaking eye contact making Edward chuckle.

I stared ahead of me, a smile tugging on my lips. It immediately fell when I saw a tall, lean, familiar figure standing by the front door. How did I not see this before? I gasped in realization to who it is―Jacob.

Edward's eyes flickered to me quickly, taking in my shock and surprise then quickly scanned the area, still driving skillfully, but a little too slowly. His eyes narrowed, knowing as fast as I did to who was the figure by the door. Edward let a low growl escape from his lips.

"Edward," I warned, placing my hand on his arm. "Its fine. He probably just wants to talk to me."

"He?" the girls immediately stopped fighting in the back and began to listen.

"He's breaking the treaty," Edward hissed, his eyes fixated by Jacob's figure.

"So?!" I sighed exasperatedly. "I'm starting to think that the treaty isn't really important anymore, seeing how everyone's breaking it now."

Edward grumbled something intelligibly as he pinched the bridge of his nose once he parked the car in the garage.

"Edward, just let me handle him, please?" I begged. "Just bring the girls inside. I'll be safe, I promise."

"Fine," Edward said without looking at me. "But if that dog. . ."

I raised my hand to silence him, "Edward, please. Trust me."

I rose out of the car. Edward fluidly got out of the car and slammed the door a little too roughly. He walked over to where I was standing and looked at me with a pained expression.

Edward leaned down and kissed me gently, "Just be quick."

There was a loud chorus of, "Awwwwwwwwes." Coming, no doubly, from Anna, Jennie, and Jenna.

I closed my eyes, my hands resting on his chest.

"I will," I started to walk away, turning around hesitantly to see Edward watching me every step of the way.

Once I left the garage, I jogged to where I saw Jacob last, by the door. And there he stood. Jacob Black. He was as tall as ever, and his hair looked a little shaggier than the last time I saw him.

Jacob's eyes were in a frantic panic. He was relieved when saw me, and ran up suffocating me with a giant bear hug.

"Jacob, let me down," I managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly, putting me down.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

Jacob looked worried again, "Well, I left for a while. And when I came back, I went looking for you. But Charlie said you moved out. And so I looked for you everywhere. I even came here, but you weren't here either. Then I had Charlie call one of the _leeches_, and they said that you were in _France_."

"Um, okay?" I said.

"So Charlie told me you were coming back today and that there was a dinner thing, so you'd be home after that, I just didn't know you'd come covered with ice cream and pudding," Jacob looked at my soiled outfit.

I sighed, "Well, obviously you went through all of that trouble to tell me something, so, spit it out."

"Bella," Jacob searched my eyes. "I love you. Why can't you see that? We _belong_ together. I know, I know," he said quickly seeing that I was going to protest. "I know you think we don't, but really Bella, we do. We're soul mates. Please. Just. . . Please." Jacob sounded brutally wounded, and I wanted to comfort him so much, just not in the way that Jacob wanted.

"Jake," I said a little annoyed. "How many times do we have to go over this? I'm getting _married_. Do you understand that Jacob? _Married._ Please. I love you as my _best friend_, not as a boyfriend."

Jacob shook his head slowly, "Bella please, listen to me! Just consider it. We-"

"We what?" my tone was harsher than necessary. "You say we're soul mates, okay. Fine, let's say we are. Then why haven't you imprinted on me yet? We've spent enough time together, you should have imprinted on me by now. And since you didn't, maybe you're little crackpot theory is _wrong._"

Jacob winced. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I knew it was the only way. We stood there awkwardly, refusing to look at each other. Refusing to argue to each other. Refusing to apologize to each other.

The door opened with a loud creek, making me immediately assume it was someone human. I turned quickly to see who it was, Anna. Of course it was Anna. She walked towards us hesitantly, not completely sure what she was doing there. I turned back to Jacob, and he was now looking at me, his gaze was almost begging.

"Bella?" Anna called to me. "Edward said that you should clean up because of the pudding fight."

I saw Jacob stop looking at me, and turn his gaze to Anna while she spoke. And when he did, Jacob had this strange look upon his face. It was like he was in some weird kind of trace due to Anna's presence. I stared at Jacob dumbstruck. What was he _doing?_

Anna felt Jacob's gaze too, and looked at him uncomfortably. She looked at him, then looked at me giving me the 'this guy is really creepy, let's go' look. And I felt the same way.

"Jake?" I hissed. "Jacob!"

Jacob shook his head, and turned to me. "What were you saying Bella?" he said sneaking a quick glance at Anna who was now by my side.

I rolled my eyes, "Just go Jacob. Please. Before everyone else comes. I don't want a fight."

Jacob seemed to force himself to look at me, "Sure, sure. Give me a minute."

"What's your name?" he asked, smiling at Anna. My jaw dropped. He wasn't seriously doing this. With my cousin. It was disgusting using her for that kind of selfish revenge.

"Anna," she said a bit hesitantly, worried that she gave away too much information.

"And does Anna have a last name?" Jake gave Anna a wolfish grin.

"Smitts," Anna said. She tugged on my arm, "Let's _go._"

"Are you here for Bella's wedding Anna?" Jacob asked even though we had already reached the door.

"Yeah, why?" Anna stopped behind me from going inside.

Jacob shrugged, "Maybe I'll see you there."

"Um. Okay?" Anna finally decided to walk through the door, closing it. "That was so weird!"

"I know," I mumbled looking through the peephole. And not to my surprise, Jacob was still standing there, staring at the door adoringly. It was starting to get little creepy.

"I mean I don't even know the guy's name!" Anna said a little excited at the attention.

I gasped in surprise to see that Edward, Jenna, and Jennie were pressed against the window.

"What are you guys doing there?!" I accused. "Were you spying on me?"

"Of course not," Edward grinned walking to my side.

I narrowed my eyes at Jennie.

"It was his idea!" Jennie pointed to Edward.

Edward stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "Yes, yes, it was my idea. And I'm glad it was, otherwise I would have missed it."

"Missed what?" I angled my head so I could see Edward's face. I was shocked to see how genuinely happy and ecstatic he is right after my encounter with Jacob. He usually is more cryptic than ever after Jacob and I talk.

"Jacob! Then again, if I didn't request the idea, then it wouldn't have ever happened," Edward mused. "Well, it probably would have, but I wouldn't have been there to witness it, and I'm glad I did. That was interesting. . . I didn't realize how powerful it is. . . and it was just a single look!"

I narrowed my eyes at Edward confused, "What are you talking about?!"

Edward kissed me quickly, then just as quickly he then stood in front of me, his arms around me. Edward beamed, while his eyes glistened in excitement.

"Jacob imprinted on _Anna_."

xoxoxoxoxo

**Did **_**anyone else**_** see this coming? Yes? No? Maybe? Oooh, I'm a horrible person to just leave it right here. Normally I'd continue a little further, but I can't. I can, but at the same time I can't. Its complicated. So, review! Tell me what you think! Hm. I wonder if I should do this chapter again, but in Edward's POV and maybe Jacob's POV. . . Review!!**


	35. Confusion, Hesitation, Regret, and Love

Chapter 34

**You might get upset in the beginnig, but I _SWEAR_ its not going to be that bad. Just READ IT! Read the whole thing before you send all those flames.**

xoxoxoxoxoxo

My breaths were uneven as I placed my head in between my legs. I shut my eyes tight, trying to control the breathing. That couldn't have happened. That _shouldn't_ have happened. _What the hell happened?!_ I sighed aloud, which sounded really close to a dry sob.

"Bella?" the excitement had completely vanished from Edward's voice. Now he was just plain worried. I felt his cool hands rubbing my back gently.

"Bells, get up," Anna nudged me with her foot.

I looked up at the multiple faces staring at me. It seems that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme had arrived at the house and were staring at me as anxiously like the rest. I shut my eyes again, trying to wipe out the apprehensive faces from my mind. But I could still _feel_ their stares. Ugh, I think I might throw up.

"Bella?" I could feel his lips whispering into my ear. "What's wrong?"

I felt a wave of calm and sanity wash over me, but it still didn't relieve the nausea.

" I don't know," I replied truthfully, my voice was too shaky to be mine. "I feel. . ." but I found that I couldn't continue because I _didn't _know what I felt. Or _why_ I feel like this. Why is this so confusing? I looked up again, and looked at Jasper for help.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. . . I feel some confusion, hesitation, worry, regret, anger, and. . . love."

"_Love?_" Edward searched my eyes.

I sat there, looking to the side trying to think. Am I mad? I don't feel mad, do I? Maybe he's accidentally channeling someone else's emotions. Maybe. . . No. I answered my own thoughts bitterly. I _am_ mad.

"I guess," I said, still trying to figure out why I'm mad. "But I don't know why. . ."

Edward scooped me up and placed me on the living room couch. The whole crowd followed wearily. Edward sat next to me, looking at my puzzled face.

"Um," Alice tugged at Jasper's shirt. "Jaz, come on. Go test out your new motorcycle," Alice threw a stressed look at Rosalie, who was standing there looking uninterested. Rose, snapping out of her 'moment' and understood what Alice wanted.

"Come on Emmett, you go with Jasper should go to. . . the store. To buy. . . Um, food," she said reluctantly, dragging out a confused Emmett.

Anna took the hint and said, "Come on Jennie, Jenna, I'll show you around the house. Upstairs. Far away from here." They nodded and followed out the room. I had no doubt that once they leave they're going to start gossiping about me like old ladies.

The room was cleared and there was only Edward, myself, and the tension that lingered in the air. I was scared to look at Edward and to see in his eyes what he thinks. I mean, I don't even know what _I_ think. How can I possibly explain what's going on, if I don't even know?

" Isabella," Edward didn't try to hide the hurt in his voice that he normally did. I looked up and noticed that his face was no longer perfectly composed, but contorted in some sort of pain. "Why do you feel _regret _and _hesitation_?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I closed it quickly not knowing how to answer.

Edward made this odd sound, that kind of resembled a whimper. "Do you regret your decision? That you chose me instead of . . . _that dog_?" Edward said venomously.

"No! Of course not! Why would I? Your the best thing that ever happened to me Edward, its just that. . ." I trailed off not knowing how to finish.

Edward nodded solemnly, "I see. But it seems to me like you do. After everything I put you through I understand your hesitation Bella. Truly, I do. But, why? Why are you so upset? I hate seeing you so upset, you know that as well as I do. But is the reason why you are so upset is because deep down inside, you wish you picked Jacob?" Edward's words began to pick up speed at an almost impossible rate to hear. But I leaned in closer trying to see if that will make me catch every single word. "That you do not completely trust me anymore. I know we already went through this, but I can't help but to wonder. . ."

"You ask what I do while you sleep? I _think_ Isabella. I think of the reasons why I sometimes hear you utter Jacob's name while you sleep. I ponder the possible 'what ifs.' What if Bella really wanted Jacob and not me. What if I never left. What if Bella regretted her decision? What if Jacob Black didn't exist entirely? What if she leaves me for Jacob. All night long. That's all I can think about. Not about the wedding, but the what ifs. And Bella, I can't help but to wonder, why does this bother you so much? Jacob's imprint. Is it because it _wasn't _you?" Edward's flawless everything seemed to be tearing up by the seams. Everything, his voice, his composure, his eyes. His eyes where breaking my heart looking at me like that. Looking at me like I just broke his heart. . . Like I just scattered it in a million pieces. Why is he doing this?

"Edward, really. I don't regret my decision at all. And I do not think about Jacob more than a brother you know that-"

"But your recent reaction just proves otherwise," Edward interrupted.

" Let me finish," I paused. "I only think of Jake as a brother. A very close brother. And I feel the need to protect him. I always have. But now. . . Now he's imprinted on the only person who's been there for me from the beginning of her existence." I gasped at sudden realization to why I was feeling the way I do. That I was wrong. What everyone was thinking, they're wrong. " You're misinterpreting my feelings. My intentions. They aren't towards Jacob, _not in the least_. My emotions are for _Anna_. Anna, you know the girl upstairs. The girl who I practically helped _raised_. The girl that I let cry on my shoulder when her fifth grade not-really-boyfriend dumped her. _That girl_. Not Jacob. It was never Jacob. But little Anna. . . She doesn't know what she's putting at risk. She doesn't know! She doesn't realize that there are more than vampires, but werewolves. Werewolves that can _kill_. And she also doesn't believe in the one soul mate kinda thing, she believes that there are multiple soul mates out there for her. And when she finds out she's wrong she'll be horribly disappointed. And when she finds out that _I'm_ going to be her mortal enemy. . . I don't know. . . I don't know if I can handle it all," I admitted.

Edward's entire face completely changed quickly. "So, not Jacob?" he looked at me from underneath his dark eyelashes. He looked _embarrassed!_ Edward, embarrassed! Oh, he looked completely adorable.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "No, not Jacob. Never Jacob silly."

"Oh. Okay then. What if, we just forget this whole thing happened then?" he asked hopefully, placing a weary smile on his face.

I raised an eyebrow, "Another one of your 'what ifs' Edward? They didn't do too good in the beginning, so why would they now?"

Edward made a face, "Ha. Funny. Let's say. Hm. . ." Edward smiled wryly, "What if I kissed you?"

"I'd say that's the best 'what if' you ever came up with," I grinned.

Edward came closer, kissing me. But this kiss was different from the others. With this kiss I could feel Edward's embarrassment, apology, and love. It was like a silent message that could only be passed from him to me. I returned the favor and entwined my fingers in his incredible bronze hair that had the most amazing and unique texture.

"Oh gross!"

I could feel Edward smirking against my lips. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to see what I already expected, Anna, Jennie, Jenna, Alice, and Rosalie looking at me from the staircase. Perfect. Edward and I separated reluctantly, as I sighed.

"Couldn't you guys picked a different time to suddenly barge in. Like, tomorrow for example?" grumbled.

Alice giggled, "Of course not! We _had _to come in at that particular part in time so we can do the things that I picked out for us to do before the day is over."

"And, exactly, what type of things did you pick out?" I asked cautiously.

An evil grin slowly appeared on Alice's face. "You'll see," Alice sang mischievously as she skipped down the stairs without a trouble in the world. Next to Alice and Rosalie, Anna, Jennie, and Jenna's steps looked clumsy and unconfident.

Edward eyed her sister carefully as she got closer and closer to were we were sitting.

"I'm assuming you two resolved your little . . . _problem_, right?" Alice asked already knowing the answer.

"You of all people should know the answer to that," Edward muttered with a grin on his face.

Jenna opened her mouth as if to say something, while her sister slumping onto the floor.

Anna made a face. "Don't ask," Anna mumbled before Jenna could utter a word. Jenna scrunched her face in confusion.

Alice giggled, "Come on! Let's look at the wedding arrangements, shall we?" Alice took out a large box that was as big as Alice was, while she carried it with ease.

"What is that?!" my mouth open in shock.

"Oh, just some of your wedding stuff," Alice smiled herself proudly. She placed the box on the floor and started to open the contents in the box.

"Oh! What's that?!" Jennie asked excitedly.

" Its all the plans I made. And look! The dresses! These are for you guys, they came in yesterday. I had to order them the day I knew you were coming. And look! They look _perfect!_" Alice babbled on. "Try them on!! Try them on! I want to see it you wear them with my own eyes."

I eyed Alice carefully, "What are you talking about?"

"You know silly," Alice rubbed the box tenderly.

"No, I don't," I leaned into Edward's ice cold chest. "What is she doing?" I whispered to Edward.

Edward's chuckle vibrated his chest, making me bounce slightly, "She's entertaining our guests."

"Why can't she just show them to a bed, and just make them sleep all day," I groaned.

I turned around to see my favorite half-smile on Edward's lips. "Wouldn't you just love that?"

I nodded.

"Of course you would," Rosalie appeared next to us on the armchair. "But we all know Alice would be bored with that. And what Alice does when she's bored. . . Its not pretty."

"Uh-huh," I grumbled.

"Why are you so prissy?" Anna grumbled. "I can hear you from here!"

"And here would be. . . ?" I looked around the room to see where Anna's voice was coming from. Alice, Jennie, Jenna, and Anna were no where in sight. I know Alice could be anywhere in a hundred mile radius, but the humans, not so much.

" Right here _dahling_," Anna opened the door, and presented herself with a full-length Matte satin gown with an asymmetrical bodice. It was a beautiful shade of brown, almost a coffee colored or chocolate with an elegant side drape at the waist.

"Oh wow. . ." I said observing it carefully. "Its. . . perfect." And it is. The dress clung to Anna's every curve in the most complimentary way possible.

Jennie came out twirling, "Omigod, look at this! I feel like a princess!" Jennie's dress was the same one as Anna's except in a pale blue.

Jenna walked out a little defiant. "I don't know. . ." she twirled the satin fabric in between her fingers questioningly.

"_I_ think its perfect!" Alice exclaimed coming out in a pale blue dress as well. "You see, the maid of honor gets the brown one, and the rest of us these pale blue ones. . . Pretty isn't it?"

Jennie kept on turning around in constant circles around the room. Anna on the other hand couldn't tear herself away from the full length mirror that was conveniently placed way too closely to Anna. She can be quite the narcissist sometimes. . . most of the time. . . all the time.

"This is more than pretty! Its gorgeous!" Jennie exclaimed. "I think this is just about the nicest thing that I own!"

Alice beamed, "Really? Then I guess you'll be excited when we go shopping tomorrow."

"We're going shopping?!" Jennie said giddily. "Oooh! I can't wait! But can we stop off by my parents so I can get some more money? And say hi to Mike. . ."

"Ew," Jenna muttered at her sister's sudden mushy attitude towards her boyfriend.

" 'Ew' is right," Anna wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why tie yourself down to one guy when you can have _lots_ of them at once."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "You _honestly_ think that?"

Anna turned towards Edward flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Yes, yes I do believe that." Anna paused eyeing Edward questionably, "Why does it matter to you?"

Edward smiled smugly, "It doesn't to me, but perhaps to your soul mate it might."

"Soul mate? What soul mate?" Anna leered in my direction. "What is he talking about Bella?"

I tore my gaze away from Anna not knowing what to say to her. I looked at Edward for some sort of advice. "Edward? What do I tell her?" I whispered to him clinging to Edward's arm.

Edward pressed his lips to my forehead and murmured, "The truth."

I winced at the word, _truth_. That word causes so many problems. No one ever believes the truth, especially when it comes to something like this. The truth in _this_ situation isn't something that people are even supposed to know about. Mainly because the truth is so insane, so unbelievable that people wouldn't consider it the truth. But I know better. I know that those silly little myths that we heard when we were young are either real or either have a really high possibility of being real.

"The truth?"

Edward nodded, his face serious.

My eyes flickered in Anna's direction. She was laughing carefree at Jennie who fell and at Alice who was frantically checking if the dress was in less-than-perfect condition. Once Alice okay-ed the dress, Anna and Jenna were hysterically laughing at Jennie's bemused face. Anna slumped to the floor, in a relaxed position, using her hand to beckon me.

" Oh no you don't," Alice warned. "You are _not_ going to wrinkle that dress. Come on! Before any of you rip it."

Edward chuckled at her sister's over protective behavior towards clothing. Alice shoved them back in the room so they could take off the dresses before they can damage any of them before the wedding. I heard shouts and giggles amongst the four of them.

"Maybe a little later?" I suggested not wanting to ruin the mood.

Edward shrugged, "What ever suits you Bella."

"But I'll miss my dress," Jennie complained.

"Its not like you're never going to see it again," Jenna pointed out.

Anna flopped on the other side of the couch, next to me. "You know what? I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes, "Anna, you're always hungry. Plus, didn't we just _eat?_"

"_You_ might have eaten that crap, but I didn't," Anna turned to Alice's direction. "No offense, but I didn't really like the caviar. Plus, there wasn't enough rice."

"No offense." Alice chuckled a little cryptically, "They didn't have anything I like to eat either."

Anna laughed, "I'll bet."

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Anna's carefree attitude towards their diet. But shrugged it off.

"Did you really send Emmett off for food?" Anna asked Rosalie hopefully.

Rosalie's eyes came to life and she snapped out of her own little world, "Um. Yeah. I really did send them off for food."

"Good," Anna eyed the kitchen. "I'm guessing you guys don't really have a lot of food―with you guys eating out a lot I mean."

"True," Edward's tone teasing. "We do eat out a lot. But with Bella moving in with us, we had to stock up on _food._ Take a look for anything for you."

"_Yes_ ," Anna jumped up in glee. She skipped to the kitchen happily with Jennie and Jenna following obediently behind. "Are you coming Bella?"

I sighed. I wriggled my way out of Edward's iron arms and trudged my way into the Cullen's amazing and up to date kitchen. I opened one of the cabinets and studied the contents. If I would have opened with cupboard a month or so ago I would have bet that it was empty, but now it was filled with food.

Anna hesitantly rested her hand on the refrigerator's door handle. "Edward! Alice!" she shouted.

Alice rubbed her ears, "What's the shouting about? I'm right here." Alice appeared to Anna's right.

I stiffened when I felt a pair of cold granite-like arms wrap around me, and icy cold sweet breath. "What is it Anna?" Edward asked from behind me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You scared the hell out of me!" I hissed.

Edward only gave me an impish grin, "Really now?"

"Yeah, weren't you guys over there?" Jennie said, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Were we?" Edward said. "Because Alice and I were always here. Weren't we Alice?"

"Of course!" Alice bubbled.

"Of course," Jennie repeated, she was doubting what she knew.

"Anyway," Anna said a little annoyed. "Is there anything in here that I wouldn't want to see?" she asked anxiously.

"Why would there be?" Edward questioned, I turned around to see the humor in his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, like a decapitated deer or something," Anna grimaced.

Alice giggled, "Of course not!"

"Ew," Jenna mumbled eyeing Alice and Edward. It was obvious that she didn't trust them. But I hoped that she wouldn't do anything rash.

"Anna! That's absurd!" Edward said in mock horror. "The decapitated deer is in the other refrigerator."

"Ha," Anna gave a weak laugh. "You're funny." Anna timidly opened the refrigerator, no doubly waiting to see that decapitated deer―or worse. When the door was completely opened, there was nothing unusual or frightening in the fridge. Except for the questionably looking item that looked like moldy bread. . .

"I wonder. . ." I mused to myself. I looked up into Edward's liquid-topaz eyes and asked innocently, "Do you have any chocolate ice cream?"

xoxoxoxo

**Sorry for the late update. I've been super busy ALL week. It sux. I've been meaning to answer your email Sarah, but I haven't been able to. I'm really sorry. Tuesday my Dad took me to the movies to see Hancock, Wednesday I was at the beach, Thursday my Dad took me out all day, Today he got me to the movies (again) to see Hellsboy II (it was ehh. . .), and I have to leave RIGHT NOW or else they'll take my laptop away. . . I'm being yelled at. PERFECT. Ah-hem. So I'm sorry, to everyone. Even to my reviewers since I usually give a reply review ALL THE TIME, I couldn't because I've been coming home way too late and I only have time to write a little bit, then I sleep. So, hopefully I'll get a chance to write tomorrow, but I doubt it because I have a hair cut, then I have to go to Anna's (aka Alana) house and have dinner there. I'm not allowed to bring my laptop, so I have to smuggle it there. XP So, I hope you like it, I'll try to update before Tuesday, and don't forget to REVIEW!! **

**PS- When I have time, I'll post pictures of the bridesmaid dresses, Bella's car, ect. ect.**


	36. Story Time and Revelations

Chapter 35

**Okay, I have a perfectly good explanation for the really really really long update. sighs So, as one of you already know, my Daddy****―****and yes I still call my Dad, **_**Daddy**__**―**_**was hospitalized on . . . what was it? Saturday at 11:30-ish. The details are insignificant, but he was there for four days being tested for a bunch of heart things (since that's what he was hospitalized for, his heart. He thought he strained his heart on a 50 Mile bike ride of his) but it turns out that he only has two ulcers in his esophagus. Believe me, it's still **_**bad**_** and they aren't considering surgery just yet, but still it's much better than his heart right? I mean, he's an athlete. What's he supposed to do with a busted heart? So I think you can understand why I was preoccupied the four days that my Daddy was in the hospital (which smells extremely bad, Washington Hospital should consider using air fresheners or some Febreze at the least.) Ahem, where was I? Oh yeah, and then when my dad was released, he was milking the whole, I have an ulcer thing and he claimed he couldn't do a lot, which he really can't since he needs to regain his strength****―****which I think he did gain back since he went on a bike ride earlier . . . So, that's why I couldn't even **_**write**_** for FIVE DAYS. I was a little grumpy. And it doesn't really help that I started my period five minutes ago either . . . And then I have to go to my grandparents house tomorrow EARLY in the morning, and they don't have practical Internet access there, so its just about useless bringing my laptop, but I still will****―****against my parent's demands****―****so I can write a chapter or two. So, don't expect an update until late sunday or early monday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own own twilight****―****sadly****―****or any of the multiple quotes I used later.**

**On with the Chappie!!**

xoxoxoxo

"Excuse me?" Edward stared at me incredulously, with his eyebrows slightly raised in surprise.

"You heard me," I pouted slightly. "_Chocolate _ice cream."

Jennie nodded in agreement jumping up and down in pure joy. "Oooh! I love chocolate ice cream!"

"Let's make chocolate shakes!" Anna contributed as she searched the freezer for the sweet treat.

"And sundaes. I want a chocolate sundae," Jenna licked her lips hungrily.

I knew I had just fed wood to the fire. My family can _eat_. We can eat a lot of things. Especially junk food―sadly due to myself. I introduced them to a bunch of strange, but classic concoctions―like peanut butter and Oreos. _Classic._ Sleepovers are just about the only time that I go all out on junk food. I eat just about everything during sleepovers: chips, chocolate syrup, whip cream, caramel and cheese, ice cream, smoothies, pizza, soda, egg creams, cookies, popcorn, candy, even the vegetables that the Mom's put out even though no one but me eats those, and those freaky leftovers in the refrigerator that no one has the guts to touch, I eat that too.

"You can't be serious, right?" he asked, Edward's flawless features were contorted into disgust.

"Of course silly!" I smacked him playfully. "That's what you eat at sleepovers."

"But am _I_ going to have to eat some?" he asked, his voice stained. Then he added quickly, "What about you girls? Won't you need enough to divide it up amongst yourselves? Its fine, I just won't have any."

"Psh." I scoffed, "We have _plenty_. Besides Jasper and Emmett are at the store. They'll be buying food, and Emmett _knows _I _love _chocolate ice cream, so he'll bring me some."

"We'll see," Edward composed his face so he could seem emotionless, but his eyes were in a slight panic.

Alice flitted around the room getting food ready. Pushing Anna gently aside, she was opening a bag of chips, started to pop popcorn, preparing sundae's, getting jelly bellies out, serving vegetables with dip, taking out onion dip, serving apples and caramel, taking out a liter or so of Coke, Alice was even frying something, and she was baking too.

"Someone doesn't want _ice cream_?" Jennie eyed Alice and Edward questionably when she only saw four bowls.

"Nah," Alice said while she checked the oven. "I'll pass."

Edward grinned, "Me too."

"You people are _weird_," Jenna commented under her breath, but it was still audible across the room.

"I don't think she likes us much," Edward whispered, his icy cold lips to my ear.

I shivered.

"Well, maybe you have to dazzle her a bit," I teased looking up to his liquid jeweled eyes.

"Alice," Anna called, looking at Alice dumbstruck at Alice's unusually quick movement in front of Jennie and Jenna. "Do you need . . . um, _help?_" she asked knowing very well that Alice didn't need _help _for a lot of things, like parties.

"No, no, no," Alice said, her voice cheery and upbeat. "I got it. Just . . . Edward, can you, um, show the girls around, somewhere? You, Bella, and Anna know I work faster if I'm _alone_." Alice fibbed so she could have more time to move at warp speed.

"Sure," Edward shrugged. He shifted positions so that his left arm was wrapped around me, as he guided us towards a different room.

"So," Edward said. "I _think _that Alice wants me to show you guys somewhere upstairs . . . So, let's go to the game room, shall we?"

Edward herded us to a room that I rarely go into. He opened the door, and in the room was a large TV hooked up to several game systems with multiple wireless controllers. It even had a mini-fridge. There was a large plush beige couch, that was accompanied with one bean bag and a couple large arm chairs. The coffee table was spotless, like it was hardly used, but I could tell you that the case is otherwise.

"This is where Emmett and Jasper are going to spend most of their time at, this and probably the garage." Edward looked at me and sighed, "This is probably where Alice is going to send me once she goes into sleepover mode."

"Hm," Jenna observed the room appraisingly. "Nice."

Jennie's nose was wrinkled up, "Jason would love it."

"Of course he would," Anna smirked. She plopped down on the couch, at ease, unlike Jennie and Jenna who were, obviously, nervous because of Edward's presence. He made them apprehensive at everything they did. Whether it was sitting down, or talking.

"Oh, wow," Anna stroked the couch. "Its _so _soft!"

"Do you like soft things, like fur?" I asked slightly hysterical.

"Um, sure. I have I cat don't I?" Anna looked at me like she was worried about my sanity.

" What about dog fur?" I sputtered out again. It wasn't like I _wanted _ask her this, it just came out. Edward looked at me uncertainly, squeezing my waist gently with his whole arm.

Anna spun around to looked at me from top to bottom. "What are _you _smoking?" she said her eyebrows scrunched up together.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing! _Nothing_. Geez, you're starting to sound like your brother." Anna stuck out her tongue at me.

"It's ready!" Alice sang musically.

Anna and I exchanged a look. We both didn't know what to expect when we walked down those steps. For all we know she could have―and probably did―go all out on decorations turning the downstairs part of the house to castle or something. And wouldn't that just freak out Jennie and Jenna? To have something completely redecorated in a matter of seconds. Then again, they have seen me polish off a majority of their cabinets and fridge in the approximately same amount of time―not one of my proudest moments―so they are kind of used to strange things like that.

I walked down the stairs, with Edward at my side, unsure to what I was going to find when I reached the bottom. I looked up at Edward's face, and he caught my eyes and rolled his.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Shh," Edward placed his icy index finger to my lips. "Just watch," he muttered amusedly after we reached the bottom.

My mouth hung open in surprise.

"_Alice_," my voice was exasperated as I used my free hand to rub my forehead frustratedly.

"Isn't it perfect?" Alice danced around the room excitedly.

Rosalie had not changed her spot on the armchair. However, the armchair, itself changed positions. Alice had rearranged the furniture for more space. And in the center where there was supposed to be an open space was filled with a number of pillows, blankets, and what looked like mattresses―and not those cheapy uncomfortable air mattresses that you pull out when Grandma and Grandpa comes, _no_ these were bonafide, and not to mention expensive looking, mattresses. And there were mountains upon mountains of fashion, gossip, and teen magazines sprawled across the floor. And if I thought there was a lot of magazines, if you multiplied the number of magazines by about twenty, you'd get the number of different types of food there were. I eyed the TV suspiciously, there was something different about it. And then I noticed it, the large stack of DVDs that weren't there previously.

"Omigod Alice!" Jennie jumped on the mattresses in oblivious glee. "This is so amazingly unbelievable!"

"Definitely unbelievable . . ." Jenna murmured to herself.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward was eyeballing her just as suspiciously as I was. What did she mean, 'definitely unbelievable?' She wasn't having any suspicions about the Cullens, was she? Of course not. But the look in Edward's eye made me think otherwise.

"Geez Alice, just use up all of our food on our guests," he indicated towards the endless number of snacks in mock annoyance.

"Oh like you mind," she grinned. "You don't even like this stuff anyway."

"Moot point," Edward chuckled, reaching to ruffle Alice's hair.

"Uh-huh," Alice dogged his hand gracefully. "Come on! Sit down! What are you doing standing?"

Jenna hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed fingering the soft looking blanket that was laid on the even softer looking mattress. "Wow," she said. "These sheets feel _expensive_."

"These old things? Nah, they weren't expensive," she wove her hand like it was unimportant. "Popcorn?" Alice shoved a large over-flowing bowl of cholesterol covered freshly popped popcorn that didn't smell or look like it came from a microwave, but from an actual popcorn cooker.

Jennie shook her head no.

"Your loss," Anna scoffed as she stole the popcorn bowl from Alice.

I tugged on Edward's sleeve, "Come on. Let's sit down." I indicated towards the two king sized mattresses that were pushed together.

"So . . ." I mumbled looking towards the ground once I sat on the incredibly soft, but still firm, mattress.

"So, what?" Anna said with a mouthful of popcorn in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes at her typical behavior. "How's your, um, boyfriend in Arizona?" I asked running my hand through my knotted hair.

I felt Edward's intense gaze boring into the side of my head.

"He's in Phoenix, and I'm in Forks, how would I know," she scoffed. "Besides, why would I care . . . ?"

"Do you?" Jennie asked toying with a gummy worm.

"Do I what?" Anna rolled over onto her stomach to get a better view of Jennie.

"Do you seriously not care," Jennie mumbled almost incoherently.

"I guess," Anna shrugged, while she turned to her side to grab her chocolate ice cream sundae which contained strawberry and chocolate ice cream with a whirl of chocolate syrup and a huge mountain of whip cream.

"Oh, okay. Then it's fine that Ashley Whatever was making out with him at the mall the other day," Jennie announced a little too quickly before quickly stuffing a handful of M&Ms into her mouth.

" What?!" Anna sat up in alarm. "You're _joking_ right?!"

Jennie shook her head solemnly.

"I'm going to kill him when I get back. . ." Anna growled.

"But what if it wasn't meant to be?" I quipped, immediately regretting those words the moment they came out of my mouth.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't you go all fate and destiny on me. That stuff is a load of crap," Anna snapped, but the melancholy in her voice told a different story than her actual words were.

"Uh-huh," Edward looked at her skeptically.

"Oh, um, sorry. I mean, for myself. It worked out for you guys, but not for me," Anna grumbled while she pushed the sundae aside and crushed a giant pink pillow to her chest.

"_Right_ , so you really really really don't think that there's _one_ out there for you? Perhaps, one really close? Like, in La Push?" I hinted wistfully.

I heard Edward groan besides me.

"What?" I hissed into his for only his and Alice's―who couldn't help but hearing―knowledge.

I glared into his topaz eyes. Edward tilted his head towards Anna, indicating what I already knew, she wanted to talk to me, urgently. And by talk, I mean she's going to start yelling at me. Its strange, I'm the older one, yet, she's the one who lectures me―where's the justice in that?

" Bella! Isabella! _Look_ at me!" Anna demanded, throwing the pillow to the back of my head.

"What do you want?" I turned sharply to look at Anna, who looked like she was either going to start crying or kill someone.

" Why is it, that your hubby and you keep on talking about _soul mates_ and _fate_ or _destiny_? Hm?" she scowled at me, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Um."

" And then the fact that Edward was so angry when―I'm assuming―Jacob Black came to the door to see you, then Jacob randomly started hitting on _me._ And when we went inside, Eddie-Boy over here was jumping up and down like a horny lil' dog―more than usual." Anna glared at the both of us. "So what are you keeping from me?!"

"Um," was my intelligent response.

I felt Edward wrap his arm around me, squeezing my arm gently. "It's time to tell her Bella," Edward told me gently.

" Tell me _what?_" Anna demanded, her eyes narrowed.

"This is so exciting! This reminds me of a soap opera" Jennie commented.

" Ugh. This kind of reminds _me_ of an episode of Jerry Springer," Jenna grumbled to her sister.

"Um, later?" I closed my eyes trying to focus.

Anna glared at me agitated, "There is no _later_."

"Um, okay then." I cleared my throat. "How about a scary story?"

" What??" Anna looked at me with duel expression that contained both incredulous and angry. "Right now?! Do you think this is a _joke?!_"

I looked at her directly in the eye, "Not at all. In fact, this scary story includes vampires, werewolves, and a silly little human girl who makes a mess of things."

Anna froze.

"Oh really?" an interesting expression slowly appeared on her face from the looks of it, it seemed like an amused smile was spreading across her face.

"Yes."

"A scary story?" Jenna asked sounding bored, trying to mask the curiosity in her voice.

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay, tell it all ready," Jennie asked clutching her bowl of ice cream that wasn't in her hands a second ago.

"Fine. Alice, can you-"

"Go it!" Alice peeped up, dimming the lights in the room for an eerie feel.

"Okay," I shifted positions so that I faced my family, both human and mythological, but I was no longer in Edward's arms, but facing him. I slid my hand gently into his.

"Well," I started looking at my audience members. "It all started in a seemingly boring town of . . . Sporks."

"Sporks?" Anna repeated with a smirk playing at her lips.

" Yes, _Sporks_." I rolled my eyes. "No interruptions."

"Fine," Anna mumbled toying with a single chip.

"Anyway," I continued. "In the boring city of Sporks is where a seventeen year old girl named Ella was coming to move to, since her Mom was getting remarried she decided to come here and live with her Dad until she was eighteen and could live out on her own to live a successful and important life. Little did she know what she'd fine in boring old For . . . I mean Sporks.

" She went through all the normal teenagers had to go through when they move to a new city. All those people looking at you strangely, but in admiration not in disgust really. But in the cafeteria that first day, there she noticed something strange. . . Some thing so completely surreal, but she didn't really know what it was." I recited from memory. It was amazing how my audience hung onto my every word, especially Anna since she knew that this was more than just a story, but my _life._

"She saw these strange bunch, they were a family. It was odd, none of them looked alike, but at the same time they looked so similar. It was really eerie―especially since they were all extraordinarily beautiful, even the men.

"But only one really caught her eye. It was the youngest in the bunch. He had unusual bronze colored hair," I paused twirling a lock of Edward's hair with my free hand. "Kind of like Edward's hair, but it was far more . . . perfect. Absolutely everything about . . . Drew was perfect. He kept on looking at her oddly from across the tables with the most, the only way I can describe as frustrated. Like he tried really hard to know something, but despite his efforts, he couldn't―know that is.

" Anyway, after lunch, in biology, it seems that the only seat that was open was next to _him._ Next to . . . _Drew_. Honestly, I was a little excited to sit next to him. He seemed like a mystery waiting to be cracked. Everything about him kind of . . . drew me-um, _Ella_ to Drew. But the moment Ella started to walk down the row of tables to him, I saw him freeze. It was horrible and completely agony. Drew pushed his chair as far as it could go, and he clenched the table in what looked like pain. And his strange jewel-like eyes were burning with intense fury, I didn't know why he hated me so much . . ."

I sighed and continued on with the rest of my story, my life. And they gasped―except for Alice, Edward, and a quiet not to mention preoccupied Rosalie―when things became suspenseful when Ella was almost raped by those drunken men, or when Drew admitted to his . . . vampiric ways and when he explained that he didn't have fangs, and how he showed me―Ella―sparkled. Or how he had the amazing ability to read minds, while his sister Ali can see the future and how his brother Jeremy can manipulate emotions. Or the fact that Rosy was the most beautiful thing semi-alive and how Mick was really strong, even for a vampire. They also giggled or awed at the happier moments . . . like during the meadow or the late nights in my bed.

"And then, panicked and confused, she ran. Ella ran as fast as she could from . . . Er . . . Jeremy and Ali, through the alternate bathroom door. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest then and there as she sprinted to one of those shuttles. Once she reached her old ballet class she was almost giddy. You see, Ella was happy since she thought that Drew and the rest of his family were safe. No harm would be done to them. So she opened the door to greet the man how held her mother captive.

"James was there, expecting her . . ."

I told them exactly what he told me word for word, it was easy since they were burned inside my head from the memory.

"He flung Ella across the room, shattering glass everywhere. She felt her blood oozing out, it was warm and sticky."

I felt Edward stiffen, and saw his jaw clenched from the horrible memory. I squeezed his hand to reassuringly and continued.

"Ella's eyes widened in horror since she knew that James was a vampire. And that's when he lost control, and he pounced."

The door slammed open unexpectedly, causing everyone―not exactly _everyone,_ only Anna, Jennie, Jenna, and myself―to scream and jump in pure horror. And we screamed again, louder and more high pitched, when we saw two shadowy very large muscular figures at the door.

"**WE HAVE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!**" Emmett's loud voice bellowed. Then Emmett slowly registered our screams and frightened expressions.

"Oh crap, what happened?" Emmett asked. "And why the hell are all the lights out?" He flipped the switch and the intensity of the lights stung my eyes.

Jasper entered the room cautiously, "Alice . . . What's going on?"

" Oh, nothing," she giggled. "Bella was just telling a scary story. About vampires, and . . . _James_."

Both of them furrowed their eyebrows together.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Just sit down you idiots and listen," Rosalie finally spoke up from her spot on the armchair.

The shrugged, unsure, and took their spots on the couch.

I continued my story.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. James pounced, and then, she blacked out."

"Omigod, omigod, omigod!!" Jennie squealed in excitement. "Is she dead?! Will she die?!"

"Maybe," I answered. I looked at Anna who rolled her eyes at me.

" Anyway, so, it was dark. And almost peaceful. Ella liked it there. It was a nice reprieve from all the crazy stuff that was happening, which makes sense right? I mean, think about it. But she heard the voice of an angel beckoning her. It was the most incredible sound she's ever heard. . . It was perfect. Ella decided this was heaven, but she realized that she was in so much _pain_. It was unbearable.

"That's when she woke up from the darkness. Everything hurt, but there was a searing, burning, unimaginable pain coming from her hand. It was agony, let me tell you. She screamed in pain. Telling her angel, telling Drew, that it hurt.

" Drew observed her wound, and in his dismay, he found out that James _bit _Ella."

"Is Ella a vampire?" Jenna asked curiously.

Everyone who knew the story wasn't exactly fiction laughed.

I held my finger up.

"Wait, let me finish. So Drew wasn't sure what to do. He asked his father figure and Ali for advice. But Karl was too busy addressing all of her other wounds and he couldn't help Drew with the bite. But Karl gave Drew two solutions to the problem: to let the venom go through her system and let Ella become a vampire, or to suck the venom out.

" But the decision was harder than it seemed, since Ella was Drew's _la __tua__cantante__, _or his singer because," I couldn't suppress a giggle. "Her blood _sung _to him."

I heard Edward cough, disguising a laugh.

"And guess what he chose?" I asked.

"He let her become a vampire!" Jennie exclaimed.

"Nope," I grinned. "Drew paused, what seemed like forever. But he slowly placed his icy lips to Ella's hand and begun to suck the blood out of her system.

"She was quickly was rushed to the hospital and her encounter with James was covered up with a story of her falling off a flight of stairs and falling through a window.

"She regretted that Drew didn't let the venom spread, but secretly she knew she didn't wanted to be changed like that. Instead, she wanted Drew's venom to be the one that goes through her veins―as corny and odd that sounds, but it was true.

"So, Drew took her to the prom-"

"And they lived happily ever after," Jenna finished in a bored tone.

A painful grin spread across my face, "Not exactly. Drew started to act hesitantly around Ella, more so than usual. Taking more precautions than he ever had before. And then-"

I couldn't go on. I closed my eyelids shut trying to squeeze the painful memory out.

"Um, and then he left her." my voice hoarse. I tried clearing my throat.

" 'Come for a walk with me,' he'd suggested that odd day. Now that I think about, it sounded funny. I guess I knew it was going to happen . . ." I got odd stares. "Ahem."

" He told Ella that he was leaving. That they _all _were leaving. He said that Karl could hardly pass for the age he pretended to be and they would have to leave anyway. Ella asked if she could come. And he said no. No matter how many times she tried to convince him about the whole soul and Jeremy ordeal at her birthday―Jeremy kind of attacked her unintentionally, she wasn't harmed of course―but nothing would convince him.

"Then, Drew uttered the words that haunted her forever, the words that still haunt her. The words that are burned inside her head, unable to forget them.

" 'Ella, I don't want you to come with me,' he said ever so slowly and carefully. His words were so precise and carefully chosen.

" 'You . . . don't . . . want me?' she cried out, confused to what he'd said.

" 'No,' was his only answer. The emptiest answer.

"She struggled out to say, 'Well, that changes things'

I took a breath, not wanting to relive this moment.

" 'Of course, I'll always love you . . . in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Ella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that.' His words ripped a hole in her heart. Each one causing her more pain the last.

" 'Don't,' she managed to get out. 'Don't do this.'

" 'You're not good for me, Ella.'"

" 'If . . . that's what you want,' was all she could come up with."

" 'I would like to ask one favor though, if that's not too much,' he said."

" 'Anything.'

I gave a bitter laugh at the memory.

" 'Don't do anything reckless or stupid,' he told me. 'Do you understand what I'm saying? I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself―for him.'

"All Ella could do was nod and whisper in the faintest of words, 'I will.'

"And I'll make you a promise in return,' he said. 'I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed,' he announced. 'Don't worry,' he gave a weak smile. 'You're human―your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind,'" my voice sounded bitter at this point.

"And your memories?' Ella asked.

" Well, I won't forget. But _my _kind . . . we're very easily distracted.'

"He took a step back, 'That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again.'

"Ali isn't coming back,' Ella muttered.

"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye.'

"Ali is gone?'

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you.'

" Ella could hardly move. Her vision started to blur. She could hardly believe what was happening. He was leaving her. Drew was _leaving_." I could hear the hysteria in my voice.

" 'Goodbye, Ella.'

" 'Wait!' Ella called out in vain.

"Ella reached out for her, trying to catch up to her. Drew's cold hand locked her wrists and pinned them to her side, enabling her not to move. Then, he pulled her in close and gave her one last kiss on her forehead.

" 'Take care of yourself.'

"And with that he left. . ."

I told them everything. About how Sam found me there hysterical. I told them how most of my months I was a zombie. I told them about when I decided to go out with Jess and when I thought I encountered those drunken men again. And how I heard Edwards―Drew's―voice in my head. And how I befriended Jacob/ Jared and how I did crazy stunts with the motorcycle. And about when I tried to find the meadow with Jared. And once more when I did find the meadow, but encountered Laurent there. And about the wolves.

The wolves. . . I described them and how I felt when I first saw them. When I saw them hunt down Laurent. I told them about my nightmares, with and without the wolves. And I told them how Edward's―Drew's―missing presence haunted me/Ella and how we here hollow, empty, broken. I spilled everything. Especially the part when I figured out Jared is a wolf.

" So one day she was at La Push. Jared promised to go cliff diving with her, but he had priorities with the pack. So she was bored, and decided to go without Jer. Too bad she _fell_."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Jenna asked a bit smartly. That was the first interruption in a while.

I grinned, "Yeah, but she didn't expect the current to be current to be so strong. But she did hear Drew's voice and his angry growl in her head. She was pleased, so it didn't matter if she died. She was content."

I felt Edward stiffen.

I continued to how Jacob pulled me out, and how Alice came telling me how Drew left for the most powerful force, the Volturi. And how Jacob answered the phone saying that Charlie was at a funeral, Henry Clearwater's not mine. The whole misunderstanding, courteous to Jacob and Rosalie. And how Alice and I rushed to Volturi and how I stopped Edward just in time. And how I saved Edward. Then how Alice saved all of us from the Volturi.

I told them about whole Victoria ordeal as well, everything and everything in between. And the whole Jacob thing. And the marriage/ engagement thing. And the newborns, the fight―the one with Edward and Jacob and the werewolves/ vampires vs. the newborns. And the tent thing. The multiple kisses thing. Just. . . _everything_. And they hung onto my every word.

I also filled them when Anna showed up. Everything we did then, and especially the imprinting. I explained everything about imprinting. And then, I just stopped.

"That's it?" Jennie said in disappointment.

"That's all I know," I shrugged relaxing.

"But, but," Jenna sputtered. "We don't know if Ella and Drew got married, or if the Volturi is going to come, or if the pack is going to ruin the wedding, or about Jared and Alana. Come on!"

"How about I'll tell you when I know," I said a little too cryptically.

"Wow," Anna murmured to herself.

"How was it?" I asked her curiously.

"Wow," Anna repeated with her eyes wide open in shock.

I raised an eyebrow, " 'Wow' what?"

"Just . . . Omigod Bella!" Anna jumped on top of me in a fierce hug that pinned me to the ground.

"Um, Anna?" I tried to say, but I just managed to gasp.

" I can't believe, _omigod!_" she was shaking, then I realized Anna was _crying_.

" Oh god Anna, please don't do this, not _now_." I rubbed her back in attempt to calm her down.

"What do you expect?!" she looked at me with her mascara running.

"Um, not to cry?" I pulled her up so I could look Anna in the eye. "It's just a story, remember?"

Anna wiped her flowing tears in attempt to compose herself. "Oh. That's right. Just a story . . ." Anna pulled a pink pillow to her chest and pulled a strangely vacant expression on her face.

"What's with her?" Jennie asked looking at Anna.

"Beats me," Jenna replied. "But it has to do with that weird story Bella was talking about . . . You know, those characters seem kinda familiar."

"I know what you're talking about! It's like I know Ella, Drew, and Alana!" Jennie agreed with her younger sister.

"Really?" Edward answered Jenna with an amused expression. "Familiar how?"

Jennie pulled her eyebrows together in frustration, "I don't know. It's just. . . Like I _know_ them."

"Ha! So you're saying that there are a bunch of vampires and werewolves running around? And that you might _know_ some vampires and werewolves. And you _know_ a silly―not to mention stupid―human girl who is throwing her life away so she could marry a vampire and live with his vampiric family?" Rosalie scoffed. "You know people like that Jennie?"

"Um . . . Well, I um, guess not," Jennie said unsure, questioning herself. She kept her eyes to the floor trying to make sense of things, trying to convince herself that vampires and werewolves weren't real, I could see it all in her face.

Jenna on the other hand looked at Rosalie suspiciously since she said something a bit too quickly, like she was trying to hide something, but she didn't. Rosalie said what she said, perfectly calm and collected perfectly slow. The only suspicion was the tiniest trace of a smirk on her face that was sent in my direction.

It was quiet for a little while, the only sound that could be heard was the faint chewing noises that Anna, Jennie, Jenna, myself, and of course Emmett made while chewing the pizza brought, thanks to Emmett.

Alice sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, get out!" she demanded to the boys.

Emmett swallowed the two pieces of pizza in his mouth. "What?"

"You heard me, out." Alice pointed her flawless features at their puzzled faces. "Go to the game room and play that little game you bought Jaz, and just, _go_. It's a girl sleepover, and how can we have a girl sleepover with you _guys_ over here?"

Jasper looked at his wife questioningly, "Okay, Alice . . ." He walked up the stairs with a bemused expression on his face, looking back to see if Alice was completely serious.

Alice waved her hand to indicate for him to go faster, which made Jasper just sigh and shook his head slowly with an odd grin playing at his lips, but the gesture still made Jasper walk up the stairs a little quicker.

"And what are you still doing here?" Alice raised an eyebrow at Emmett who was half way done with a slice of pizza; with a long string of cheese dripping down to the floor.

"Me?" Emmett looked at his pixie-like sister incredulously.

"Yes, _you_." Alice tried to suppress a smirk. Alice got up and started to push Emmett off the couch, which looked extremely hard, even with her unusual strength.

"But the girls _love_ me!" Emmett grinned wiping away the cheese. "Right Bella? Tell her you don't want me to go."

I shrugged, leaning on Edward. "Sorry Em, but she runs the show―I can't do anything to stop her."

Emmett made a face. "Fine then. Anna?"

Anna popped her head up, somewhat out of her strange trance.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Never mind."

His eyes went to Rosalie. "Rosalie, babe, please tell your insane sister to stop trying to push me off the couch and that I'm staying here."

Rosalie took a look at Emmett, then her eyes flickered to Alice, then quickly back to her husband. She sighed, with a bit of regret in her eyes. "Sorry Em, I can't. Alice won't let me. Besides, she's your sister too."

"Fine. You know what, fine," Emmett pouted. "I see how it is, all of you just abandoning me like that." And with that Emmett trudged up the stairs, pausing in the middle to glare at Alice, and then continued up the steps.

"You're next," Alice ordered to Edward, no longer hiding the grin on her face.

Edward looked at Alice with one eyebrow raised, his face was a combination of disbelief and amusement. Then he looked at me and grinned, that caused slight shivers up my spine.

"Can I at least say goodbye to my bride-to-be?" he asked looking at Alice once again.

Alice rolled her eyes, annoyed at his attempt to stall his fate to go upstairs and join the boys, a fate that Alice would definitely know.

"Fine, but make it be quick," she warned.

"Well love," Edward got up from my side, and stood up. "I've got to go, or else I'm afraid Alice will rip my head off." He let out a false sigh. "And we don't want that, now do we?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes, with a slight grin I could feel twitching on the corners of my mouth.

He chuckled. "I'll be back later Bella. Before you fall asleep, I promise."

I stood up to get closer to him, nodding solemnly, feeling a twinge of disappointment that he was leaving.

Edward's face fell, probably from my expression. "Bella, you realize that I'll only be upstairs, right?"

I gave a weak smile, "Yeah, I know."

Edward gave me a skeptical look. He grabbed my face gently, holding my head delicately. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and I will not leave you again, I am merely going up the steps to play Guitar Hero III with my insane brothers."

I smiled. "I know."

"Then why the fuss?" he asked curiously.

"Because you're still leaving," I teased.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're absolutely absurd."

"But you love me for it," I said, grinning.

He pretended looked thoughtful. "Yes, yes I do," he said, as one side of his mouth went up in an unbelievably gorgeous grin, that no one else on this planet could pull off.

He leaned down so he could be closer, and he kissed me on my forehead, letting his lips rest there for a moment. He sighed on me, the perfume of his breath making me lightheaded, and separated. And then he followed his brother's footsteps up the stairs and into the game room to play, apparently, Guitar Hero III.

"Now that, _that's_ settled," Alice said plopping herself down on the couch. "Let's begin shall we?"

"Begin what Alice? Can't we just go to sleep now? It's been a long day, and I plan on getting at least a couple hours of sleep before you make us do whatever extravagant thing you planned for tomorrow," I suggested in vain. To make my suggestion seriously, I laid back on the bed, in a sleeping position, and pulled the sheets over my head.

"Ha. Very funny Bella," Alice said, sounding a little bored, as she pulling the sheets out of my hands without even trying. "Come on, I even made a list."

"A list?" I sat up, my fast twisted up in melancholy.

"Of course! I didn't want to forget a single thing," Alice chirped.

Alice danced her way to the cardboard box that contained the bridesmaid dresses and pulled out two objects. One was a big book, that resembled an overstuffed scrapbook with pieces of paper and random objects sticking out in all directions. The other was like a scroll of paper, tightly wound. The only thing holding the scroll together was a thick red ribbon.

In one swift motion, Alice undid the ribbon and let the scroll to fall all the way to the floor, and to continue to uncurl. And from where I sat, I could see tiny, almost illegible, handwriting all squished together.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned in exasperation. "Don't you think I did enough today?"

"No," Alice answered simply with a peculiar smile on her face. "Where should be we start . . . ?"

That's when I decided that it was going to be a long night.

Xoxoxoxo

**So there it is! I made it longish. Is nineteen chapter acceptable? I hope so! I worked hard! Ehh . . . kinda. Question! Did anyone else read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn?? Yes, no? I did!! Did anyone see the similarities?? Anyone? Or am I just delusional? Probably . . . Okay, so I read some more of the BD quotes today and they totally gave me inspiration for my future chappies. Except, I was already planning a couple quotes myself! That sound almost EXACTLY what I was planning on doing . . . coughcoughquotesthreeandfivecoughcough aggravated sigh Oh well, she's the genius right, not me . . . tear **

**anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter, under the circumstances, I thought it wasn't entirely horrible. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Pretty please? It'd be soooooooooo cool if I got five hundred reviews, like, before of this month, don't you think?**

**PS ****–**** I don't know why, but this is annoying me. Back in the beginning I wrote that the wedding is a different date than it actually is and I want to go back and change all of that. Just for time purposes, because I'm a bit of a freak like that. So if someone can tell me when the REAL wedding date is, I'll love you forever.**

**PPS - so apparently, my grandparents got their internet fixed, but its dial up, so i can't really hook up my laptop to it. . . can i? oh well. all I can do now is post this (yay) and answer emails and stuff . . . but thanks sarah for trying anway! **


	37. Poultry and Awareness

* * *

Chapter 36

**I do not own Twilight, or the quote from Breaking Dawn I used in this Chapter. Hope you like it and sorry for the slow update. I at least want to get to the wedding before 8-2-08. . .**

* * *

"What to do? What to do?" Alice tapped her chin in mock thoughtfulness.

I narrowed my eyes, "You aren't serious, are you Alice? Look at that list!" I pointed to the long list that touched the floor.

"Of course I am!" Alice pretended to be offended. "I can't believe you would consider me _not _something, especially at a time like this."

I let out an aggravated sigh.

"Oooh, what's that?" Jennie asked, completely ignoring my obvious frustration.

Alice grinned. "It's Bella's and Edward's wedding plans. I have the fabrics, pictures of the dresses, guest lists invitations, the seating arrangements―everything."

"Oh wow! Can I see it?" Jennie reached for the overstuffed book.

"Yeah, come here," Alice motioned to Jennie to sit down next to her.

Jennie crawled her way to Alice as Alice handed the book to Jennie.

"Ooooh! It's so pretty!" Jennie toyed the lace on the book. She opened the white colored book gingerly in her hands. "Omigod! What's this?" Jennie's jaw dropped.

"What?" Jenna squirmed her way to her sister wanting to see. "I wanna see. _Jennie_!"

Alice peered over Jennie's smile with a smirk on her face. "That's the backyard."

"You liar!" Jennie cried out in disbelief. "No way! No freakin' way! That is _way _too nice to be a backyard."

Alice laughed. "It is the backyard, you just couldn't see it because it's too dark." Alice motioned her head towards the south end of the house and the huge glass window that overlooks the breathtaking backyard, but it was too dark to see anything especially since there was no moon.

Jennie ran to the glass wall to peer at the outside. "Omigod, no way! You're telling me, that there's a river in the backyard?"

"That's impossible, there can't be a river in your backyard." Jenna got up to look through the glass wall, just like her sister.

Alice appeared at their side, a little _too_ quickly for my likings, and giggled. "Nothing is impossible."

"Whoa!" Jennie squealed.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were over there?" Jenna accused with narrow eyes.

"I was, but now I'm here." Alice shrugged. "What are you two looking at anyhow?"

"Um. We're trying to look for a giant blue river," Jennie said, turning away from Alice and back to the oversized window to get a glimpse of the Cullens' fantastic backyard.

"Well, not to point out the obvious, but it's kind of dark out, so I don't think your eyes can see it quite yet." Alice observed.

I sighed, "Come on Alice, let's get your silly list over with so we can get some sleep―not like anyone in this house needs any."

Alice gave me her dazzling smile, "Fantastic. Where should we start?"

* * *

"Why am I covered in feathers?" I was afraid to look at myself. This was definitely worse that the makeovers that _all _them forced me to do. The mascara, blush, eyeliner, and the endless gossip, I think I can handle, but _this? _I don't think so.

Their laughter was causing me a headache. I think that had to do with the fact that I've only been getting three to four hours of sleep that I've been getting. I _think_ it's making me a little cranky.

"Someone answer me!!" I demanded. I glared at every single one of them. "What happened?!"

Very cranky.

"You fell asleep," Rosalie tried to sound calm, but there was a hint of malignly in her voice that made my eyes narrow. She played with an ordinary bottle in her fingers.

"Is that . . . ?" I scowled at the bottle in her hands, which made me realize how _sticky _I felt. "Oh no," I muttered to myself.

"It's maple syrup," Alice stated toying piece of square flat cloth in her hands. What did they do now?

"Yeah, but what's it doing _on_?" I indicated towards my new onsamble.

My head started to clear, and things weren't as foggy as as it was before. I became more aware of my surroundings, and what was _on _me. Anna was looking a little more animated than before, and she had this mischievous grin on her face that she was trying to hide―which clearly said that she was up to something. Jenna and Jennie just recovered from a laughing fit, the very same laughing fit that woke me up in the first place. There were multiple empty looking square sacks. And then it hit me, the square sacks were empty pillows; and the maple syrup bottles, they were empty as well.

I unimpressively growled.

"Why am I dressed up as a _chicken_?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

That just caused them all to cackle with laughter all over again. Even Rosalie was laughing hysterically.

"This is not funny," I grumbled. I mean, I had a red rubber glove on my head―it felt like it was squeezing the brains out my nose.

That just caused them to laugh even harder. The pounding that seemed to go on in my head seemed to increase in tempo as the laughing got louder and louder. I don't know whether to blame the stupid rubber glove on my head or the lack of sleep.

"It kinda is funny, Bella." Alice managed to get out between her laughing fit.

I pulled the rubber glove off my head. "Seriously. Why. Am. I. A. _Chicken?!_"

"Oh god Bella. You look so stupid," Jenna choked out.

My hair was in an impossible disarray covering most of my face. I could just _feel_ my hair pointing in multiple directions. And it didn't help that I was completely covered in maple syrup from head-to-toe.

"The look on your _face_," Jennie clenched her belly from her intense laughter.

"Ha." I sorted my matted hair so I could see them. "Very funny. I'm sticky now, I hope you're happy."

"And feathery!" Anna pipped.

"And feathery," I repeated, grinding my teeth together.

Rosalie composed herself almost perfectly, except she failed to wipe the smirk off her face. "You know, it's a good thing Emmett and Jasper went to the store. They bought so much maple syrup, we didn't know what to do with it," Rosalie told me. "But we still have some leftover―thankfully―Emmett would get really upset if he didn't have maple syrup with his pancakes in the morning."

"Oh geez Rosalie, how considerate."

"No problem," her tone as indifferent as ever.

"That still doesn't explain why I resemble poultry," my gaze immediately flickering to Alice, since it was obviously her idea.

"Don't look at me," Alice sounded as innocent as she could. It was completely believable.

I searched her eyes to prove otherwise. That she didn't think of it. But I found no traces of evidence that Alice did anything. Too bad I know better. I kept my gaze on her, unperturbed.

Alice closed her eyes in exasperation. "Fine. It may have been my idea, but only partially. Anna came up with the dressing you up as a chicken part. But if I do recall correctly you signed a release form. A contract. _So_, legally, you can't do anything about it," Alice said in a singsong tone.

"I don't believe you," I stated.

Alice gave me an impish smile that I detested, because whenever that smirk appears on her pixie-like face, something horrible―well, not necessarily _horrible_, but something that is . . . well, not good―is about to happen to me.

"I knew you would say that," Alice's grin widened.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course _you_ would."

"True. So I had it _right _here, for when the moment called for it." Alice indicated towards her side. "Take a look for yourself.

Apprehensively, I grabbed the folder and opened it to reveal the rather big looking document. It looked at least hundred pages long. What type of person writes a release form hundred pages long?

"Look, it even says right here," Alice took the papers away from me in one quick and lithe motion.

" 'I Isabella Marie Swan acknowledge the fact that by signing this document I'm assuming the risks and agreeing not to indemnify not to sue, harm in anyway (in the future or present), complain, or sic Edward Anthony Mason Cullen on Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Anna . . .' Blah, blah, blah . . .

" 'I hereby agree and allow to be dressed up, have makeup be put upon, watch feminine movies of all sorts, eat lots of junk food, not be a spoil sport' . . . Blah, blah, blah . . ."

Alice flipped a couple a pages. "Aha!" She pointed her finger to the exact spot so I could follow the words.

" 'And of consequence of sleeping at inappropriate hours―with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's consent―we are allowed to' . . . Blah, blah, blah. Yadda yadda yadda. ' . . . to be dressed up as a chicken, which supports section 6 (A), page thirty-four, paragraph D that states the allowances of biodegradable and edible substances on Isabella Marie Swan's body.' Read it and weep." Alice said with authority.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned in disbelief. "I don't even remember signing this."

Alice giggled. "Of course you wouldn't. You were completely disoriented when I asked you to sign it. In fact," Alice paused. She whispered in my ear, "It seemed like you were under the influence, but I couldn't smell anything so . . ."

"Yes, I am under the influence, of complete insanity named Alice." I snapped.

"Ooh, feisty," Anna snickered. I think I liked her better when she was brooding because she was quiet.

"Like your any better, Mrs. Doggie," I screeched a little louder than necessary. I got a few bemused stares from, well, everyone.

"It was brilliant and you know it," Anna said with narrow eyes, but I could tell from the way that her eyes glimmered for a brief moment, that she was back to her playful old self.

"A chicken? Was that the best you can come up with?" I taunted playfully.

"Really? These pictures say differently," Anna said smugly holding a colorful digital camera the size of her palm.

My jaw dropped.

"Pictures?" I said incredulously, still looking at the camera in Anna's hand.

"Duh! You think I wouldn't take a picture of you dressed like _that?_" she scoffed. "As if."

I watched as Anna tossed the camera carefully from one hand to the other. Back and forward, back and forward.

"You want this?" Anna brought the camera to her face, dangling it from just its string.

I nodded.

"Too bad," Anna swung the camera in circles with her index finger.

"I hope it breaks," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

She laughed hearing me.

"I'm not the one who can't catch anything," Anna commented, her brown eyes sparkling to life.

"So?" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Plus, like I'll drop it. I want your Eddie-Boy to see this," Anna teased.

She stopped twirling the camera in the air for a second to observe it. She over exaggerated her movements making them slower than necessary, causing giggle fits from Jennie and Jenna. I glowered at her. Anna _has _to make a scene with everything.

"Ooh, look at this one. Eddie will love it," Anna said after searching through the camera's memory. She wasn't even looking at the camera when she said that, she was looking at me with a strange smile on her face. The others gathered around Anna to look at the picture she was talking about. The reactions varied, some looked shocked and other looked extremely amused―Alice, Rosalie, and Anna.

My intuition flickered: she wasn't looking at pictures of me in my chicken suit anymore, she was looking at something different. And I hope it wasn't what I thought it was. Besides, it was impossible. I don't even remember a camera at all. Was there a camera?

"Omigod Bella, you're so sexy!" Jennie exclaimed, her cheeks flushing a slight pink.

I narrowed my eyes. "Anna, that better not be what I think it is," I warned.

"And what if it is what you think it is?" she asked innocently as she could with her wicked smile.

"Then I'd have to steal it and throw it into that river Jennie and Jenna love so much," I forced as much agitation as I could into my voice, which wasn't as hard as it sounds. Especially right now because I have this intense urge to actually throw that stupid camera in the lake.

"This was the best idea you had Anna," Alice congratulated her. "Much better than the chicken."

"I try my best," Anna said popping a chip into her mouth and crunched on it loudly. She had an odd expression on her face, like she was contemplating something.

"I wonder if the boys can hear us," Anna mused aloud, grabbing another chip to chomp on.

"Of course they can," I grumbled.

"And I wonder if Eddie-Boy can see this picture if I . . ." she scrunched her eyebrows in deep concentration.

There was a loud crash upstairs with a loud bang just above us.

"**Anna!!**" It was Edward's musical voice, sounding as irritated as I felt. Regardless, my heart stopped at the sound of it as it always did. I could almost picture his flawless features twisted in frustration, or at least that's what I figure since I'm downstairs and can't really _see _him at the moment, obviously.

"What did you say Eddie?" Anna asked trying to sound as angelic as possible. And it was very convincing, too bad I've seen her pull this act since she was . . . what, two? I can tell that she was faking no matter how convincing it may seem.

"Could you possibly _stop_?!" he demanded in a booming voice that was hard to say no to.

"Nope."

Well, everyone can say no except Anna.

"What are they talking about?" Jennie asked confused by their exchange.

"You don't want to know," I gave her a sympathetic look and started to pick at the chicken feathers that were glued to my skin.

"Is it because of the picture of you half-naked?" Jenna asked attempting to sound as unfeigned as a person could, but she failed horribly at it.

"Maybe," I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so it is about you dressing up with barely any clothing, right?" she tilted her head and bit her lip trying to suppress a giggle.

The booming laughter coming from upstairs were completely recognizable, it was Emmett and Jasper. Laughing at whatever Jennie said. But the laughter got louder, and louder, and louder. They couldn't laugh that loud can they?

Instinctively I looked at the stairs and saw the two of them howling with laughter, even Edward was trying to fit the laughter that was probably crawling up his throat. Puzzled for a moment, and then remembered my poultry-like state.

"What are you laughing at?" I grumbled.

"At this giant chicken in the middle of our living room―it kinda looks like Bella," Emmett snickered.

I ground my teeth together, "You're funny. Very funny."

"Oh, it is," Jasper said in between his gaping breaths.

I got up, wavering for a second. And started to head up the stairs to the nearest bathroom, and only bathroom. Ignoring the Emmett and Jasper's hysterical laughter and Edward's pleading look.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower and rinse all this _junk_ on me," I growled.

"Oh come on Bella, it's a joke," Jennie attempted to intervene.

" Oh, I know." I attempted a weak smile. "But let's see if _you_ feel like taking a shower after you were poured with maple syrup and covered in feathers and a giant rubber glove on your head when you woke up."

My outburst made an awkward silence. I felt their eyes boring holes in my back as I continued to walk up the steps to take my well deserved shower―a long hot relaxing shower. To forget everything.

* * *

After my shower, I don't really remember what happened next. It was all a large blur. But I don't remember going downstairs. I don't even remember having Alice or Anna nagging me to come downstairs with them to join their party. I don't even remembering ever leaving the bathroom. So why am I so comfortable if I'm sleeping in the shower or the bathtub? I was certainly cold enough to have fallen asleep in the bathtub. The only thing I do remember was changing into clean clothes and that's about it.

I opened my eyes slowly to reveal my where abouts.

"Whoa," I murmured still half-asleep. "You're not Alice, or one of my cousins."

He chuckled.

"Would it be better to wake up to them as opposed to me?" his breath tickled my neck causing tremors down my back.

"Mm, I think I prefer you," I closed my eyes once more and turned around so I can snuggle to his chest. "What are they doing anyway?"

I felt him shrug. "I think they're watching some movie and they're talking about the oddest of things."

"Like what?" I asked, partially curious if they were gossiping about me.

"About the wedding plans, girl things, Jacob―oddly enough―and . . . us. You're cousin, Jenna, she's extremely curious about us," Edward edited the stuff out that I already knew―she's suspicious. And Jenna wasn't very subtle about that fact either. Her suspicions and slight mistrust towards the Cullens wasn't exactly a secret.

"Really, she was, was she? What did she ask about, you guys?" I asked, still disoriented from my sleep.

" She asked the strangest of things, like what were our favorite foods and such. And if we've ever watched an Interview with a Vampire or Dracula and," Edward looked slightly amused, "she then asked Alice if she ever got tired and slept."

I raised my head to look at Edward as well as I could in the dark. "And what did Alice say?"

"Nothing," he answered honestly. "She, Rosalie, and Anna just laughed. Poor girls. The three of them are frightening your other cousins with all of their ambiguous comments."

"More like cryptic comments," I mumbled burying my face in Edward's icy indestructible chest.

Edward chuckled.

His grip around my waist tightened briefly, then relaxed.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly drifting off into unconsciousness.

"Nothing, love." I could tell by the blasé tone of his voice that Edward was hiding something from me.

"Tell me," I inquired, but it wasn't as forceful as I'd imagine. I guess my will to sleep at the moment was stronger than whatever what Jenna―and it was obviously Jenna―was thinking.

Edward pressed his lips to my hair. "It doesn't matter right now, just sleep now Bella, sleep."

He sang my lullaby as usual, and I drifted off into my dreamland, pushing aside whatever Jenna did or thought that troubled Edward.

In the morning however, I was completely aware. I sat up to see Edward leisurely sitting on his long black couch that was pressed up against the wall. The deluded light, due to the permanent presence of the clouds coming in from the window hurt my eyes momentarily.

"What did she do now?" I demanded, my voice still weak from sleep.

"Which one?" Edward asked slightly amused. "Alice, Anna, or Jenna?"

"Um, all?"

His lips were pressed in a hard line before breaking out into a slightly forced grin.

" Well, Alice tried to make the rest of them stay up all night, which it didn't work, of course. So they're sleeping right now. Anna said somethings that I _really_ wished she shouldn't have said. But they―your cousins―told some interesting stories about you," Edward's grin was genuine now. "I didn't know that you were terrified of the color purple for the longest of time because of that giant fake dinosaur―Barney."

I winced. "He was creepy. Dancing around in the nude singing songs to little kids. Besides, I had a dream about him as a kid, and he was all mad and scary; he burnt down my home."

"I see," Edward nodded in understandably, still grinning. "I can see how the presence of a giant purple dinosaur burning down your house would cause you to think the color purple is heinous. And I completely agree," Edward said suppressing a laugh.

I glared at him. "I was only six, I didn't know he was just a man in a suit!"

Edward shook his head chuckling. "Of course you didn't."

"And what did Jenna do?" I asked, putting him back on track.

His jaw clenched. "Why don't you ask her yourself? She's got Anna hostage at the door and is itching to ask you herself, but she's too terrified to open the door and to see us. Together."

"What?" I asked puzzled by his words.

Edward rolled his eyes, then indicated towards the large bed I was resting on.

"Oh. Oh!" my face turned a shade of pink. "Well, maybe if someone wasn't so impossibly moral."

"Someone has to be the responsible one," Edward sat up. "That and I think she's a bit intimidated by me."

"I can't think of a singly idea why she'd be intimidated," I said with thick sarcasm.

Edward kissed me briefly on the lips. He strode to the door, pausing when his fingers were on the brim of the brass doorknob. He shifted aside and opened the door.

Jenna fell down landing on her side, shoulder first.

"I told you he'd do that," Anna grumbled stepping over Jenna's body. She headed for the bed, pausing for a second.

"A bed!" she forced excitement into her voice before she fell on the golden sheets and breathed in the sheets.

"Well, hello there," Edward said to Jenna with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He held a hand out, knowing that she wouldn't take it.

"Hi," she answered, embarrassed of being caught in the act. She picked her self up and stood awkwardly in the room.

"Well," Edward clapped his hands together. "I'll leave you ladies alone so you can . . . chat. I'll start breakfast."

Anna snorted. "You're going to cook?" Anna didn't hide any skepticism in her voice.

Edward narrowed his eyes with a playful smile. "And?"

"When you made eggs you don't cook them with the egg shells on," Anna muttered sarcastically while she pulled herself into the covers and snuggled close to me.

He rolled his eyes, "I know that."

"Well, who knows how they cooked food last time you had a decent meal."

I elbowed her in the ribs and Edward just let out a brief chuckle at her comment before heading downstairs. Anna had forgotten that Jenna was still in the room, but I'm guessing that it didn't matter now because of the look Jenna was giving Edward the entire time―it was a combination of disgust and fear.

"I wanted to talk to you too about something," Jenna announced closing the door.

"Okay."

"Can't we do this at a decent hour?" Anna grumbled.

"Anna, it's ten-thirty," Jenna replied dryly.

" I meant a decent hour for _me_," she retorted pulling the sheets over her head.

"I know that the Cullens are vampires," she blurted out.

Anna shot up from the bed.

"Uh-oh."


	38. Play Ball

Chapter 37

**Once again, I do not own Twilight or the other quote I used in this chapter that I used for inspiration for half of this chapter.**

Anna's hair flew in all sorts of directions when she shot up from the bed. Jenna was glaring at us wordlessly, saying what she wanted to say, what Edward dreaded for her to say. Anna shot me a look, but I couldn't answer her silent pleads because I was too preoccupied focusing all my attention to Jenna. After all, what did it matter to her if the Cullens weren't exactly human?

"What did you say sweetheart? I think I heard you wrong," Anna said sweetly―all signs of her previous disorientation had vanished.

"The Cullens are vampires," she repeated again.

Anna bursted out into nervous laughter. "What are you talking about? Vampires? Seriously Jen, you need more sleep!"

"Do I?" she challenged. "That story you told us Bella, it wasn't made up was it? It's what happened between you two―you and Edward. And then you threw Anna into that whole mess too. She and that werewolf."

"Hey! I don't even like that furry freak," Anna retorted.

"Not yet; weren't you listening at all?!" the pure anger in her voice made Anna flinch, but I stayed frozen in place, emotionless, just listening.

"You're in love with a vampire who wants to suck your blood Bella. How can you live with that?! How can you live with that _freak?! _Are you crazy?!" she demanded. "How can you sleep with that . . . _thing?!_ He's not human. He's one of those things Uncle Derek warned us about. The things he read about. The things that made him so overly cautious. You know him, he wouldn't want anything to do with the paranormal to prevent him to go into heaven and all. He'll freak.

"And don't you think that I'm not thinking about telling him―about telling _everyone_. Think about it, if I leaked this out to the press. I'd be rich, and make the world completely aware of the fact that vampires and werewolves are _real_!" she ranted.

I waited for her to stop and when she was she was heaving.

"Are you done?" I asked a little aggravated.

"Yes," she leaned on the wall for support.

"Okay, good." I murmured almost to myself. "Are you aware of how insane you sound talking about vampires and werewolves?"

"Uncle Der would believe me," she grumbled.

"Of course he would, after some convincing he would believe you," I agreed trying to keep my voice calm.

"So? You're really going to do it? You're going to marry that freak and then turn into one of them?" she questioned.

"Yes, you are invited to the wedding, isn't that proof enough?" I asked.

"None of this makes any sense! A vampire? Seriously Bella, you're crazy. He might not even change you, he might kill you!" she protested.

I shrugged. "I trust him."

"Not enough apparently," she scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"You obviously don't trust him enough if you still felt the way you do when he leaves to _feed_," she said the last word with a shiver, like it was something completely unbearable.

I looked down unable to meet her eye and prove her wrong.

"So I'm right. You don't trust him," she stated smugly.

"It still doesn't change anything."

"You're making a huge mistake."

"It's my mistake, if it is even a mistake―which it isn't," I retorted making her confused with my words.

"What?"

"Exactly," I stared into her brown eyes. I waited for her to leave and make the strange silence follow with her.

"If you think I'm going downstairs with all those other freaks, you're crazy."

"I think that your opinion on my sanity is clear, thank you," I said sounding a bit bored, even to my own ears. "Just go downstairs. They aren't going to do anything, because if they were planning on doing something they would have done it already. Trust me."

Jenna stood there, unmoving.

I rolled my eyes. "Just go with your sister, you don't want Alice to _bite _her do you?" I said scornfully.

Jenna finally took a hint and started to head downstairs apprehensively.

"You don't think she's actually going to do something, do you?" Anna finally spoke. Her eyes were wide in fear.

I sighed, looking at Anna. "What do you think?"

Anna chewed on her bottom lip a bit. "She's might do it you know," she said what we both knew.

"I know," I sunk into the soft sheets of the bed, shutting my eyes tight.

"So what are we going to do?" Anna rested her head on my shoulder.

"Honestly? I don't know," I murmured glumly.

"Breakfast!" Edward's velvet voice called from downstairs.

I groaned, ready to get up. Then I saw that I couldn't. I was practically tied to the bed thanks to Anna's grip. I wormed my way out of her arms, and she moaned turning over. I sighed. I might as well wake her up.

"Anna," I whispered into her ear. "It's time to eat."

She grumbled something incoherently into the pillow.

"What?"

"What's for breakfast?" she asked lifting her head slightly so I could hear her words.

"I don't know, Edward made it," I said nudging her with my elbow. "Come on, let's go."

She turned over on her side propped up on her elbow. "Seriously? He really cooked? Gross."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," I defended Edward halfheartedly. Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. I trust Esme a little more when it comes to cooking.

"Fine, but I swear. If that boy cooked eggs with the eggshells still on, I swear . . ." she muttered under her breath while she got up shaking her hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's go." I pushed her out the door and down the stairs.

We stepped into the dining room hesitantly, unsure what we'd find. And there was two extra chairs squeezed together, so that everyone was barely touching. Rosalie sat across from Emmett, who sat next to Alice who was inevitably across from Jasper, Edward sat across from an empty seat that I'm guessing was for me, that's where an uncomfortable Jenna sat across from her sister, and of course Esme and Carlisle sat at the ends.

"Where do I sit?" Anna whispered in my ear.

I shrugged, taking my place in between Alice and Jenna―who kept on giving me panicky glances.

"Sit right here sweetly," Esme indicated to a chair placed at the corner of the table where Esme and Jenna.

"Oh," I could see Anna mentally smacking herself in the head. She gave Esme a grateful smile. "Thank you Mrs. And Mr. Cullen."

"No problem honey," she patted Anna's arm with the utmost of care, but I could see Jenna flinch slightly. "And it's Esme."

"And Carlisle," Carlisle added putting some food on his plate. Are they all really going to eat food _again?_ Wasn't twice enough?

"Please tell me you cooked, Esme," Anna begged.

Esme laughed. "No, I didn't. But Edward did."

"So you weren't kidding?" she looked at Edward, whining a little.

"Nope," he smirked.

"What is that exactly?" I asked poking the food in front of me.

"Eggs, pancakes, fruit, sausage, bacon, and hash browns," Edward informed me. His eyes turned teasing. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, but not necessarily your cooking," I poked the what's supposed to be sausage. "But I guess it's the thought that counts, right?"

I could finally say that I was better at something than Edward. Sure, it may just be cooking, but it's still something right? I grinned at the thought, me, Isabella Swan better than something than the perfect, flawless Edward Cullen.

I stifled a giggle.

"Hey, Eddie-Boy, there's an eggshell in here," Anna commented gruffly, flicking a piece of eggshell in her eggs at Edward, getting him right on the tip of his nose. "Score."

Edward rolled his eyes, while I could no longer hold in my giggle. He wiped it away quickly, but not quickly enough for Jasper or Emmett to miss. Emmett, of course, bursted into laughter and Jasper snickered.

"It's not that bad," Jennie commented chewing on a piece of bacon. "A little overcooked, but it tastes like Mom's food, don't you think so Jen?" Jennie looked at her sister to reply, but Jenna was too preoccupied staring at the Cullens expectantly, like she was waiting for them to say something about her knowing their condition. She obviously doesn't know them well enough.

"Jennie," Anna hissed stomping on her cousin's foot hard enough to make an audible noise.

"Ouch!" she moved her hateful glare in Anna's direction. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Pay attention," Anna hissed in her ear.

"Now you're on _their _side?" Jenna accused loudly, making Jennie's face scrunch up in confusion.

"There are no sides," Anna defended, her eyes were burning.

"Says you."

"What are they talking about?" she asked to anyone who'd answer her question.

"Fighting," I answered before either of them could. "They're just in a little fight, that's all."

Jennie raised her eyebrows incredulously, "Really, because it's usually Anna and me, or Jenna and me who get into fights, never the two of them."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" I forced a smile on my face.

Jennie's lips were pressed in a hard line, completely skeptical. "Sure."

"Well," Alice sat up, clapping her hands for everyone's attention. "Hurry up people! Everyone is probably already at the field. If we don't hurry up, then they're going to declare forfeit," Alice laughed trying to lighten up the intense atmosphere thanks for Jenna's stubborn attitude.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked her warily.

"_Baseball_ , of course! What else?" she laughed. "We're playing your family, and . . . the Quileutes." Alice said the last word with a slight trace of apprehensiveness and hate.

"The Quileutes?" I said shocked.

"Yes," she sighed. "I figured it'd be the best. Besides, most of your family wants to sit and watch anyway."

"Seriously?" I stopped trying to eat the food Edward made. "The Quileutes? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Alice sighed. "What choice do we have? We can't exactly exclude them from _your_ wedding, can we?" Alice asked almost hopeful.

I gave her a serious look.

She half-smiled. "That's what I thought."

"But baseball? Like, we're going to play baseball?" Jennie asked with a mouthful of food. "I wonder who'll win."

"I wonder that too," Alice grumbled sitting back down in her seat.

"Shush Alice," Jasper comforted her silently with words too quick for my ears.

"Remember when my Dad forced all of us to play tee-ball?" Anna asked, reminiscing.

"Um, no." I put a mouth full of burnt hash browns in my mouth. It wasn't too bad, if you went past the fact that it tasted a bit like Charlie's food . . . it was edible I guess. I wouldn't _die_ from it.

"Of course you wouldn't," Anna grinned mischievously.

"Really? I do. Didn't that one girl hit the ball and it smacked you in the mouth and your tooth fell out? Didn't Auntie Renee throw a big fit about that?" Jennie recalled tapping her fork to the plate.

Emmett boomed with laughter that vibrated the table.

"You did tee-ball?" Jasper asked skeptical.

"Yup," Anna grinned while she grabbed another piece of bacon. "And I think we all stopped after that."

"Bella, I have a question. Did you ever trip when you ran to the base?" Emmett asked between his loud laughs.

I shrugged. "I guess so."

"She did!" Anna laughed at the mere memory. "There was this one time, remember Jenna?" She nudged out unwilling cousin. "Bella started running way too soon and then she ran into you at second and _both _of you got out."

The table erupted with polite laughs, that were on the periphery of hysteria since they all could picture me doing something like that. It's a good thing I block out those types of memories otherwise I'd probably be more embarrassed than I already am.

"Do I really have to play?" I asked Edward, looking at him with begging eyes. I chewed on my lower lip for a more pathetic look so he could say no.

Edward shook his head. "I'm sorry love, but this one was actually my idea."

"What?!" I snapped out of my façade. "?"

"Of course," he chuckled. "Didn't I say that it's America's favorite half-time? It'd be perfect."

I stared at him, incredulous.

"Really?" I asked once more.

"Yes, you don't have to play if you wish," Edward said understandably. "I can understand if you don't want to play."

I was about to say that I'd prefer to sit out, but I heard a bit of a challenge in Edward's voice. Like he was daring me to say that I want to sit out.

"No, I think I'll play." I was surprised that the words cam out of my own mouth with authority that was foreign to me.

"_Excellent_ ," Alice grinned in glee.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Emmett stood up, anxious to get on the field.

"Let's play ball," Edward said looking into my eyes, the same strange twinge of an unspoken challenge.

"Oh Alice, you can't be serious," I looked at myself in the mirror. "These aren't even legitimate baseball uniforms."

"Of course they aren't, but you look fantastic in it!" Alice appraised observing me from head-to-toe.

"I feel kind of naked," I groaned, pulling down my short-shorts trying to cover as much skin as I could.

"Oh Bella, stop being so impossibly stubborn. Everyone else is wearing something similar, except for the boys and adult of course. But then again . . ." Alice trailed off tapping her chin at the thought of dressing the boys in these skimpy outfits, which she has done before.

"No Alice!" all three boys said simultaneously from wherever the stood.

She shrugged with an impish grin on her face. "It was just a thought."

"Alice, really, I can't wear this," I said once more following her lead into the garage where everyone else stood waiting for the two of us.

I looked at everyone else, and they had on some sort of uniform on too. The Cullens had on a pair of white pants, black shoes, and a classic black button down top with white letterings which read, Team Cullen on them. The boys had traditional looking uniforms that made them look like professional baseball players. The girls had a similar uniform on: it was a v-neck button down top that fitted everyone perfectly, white below knee-high socks, and then they all had white shorts that had to be about four or five inches long. It made me slightly more grateful for the fact that mine were about an inch or two longer, but not by much. The only difference was that Anna, Jennie, and Jenna's uniform was a cobalt blue with white letters that said, Team Bella on them. That and none of our shoes matched. Sure we were all wearing tennis shoes, but we all had a completely different color and/ or brand on.

"Oh, Alice," I groaned. "Why couldn't you pick a different name for my team?"

"Because, as you just said, it is _your_ team. Besides, Team Swan/ Smitts/ Dwyer/ Johnson/ Bennett/ Quileutes would be too long, don't you think?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course," I mumbled walking over to an excited Anna and Jennie. They were practically jumping up and down in excitement, not caring about their outfit. Of course they wouldn't. They're . . . _them_. They wouldn't care.

"Oooh! I bet you we'll beat them!" Jennie said, assure of our win.

"You never know, they might kick our butts," Anna eyed them carefully, good-naturedly, unlike the piercing glances that Jenna loved to give the Cullens.

"I don't think so, the Quileutes are very _very_ good," I said defending our team. They can be just as fast or strong as the Cullens can at times.

"Whatever you say," Anna said. She and Jennie started gushing about shopping plans for later―what fun.

"Do you ladies mind if I steal away my fiancé for a moment?" Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, looking at the girls in a way that they can't say no.

"Sure," Jennie, managed a smile. She seemed dazed by Edward's presence, from all of the Cullen's presence actually. Not that I blame her or anything; it is hard to resist the Cullen charm.

Edward pulled me aside and looked at me carefully. "Bella, what are you going to do?" he asked me in a low voice so only I could hear.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously, and looked up to meet his gaze. It wasn't anxious like I imagined it to be, more annoyed than anything.

"I don't know, I thought you had a plan," I said wistfully. I had no idea what to do about Jenna. Especially since she's looking at us right now with the most malicious face I've ever seen on her face. And to think, I used to think that this girl was so innocent and pure. I can see that either she's grown out of that or I've misjudged her.

Edward sighed. "Well, you better talk to her. She's considering about getting a bunch of pitchforks and prosecuting us," Edward gave a weak chuckle.

I took a peak at Jenna, who was staring at Rosalie in a combination of envy and hatred. Why is it she's so hellbent on exposing the Cullens? Nothing good will come out of it for her. I don't see the benefit it would have for her. And it'll just get her in a load of trouble with a lot of people.

"What if I try talking to her?" I suggested halfheartedly. It sounded pathetic to my own ears, but what options did I have? None, off of the top of my head. This was the only reasonable solution I can think of.

"That might possibly work," Edward mused. "But considering the images that are going through her mind right now, I don't think that will be very effective."

"Edward," my voice was hoarse from my constant worrying with Jenna. She was turning out to be quite a handful. "We can't just give up. We have to find some sort of way to keep her quiet. She might jeopardize your secret."

"I know," he nodded. He wasn't exactly taking this as seriously as I thought he would. "But it isn't like we haven't dealt with this before."

"You've dealt with something like this before?" I wondered why he never mentioned it.

"Well, the circumstances were a little different," he grinned playfully. "But yes, this happens."

"What do you do about it?" I asked curiously.

Edward winced a little.

"No," I started at him dumbfounded. "You didn't . . ."

Edward's face was puzzled for a moment, then he understood what I meant and he looked shocked.

"No! Of course not! We've never done anything like _that_. That's barbaric. We just . . . convinced them a bit. We would never do anything like that Bella," he reassured me.

"Okay," I said, embarrassed that I even thought of that. I knew he'd never do anything like that, now. "But you can't exactly do that to her."

"Exactly. Seeing how she's your cousin, maybe you should try your first suggestion. It's the best we've got." Edward kissed my forehead. "Good luck with that."

"Well that's great. Leave me to do it," I grumbled following Edward inside the Volvo.

"Ready ladies?" Edward asked looking into the rear view mirror.

"Yeah!" Jennie called excitedly.

"Put the pedal to the medal Eddie-Boy!" Anna giggled.

Edward rolled his eyes at his nickname.

"What about you Jenna?" he asked my younger cousin, turning around to see her.

"Yay, let's go play ball," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jennie looked at Jenna in surprise. "What's with you?"

"Ask them," she pointed her chin, indicating towards the rest of us. Everyone looked away, awkwardly.

The rest of the ride was in an uncomfortable silence, due to Jenna's spiteful attitude towards Edward for being what he is, to me for marrying him, and to Anna who's supportive of the whole ordeal. What terrifies me the most about her, is that she might pull out a stake and try and stab Edward in the heart with it. Which, would of course turn that stake into splinters, and that might cause damage to Jenna. And even though she's being especially malevolent towards the people I love, I still love _her_―surprisingly―and I don't want anything happening to her. It'd be devastating no matter how inferior the damage is.

"Here we are," Edward announced, finally.

"Where are we?" I asked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"It's an empty meadow I know about. It's quite large, so Alice took it upon herself to transform it into a mini baseball field," Edward stepped out of the car and opened the door for me. "She took a great deal of time to do this."

"Of course it did. Did it take her two hours?" I grinned.

He did too. "No, two and a half."

We laughed.

"Just be nice. And remember, this one was _my_ idea," Edward reminded me, even though I didn't forget.

"Okay, fine. Let's see this mini baseball field," I said putting my hand in Edward's. But he released it, and put both arms on my shoulders.

"Did you forget? You have to speak with a certain someone about a certain something?" he reminded me of my dreaded task.

"Right," I groaned.

I looked at Anna for some back up, but she and Jennie were both already going up the dirt trail that looked man-made, or Alice-made in this case. They were both chatting excitedly, and I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I decided to go at it alone.

"Jenna!" I called.

She was lagging behind, watching Emmett pull up with his Jeep. He, Jasper, and Carlisle started to unload a lot of baseball equipment while Esme, Alice, and Rosalie started to head up the trail to meet my family at the field with a load of equipment. And since I see about four other cars here aside from the Jeep and Volvo, I'm guessing that everyone else is already here.

"What?" she turned to me, she sounded aggravated at me.

"I just wanted to talk, that's it," I said trying to keep her sudden quick pace without tripping over something, like a pebble.

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "Are you going to threaten me or something?"

"No," I shook my head. "I just wanted to know why you want to tell everyone the Cullens' secret. I mean, it doesn't really effect you."

She gave a hateful laugh. "Really? Is that what you think? How would you feel to know that your cousin is marrying a vampire?" She hissed out the word like it was a curse. "Do you know how disgusting that is? And the fact that you can't have kids with that freak. And not to mention it's creepy and gross. Does anyone else know?"

I shook my head.

"Don't you think they should know? I mean, come on! I think it's not fair. Especially since you're going to just leave. Forever," Jenna's voice broke a little.

"You're mad at me," I whispered in sudden realization.

I could see what's wrong with her, Jenna wasn't really mad at the Cullens for being vampires. She hated the fact that because of them, she'll never see me again. That things are going to change so drastically all because of them. She's redirecting her anger for me to _them._

"What?! No! Never," Jenna reconstructed her voice to sound more confident in her words, but she just sounded morose.

"Really? So you aren't made that I'm leaving. Forever," I said. This made me feel guiltier than ever. I wanted to delay this moment for so long. This is too soon. I don't think I can say good-bye.

"No," she murmured almost incoherently. "Well, yeah. But still, I don't like that vampire thing one bit Bella," her eyes were fierce. "And don't ever forget that."

She walked up the path, her footsteps louder than necessary. Even though she was clearly upset about everything, I could tell that she doesn't exactly hate the Cullens, but she also won't be treating them like her long lost best friends anytime soon. Still, I had a feeling that she won't tell anybody about their inhuman state anytime soon.

I heard my name being called frantically. I sighed, walking at a fast, but safe, pace for me.

I finally could see the field that Edward was talking about. It was amazing that Alice made it. It was roughly medium sized. It wasn't as big as they normally played―that'd just be insane―but it was definitely bigger than my old little league field. It looked professional. It was a perfect diamond, with grassy outfield and infield. And there was a dirt trail from first to second, second to third, third to home, and home to first base. And the pitcher's mound was a perfect circle of dirt, elevated at the precise height. There were bases as well. They were a bright white that stood out from the ground. Alice even made temporary dugouts with benches, with no roof because there is no need for shade from the blistering sun, mainly because the blistering sun was hidden beneath the thick clouds. Alice even made picnic tables. So I'm guessing we're eating here too.

My family was wandering around. The men were inspecting the field and the women were looking through picnic baskets for food. I wasn't entirely surprised to see that Zack and his girlfriend was missing. Or the fact Jason was sitting alone with a portable game system. Or that Jennie was running up her her boyfriend and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

I greeted each one of them with a hug, a kiss, and a hello and then moved on to the next relative. It was all a repetitive process. Each greeting similar to the next.

"Wow," I murmured at the sight.

"I know, isn't it great?" Alice sighed next to me, putting down the heavy load of equipment she carried.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass over here, _now!_" Anna demanded, her voice was in a slight panic.

"What is it now Anna?" I asked aggravated.

I saw what was bugging her. It was Jacob. He was pestering her. He was asking her a bunch of questions about a mile a minute. Poor thing. Both of them. Jacob was hopelessly obsessed, and Anna was uninterested, for now. And I can't say that I didn't feel jealous because that'd be a lie. Because I am, jealous.

"Jacob," I growled. His head shot up at the sound of my voice.

"Oh. Bella," he grinned. But he didn't greet me in a bear-hug as he would normally. Instead his focus turned back to Anna, which made my heart fell. For two reasons, one was the fact how pathetic Jacob looked trying to woo Anna, and the other is the fact that she's pushing him aside. And there was a possible third, being that Jacob was ignoring me.

"Jacob, can we talk?" I suggested, walking closer. I pulled him aside. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

Jacob finally took his eyes off Anna and looked at me. "I don't know . . . It's so weird Bella. I mean, I've seen it happen through everyone else's eyes, but for it to happen to _me_. It's just so . . . Wow. I mean, I still love you, don't forget that. And I know you still love me," he grinned with confidence. "But this is so much stronger."

I nodded listening non-judgmentally.

He groaned. "Now I know how Sam feels. I mean, I _really_ know now."

"Tell me about it," I sighed, looking at Jacob's morose features.

"I mean, we have just about the same story," he gave a bitter laugh. "Two close cousins. And a werewolf in love with two girls who love him back."

"But you're forgetting that one girl doesn't even realize she loves you yet, and the other is also in love with a vampire who she's going to marry in a couple of weeks," I added.

Jacob kicked a rock. "I guess our story beats theirs," he said sourly.

I touched his arm reassuringly, "But at least everything turns out okay in the end."

"Sure, sure," he scoffed.

"I think we should be getting back," I used my thumb to indicate towards the field that was a couple of yards away from where we stood.

"Yeah," Jacob grinned. "Before your bloodsucker thinks I kidnapped you."

I rolled my eyes. "Just focus on Anna, okay? And be a little more subtle about what you do around her, you don't want to scare her off you know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jacob said, looking at Anna.

"Oh, and by the way. I like the outfit," Jacob said studying me.

"Ew, gross Jake," I stuck my tongue out at him which made him just laugh at me.

We headed back to the field and found out that everyone was already separated into teams. I saw that we out numbered the Cullens, but I think that's what they intended on. It's a good thing Jacob, Embry, and Quil are on our team, we have a slight advantage.

"Come on Bells," Charlie called. "We're about to toss the coin."

Alice was tapping her foot impatiently for my arrival.

"Come on Bella. We don't have all day," Emmett said looking as impatient as Alice.

"Call it," Alice said, smiling sweetly.

"He-"

"No," Jacob's husky voice interrupted my own. "I'll call it." Jacob grinned at the frustrated look on Alice's face.

"Why? It's Bella's team, she should call it," she grumbled annoyed.

"No way," Jacob stepped foreword towering over Alice's petite body. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Fine," Alice snapped. "Call it."

"Tails," Jacob gave a wolfish grin.

Alice flipped the coin, it made a loud noise and then it was hurled into the air. It came down a few second later in the middle of Alice's palm. She grimaced at the result.

"Tails," she frowned. "You win."

"Excellent," Jacob highfived a couple of our teammates. "What's the call Captain?" Jacob saluted me.

I rolled my eyes, "Um . . ."

"Say you want home field," Zachary coughed indiscreetly.

"Um, I want home field?" I said the strange words that had no particular meaning to me.

"Okay," the grin was back on Alice's face. "Let's play ball."

"Yes!" Emmett made a fist and punched into the air. "Finally."

I didn't understand this game at all. So, I basically let Jacob and Zachary coach the team. Jacob was pitching and Embry was catcher. Which was a good idea since Embry was the only one who could catch Jacob's fast―and I mean _fast―_pitches. I was placed somewhere in the outfield the left from Quil and to Quil's right was Jenna. Zack was at first base and Charlie was at third. Max was third and then Uncle Der was shortstop―as they explained to me earlier. Anna was buck short (right behind second base) and Jennie was also randomly in the outfield. According to Jacob, they played extra positions to make up for the unfair advantages. And Esme and Billy argued over the correct calls from now and then. Especially during the pitching between mythical creatures. Billy always called ball for the Quileutes, but Esme would call it fair―from as far as I could tell―all the time.

Jasper was first up to bat, and Jacob had a cocky smile on his face. Jasper narrowed his eyes at him, ready for the pitch.

Jacob threw the pitch effortlessly at what looked like an impossibly speed, but it was still visible to my eyes. Jasper hit the ball, forcing the bat and ball to make a loud cracking noise. The ball was forced in _my_ direction. I'm guessing that the Cullens and the pack made some sort of pact that they'd play easy for us, human's, sake.

I stood, unsure what to do. Do I go after the ball, and risk it to hit my head or do I back away from the ball and get it once it had fallen? I was having horrible tee-ball flashbacks. Quil came and pushed me aside gently so he could catch the ball. I smiled in thanks to Quil, who nodded automatically. He was too focused in the game to actually form words I suppose. Guys and their games. I just don't get it.

Rosalie was up next. She seemed like the dainty type who couldn't and wouldn't hit the ball, but from memory I remember that's not the case. She can hit the ball pretty far; not as far as Emmett or even Jasper, but far enough. She held the bat back, waiting for Jacob's pitch. The way Jake looked at her, I could tell that he thought she was going to be an easy out. He threw the pitch, slower this time. Slow enough for my eyes to follow the ball over the base.

Rose swung, and knocked the ball directly to Max. The velocity of the ball wasn't as fast as I was expecting, but it was fast enough that when Max caught the ball his hand would be bruised for a while. Ignoring the pain, Max threw the ball to Zack, but Rosalie already reached the base at a human paced run.

Jacob took this as a wake up call and started playing rougher, especially when Edward and Emmett came to the plate. Jacob struck out Emmett, which made him furious, but didn't get Edward. At the end of the inning Quil covered me most of the time, catching the balls I felt hesitant about, and letting the ones that I did feel confident about fall to the ground missing my glove each time.

Soon enough, it was three outs―Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle got out―and it was our turn to bat. The boys already had the batting order ready. I guess they didn't really need me after all, except for the name of the team. I sat there, as they explained everything to me. Zachary tried to be stealthy, but it was useless since Edward could read his mind, and the rest of the Cullens can hear every single word we're saying if they wanted. I just stood there nodding my head pretending to understand words like, 'R.B.I.' and stuff. I just let everyone up to play.

From where I stood, I watched Alice pitch to Jasper. Her form was still the same, stealth. She just had to tone it down a bit so it looked at least physically possible to hit for us humans. Carlisle was first base, Rosalie was third, Emmett was second, and Edward hovered around in the outfield.

To my dismay, they placed me as the fourth hitter, after Quil, Anna, and Zack. I have no idea why they did this. It was probably the worst thing they could do, but I placed them in charge so no complaints here.

I fumbled with the aluminum bat nervously, intimidated by it all. They really have the advantage here. And if it wasn't the risk of exposure thing, they could easily win. I looked back to my dugout where the girls were chatting excessively, and the boys were observing the field seriously. I gave a pleading look to Zachary.

He just smirked. "Go!" he mouthed, irritated at my hesitance.

I stood at the plate nervously, clenching the bat as hard as I could. Alice grinned at me, toying with the ball in her mitt. She threw it, and it came past me fast, or, at least fast to _me._ I heard Zack's aggravated sigh from where I stood. I gripped the bat's neck harder, making my knuckles burn in the process.

"Bella," Jasper whispered to me. I turned my head slightly to see him. He was wearing a catcher's mask that flattened his blonde hair in an odd way. "Just swing the bat."

"What?" I whispered back, turning myself away from Jasper and to Alice, but I kept on sneaking glances at Jasper.

"Just do it," he hissed.

"Um, okay," I answered back.

Alice winked at me, and then threw the ball. Against better judgment, I closed my eyes and swung. I felt the vibration of the ball hit the bat, and it stung my hand as I dropped the bat aside, staring at the ball incredulously. I watched it go _past_ Edward.

"Bella, _run!!_" Jacob screamed from the dugout.

I snapped back into reality. Hearing my name being called from multiple directions.

"Move, Bella! Move!" Quil cried sprinting to home plate.

I did as I told and I stumbled to first base. I tripped several times over my own feet. But I made it to first, stumbling over the base in the process. I fell, and Carlisle helped me up.

During the my hit, apparently Quil and made it to home plate and Anna on third. But Edward passed the ball to Emmett, who got Zack out. He wasn't very happy with the close call, and was cursing under his breath while he walked back to the dugout, and was sitting in his sit staring at a light hearted Emmett.

My Uncle, the first base couch, told me to steal second, which was a bad move since Alice saw it coming. I was out after taking three clumsy steps off the base.

The rest of the game was like that. Everyone struggling to win. The Cullens never played unfair, but the pack made a couple of unfair plays. The score was always close. For a couple minutes we would be winning, but the next they would be. There were only a couple of fights, verbal for the most part. There was almost a fight between Emmett and Embry because of some technical error. And Esme and Billy argued over the correct calls from now and then. Especially during the pitching between mythical creatures. Billy always called ball for the Quileutes, but Esme would call it fair―from as far as I could tell―all the time. But for the most part, everyone behaved themselves.

The last inning was intense though. Everyone on their edge. I don't know what the prize or whatever was, but it must have been one big incentive to win. There was a prize right? Jacob had switched positions with Quil, and everyone switched positions. Quil was pitching really fast at this point, completely fixated by the game. So was the rest of the guys. I'm sure that most of the girls, on both teams, were waiting for the testosterone battle to end.

Quil pitched the ball to Emmett, who hit it way too far for an ordinary human. The distance and power of the ball was more like a major leaguer and then the way Jacob ran after the ball was like he was a track star―or at least that's what I hope everyone was thinking. They were getting way too into the game. I checked out the bases when Jacob made a fleet throw to Zachary on third. I was surprised to see Edward standing on the base, with a wide grin on his face in my direction. Wasn't he just at first? How long had it been? Three . . . five minutes tops. He ran way to fast. I gave Edward a threatening look, but he just chuckled.

Quil threw several pitches to Alice, she hit the ball, too softly in my opinion. Alice got out because she was skipping slowly to first. Everyone stared bemused at Alice's slow pace, forgetting the fact that both Edward and Emmett were still on base, so both scored. So they were three points ahead.

We got the last out with Rosalie. But I was too preoccupied with the look on Alice's face. It was a vision, a strong one by the looks of it, especially if Alice had to grab Jaspers leg so hard during it. Then Edward gave Alice a panicked looking face. Something was up. And by the way Edward spoke to Carlisle and Esme quickly, I could tell that it wasn't deadly; especially when Emmett broke into lighthearted laughter when he heard what was happening. But it was still bad enough for Edward to look actually frightened. He didn't even look frightened when we face the Volturi, just protective―for a good reason. So, if the all powerful Volturi couldn't make Edward produce this face, then what or _who_ could?

"Bells, we're up to bat," Charlie had walked over to the field wondering why I haven't moved an inch.

"Oh, I. Um. Okay."

I followed Charlie back to my seat, and I pretended to watch the game. But really, I was looking at each of the Cullens face. I was observing them so intently, to see an ounce of danger. But I couldn't find any. They all looked relatively the same except for Emmett who looked like he was in a better mood than before and Edward who looked like he saw, or is going to see, a ghost.

I stared at him, every single time he pitched―he was the new pitcher since fourth inning. He gave me only one fleeting look of panic, but then continued the game. Edward didn't even focus. His pitches were slower than slow. Even Anna could throw faster than him at the moment. His eyes were on Jasper's mitt, but his mind was clearly else where.

Because of Edward's distracted state, we won by four. The rest of the team celebrated. But I didn't want to celebrate like everyone else. I needed to know what Alice saw to cause Edward to be so visibly worried. Usually he'd compose himself to be almost a stone, emotionless. But not this time.

"Come on Bells!" Jacob engulfed me with a bear hug. "We won! Did you see your bloodsucker play? He wasn't even paying attention."

"I know," I pushed Jake's chest. "Let me down Jacob, I need to talk to _Edward_."

He placed me down, eyeing me. "Okay."

I felt his eyes on me the entire time I walked to Edward. He was sitting on a chair looking at the field, his face scrunched up in thought.

I tapped his shoulder.

He froze, then he turned around. His face was morbid, until he saw mine. Edward beamed at me, but his eyes were still troubled.

"You won," he grinned appraisingly.

"Yup," I nodded, still watching him carefully.

"And you made that incredible hit; I'm proud of you," Edward kissed me gently.

"What did Alice see?" I asked cutting to the case.

Edward closed his eyes for a second and held in an unnecessary breath. "It doesn't matter, not right now at least. Just enjoy the moment, please. I'll tell you, later."

I eyed him carefully, "Okay. Fine. But you're going to tell me _soon_."

Edward grimaced a bit. "Sooner than you think."

I raised my eyebrows at that, but I couldn't press things further because Edward already pressed a hand on my back and was guiding me to my family to say meaningless thank yous.

We all took our seats at the large picnic table. My Aunts, Great-Uncles, and Aunts already unpacked all of the picnic baskets and placed the food on one picnic table so it was a buffet-like set up. Everyone raced for the food that someone, I'm not entirely sure who, had barbecued during the game. People grabbed handfuls of chips and other finger foods used for times like this. I only grabbed a chicken breast, a piece of garlic bread, a cookie and my Auntie Elsa's potato salad that was a lot better than the kind that you'd get at the grocery store.

I nibbled on my garlic bread, my eyes on Edward who was sitting next to me. I answered a number of questions mindlessly.

"So Edward," I stepped out of my daze hearing Edward's name. Jenna was the one to call him. "Do you like garlic bread?"

I sighed and placed down my piece of bread and started to cut my chicken into intricately small pieces. Then pushing them all over the plate, waiting for the time when Edward was going to tell me what is going to happen.

"Yes, in fact I _love_ garlic bread," Edward said, authoritatively. To back up is statement, Edward grabbed my garlic bread off my plate before I could protest. He looked at the bread, and then Jenna expectantly before he took a large bite of it, before placing it back on my plate.

"I was going to eat that you know," I muttered looking at him with a weary smile. Edward grinned back at me, and then looked at Jenna as if to maker her dare him to do something supposedly vampiric, like turn into a bat or some other ridiculous task.

"What the . . ."

I turned my attention to the few Quileutes present. They stared at Edward dumbfounded that he actually ate, food food, as in people food. Edward chuckled, probably at someone's thoughts about him eating garlic.

Anna snickered at the look on Jenna's face. Jenna was even more astounded at his action. I guess she wasn't listen as close to my story as I thought she was.

The attention left Edward and the garlic bread and then everyone started chatting with multiple conversations. Every so often, everyone would laugh in unison, and I had the urge to join in like Edward did, but I couldn't find myself to do it. All I could focus on was the constant drumming of Edward's fingers to the table.

I'm guessing that there were more embarrassing stories about me because Edward exploded with genuine laughter a few times, but he still drummed his fingers. Other amusing stories I probably knew were also told because the corner of Edward's lip would raise into a grin multiple times.

Suddenly his fingers were about to hit the table, but they froze. He looked at Alice asking her a silent question. I didn't see the answer because my eyes were glued to Edward's face the entire time. He nodded briefly and then stood up.

"I'm incredibly sorry, but Bella and I have some unfinished wedding plans to take care of. We will see you later at dinner, though."

There was a number of groans and protests for us to stay, but Edward refused for the both of us. And we finally left.

I followed Edward to his car in silence, his face was completely anxious to whatever or whoever we're going to see, wherever we're going to go. The Volvo purred to life and Edward headed out to wherever our destination is to.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes," he murmured gravely.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Home."

"What? Whoever you're so . . . scared about seeing is coming to the _house?_" I said. I looked around. We were coming to the house soon enough. And then it was going to be time to meet whoever Edward is worked up about seeing.

**Hope you liked it, and all that jazz. Please please review!! **


	39. Whoever

Chapter 38

I watched Edward pace back and forward, my eyes following him unwillingly. His movements were quick and unusually faster than usual. He always looked straight ahead, his gaze was perturbed the entire time, not relaxing for a single moment.

"Edward," my voice was hoarse in distraught. Watching an anxious Edward is making me jumpy. "Is it soon, now?"

He paused a second to look at my face, I could hardly believe how alarmed he looked. It was the most unnatural expression on his face.

"Perhaps," he mused to himself before he began pacing once more.

"Well?" I persisted. I twiddled with my thumbs tense because of the uneasy atmosphere thanks to our unwelcome visitor, or at least, that's what I'm assuming since Edward is so worked up over . . . _it._

Edward froze into place, "They're here."

I stood up to look directly into Edward's golden eyes. "Who _is_ it?"

Edward sighed solemnly. "Well, do you remember when I mentioned the Denali clan?" he asked.

"Of course I remember, I remember everything you say," I slipped my hands into his in attempt to comfort him.

"Of course you do," Edward gave me a wry smile. "I guess your mind isn't a sieve after all, like I had thought."

"I always remember everything when it involves you," I smiled at him.

Edward leaned down, his face barely touching mine. I inhaled his sweet cool breath, leaning in unconsciously for more. Edward skimmed his nose along my own.

"You're distracting me," I said breathless. I had to focus on using coherent words.

Edward chuckled causing his breath on my face dazing me, in another evasive action. "And it seems that it's working."

"No," I struggled to get out.

Edward grinned at my rather sad attempt to say no.

I gasped, and ducked down to avoid Edward's _very_ persuasive antic. I took several steps back, running into a wall in the process, and pressed myself on the wall. I leaned my head against the wall, trying to control the powerful urge to back into Edward's arms.

"Who is it?" I asked, my heart racing.

"Tanya and the others," Edward sighed reluctantly.

"That's it?!" my eyes shot open. "That is who you're terrified of seeing?!" I stared at him incredulously.

Edward smiled sheepishly. "Possibly."

"You can't be serious, it's just Tanya." I groaned at my own gullibility.

Edward's eyebrow puckered. "And do you remember what I said about Tanya? About how she-"

"Showed special interest in you," I finished for him. I grinned, "That's what you're so scared about? A . . . lascivious attitude towards you."

Edward barked out a bitter laugh. "_Lascivious_. You have no idea."

"You never really told me what she did to make you . . . act like this?" I asked, eyeing Edward carefully.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly changed his mind and closed it quickly. I stared at him bemused, why he was speechless. He usually says something too vague or he rambles mindlessly; he never _not_ said anything. It was too bizarre.

"Edward," a musical voice called. The mere sound of the voice made me feel inferior.

I turned at the sound, to see five unbelievably beautiful women and one male. Each one of them pale with golden eyes just like the Cullens. They were all dressed to impress. Each one was The leader, obviously, was the one standing in the front with strawberry blonde hair with her arms open wide waiting for an embrace.

"Edward," she purred seductively, but Edward only winced at the sound of it.

"Hello Tanya," he muttered politely.

Tanya's pale white arms were still spread out, beckoning Edward to go to her. I was staring at her dubiously. Sure, she may be just going in for a hug, but I could see in her eyes that she lusted for more. Much, much more. My stomach knotted in the most uncomfortable and sickening way.

Tired of waiting, Tanya was a blur of white and brown―the combination of her skin and ahem skimpy clothes that barely cover her body. I flushed, remembering the outfit Alice picked out for me; I felt bad for the previous thought. Once she was stopped moving at an impossible speed, I saw that her arms were wrapped around Edward in a hug. It might have been a friendly hug, if she wasn't caressing Edward's back. Edward froze, at her unexpected action. He immediately pushed her away, not roughly enough.

"Tanya, please," Edward sighed exasperated―I'm assuming from her tactics, whatever they may be since he's not telling me anything.

Tanya separated unwillingly, "Why?"

I made my way, slowly trying to be unnoticeable, but the tinest creak of the floorboards made all of the female vampires whip their heads in my direction finally registering my presence.

"What is she, your pet?" Tanya asked, she eyed me from head-to-toe. She looked pleased at my unextraordinary appearance.

"No, Tanya, this is my fiancé," Edward defended me.

"She's human?" one of the flawless women scoffed.

"For now, yes," Edward snaked an arm around my waist, bringing me extremely close to him. So close that I could feel the cold through his clothes.

I flushed in pride at the words he spoke, he sounded confident about his decision about changing me; like he had no doubts about it. If it wasn't for the fact that I was wondering what the Denali clan is doing here, I wouldn't feel the need to fight my smile.

"And, what, you're going to change her? I thought Carlisle mentioned a treaty with the wolves. I wonder, what would they do if they knew that you planned on biting her," Tanya said, changing from obsessive fan girl to leader in a manner of seconds. "Not that I mind the bitting or anything." And then she went back to obsessive again.

"Bella and I's aphorism is to let the chips fall where they may," Edward grinned.

"That's done us a lot of good," I murmured. And once again, everyone whipped their heads at me; and I looked down embarrassed. Why do they have to glare at me every time a make a single sound?

"And you are . . . ?" Tanya asked me.

"My Isabella Swan," he introduced me. I turned a shade of red when he introduced me as _his_ Bella. "Bella, this is Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, and the coven leader, Tanya."

"Hi," I attempted a weak smile.

They all nodded at me, and then directed their attention back to Edward.

"I see you didn't bother to invite us," Tanya said, feigning glumness.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed together, then his forehead smoothed back into it's usual marble-like self in a silent confirmation. "But apparently someone else did."

"Yes, thankfully," the one named Kate said. "I wouldn't want to miss Edward's big marriage."

"That's fantastic," Alice's voice rang. Suddenly, she was by my side like she was always there. "So I'm assuming that you are all open for a dinner this evening in Seattle? With the rest of us and Bella's family?" I stared at her, wasn't she supposed to be at the picnic still? Where does everyone think she is? I mean, Alice is usually the life of the party even if she puts me in front of her. I pale―metaphorically of course―next to her.

Tanya, however, misunderstood my frantic gaze for something completely different. Possibly naiveté towards Alice's natural random appearance―which is strange because I've been used to it for a while now. Or, I thought with a knot in my stomach, she saw me as an unworthy opponent for Edward's affections and can see me easily taken out of the picture. But whatever she mistook it for, it made her lips curl up into a jeering smirk.

"And sweety, how long have you known that your," she paused. The spiteful smile on her face grew more pronounced. "What do girls her age call them?"

"Boyfriend," one suggested.

"Soul-mate," another snickered.

"Boyfriend," Tanya found the word she was looking for, it was all a ruse of course. I could tell that. And I also knew by the way her voice sardonic edge to make her seem intimidating, but I couldn't find it in me to see her as a villain in any sorts. Well, except for an evil mistress trying to steal away someone―in this case _my―_fiancé or husband. But other than that, she looked a little pitiful in the process.

"Actually, I've known about their vampiric ways for a while now, and it doesn't bother me in the least. In fact, I've grown used to all of the things they do. Even the annoying silent communication thing. And how long have you been throwing yourself at Edward pointlessly even though he refuses every single time?" I wanted to say. But I held my tongue back. I couldn't find it in me to be so malicious towards someone I just met, even though most of the time my judgments weren't far off.

Instead I said, "Almost as long as I knew him."

She nodded her head uninterested. "Mm-hmm. And do you know everything about your _boyfriend's_ past?"

"I know everything he's told me," I replied honestly.

I didn't like the way she said boyfriend. It was like she was implying that I'm one of those young girls who fall head over heels over some guy and thinks instantly that he's 'the one' even though she has no experience in that particular subject . . .

Oh. I see what she thinks. She thinks that what I feel towards Edward is just a silly little high school girl crush. That I'll get over it eventually. That it's not big deal. What does she know?

"I hope your absolutely sure about your choice Bella; there's no going back after this. And if this turns out to merely be just infatuation, wouldn't you be devastated?" she tilted her head to the side. "Not that I'm making any judgments or anything," she gave a musical laugh that made Edward narrow his eyes slightly.

"Of course not," I murmured.

Tanya obviously heard that, and she glared at me for either stealing her―in her mind―Edward or for showing superiority to the leader of the Denali clan. I''m not sure which, but it is probably a combination of the both.

"Perhaps," Edward interrupted Tanya's intense gaze on me. His voice was low and demanding, "You should go say hello to Carlisle and the others to discuss, behavioral manners towards humans."

Tanya scoffed, "I of all people know how to act with humans."

"_Modest_ behavioral manners towards humans," Edward corrected himself.

Tanya pursed her lips together. Something about what Edward said annoyed her.

"Fine, we'll go."

And as swift as they arrived; the Denali clan left in a fluid motion leaving only Alice, Edward, and I behind.

After a few minutes, when I thought they were at a safe distance, I decided to ask something that bothered me.

"Modest?" I looked up at Edward, who's stance had relaxed gradually.

Alice bit her lip, trying to contain some sort of laughter.

Edward rolled his eyes with a smirk, similar to Alice's, on his face. "Remember how I first told you about our kind and what happened when we changed."

"What exactly? You told me a lot of things," I admitted confused.

"Our strongest traits," he continued.

I nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. The way how when they're turned they're strongest traits and senses are heightened to almost impossible proportions.

"One of Tanya's strongest traits must have been . . ." Edward trailed off looking for the right or polite way to describe Tanya's trait.

"Lasciviousness?" I tried to help.

Alice's dainty laugh and Edward's roar filled the room.

"Exactly," Edward's liquid jeweled eyes twinkled in amusement.

"But when you said when she had to act _modestly_ towards, um. Humans. What do you mean exactly by that?" I asked using his exact word.

Edward sighed. "Honestly Isabella, for someone so intuitive and insightful, the easiest of concepts fly right past you."

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "You can't be serious? And then she talked to me like, like, the way I feel to you is below―no offense―your kind; and then she has human love-affairs! That's just . . . ! Hypocritical. Completely hypocritical," I grumbled irritated.

Edward chuckled. "Perhaps, but she didn't fall so deeply in love with _all_ of them that she wanted to change every single one of them so she could spend the rest of eternity together. If she did, the Volturi would no doubt have been after them if that was the case."

Alice snickered, "And that's only for this decade Edward. And only with humans for that matter."

"Oh gross."

Edward shrugged. "It's her life-style. And definitely not mine," Edward grinned pulling me in closer.

"I should be getting back now. A girl can only be in the bathroom for so long," Alice gave us a brief finger wave. With that, she was gone. Probably heading back out to the picnic in the meadow thing.

"Is Tanya and her clan going to come with us to Seattle later?" I asked, hoping that Edward would say no. And I could tell by the pained look on Edward's face that he wanted to say no as well.

"Indefinitely," he replied glumly. "It seems that the Denali clan and their pestiferous leader is going to be at all of the events Alice is throwing."

"All of them?" I couldn't control the melancholy in my voice.

"Undoubtedly," Edward groaned sullenly.

"I see," I muttered indifferently staring at the ground.

So Tanya is going to be with us. For a long time. That's just great. _Just _great.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward used his finger to life my chin up so I could unwillingly meet his eyes.

"Nothing," I mumbled trying to sound as apathetic as possible. But Edward saw through my pretense.

"Bella, _please_," Edward begged trying to get inside my head.

I sighed unable to resist his pleading eyes that held my gaze so intensely, that I can't look away.

"Please?" he asked once more; this time Edward made sure that he breathed into my face causing his sweet, heavenly, irresistible aroma. He knew that it was going to cause my thinking to become all jumbled. I began to get lightheaded, and I no longer could keep up the aloof state of mind.

"If you think I'm going to spend my time with her willingly, you're insane," I blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Edward closed his eyes pressing his forehead on mine. Making his unique compelling scent was the only thing I _could_ smell.

"Did you _see _her?" I asked him, trying to control the wave of emotion that started to bubble up. "She was all over you, regardless of the fact that she's had more lovers than a . . . than a . . . a . . ." my thoughts grew even more incoherent when Edward's gentle lips pressed lightly against my own.

"Than a, what?" he whispered against my lips.

I closed my eyes trying to regain my thoughts; I failed miserably.

"I forgot," I murmured against Edward's cool lips.

He chuckled.

"But Tanya . . ." I trailed off.

Edward pulled back, that the distance between our faces was only inches away―it was too far. "Let's forget about Tanya for a while, shall we?" he suggested with a wicked grin on his face.

"I can do that," leaning on Edward's chest with my hands.

His fingers lightly traced patterns down my spine, making me tremble at his cool touch. He then molded his lips aggressively, but the ever present restraint that would always be present as long as I'm human. I finally gained control of my arms, and raised them so I could wrap one around Edward's neck and the other could run freely through his hair, just like one of Edward's. His lips moved roughly against mine in an almost unfamiliar way; a way that excited me in multiple ways.

Before I was even relatively finished, Edward pulled back and gave me a rueful smile. He made more space between us, and no amount of strength would make him let me close in that space.

"Ah, Bella. My sweet, _sweet_, eager Bella," his voice was strained, with some other tone that I've never heard him use before and his eyes; his eyes looked _hungry_. But not in the usual, gold turning black way. But in a different exhilarating way.

"I'm sorry, truly I am," he tucked a strand of loose hair that escaped from my ponytail and tucked it behind my ear.

"Then don't stop, _please_," I gripped Edward with required force.

Edward seemed to noticed; so he slowly untangled my hands through his hair and used both of his pale white hands as shackles for mine.

"Be patient," his face hovered above mine. "Besides, we should start leaving soon before your family begins a search warrant for your body."

"They can wait," using my feet, I stood on my tip-toes trying to reach Edward, in vain attempt.

"Look outside Bella," Edward's eyes left mine and indicated towards the window.

How long has it been? Hours? It only felt like minutes―not even, more like seconds. How could time just fly by so quick like that.

"It's dark," I observed.

"Exactly," Edward rolled his eyes at my brilliant observation. "And we should have left a half-hour ago."

"Oh," I pierced my lips in agitation. "Then if we _have_ to, let's go."

He lead me back to the Volvo, just where we left it. We slid into our seats. I sighed. All I could do now is savor the memory.

"You know what this means, right?" Edward grinned, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Since we're late, I guess that I have to drive fast to get there on time," he placed the key in the ignition, reeving the engine.

"You know, it's okay if we're late. Very very late," my eyes were wide, staring at Edward.

His foot made contact with the pedal, and we speed off to Seattle. And the entire way I was clutching to my seat, frozen in panic.

**I have a question, should I just skip the next weeks and head into the wedding and a very very very key scene in the story, or should I just keep on writing with fluff and a couple of goofy, but key scenes? I don't know! I really want to write the wedding, before the book comes out. But I also need to finish the fic the way I want, you know? Help? Please?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Even though it was shorter than the other chapters I've posted . . . it's still a chapter, right?**


	40. Revelation

**This isn't a chapter, obviously. But I want to say something before I continue writing the next chapter before I had a chance to finish it. ****I read Breaking Dawn yesterday, just like you did. I completely devoured the book, unsatisfied of what I read. But I think I went at it too fast, faster than usual. I think that has to do with the whole waiting a year for the book to come out and me reading it under the restuarant's table. But before I make a permanent judgment on the book, I'm rereading now at a slower pace to absorb everything. To try and not be so judgmental and accept it as it is. Because I did the same thing with Eclipse. I was so angry with that book I hated it. But after months, I reread it and I realized that it wasn't horrible.No matter how predictable or frustrating Breaking Dawn may be. (Come on, admit it. You were all waiting for that errotic sex scene between Bella and Edward; and disappointed to find that there was none that was very discriptive sigh, i guess that's because it _is_ Twilight and not one of those books I hide under my bed.) Or how the book seemed a little off somehow. **

**I think I know why I was so focused on finishing so early. I thought that when the book came out, and if no one no longer liked twilight that they'd stop reading, and that kinda freaked me out a bit since this fic is the most successful one I've ever had. BUT I've already written the wedding scene just the way I wanted it to be, so that Breaking Dawn wouldn't confuse me. However, I am going to continue writing this fic no matter how frustrated I am about the book right _now_. Whether or not you want to keep reading my fic is up to you, and I understand if you don't want to continue. **

**And I'm also debating about a sequal to this fic that has been on my mind because I know EXACTLY how and when I'm going to end this. And I kinda want to continue. I even have a few ideas in mind.**

**So, tell me your opinion on the book or on the fic. You can review it, message it, or email it to me at . I just want to know how other people feel about it.**

**P.S. - I LOVE LOVE LOVE Seth! He's so awesome! (He's no Edward, Jacob, Jazz, Alice, or Emmett, Not in favorite order or anything but he's hecka cool! xD)**** And Nessie's cute, and kinda scary. But still cute.**

**P.P.S. - I'll update ASAP!! I PROMISE! I swear that I'll update 2-4 times a week in the summer. And 1-3 times a week during school. (For me that's sometime in Septemeber I think? I'm not really sure . . . xD) The next chapter may be posted tomorrow, Tuesday morning at the latest.**


	41. Karaoke Night

Chapter 39

"Alice, I can't believe you planned this all by yourself, honey. This is amazing! I can't even get Anna and Zachary to get me a decent mother's day present," Aunt Elsa teased.

Anna and Zack sunk into their seats. Every year they gave their mom the same t-shirt in a different color each year. It's kinda sad. I guess I should feel bad about since it was _my _idea. But it wasn't like I was serious about it. I was being sarcastic about it at the time, but they kept doing it for a long time, even when I left Phoenix I'm assuming.

"Aw, thank you Mrs. Smitts. It wasn't that hard really, it's fun planning these things. I love it," she took in the compliments.

"But it's late, so I think we should be heading back to that house you are renting for us," Uncle Der said.

"Oh, please don't," Alice begged. She unleashed her full untapped―for the most part―power. "Just for a couple of more hours, that's it. We just have one more place to go, I promise."

Everyone looked apprehensive when it came to answering Alice. They didn't want to disappoint her, especially when she was pulling her innocent face; even though it was getting late and the old people looked like they were going to conk out anytime soon. Not that the time of day is relevant to Alice, the rest of the Cullens, _and_ the Denali clan. But my aunt Julie decided to drive my great aunts and uncles.

We've been just about everywhere in Seattle. Stopping off at most of the tourist traps and then looking at some of the stores and restaurants that only locals would know about.

"I guess we could, for just little longer," Auntie Grace considered thoughtfully.

"Yay!" Alice jumped in excitement. "That's perfect." There was an evil glint to her eye that made me shiver at the thought of it. What she is up to now?

"Alice, where are you taking us now?" I asked exasperatedly.

I leaned against Edward for support. Hopefully Alice will let me sleep in Edward's bed tonight; that's the only way I get any type of sleep in that house. Especially with the Denali clan now joining us, or, at least, that's what I think. That's probably where they're staying since they let the Cullens stay with them, it's the only way it'd make sense.

"You'll see," Alice said in a singsong voice as she pushed me and Edward into a building.

After Edward caught me from stumbling in the room, from the dim lights and neon signs, I looked around for some sort of clue to where I was. Then the oversized karaoke machines and the huge stage tipped me off. I was at a karaoke bar, of course! And why are we at a karaoke bar?

"Alice? What are we doing, _here?_" I asked, looking at the bunch of senior citizens and lonely middle aged people singing their poor tone-deaf hearts out.

"We're going to sing of course," Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and considering where we are, I guess it is.

"Um, really Alice? Wasn't once enough?" I asked exasperatedly. If I recall correctly, we've already done the whole singing in public thing, and when we did that, I passed out from exhaustion. I wouldn't be really surprised if I did that again; my sleeping patterns really haven't had changed much since then.

"Maybe for you," Alice teased, skipping over to a large section of the room where there was a white slip of paper with the words Reserved written on them. "But everyone else hasn't. So, don't ruin the fun Bella. Please?" she fluttered her eyelashes begging for me to say yes.

"Fine," I sat down on a seat.

The thirty-odd number of people followed my example and sat down at nearby tables with me. There was chatter amongst everyone. My family had gotten used to the Cullen's presence, but the Jacob, Embry, and Quil had not. They too, had joined us near the end of dinner and were with us now in the karaoke bar. They looked uncomfortable, probably only here for Jacob's sake.

Alice stood up, clearing her throat loudly so we could hear her over the singing. "Let's all play a game now, shall we?" her eyes glinted with humor in the dim lit room. "Anyone can compete, but they have to at least sing once; either in a group or solitary, it doesn't matter. But the groups cannot be larger than four people. After everyone has participated you can go up for extra performances, but you will only be judged on your first one. Clear?"

"Judged? What's the prize?" Embry asked.

"Bella's car," Alice's grin took up most of her face.

There were whispers around the crowd. They all knew about my new car, of course they did; everyone does. The incentive of _my_ car suggested by Alice made them squirm in their seats in excitement. Well, that's just lovely. My car is being auctioned off at a karaoke joint.

"Who are the judges?" Zachary asked uninterested.

Alice held up several fingers indicating the number of judges. "Five, and the five judges are people who don't want to participate. So, Mrs. And Mr. Smitts? May you please judge for us?" she batted her lashes towards them. I could see them softening under Alice's influence. My entire family is like putty in Alice's capable hands.

"Of course honey," my aunt answered for the both of them. Her deep brown eyes were soft as she said, "We'd love to."

"Carlisle, Esme, Charlie?" Alice turned to the three of them. She focused most of her attention towards Charlie knowing he'd be the most reluctant of the two.

"Um. Yes, Alice," Charlie gulped nervously. He obviously didn't know what to look for in judging, but he couldn't say no to Alice. Who could? Even I had a hard time arguing with Alice's decisions, most of the time.

Carlisle and Esme just nodded, and went back to mingling with the other guests.

"Fantastic," she gave a knowing smile. "I have a sign up list, right here. When you form your groups and know what you're going to perform write down all of your names, the song that you've chosen to perform, and the name of your group—if one is desired. First come, first serve. And the order you write down your name is the order you'll be expected to present. And _remember_, you will be judged on song, musical skills, costume, audience's response, and performance," she added sternly.

"Oh, and have fun!" she added as sweetly as possible.

My jaw dropped. "You can't be serious? My car, as in _my_ car?" I leaned forward to hissed into Alice's ear when she sat down across from me.

"Yes Bella, your _car,_" Alice said slowly, as if she was waiting for the words to sink in. The way she said car was like she meant saying something else, something that wasn't my car.

"What?" I stared at her incredulously, still trying out to piece the verbal puzzle she's given to me.

Alice leaned away from me, and sighed agitated. "Just trust me Bella."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I quickly changed my mind—even though it was pointless, because Alice probably saw what I was going to say anyway.

"Of course I trust you," I tried to convince Alice. I contemplated over a question. "But how did you manage us to all to perform without all the other customers yelling at us. And what do you mean, costumes?"

Alice sighed shaking her head slowly with a strange smirk playing on her lips. Alice looked up and indicated to her eyes towards a large banner over the stage that I must have overlooked before. I grimaced at what it said:

_Bella and Edward Cullen's Karaoke Night _

It also read today's date.

"The costumes?" I repeated the last question once more.

Alice looked at me dubiously. "Bella. Let me try and understand your question. You want to know why I asked for costumes to be part of the judging material, or how did I manage to get all of the costumes here? Or allow them to transform their employee's break room and divide it as a male and female dressing room?"

"I see your point," I mumbled. Okay, so the answer was obvious. Alice, missing an opportunity to dress up someone? Not likely.

Alice whipped her head in Rosalie's direction; Rose was whispering something too fast for my ears. Alice stood up abruptly.

"Well, have fun Bella," Alice said preoccupied. "I've gotta go and collaborate with my partner. Excuse me."

"Wow, isn't she strange," Jennie muttered.

Edward's grip on me loosened a bit, and I knew he was leaving. I looked up into his eyes unwillingly.

"Edward . . ."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Bella, but I have to go. They're giving me he head ache," Edward groaned indicating to Emmett and Jasper who looked extremely anxious. They both were obviously excited. Either that, or Jasper was accidentally channeling Emmett's excitement, which is a possibility.

He rose fluidly, kissing my forehead before he left. After Edward had moved to another table with Emmett and Jasper, it felt completely empty.

I noticed that everyone else had divided into separate groups and were discussing several song choices or costumes. There were probably only four or five groups participating; the adults formed their own group and were probably reminiscing of times like this and then there were the ones who were 'too cool' for this sort of thing, or something like that.

I shifted my attention back to my group. Apparently, I was with Anna, Jennie, and Jenna by default. I guess I didn't mind. I watched as Anna and Jennie fought over which songs were better and then Jenna argued that the songs that they decided on were too stupid—and I had to agree.

Anna's eyes flashed with a sudden epiphany. I saw her exchange a look with Jennie. Jennie must have understood the look right away because she squealed immediately.

"It's perfect!" they both cried in unison.

"What is?" Jenna asked, honestly confused and lost.

"Oooh! We can so do this!" Anna said. Her and Jennie's expression scared me. It was like they were both up to something deviously horrible.

"What are you talking about?" I dragged out each word, I was scared at their song choice. You wouldn't believe what type of songs they made me listen to last night.

Anna looked at me with a bored, and expectant expression. I furrowed my eyebrows together looking past the frustrated look she was giving me, and tried to decipher the look she exchanged with Jennie.

"Oh god," I groaned with my eyes closed. I knew immediately what song they were talking about. "Are you serious?" I couldn't help the smile that was twitching at the corner of my lips. "_That _song? I haven't heard that song since I was seven."

"I know! Isn't it great?!" Anna giggled. "I mean, that's the best song, _ever_."

"What is?!" Jenna demanded.

Oh, that's right. She wouldn't know. She was a couple years old when we used to sing that song wearing our mother's heels. We were strange children. Singing _that_ song on the cassette player; blasting it as loud as it could and singing our tone-deaf-hearts out. We were young, we were stupid, and apparently we still are.

Anna ran up to the paper and signed in our names and song and sprinted back to our table giggling in a natural high.

Unconsciously we all wore these crazed smiles as we described every detail of our performance. We already knew what type of outfit we were going to wear, the song, _everything_. All we had to do was to take a step back into our childhood days and try and remember all of the things we wanted to do with that song. It was actually easier than it sounded. And with that, it began.

After the planning stage, all headed backstage to find outfits that coordinated with the image in our head—which was easy thanks to a certain psychic. We planned the outfits out perfectly and laid them aside. Our make-up took longer. I had Anna to place mine on me since I trusted her more than I did myself with a mascara wand. We even talked to the manager to talk about special lighting—we weren't the only ones to do so.

All of us stepped back into the crowd wearing these big trench coats hiding our outfits. We took a seat fairly close to the stage so we could keep an eye on the competition. We were all giggly for some odd reason, and discussed how we were going to rock the stage.

Before we even got to wonder whatever anyone else was going to do, the lights dimmed further, if it was even possible with the already dark atmosphere, Carlisle stepped on to the stage with the clipboard containing the sign-up list. He tapped the microphone for attention as a bright white spot light surrounded him.

"Our first performance will be . . ." Carlisle paused to scan the form quickly. "Tanya and, erm, her Crew with Don't Cha by the Pussicatdolls."

The pulsating music began and my jaw dropped I instantly as I recognized it. Everyone could. It was the most popular song for a matter of seconds before another generic song claimed that title for it's own whopping three seconds. I couldn't believe Tanya would stoop to this level. Maybe . . . Possibly . . . it was a joke.

By the way she dressed on stage with the rest of her clan—who looked slightly uncomfortable, but they looked excited at the same time—it didn't look like a joke. If you couldn't picture her too tight see-through clothes, I envy you because she making me feel more inferior by the second.

"Oh no she didn't," Anna hissed, while she snapped her fingers artfully in a way that would cause me some sort of ligament damage.

Eleazar bellowed,

"_Ok (ahh)_

_Yeahh (ahh)_

_Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)_

_Ladies let's go (uhh)_

_Soldiers let's go (dolls)_

_Let me talk to y'all and just you know_

_Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)"_

"_Pussycat Dolls," she _whispered into her headset microphone as she swayed her hips in a way that would make me dislocate something.

"Ya see this shit get hot

_Every time I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)_

_Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout_

_Prowl for the best chick_

_Yes I'm on the lookout (lets dance)_

_Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it_

_Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)_

_No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve_

_Gimme tha number_

_But make sure you call before you leave," Eleazar sang._

"I know you like me (I know you like me)

_I know you do (I know you do)" Tanya serenaded to Edward. Her fingers pointing in his direction. For some strange reason I felt like hissing at her._

"Thats why whenever I come around

_She's all over you (she's all over you)_

_I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be on with me (babe)" she jeered at me. _

I could hardly believe the nerve of her as well as everyone else. She was getting shocked looks from everyone, and not because she was showing off too much of her thousand year old body. But the fact that she would do something like that. Even Kate was giving her dubious looks while she danced to her sisters song choice.

_Chorus:_

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha"_

"Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)

_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_

_Cause if it ain't love_

_It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_

_See I dont care_

_But I know She ain't gonna wanna share" Tanya shook her body in Edward's direction. _

_Chorus:_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha"_

I ignored Eleazar's singing—which held a bit of an accent to it—and anxiously took a glimpse at Edward's reaction to the whole thing. His eyes were glued in horror, his jaw tense. It looked like he was about to make a run for it. Edward's eyes flashed to me in a wild panic, looking as nervous as they did earlier. I know I should be glad of his reaction, but it really wanted to make me laugh. Until I heard Tanya's voice:

"I know she loves you (I know she loves you)

_So I understand (I understand)_

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you_

_If you were my own man_

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)_

_Possibly (possibly)_

_Until then old friend_

_Your secret is safe with me"_

_Chorus:_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha"_

They ended their show with a flashing of lights and uncomfortable sultry poses. I gagged, relived that it was over; and I wasn't the only one glad that the whole was over.

"Omigod!" Jennie shrieked. "Did you _see _her?" she hissed in my ear.

"I know," I fought to control my voice.

"She was practically begging Edward to fornicate with her," Anna gagged at the memory.

I shut my eyes tut. "I know," I was losing control quickly. It sounded like I was on the verge of hysteria.

"That was, er . . . interesting," Carlisle said into the microphone. "Now, it's the . . . Renegades? Emmett." Carlisle shook his head with a grin on his face.

Edward appeared on stage quickly taking the microphone from Carlisle. "Tanya, this is for you," Edward said into it, with a smirk on his face. What is he thinking. Clearly about me, since he just looked at me and winked. But Tanya hardly noticed since she sent a smug look my way.

I ignored the faint whispers of confusion and tried to decipher the song. Edward started playing the electric guitar making an odd sound that strained my ears at first. Then it turned into regular strumming. Jasper joined in with the base as did Emmett on the drums.

"Yeah Oooh Ooooh Ooo . . .

_Your golden lies_

_Feed my woe_

_In this forgotten space race_

_Under my control_

_Who's returned from the dead?_

_Who remains_ ," Edward sang into the mike his eyes closed focused on the song, his hair swaying on the sides of his face.

"Just to spit it in your face!" Emmett and Jazz both screamed while playing their instruments.

"_You know that I don't want you_

_and I never did_

_I don't want you_

_and I never will_

_You wanted more_

_Than I was worth_

_And you think I was scared, yeah_

_And you needed proof_

_Who really cares anymore?_

_Who restrains?_" Edward's face turned to me, and he winked. Causing me to break my concentration of trying to keep my laughter in. Tears started to stream my face because of it.

"_Just to spit it in your face!" Emmett and Jasper screamed once more in harmony._

"_You know that I don't love you and I never did_

_I don't want you and I never will._ "

They finished up perfectly, with large expectant grins on their faces. It was quiet at first, before the room flooded up laughter—my family, the Cullens, Tanya's family, the single lonely middle-aged people, and the old lonely people. Tanya hissed clenching the tables with her hands, turning it into sawdust. It's a good thing that people were too preoccupied with their own personal fit of laughter. I know I was too think much of it.

"Ahem," Carlisle entered the stage after a couple of minutes and tried to bring everyone back into order. "Now, we'll have Rosalie and Alice, performing Disturbia by Rhianna."

Once Carlisle left the stage the lights went out completely and the music pumped through the air. This type of music is the kind that makes just want to stand up and dance. Then strobe lights started to flash causing a really strange effect on Alice's and Rosalie's skin—just like at my graduation party.

"_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (What's wrong with me ?) _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Why do I feel like this ?) _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (I'm going crazy now) _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_No more gas in the rear _

_Can't even get it started _

_Nothing heard, nothing said _

_Can't even speak about it _

_all my life, all my head _

_Don't want to think about it _

_Feels like I'm going insane _

_Yeah _

_It's a thief in the night _

_To come and grab you _

_It can creep up inside you _

_And consume you _

_A disease of the mind _

_It can control you _

_It's too close for comfort _

_Put on your break lights _

_Were in the city of wonder _

_Ain't gonna play nice _

_Watch out you might just go under _

_Better think twice _

_Your train of thought will be altered _

_So if you must falter be wise _

_Your mind is in disturbia _

_It's like the darkness is the light _

_Disturbia _

_Am I scaring you tonight ? _

_Your mind is in disturbia _

_Ain't used to what you like _

_Disturbia _

_Disturbia _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Faded pictures on the wall _

_It's like they talkin to me _

_Disconnect unknown calls _

_The phone don't even ring _

_I gotta get out _

_Or figure this shit out _

_It's too close for comfort _

_It's a thief in the night _

_To come and grab you _

_It can creep up inside you _

_And consume you _

_A disease of the mind _

_It can control you _

_I feel like a monster _

_Put on your break lights _

_Were in the city of wonder _

_Ain't gonna play nice _

_Watch out you might just go under _

_Better think twice _

_Your train of thought will be altered _

_So if you must falter be wise _

_Your mind is in disturbia _

_It's like the darkness is the light _

_Disturbia _

_Am I scaring you tonight ? _

_Your mind is in disturbia _

_Ain't used to what you like _

_Disturbia _

_Disturbia _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Release me from this curse I'm in _

_Trying to remain tame _

_But I'm struggling _

_If you can go go go _

_I think Im going to, oh oh oh _

_Put on your break lights _

_Were in the city of wonder _

_Ain't gonna play nice _

_Watch out you might just go under _

_Better think twice _

_Your train of thought will be altered _

_So if you must falter be wise _

_Your mind is in disturbia _

_It's like the darkness is the light _

_Disturbia _

_Am I scaring you tonight ? _

_Your mind is in disturbia _

_Ain't used to what you like _

_Disturbia _

_Disturbia _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum," they stopped their unbeatable dancing with the lights out completely, then they slowly got brighter and brighter until they were at the original dimness. _

_The crowd erupted with applause at their performance. It was awesome it was great. It was . . . phenomenal._

"_We can't beat that," Jenna mumbled._

_I tilted my head to the side musing a thought. "They aren't going to win . . ." I mumbled to myself._

"_What?!" the three of them looked at me like a was insane._

"_Don't you see?" I was looking directly at Anna. "Alice knows who's going to win my car, and she doesn't want it. She would hate to get my car."_

_The lights began to dim for the next and last performance before we were to go on._

"_Never mind," I grumbled to myself. I finally figured out what Alice was talking about. But I didn't know what she already knew—who's going to win. And for some strange reason, I know it's not going to be us. _

_Carlisle appeared back on stage. "Now is Jacob, Embry, and Quil as . . . The Pack."_

_I rolled my eyes at the obvious name. _

"_Of course," I scoffed. "The Pack. How original."_

_Jacob and his two wingmen started strumming on separate instruments. Even though they were the same as the ones Edward, Emmett, and Jasper used. But instead of the strange symbol that theirs contained; The Pack had a giant wolf on the drum sets. And then for some strange reason The Pack had on these ridiculous looking wolf masks and outfits. Frankly, they kinda resembled idiots._

"_Dark in the city night is a wire _

_Steam in the subway earth is afire _

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

_Woman you want me give me a sign _

_And catch my breathing even closer behind _

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

_In touch with the ground _

_I'm on a hunt down after you _

_Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd. _

_And I'm hungry like the wolf. _

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme _

_I'm on a hunt down after you. _

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine _

_And I'm hungry like the wolf _

_Stalked in the forest too close to hide _

_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side _

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

_High blood Drumming on your skin it's so tight _

_You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind _

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

_In touch with the ground _

_I'm on a hunt down after you _

_Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found _

_And I'm hungry like the wolf. _

_Strut on a line it's discord and rh yme _

_I howl and I whine I'm after you _

_Mouth is alive all running inside _

_And I'm hungry like the wolf. _

_Hungry like the wolf _

_Hungry like the wolf _

_Hungry like the wolf _

_Burning the ground I break from the crowd _

_I'm on the hunt down after you _

_I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found _

_And I'm hungry like the wolf _

_Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme _

_I'm on the hunt down after you _

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine _

_And I'm hungry like the wolf," at the end they howled like the real wolves they were. And since they were so into the moment that I was actually scared that they might shift into wolves right now, but I had to admit, they were good. Really good. _

"_Come on," Anna nudged me side. "We're going to be on in a matter of seconds."_

I sighed, reluctantly I followed them backstage we all took off our trench coats to reveal our outfits underneath—we weren't like anyone else and can change in a matter of seconds; we actually have to put clothes on at a human speed, which can take minutes to hours. We wore large white men's t-shirts wearing black satin corsets with short black skirts underneath, a loose black tie, and a large black top hat. Visualize Shania Twain's music video.

"Here, you _have _to wear these," Anna tossed me a pair of leather thigh-high stiletto boots.

I groaned, knowing that protesting was out of the question. Besides, we'd look a little strange if everyone else had their boots on and I went on with my old sneakers.

Clutching onto Anna's sleeve, I followed her on stage. The four large spotlights focused on the four of us, blinding me. The familiar and almost comforting music started. I knew my part and headed for the microphone.

"_Let's go girls,_

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout," I sang as best as I could. I tried my best to remember the choreography, which they made simple for me._

"No inhibitions-make no conditions

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time," _

"_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_" Jenna sang.

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_" we all sang together in, surprisingly, perfect harmony.

"_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_," Jennie sang, slightly off-tune like we all were.

"_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)" Jenna sang once more._

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!" we sang, in harmony. _

"_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman_," Anna and I finished together practically screaming into the microphone finishing. We all erupted in wild frenetic fits of laughter.

"Omigod, that was insane," Jennie's breathing was heavy as she wrapped her arm around me leaning on my left side while Anna was doing the exact same from the opposite.

"_A-_mah_-zing_," Anna's breath was more ragged than Jennie's with a slight wild look in her eye.

"Tell me about it," I managed between irregular breaths.

The performance had gave me this incredible high that was foreign to me. It was like something I felt in France, except slightly less strong as last time, but the effect was still there. The lightheadedness was present as well, and it was growing more prominent by the second. So, if I was feeling as lightheaded as last time, that means I'm going to faint, doesn't it? _Sigh_. I don't want to faint in front of everyone. Even though Charlie is still upset with me, he'd still throw a fit. I need to control this. Control this . . . _feeling_ until I at least get to the car.

"Bells?" Jennie looked at my face in the employee's hangout/dressing room in the bright light. "You don't look too hot."

"Well, thank you Jennie. I know I don't look as sexy as you three . . ." I managed a sad attempt to humor.

They smiled weakly at my poor attempt. So instead of them leaning on _me_ like they were a minute ago, they allowed me to lean on the three of them; even Jenna felt sorry for me and my current condition. Well, I guess I look worse than I think. Which means, Edward is going to throw a huge fit.

"Bella," Anna whispered in my ear when we sat back into our original table. I slumped into my seat holding my head up with both hands with my elbows resting on the table. "Edward," she used her thumb to indicate to Edward's table, two yards away from us.

Reluctantly, I turned my head to Edward's direction, apprehensive to what I would find. I frowned at what I saw: Edward's face was twisted in worry and panic at my own face. I was surprised that he didn't just jump right up and pushed all the other tables away and just sweep me into his arms, running at that impossibly fast pace that he enjoys so much.

"I'm _fine_," I stressed. My voice was low so that no one at the table could hear, but I was sure that Edward did because he rolled his eyes after I unconvincingly tried to calm his ever present nerves.

"Really," I growled a little louder. "I'm fine. Just tell Alice to hurry up."

He nodded abruptly and disappeared from my sight. I turned back to my cousins.

"Wow, he's kind of controlling isn't?" Jennie observed, toying with the table cloth with her manicured fingers.

Anna just scoffed.

"He has his reasons," I mumbled, the exhaustion in my voice was more potent than it was before. My eyelids drooped involuntarily. "Lots and lots of reasons," I murmured sleepily.

Alice tapped on the mike impatiently. "Hello? _Helllooo?!_" Alice demanded.

All eyes were on Alice's tiny figure on stage.

She smiled deviously. "Excellent. So, after deep consideration, the judges have decided on a winner, and the winner happens to be . . ." she paused for dramatic purposes. "The Pack. Jacob, Quil, and Embry congratulations, you win Bella's car!" Alice jumped overly-enthusiastically. That was strange for her since she and Edward were so hellbent on giving me that car in the first place.

She went to this large circular stage with curtains all around it. Alice danced her way to the other circular stage and pulled on the red curtains to reveal what was underneath. My car. My good ol' Chevy. I love that truck. I can't believe Alice would just give away my truck like that.

"Ugh!" Jacob smacked his own head with his over-sized hands. He groaned in disbelief, "I can't believe it! We just got rid of that thing!"

Alice chuckled. "And know you have it once more. I hope you dogs enjoy your prize."

Jacob grumbled something intelligibly as he grabbed the keys from Alice's perky hands. I think Alice was as relieved to get rid of my car as Jacob was when he gave it to me. I don't know what either of their problem is with my truck; my truck is great . . . in it's own way.

I was about to laugh at the expression on Jacob's face, but my eyelids started to get heavier than before. I heard voices all around me, but the noise was gibberish so I blocked it all out and fell asleep on the table.

* * *

I woke up once more to find that I was back at the Cullen's place. More specifically I was back in Edward's bed wrapped in his icy arms. I shivered, not from the cold either. With my eyes still closed, I used my hand to search for Edward's face. I traced my index finger across his perfectly straight nose and then down to his lips. They parted with a sigh.

"Bella," he whispered into the dark. Considering that it was still pitch black out, I must have been out for only a couple of hours.

"Mmm?" I answered still groggy.

"Go back to sleep," he said gently.

"But I-"

He interrupted me. "I'll be here in the morning. Rest my angel." He kissed my finger tips and did as I was told; falling into a deep sleep with peaceful dreams.

**Okay, so Alice just _has _to stop bugging Bella for a while so she can get some sleep before Edward gets an aneurysm—if that's even possible. But so Alice finally got rid of the truck and Bella once more fell asleep while she's out. Wonder what's going to happen next with an angry Tanya . . . ? **

**Hope you liked and stuff. Don't forget to review! **


	42. The Expected

Chapter 40

I woke up to the blinding light coming in from the large glass window. From where the sun stood it has to be sometime past noon. Squinting, I searched for Edward, usually he'd be right besides me when I wake up, but he isn't here. My eyes flickered to the nightstand on the other side of the bed that had a bright object on top of it that caught my eye. A cookbook. What's a cookbook doing here? No one in this house needs food besides myself―which isn't going to be the case for long―and our house guests. So what's with the book?

I pushed that thought aside and focused on my current dilemma―no Edward, no anyone. No one was in here. My annoying cousins weren't popping up and screaming in my ear, which is odd. The whole atmosphere felt odd. It was too quiet. Even for this house. Usually, there was some sort of silent activity or task going on, and even though I couldn't actually _hear_ what was going on, I can always _feel_ it. But right now, right now it feels tense like someone just got done with a large fight and everyone separated to blow off some steam . . . No one fought did they? I hope it wasn't physical, that'd be a disaster. But that would explain the strange and empty atmosphere.

But I can't judge anything just by sitting down on my bed. I decided to get up and use the restroom quickly to make sense of my hair. I walked down the usual hall waiting for any type of sound, vampiric or human but there was none.

I opened the door to reveal the overly large bathroom. I have no idea why they need it. It's not like the Cullens need to actually go to the bathroom and shower daily. I took a peak at myself in the full length mirror and groaned―it's unanimous, I'm a mess.

I sighed aloud, louder than usual. "Bella," I muttered to myself. "You are officially a mess. What are you going to do now?"

I heard muffled giggling. I swung myself around to see who it was from. I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't _see_ anyone who shouldn't be in here. I swerved on my heels back to the mirror and peered in it intently looking to see if I could see anyone in it. No one.

The giggling started again. I walked towards the large two person shower that had, for some odd reason, darkly tinted glass panels―that's probably a story that I don't want to hear. I wrapped my hand around the handle uneasily.

I swung the door open unsure what I would find. My eyes were open in shock as three ear piercing screams echoed in the room causing me to let out a scream of my own. They then broke out into hysterical giggles. I ceased my screaming to glare at them. There stood Anna, Jenna, and Jennie squished to together in the roomy shower, all clothed of course, cowering from something.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"What are _you_ doing?" Jennie asked, with a smirk on her face. She stepped out of the shower to sit on the edge of the four person spaced bathtub.

"Did she always talk to herself?" Jenna asked mockingly, looking at Anna's face innocently.

"Yup," Anna smiled widely. "Always have."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No I haven't!" I defended myself. It was a really poor attempt, even I could tell that, but I could still try, right?

"You know," Anna made a huge spectacle of coming out of the shower; one leg and then another. "Denial is the first part of insanity."

I rolled my eyes. There was no use trying to press the issue further. Anna would just twist everything I said for her own amusement―it's part of her shopping withdrawals, next thing you know, she'll try and tear of someone's head off.

"What are you guys doing hiding up here anyway?" I asked jokingly as I went back where I previously stood to go back to my original task, except this time I'll have three spectators.

They were all suddenly quiet. I stopped trying to force the hairbrush through my hair and looked at the three of them questioningly. I saw that they were looking at each other, unsure how to answer me.

"What happened?" I repeated myself, seriously this time. "Is something wrong?"

They all nodded simultaneously.

"Okay," I said frustrated at their cryptic silence. "Well?"

"Edward was on the phone with someone and then one of those girls . . . ," Jennie trailed off to think of a name. "I think it was Irina got really really angry at your fiancé when she heard who it was. She went completely ballistic!"

"Yeah, and then the other two they started ganging up on Edward yelling about 'dogs,'" Jenna recalled.

"They were shouting, hissing, and _growling―_it was so weird!" Jennie added from her sister's remembrance.

"Dogs?" I repeated, pleased that the Denali sister said dog instead of werewolf. "Was it Jacob on the phone?"

"Nope," Anna said.

"Yeah, it wasn't Anna's lover boy," Jennie snickered while Jenna laughed.

" Shut up!" Anna threw a towel at Jennie. Her face turned a shade darker with a slight reddish, almost burgundy, tint to it. It wasn't like the red hot blush I could produce, but it was still a blush for _her_."He's not my _'lover boy!_' I don't even like him."

"Sure you don't," Jennie said making kissy faces at her. Her little sister mimicked her movement. It's moments like this that make me question if the girl in Edward's bedroom yesterday was really the same girl joking around about Anna's not-so-secret crush on Jacob. Even I could tell that she had feelings for him even though she just met him.

Anna glared at the two of them.

"Besides," Anna said annoyed. "It was _Seth_, not Jacob."

"Seth?" I repeated confused. "As in Seth Clearwater?"

What is Edward doing communicating with Seth? That's a strange. I know that Edward and Seth had this weird sort of friendship connection ever since the forest incident with Victoria, but I didn't realize they still kept in contact. That would explain why _all_ of the Clearwaters were invited to the wedding, thanks to Alice. But I wonder why Edward didn't tell me about him and Seth.

"I guess," Anna shrugged. "That's what I think I heard him say."

I went back to the mirror to brush my hair. "That's weird," I mumbled.

"What, the guy can't have friends outside of his family?" Jenna turned suddenly cold. And it's moments like these that remind me that she is the same girl who wanted to exploit Edward and his family.

"Um, no. It's just . . . weird, that's all," I said trying to get the brush through an extremely stubborn knot.

"Mm-hmm," Jenna stared at me skeptically. "Sure, whatever."

I sighed knowing that there wasn't anything I could do about her but just live with it for the moment.

"And everyone ran to this bathroom _because_?" I asked, finally getting rid of that knot in my hair.

"Because! Everyone got all tense and stuff! I was scared they might eat me or something! They looked mad enough to do it!" Jennie said with wide eyes, unaware of what she was saying. It caused me to stare at her with my mouth gaping open.

"Literally," Jenna grumbled to herself.

I glared at her for it. She caught my eye, and stared back at me challenging for me to defend them, and even though I wanted to, I couldn't without Jennie suspecting something.

"Where'd everyone go?" I pressed.

Anna shrugged. "Some of them took off. Probably got something to eat, you know, on the way back."

"Hopefully," I sighed.

"I think Esme is downstairs though, cleaning up. She's cool. I love her cooking," Jennie rubbed her stomach happily as if she was remembering a meal she'd devoured moments ago.

"And Edward left for a little while," Anna answered my real question. "He'll be back soon though."

"Oh, okay," I said trying to hide the disappointment in my eyes. He probably went hunting. He should. It'd be good for him to go hunt, his eyes were getting dark anyway. I don't want the girls, mainly Jennie, asking why his eyes are changing drastically, even though she really isn't that intuitive. Well, most of the time at least.

"You know," Jennie said for conversational purposes. "I think Tanya wants your man."

"No shit, Sherlock," Jenna rolled her eyes at her sisters poor attempt at a decent gossip trial.

"What?!" she looked appalled. "I just thought Bells should know."

"Bella's not that slow," Jenna murmured.

"I resent that," I grumbled, finally satisfied with my hair. It wasn't anything extremely elegant or chic, but it'll have to do. I swerved my entire body in their direction. "And I know that she wants Edward―he already told me about it a couple months ago."

"And . . . ?" Anna pressed wanting to know more.

I shrugged. "And he said he told her he wasn't interested. He said that he was only interested in me," I grinned at the memory.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Jennie said with her hand on her heart, looking fondly elsewhere.

"I think he made that clear last night," Anna grinned.

"Be nice, she's been through a lot," I defended Tanya lamely, even to my own ears it sounded pitiful.

"Right," she scoffed. "Enough for her to want to mount Eddie-Boy in front of everyone."

I flinched having flashbacks of last night.

"Ha! See?! Even you saw it," Anna said pleased of her correct observation.

I pursed my lips together. "So?"

"Aren't you jealous at all?" Jennie pressed leaning in to her my answer.

"No!" I said too quickly, making them give me doubtful looks. "Seriously! I'm not." I remembered the absolute perfect Tanya was compared to my ordinance. Who was I kidding?

"Uh-huh," they all chorused not hiding the skepticism in their voice.

"You know just because she's unbelievably gorgeous, and perfect, and everything doesn't make me jealous one bit," I stated unconvincingly.

"Yeah, I believe that as much as I believed Anna when she said she didn't like Jacob," Jennie said. She leaned too far back from the tub's edge and collided with the tub's bottom with an audible thump.

We broke out in laughter.

"Shut up. It's not even that funny," Jennie grumbled, scrambling to get herself up making us laugh harder.

"Yeah," Anna wiped the tears streaming down her face. "And I believe Bella as much as I believe that, _that_,"_―_Anna pointed to Jennie's attempt to get out of the deep tub―"isn't funny."

Jennie just glared at her as she finally got herself out of the tub. She moved away from the tub and decided to sit on one of those machines that were meant to spray water out of it to cleanse your butt. I've never used it myself, but I heard it worked wonders.

It must have motion sensors or something similar because the second Jennie sat down, water started flying. She let out a blood curdling scream, standing up, with her pants all soaked, and the water flew all over her face making the makeup she put on it to start melting away. She looked like a drowned cat. Jenna, Anna, and I started laughing while Jennie tried to get the water to stop squirting all over her face. The water slowly weakened it's intensity before it stopped completely.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Jennie grumbled with her eyes narrowed.

It was quiet for a second, before we all bursted into a second round of hysterical giggles.

"Point is," Jennie said loudly, trying to gather the remaining bits of her dignity and pretend nothing happened. "You're jealous of Tanya."

Anna got serious for a moment. "Yeah, why? You're the one with the man. And Edward _did_ make it clear last night that he doesn't want her. And the way he looks at you . . . I wish some guy would look at me like that," she sighed, staring off dreamily.

"Like what?" I asked curious.

"Like you are the only important thing in the world. Like your the only thing he can see. The only thing that matters," she slumped down to the floor resting her head on her hands. "I'd kill for that."

"Jake looks at you like that," Jennie pointed out.

Anna sighed. "But Jacob used to have a thing for Bella. And they _kissed_. I mean, that'd be kind of awkward," Anna made a face. But I could see in her eyes that she wasn't worried about that, she was scared.

"Uh-huh," both Jennie and I said skeptically.

"Like that's the reason," Jenna scoffed.

"It is," Anna crossed her arm defiantly. She was so stubborn at times. It was almost unbelievable. "Let's drop the subject. Something else, something else!"

I sighed. "Fine, then what?"

"How 'bout we eat?" Jennie suggested while she rubbed her starving stomach.

"You didn't eat?" I stared at them incredulous. They always ate regardless of the situation. Wow. Whatever the argument must have been really bad if they couldn't eat.

All three of them shook their head morosely.

"What happened?" I asked trying to have a better understanding of what happened. And considering Edward's slight temper problem, things might not have gone exactly well.

"Nothing much. Just some yelling, screaming, the throwing of objects," Jennie winced at the memory of whatever had happened.

I followed the three of them down the stairs. The house was eerily quiet. When we went in the kitchen Esme must have had left because it was completely abandoned. The food was still in the kitchen table waiting to be eaten, untouched. The eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Although, the pancakes looked as if they were eaten just a smidge, but that was probably due to a little snacking on Emmett's behalf.

It felt so weird with none of the Cullens here, like the house was incomplete.

"Spooky," Anna murmured to herself, as she ran her hand on the granite counter.

Each of them grabbed their own plate and started eating in silence. The only sounds that were heard was the clinking sound of the forks on the ceramic plates. But after the food settled in their stomachs, chatter started developing. The small talk had no meaning, questions about the wedding. And I just answered the questions with an 'I don't know' continuously.

"What about the dress?" Jennie asked curiously.

I shrugged. "It's nice I guess," I mumbled. I knew if I described it to them or even show it to them, they'll picture it in their head constantly. And then Edward would see it. Alice would kill me if I did something like that.

"I'd love to see what it looks like too," Jennie hinted not so subtly.

"As do I," a voice from directly behind me said. Just at the sound of his voice it gave me shivers down my spine.

"Edward," I looked up behind me, and there was his angelic face grinning at me. "Your back," I said with an involuntary smile that caused the girls to snicker. I flashed them a warning glance.

His face turned grave for a second, before he quickly composed himself. "Yes, we had a bit of a dilemma this morning, but don't fret, love. It's over now." He broke into a smile that didn't touch his worried eyes. "So ladies? Do you like your breakfast?" he asked curiously.

"It's great!" Jennie said happily with a piece of bacon flying out of her mouth. I could see Anna shaking her head slowly in disappointment as she picked up the bacon with her napkin with a grossed out expression on her lips.

"_Much_ better than yesterday," Jenna commented quietly, not looking Edward in the eye.

Anna scooped up a forkful of eggs and swallowed hungrily. "Send my compliments to Esme," she said, while she tried to lick the piece of egg off her lip.

"Actually," Edward said my favorite crooked grin appearing on his lips. "Esme didn't cook, I did."

Anna stopped her futile attempts to getting the egg of her face and stared at him incredulous. "Right. And these here," she pointed at her shoes, "are Jimmy Choo's."

"That would explain the cookbook," I mumbled making everyone at the table stare at me like I'm insane.

Edward just chuckled. "I thought I hid that," he mused to himself.

"Nope," I twisted my body around so I could see Edward's whole body. "It was on the nightstand."

Edward pressed his lips together in a fine line, in mock disappointment. "Well, that takes out the surprise."

"Surprise?" I raised my eyebrows.

He nodded. "I wanted to surprise you with my cooking skills that developed overnight."

"Right," I turned back around to poke the eggs. "And you think I wouldn't notice the difference?"

He shrugged slipping into the empty seat on my left. "I was hoping you might," he said with a grin.

"Speaking of food, did you eat?" I asked him looking into his golden eyes that already gave me the answer.

"Yes, in fact I just finished," Edward grin grew more pronounced.

"Sounds like you had fun," I stared back into his golden eyes, mesmerized.

"So," Anna said conversationally. "What was the fuss this morning?"

Edward tensed for a second, then he forcibly relaxed. "Nothing."

"Really?" Anna continued. "Because it seemed more than nothing."

"Of course you would think it was more than nothing, the three of you were hiding in the bathroom for Pete's sakes!" I meant for it to be funny, but it just made everyone tense. "Oh wow, that bad?"

"I thought Edward over here," Jennie stuck her thumb out at Edward. "Was going to rip one of Tanya's sister's head off."

I flinched, knowing that it was definitely a possibility. I looked up at Edward for some sort of explanation.

"I'll explain later," he murmured into my ear.

"It was just a slight disagreement with Irina, Tanya's sister, and I. Nothing to worry about," he said. His eyes were distraught and that worried me.

Alice pranced in the room, with a frustrated look on her face. "Come on!" she placed her hands on her hips impatiently. "Let's go already! The mall isn't just come to us you know."

There were choruses of 'yes' and 'awesome,' but I just groaned. Alice turned towards me with an expectant grin on her face.

"Not you Bella," she said, her eyes were sparkling knowingly. "You're staying here with Edward." She made a face, "He told me to go easier on you because you keep passing out."

"It's not your fault Alice, it's not like you'd know."

Edward, Anna, and I whipped our heads in Jennie's direction with a similar look on each of our faces that screamed, 'yeah right.'

"What?" she asked innocently.

Alice just giggled. Alice did a double take on Jennie's pants. "What happened to those?" she asked eying the pants morosely, like she was about to throw a memorial service for a pair of pants.

"You're crazy butt spraying toilet," Jennie grumbled.

Alice just shook her head delicately. "Come on people! Chop chop! Time is of the essence," Alice got Jenna, Jennie, and out of their seats and got them out of the door. Before Alice paused before leaving Edward and I completely alone.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet Missy," she warned me with her index finger. Then she turned to Edward with that expectant smirk again. "Have fun," she taunted before disappearing.

Edward shook his head slowly and grumbled with a grin, "Alice."

I turned toward him, puzzled. "I'm missing something," I looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Alice had _seen_ something today that will ease some tension," Edward said. His tone was lighthearted, so I'm assuming that this thing that'll happen is a good thing.

"With the werewolves?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head no. "Not with the werewolves," his face fell ever so slightly that I might have missed it because he composed it once more.

"It's later," I looked at him, waiting for some sort of explanation for the heavy leftover atmosphere that had woken me up so, not early.

"Bella, you didn't touch your food," he said full of worry as look at my untouched plate.

I looked into his eyes challengingly. "But I want to know what happened."

He sighed, knowing that there was no point of arguing. "Fine, but eat while I talk," he repeated our old compromise.

I scooped up a forkful of egg and shoved it into my mouth, chewing. Not really tasting it, but I could tell that it was a lot better quality than last time.

"How are the eggs?" he asked, watching me tear a strip of bacon. I blotted the piece of bacon on a napkin getting the grease out, purely out of habit, before I plopped it into my mouth.

"Just tell me Edward, it can't be that bad," I nibbled on the bacon strip.

He sighed.

"But it's good, really good better than last time," I said with a grin on my face.

"I studied all night," he said with a grin.

"Werewolves," I reminded him. I wouldn't let the topic drop that easy, or at all for that matter.

"Right," he paused studying me for a moment. "It shouldn't have been such a catastrophe, really. Seth called, saying that Leah, obviously, isn't coming to the wedding, but Sue and he is. We chatted casually, but then Irina must of heard something I said about the pack. Which was a stupid move on my behalf, I should have known she would be listening," Edward's eyes turned dark. I could see him scolding himself mentally. "But I wasn't ready for her reaction! She was so irrational. Yelling. She lunged at me―nothing serious I'm fine―but everyone got defensive. The girls were asleep, but they quickly woke up because of our quarreling. I couldn't believe her fury. Irina continued snarling and screeching even though she knew that humans were present and could hear. Kate and Tanya had to convince her to go. I imagine that they're hunting right now."

"Wow," I shoved a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"Alice predicts that they'll be here in a couple of hours and that Irina will be more calm afterwards, but she really loathes the pack―understandably of course―but perhaps I feel differently than her since the love of my life was saved by the pack multiple of times while hers was destroyed by them. I'm surprised she came at all, but that might change," he looked positive of his last statement.

"So Irina might leave," I repeated his last words.

"It's a possibility," he said.

I could hear the roar of the Porsche as it left the house. The car sounded powerfully furious. I could hear Alice speeding away as she headed out for probably all of the nearby malls. She brought the right company for that.

"What _did_ Alice see that would relieve a lot of tension?" I asked curiously, putting my fork on my plate.

Edward just grinned at that like it was some sort of inside joke, which it might possibly be. "You'll see soon enough," he grinned at me, his golden eyes were now blazing.

"I hate it when you do that," I grumbled.

"Do what?" he asked curiously.

"Be so cryptic!" I ran a hand through my hair. "I thought it would stop eventually, but it doesn't!"

Edward just looked puzzled. "Cryptic?"

"Yes, _cryptic_," I studied his features carefully, and they were genuinely bemused. "You're always saying these strange riddles and answers. Ever since the day I met you, you've been doing that."

"I do recall you mentioning something like that, once or twice," he said with an amused smile.

"Right," I grumbled. I stood up with the plate in my hand ready to clean it, when Edward took it in one of his quick graceful movements of his.

"Bella," he said warningly. "Let me do it, it's my house."

I obliged, since the dish was already was in his possession and I wouldn't be able to get it back forcibly anyhow. I watched Edward disappear into the kitchen and then quickly reappear with suds on his hands. I saw him brush them off one his pants, quickly.

"Come on," he said picking me up with his arms effortlessly. "We hardly have the house to ourselves anymore."

The next thing I know, I was in Edward's bedroom. I fell on Edward's bed and Edward followed on top of me. He grinned playfully, and then his lips were on mine. He molded them skillfully. Tracing his incredibly icy cold tongue and let it trace the bottom of my lip. I shivered, welcoming his slightly aggressive edge of his kiss; it was almost possessive. I hesitated for a moment, waiting for Edward to pull back like he usually did. Waiting for that moment of rejection. But that didn't come. Instead, Edward knotted his hand through my hair, and let his other one run down my side, playing with the side of my jeans.

Then he pulled back like I expected him to do. But his eyes were burning. He looked serious for a moment. Forcing me to lock eyes with him.

"Bella," he said breathy.

I opened my mouth to talk, but I couldn't form any words so I just nodded instead.

"Remember, this was going to happen regardless. And I'm not teasing you," he started to unbutton my pants to my dismay.

I started blushing furiously. I don't think my face could turn any redder. Edward, just grinned at me, and started again with his possessive kissing. I wrapped my arms around his neck being more comfortable with this kiss now that I know that he won't stop abruptly for some strange reason.

"Edward?" an impossibly angelic voice called out. "I was just wondering where you usually go hunting. Maybe we can―"

Tanya opened the door, seeing Edward and I in our erm . . . heated embrace. Without my pants on . . . Oh god! I didn't have any pants on! All I had was my underwear. With Edward on top. But oddly enough, I didn't feel embarrassed. The complete opposite. I actually enjoyed the look of horror in her face and the fact that she caught us in one of our least decent moments.

"Oh my!" her eyes were as large as saucers.

Edward pulled himself away from me unwillingly to look at Tanya and answer her. "Tanya, later? I'm trying to have a moment with my fiancé."

I bit my lip suppressing a giggle. I was surprised at how happy I was at the use of the word _fiancé_. I actually didn't mind it coming out of his mouth right now.

Tanya pursed her lips together. "I see. Well, maybe later than," she closed the door, leaving. And from her tone I knew that she wasn't going to ask Edward anything too personal anytime soon.

"Are you mad?" Edward asked after a while.

I stared at his perfect features, still shocked that he is mine, and mine alone. "Should I be?"

"You don't think I just used you so Tanya would stop pestering me?" he tried to clarify his question.

"Not unless you kiss me like that again," I said with a smirk on my lips. And then he quickly and eagerly obliged.

* * *

**Tanya is finally off of Edward's back! Wonder what's going to happen next . . . ? ;D**

**Okay, so I forgot to name the songs last time xD. The first one was Pussycat Girls with 'Don't Cha' then Edward's song was 'Hyper Music' by Muse, the Pack's song was 'Hungry Like the Wolf' David Cook Version. And then Bella's song was 'I feel like a Woman' by Shaina twain. **

**Don't forget to review! x3**


	43. Confessions

Chapter 41

So far, there had been five shopping trips, dozens of new outfits, I presented myself to three sleepovers so far, four visits from a persistent Jacob, a large number of tourist-like outings and dinners with my family, lots off mindless gossip, no alone time with Edward, Irina left several days ago not being able to withstand the constant visits from the Pack, and zero encounters with Tanya being slightly whoreish. Surprisingly, the rest of the Denali clan, minus Tanya and Irina, actually liked me. They accepted me just like the Cullens did. They considered me as their family. Seth came around too. He usually was with Edward keeping him preoccupied by doing whatever two mythical creatures do for entertainment. Jenna kept her mouth shut for the most part, only muttering, 'bloodsuckers' every so often, but other than that, not a peep.

I was surprised that the wedding was just a day away. It seemed like ages ago when I thought that this day wouldn't come any sooner. I was surprised that it is tomorrow because right now, tomorrow felt like any other day with no particular significance even though it's the complete opposite. It was my last day as Isabella Marie Swan. I will be Isabella Marie Swan Cullen . . . Bella Cullen for short. It gave me a strange foreign giddiness feeling just thinking about it.

I was preparing for the last dinner with my family, before I got married. It would be fancier than the rest. Which would explain the dress that everyone told me that I had to wear. I'll see Renee and Phil there, she came a couple of hours before, but was too exhausted from the plane to do anything but to nap for a little while. So the dinner would be the first time I saw her since Edward and I went to Florida.

I slipped on the silver flats that Alice had bought me only hours before, and headed downstairs to meet everyone else with Edward at my side. We took the Volvo with Anna, Jennie, and Jenna in the back seat as usual. We drove with the constant chitter chatter coming out of Anna's and Jennie's mouth with the occasion remark from Jenna.

"Bella," Edward murmured in my ear. His cold breath was what woke me up from my strange daze.

"Hm?" I answered him looking into his deep topaz eyes.

He chuckled. "We're here," he indicated to some fancy four-star restaurant that Alice undoubtedly picked out. I saw that everyone had gotten out of their cars and were waiting for me to make an appearance.

"That was quick," I observed from the inside of the Volvo.

Edward got up fluidly and opened the door for me with a hand outstretched. I reached for it, and got out steadily. I leaned against his sturdy cold body as he lead me into the restaurant in the waiting area. Alice was arguing with one of the hostesses about the seating.

"Bella!" my Aunt Julie wrapped her arms around me, suffocating me in a bear hug. "I can't believe you're getting _married_ tomorrow sweetheart!"

My uncle Jordon waddled his way towards me and placed his hand gingerly on my back once his wife released me. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I looked up smiling warmly at him.

Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Your mother is extremely anxious to see you."

I snapped my head straight, "Renee? Renee's here?"

Edward chuckled. "Of course she's here."

He pressed his hand into my lower back, guiding me through the throng of family members, the Denali Clan, and random people who are waiting for a table.

Then, in the crowd I saw two faces chatting lightheartedly. One of those faces belonged to Anna, the other was Renee. I smiled at the sight of her. She looked happy standing Phil, absolutely glowing. But I don't know what was different about her, but there was something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. But I knew what was different about Phil, his arm was in a cast from sort of accident from the field, I'm assuming.

"Mom," I said smiling. I wrapped my arms around her fragile body.

"Bella!" she bursted with enthusiasm. Her blue eyes were sparkling excitedly. "I still can't believe you're getting married!"

"I know," I studied her carefully.

"I have some news to tell you," she whispered into my ear with a giggle.

"Okay, what is it?" I tried to come up with an answer of my own, but I couldn't find any. Then I saw the slight bump on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant!!" she jumped in excitement clutching her slightly rounded stomach.

"You're . . . pregnant?" I repeated, my mouth open in shock. She couldn't be pregnant. Could she? It makes sense that she and Phil would want to start a family together . . .

She frowned instantly taking in my face. "You're not happy," her blue eyes hardened with worry.

I shook my head. "No, I'm just . . . surprised," I managed to fake an enthusiastic smile while I hugged her tightly.

"Right," Anna scoffed.

I glared at her, even though both her and Renee had identical skeptical looks on their faces. Neither of them believed me. So, I had to convince them otherwise so they don't worry themselves out over me. I mean, it's just a baby. Besides, a baby is good. It'll distract Renee while I'm gone. To fill up the space I left. Maybe she'll even forget me.

I felt a twinge of jealousy strike me as my smile started to falter at the ends. From my peripheral vision, I could see Jasper staring at me, sending me waves of calm in my direction. Hopefully he could do something to wipe those disbelieving faces off of Anna and Renee.

"You're not happy," Renee repeated once more, a frown grew on her face. "What's wrong Bella?" she asked with concern.

I plastered another smile this time, and because of Jasper's invisible soothing, it seemed more authentic this time.

"Nothing, nothing," I looked into my mother's disbelieving eyes.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," she raised her eyebrows. I could see her calculating what's bothering me in her eyes. "You don't want a little brother, or sister?"

"No!" I said quickly. "It's not that. Just, baby's are a handful."

"I raised you didn't I?" she said with a grin. Renee wound her arm around me. "Bella this baby will never replace you. No matter what."

I nodded.

Those words were both a blessing and a curse. I'm glad that Renee would always love me, but it hurts so much that the baby won't replace me. In a unselfish kind of way, I want the baby to replace me in every aspect so Renee wouldn't be consumed with worry about me. But knowing her, she'd find a way to worry for both the baby and I.

"Which do you prefer? Baby sister or brother?" she asked her eyes glistening with joy as we were lead to our table.

"It doesn't really matter," I shrugged imagining a baby boy with my Phil's hair and my mother's eyes. He was adorable, even if it was in my head.

"Phil and I want it to be a surprise, since it's Phil's first and all," she said excitedly. "I'll make sure that you and Edward will be there for the birth. You two will _have_ to visit me and Phil in Florida." Renee grinned at the thought of Phil, herself, the baby, Edward, and I together happy in a single visit.

"Of course," I promised knowing that it wasn't a possibility.

I sat down in a seat. To my right was Edward, my left was Anna, and across from me was a glowing Renee chatter about the baby. I contributed once and a while, but everyone else asked questions about the same: the sex, future outfits, names, and possible future features. They were completely engrossed with the baby news that they forgot about my marriage and that suited me fine. I'd been in the spotlight for too long, and I was happy to pass it along to someone who actually wanted it. I felt sorry for Charlie though, listening as his ex-wife and mother of his child was about to bear another child with another man. I watched him as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Uncle Derek tried to distract Charlie by any means necessary.

"You know," I overheard my uncle say. I wanted to listen to something that didn't involve diaper genies for a little while. "I was talking to your friend, Billy. And we were discussing myths."

I caught my breath as I whipped my head in their direction trying to listen to their conversation in full context. Edward must have heard as well, because he titled his head to right subtly and listened to what he'd said next. I noticed all of the Cullens and Denali clan do the same.

"You didn't believe him did you Der?" Charlie laughed, but his eyes were still thinking about the fetus. "You both are too superstitious for your own good."

"But listen Char," my uncle interrupted. "It was fascinating what we were talking about."

"Which was . . . ?" Charlie asked amused at my uncle.

"Werewolves and vampires," Uncle Derek said in a grave tone.

I froze as Edward placed a hand on my back comfortingly. Anna elbowed me, overhearing what her father said. I looked up and met her panicked face.

"Bella," she hissed in my ear.

"Billy can't tell anyone, it'll break the treaty," I whispered back in her ear.

She lower her head and pursed her lips not believing a single word that came out of my mouth. I didn't either.

"Really Derek," Charlie rolled his eyes with laughter.

"And how started the conversation?" I asked.

Derek looked at me surprised. "I did. After we finished talking about baseball."

"Oh," I looked at him and expected to hear something else that would reveal the Cullens' true identity.

"I started talking about ghosts, and he gave me this strange look, so I asked him if he believed in them. And then it turned into this whole discussion about all paranormal beings. He believes that werewolves are good," he scoffed. "Like turning into a blood thirsty animal is any good. But it was strange. He referred them as protectors. And his vampires are white, cold, and fangless. I've never heard of such a thing before. But in his legends, there are suppose to be this group of vampires who don't suck human's blood. Their suppose to suck animal blood! Doesn't that sound like a bunch of bull. Fangless vampires who suck the blood of goats."

I saw Edward frown.

"What is it?" I asked him in a low voice so only he could hear.

He turned to me and smirked. "Goat blood tastes horrible," he said with a grin.

"I heard they sucked bears' blood," Emmett said with a large grin.

I shook my head slowly wanting to smack Emmett across the head. I could tell I wasn't the only one because I saw Rosalie's hand twitch while she was giving her husband a murderous glare.

"Excuse me?" my uncle said with a grin. "Bear's blood, eh?"

"I heard it's tastier," Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

Uncle Derek just laughed.

"Waiter!" Emmett called. One of the female waiter's happily came to Emmett's side to fetch whatever he wanted like a dog. "Do you serve pancakes here?" he asked observing the menu.

"Pancakes?" she repeated with her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yes ma'am! Pancakes. Like those sweet, heavenly, butter, fluffy goodness," Emmett licked his lips.

I heard Jasper gag.

"You don't know what you're missing," Emmett scoffed.

"Emmett," Jasper shook his head slowly. "I think I do."

"Whatever Sargent Jazzy-Pants," Emmett placed down the menu and started to drink the water placed in a crystal glass in front of him. He wiped his mouth satisfyingly. "Refreshing."

Jasper started grumbling something incoherently making Alice slap at the back of his head.

"Be nice Jazz," she warned him. "And Emmett, stop drinking the water, it's bad for you." She made a face of disgust.

But thanks to Emmett's interference, the subject returned back to babies and Uncle Derek and Charlie discussed last nights game. Making everyone forget about the vampire and werewolf tale. Knowing Uncle Der, he would have gone on about it forever.

Everyone ordered their meal, and continued their conversations leisurely. Most of them just enjoyed the company of other. Jasper was discussing different guns with my Uncle Derek and Charlie. Emmett and Zachary were exchanging goofy meaningless stories. Rosalie and Zack's girlfriend got along surprisingly well. While Alice discussed different unisex baby outfits that the baby could wear with Anna. Renee and Esme were chatting like old friends, while Carlisle caught the Denali's up with the recent news.

The food was served to us quicker than the people next to us who was here before us. I poked at my meal uninterestedly.

"Bella," Edward said. "Eat."

I looked up at him and gave him a weary smile. "I can't."

He raised an eyebrow questioning me.

"We're getting married tomorrow."

His topaz eyes softened at my words.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" he asked jokingly, but I heard hear the slight serious edge to his tone.

"Of course not," my tone was on the edge of furious. "Why would I?"

"No reason," he said. His eyes told a different story.

I sighed, not wanting to press the issue further in front of the whole crowd.

There was a chorus of loud laughter. I looked up abruptly to see that Emmett was giving a toast with a reddish looking wine his in cup. He held his glass high with a wide grin on his face, satisfied with the crowd's reaction.

"To Bella and Edward!" his lighthearted booming voice.

Glasses collided together making a traditional clinking sound. Everyone looked at Edward and I admiringly with love. I smiled warily, despising the fact that the attention was back on me.

"How's it feel to be an almost married woman Bells?" one of my aunts asked. I looked over robotically and gave a smile, as best as I could.

"Great," the fake grin was making the sides of my mouth hurt.

My family just laughed, and asked continuous questions about the wedding.

"What color is your dress going to be?"

"Who are the bridesmaids?"

"What's the color scheme?"

"Traditional or personal vows?"

"Can we keep the dresses Bells?"

"What's the food going to be like?"

"What type of flowers?"

"Where's the reception/ ceremony going to be?

Endless questions that I didn't really know the answer to. My mind was dazed at the rate that the questions were flying at.

"Erm. White? Blue, I think. Um. Traditional? I don't know. Um . . . Sure. I don't know Zachary! Fresh ones? Uhh . . . the backyard, I think." I blinked, trying to answer all of the questions as quickly as they were asked. The only one who didn't bother asking any questions was Anna.

The meal was served, with the same mindless chatter as before regarding the wedding, but I redirected their questions to Alice, who could answer them more effectively than I ever could. A pre-ordered desert was served to everyone.

We stayed for about another thirty minutes before all of us departed on our own ways. My family left at their own pace. When they were all gone and it was just, the Cullens, the girls, and the Denali clan. I knew what was going to happen next. I had been preparing myself for this moment. Edward was leaving with Emmett and Jasper to hunt because of what will happen right after the wedding. He'd be gone for most of the night and the previous day, but I won't be able to see him when he returns regardless thanks to Alice. She's completely focused on not letting Edward see the bride or her dress until the moment I walk down the aisle. Which is completely frustrating because _I_ won't be able to see Edward at all, since I am the bride.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me aside. We were finally separated by the others, who were waiting by the cars. He looked at me with his topaz eyes glowing in the poorly lit side walk.

"Yes?" I drew myself closer to Edward.

He sighed, his icy breath flew on my face making me blink. A grin slowly made it's appearance on his face.

"One whole day," he murmured stroking my hair with the gentlest of touch.

"I don't know if I could survive," I groaned, placing my head in his chest. I felt his body shake, from a chuckle.

"I wasn't exactly talking about that, but that'll be unpleasant," Edward's voice made me look up.

"Oh," I said. "You meant the wedding."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound exactly enthusiastic," he observed. He was searching my features for some sort of answer.

"Well, my future husband is leaving me for, practically, a whole day; and I'm supposed to be excited about that?" I grimaced at the thought of Edward leaving.

He laughed, but the concern was still there. "I won't be far," he promised into my hair.

"I know," I said into his jacket.

Edward lifted my head up, his eyes searching mine for a second. Then he placed his cool lips firmly on mine. I my heart raced the moment they collided, and I responded back just as eagerly, clutching to Edward's jacket trying to pull him in closer. It seemed like we just started when Edward pulled away. But he didn't go far, he just rested his forehead on mine, breathing heavily.

"Have fun," I managed to say between heavy breaths.

Edward grinned. "And _try_ to have fun for Alice's sake. She made plans for you."

I grimaced. "You're not funny," I groaned.

That just made him laugh. "Let her have her fun," Edward said. It reminded me of what Rosalie had said.

"Fine," I sighed reluctantly.

He laughed, and wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me back to the rest of our group.

"Come on Edward," Emmett punched him playfully. "Come on bro, we have to start driving if we want to get there!"

I eyed Edward carefully. "How far are you going exactly?" I asked him.

" Not _too_ far Bella," Edward attempted to coax me. "But far enough that we'll need a car."

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

I tried to compose myself as flawlessly as Edward or Alice could, but I couldn't manage something like that. I could feel the faults in the mask I attempted to put up. But I couldn't make Edward leaving more unbearable as it already is. Besides, it'd be good if he hunts . . . or at least, that's what I've been telling myself all day.

Edward looked into my eyes, and found my hesitation. "If you don't want me to go I could―"

"No," I held a hand up to cut him off. Edward silenced immediately. "You should go. Really. I'll be fine. I'll have Alice, Rose, Anna, and the others," I attempted to convince him and myself, but neither of us were convinced.

Edward pressed his lips in a thin line. He looked just as unhappy as I was about this whole situation. I could only imagine how much my reaction is hurting me, but I know how much it hurts me when he's gone. Things feel so empty. And things simply hurt too much . . . everything is intolerable, but I'd have to try harder to mask that. I could survive one night without him, I had to.

"Come on Edward, Bella will be fine," Jasper rested a hand on Edward's shoulder. Immediately when he did, I felt a wave of calm and comfort wash over me. I felt fine―for now at least.

"Yeah, Edward, I'll be fine. Just go," I smiled convincingly this time. I think it had to do more with Jasper's influence than anything else.

"Fine," Edward said reluctantly as he could with Jasper's hand on him. "But I won't enjoy a second of it without you, my angel."

I saw Jenna roll her eyes.

"I'll make you enjoy it," Jasper threatened jokingly, with a slight serious edge to it.

Edward ignored Jasper's comment and shrugged his hand off. He cupped my chin gently and kissed me sweetly, it was one of those kisses that made you want more the second it was over.

"I'll be back before you know it," Edward breathed into my lips.

And with that, he, Emmett, and Jasper went into Emmett's Jeep and they left for where ever they decided to hunt to. The moment Jasper left, I started feeling anxious all over again the entire ride home.

―――

I was getting ready for the sleepover that Alice had planned. Of course she had something planned, I couldn't believe that I thought she wouldn't have anything planned. But I guess we all have our rights to hope for something, right? I was changing out of the clothes Alice had picked for me and changed into the pajama's she also picked out for me. They were more colorful and softer than the ones I have, but they fitted oddly. I guess I was too used to the baggy sweats.

There was a slight hesitant sounding rapping noise coming from the door. The door opened, cautiously, and Tanya appeared on the other side.

"Do you mind?" she asked with her head poking through.

"Not at all," I mustered up as much politeness as I could.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Tanya looked up at me, her golden eyes were muddled with sorrow.

I nodded my head. "Okay," I said, slightly questioning her incentive, but I couldn't exactly kick her out either.

"I'm not here to yell at you or anything," she confided giving out a bitter laugh. "I just want you to understand how I acted."

I think it was the expression that she wore that made me do it, because I felt the need to be sympathetic towards her. The way she downcasted her eyes, unable to look me directly in the eye, and the genuinely innocent expression that molded her perfect features made me want to believe her.

"I'm listening," I walked over to the large golden sheeted bed carefully watching her every move. If she her intentions were less than noble, she could easily kill me. I know that, but I also know that Alice would have seen that coming, wouldn't she?

"Did Edward tell you about me?" she asked with her bright white venomous teeth glistening.

"A little," I answered truthfully. "He usually doesn't tell me someone's whole story, he doesn't think it's right since he knows it whether or not you tell him."

She nodded with a rueful smile. "He's something else, isn't he?" she looked at me to answer, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"Right," she shook her head slowly making her strawberry blond curls shake. There was a strange smile forming to her lips, that made me fight the shivers coming down my spine. "As you know my mother was killed by the Volturi because she created an immortal child."

I nodded my head remembering that part.

"So I was the eldest of my sisters, Irina and Kate. It was extremely hard leading with our mother, our creator. And we met the Cullens. We watched how each of them slowly found a mate, and it seemed perfect. That large family, with all their mates. Of course, we each wanted one. I've always thought Edward would warm up to me, we're the same, both of us lost our parents, but he never wanted me. Never wanted any of us. It was strange, but since he was so _young_, and new to that I thought I'd give him his space so he'd come to me in time," she sighed regretfully. I looked into her golden eyes and saw centuries of pain and loneliness.

"Of course, I have my sisters and I and our many suitors, but it's not the same. I've been around for _centuries_, Isabella. I've seen things you wouldn't imagine. And I've been alone, truly alone for _centuries_. Do you know how I must feel?" Tanya gave a bitter laugh, letting me see her danger teeth once more. "There was a slight hope of finding someone―honestly, I thought Edward would have been my soul mate. I can see now that I was horribly wrong."

I stared into her eyes, seeing her vulnerable. It was difficult to see Tanya in this light. Seeing her as lonely, and incomplete.

"You'll find somebody," I tried coaxing her.

She scoffed. "I've been looking for centuries Bella, wouldn't you think I would have found him already?" she looked at me in disbelief.

"But look at Edward!" she flinched at the name. "He felt the same way, but then he found me a hundred years later. Maybe your soul mate isn't born yet."

"A thousand years Bella. You think he'd be born by now," the pain in her voice was clear. It finally struck me how lonely and desperate she was.

"But he'll be born."

She looked at me. If vampires could cry, I'd think Tanya would burst out in tears right about now. "And if I don't find him? If any of my sisters don't find theirs? Or if he gets killed like Kate's mate?"

I opened my mouth to answer, and then paused. "Well then, if he dies, I hope you believe in reincarnation."

She laughed and came closer than I anticipated. She held my head in her left hand looking into my eyes, studying me like a science experiment. Then she smiled.

"You're so wise and hopeful for someone so young," she released me gently. "You'll make Edward a good wife."

"Um. Thank you," I whispered in shock as Tanya flitted her way out of the room. I blinked as the door closed softly, not making a sound.

Did that really happen? Did Tanya just showed me compassion, did she really confide in _me?_ The person who was stealing away, what she used to believe to be, her soul mate? The man that clearly doesn't love her but me . . . None of this makes any sense. Then again, when did any of this make any sense? I have to say my life had never made sense ever since I've moved here. Things were so bizarre, but oddly enough, the bizarre feels so right.

"Bella!" a voice demanded opening the door aggressively.

There was no polite hello, no cautious opening, no careful movements. But, it was Alice and Anna who opened the door, not Rosalie or Tanya. Of course Alice and Anna would do something like that.

"Bella, I have only twelve hours with you before you pass out on me again, and I intend to make them filled with the funnest moments of your human life, understand?!" Alice grabbed me by my forearm and dragged me downstairs.

"What she said," Anna snickered.

They both obviously cooked something up that will make me wish that I'd asked Edward to stay after all.

―――

Author's Note: Okay, so we've seen a softer and weaker side of Tanya. I felt sorry for her, what can I say?

_So,_ the next chapter_s_ will be of Bella's crazy sleepover. If anyone wants to see anything happen in the next couple of chapters, your ideas will be used no matter how crazy―ahem to a certain extent. So if you want Bella and the girls do something crazy like freak out Mike in his room, tepee Jessica's house, cause chaos at a closed mall, or anything insane that'd be awesome!

Oh yeah. I have a new story you can check out, Saving Bella. It's _completely_ different than this. A little angsty, but it'll have those really weird random crazy moments I throw in. It'd be really awesome if you guys can check it out. And if you can check out my friend's story: _My Vampire Story_ by one of my super awesome person RosalieandEmmett. Please?

It'd make me really really really happy if you could. Plus, you'll need something to read when I go on vaca on . . . Wednesday. My parents feel the need to go somewhere just because they are _that kind of people_. So I'm being dragged to . . . Sonoma I think? I don't know, all I know is that it has a lot of big trees. Great right? So I don't know if I can get enough Internet access or time to write, but I'll try my best. But I'll be back by Saturday or Sunday.

So, R&R and give me some of your ideas. Please please please! XD and thanks!!


	44. GUESS WHAT!

Author's Note:

Now, I realize that most of my readers probably given up on this story and don't expect me to continue this story any more—wrong! Okay, so I've obviously had taken another one of my extremely long breaks and I'm returning with a new chapter of _Living With Vampires_ AND if you're reading my other fic _Saving Bella_.

The reason for my absence would probably because I was attempting to work on some original stuff on fictionpress, but that isn't really working out too great. I mean I have some readers, but they aren't as great as you guys. So, look for a new chapter soon.

And I've been thinking about it . . . and I might do some rewrites in _Living with Vampires_. I mean, I really have to thank this fic for really helping me develop a writing style and test a whole bunch of things out. So, yeah. Stay tuned for rewrites and new chapters soon!!!

Love Always,

Amanda

P.S. - I've changed my penname to Red Pandas Dnt Eat Cheezits mainly b/c darkphoe825 is kinda old and has no meaning to me anymore. And Red Pandas Dnt Eat Cheezits is also the pen name for my fictionpress account. ^_^


End file.
